Wandering Souls
by King Of Void
Summary: Time is something desired most yet wasted more. He always had that particular philosophy, but when Time lost all meaning and significance, he had to find new things to explore and unravel its truth to the world or die of boredom, that is if he could die. Cover Image Not Mine! (On temporary hiatus, concentrating on one story at a time!)
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**New Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **The first few chapters are a little shaky _ every fic's start is a little shaky _ but it gets much more interesting in latter chapters, trust me!**

 **Question of the day (** **Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain in the world?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time is the unsurpassed teacher for those permanently prone to learn new things, superlative friend to those aware of its significance and the merciless nemesis to those absorbed in their own utopia, ignorant of reality. Time is what we desire most, yet it's also what we use the worst. Ironic isn't it?

A man and a woman were wandering through the quite streets of Karakura Town in virtual silence. The man was a tall 6ft, 7inch with blond hair extending up to his waist, quivering in the early afternoon breeze.

The man was garbed in a sleeveless black coat with red flames licking the bottom, a crimson skin tight T-shirt showing the man's chiseled torso, bulging pectorals and washboard abs, no doubt a result of intense physical training.

Some kind of gleaming black metal bands with a Tree design were wrapped around his wrist reaching up to his elbows, black leather pants with bloody red combat boots reaching up to his knees and a black staff with several rings hanging from the top, jingling with every step.

However, the strange attire was immediately overlooked by anyone seeing a glimpse of the man's face. The man had two bangs hanging on either side of his crimson slitted eyes, red lines _ almost like whiskers _ on both cheeks, giving him a somewhat demonic appearance

The woman of the other hand could be considered as the epitome of beauty with delicate features. She was a well-endowed blonde woman of average height, her long silky hair tied in a high ponytail with two long bangs hanging on either side of her beautiful face and eyebrows cut short.

She was garbed in a white high collared hime-kimono with a black design of a ten tailed creature embroidered into the back and the front opened a little to show a temping amount of cleavage.

Peaking from underneath the white kimono was a black kimono style blouse worn barely containing her massive assets, black form-fitting pants tightly clinging to her seductively longs legs, thick thighs and plump rear with black high heel sandals.

"It's been a long time since we last came here" the voluptuous woman started with nostalgic expression on her delicate features as she stared at the scene they had come across. Many things had changed, many things had evolved and the technological evolution was evident … but the feel and the sensation of the place remained the same.

"That it has. You know as well as I do why I didn't want to come to this place or any place associated with Japan" the tall and muscular man answered with a sad smile. Just being here was resurfacing his long forgotten and desperately buried memories.

"You can't escape from your past; eventually you'll have to face it"

The delicately featured woman knew how painful it was for her blond companion to return here _ she could certainly understand his pain as she too was hurt _ but it had to be done, for him to once again return to the loving enthusiastic blond she knew.

Besides, he being moody was putting a damper on certain activities that simply could not be helped. In their immortal lives, they needed to indulged in these 'activities' once or maybe thrice a day to keep a straight mind!

"Coming from you, it's not very convincing" the man teased, only to earn an elbow to the rib for his troubles.

"Oh shut up!"

"Just kidding, Tsunade" the man assured, gazing at his blonde companion with small smile on his face.

"If I didn't know that even after all this time spent with you, then I need to get my head examined"

"I wouldn't mind 'examining' you" the blond retorted with a perverted grin and gave her plump rear a teasing squeeze through her long kimono.

Tsunade's cheeked tinged slightly red at the suggestive tone and mumbled 'perv' under her breath, getting a loud chuckle from her blond companion. She wouldn't mind that at all, especially since he was so good in 'analyzing' her!

'Yup, Still got it!' the blond thought triumphantly.

"All right, let's find us a hotel room to stay for the night"

"Sure thing…Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Place Unknown**

A solitary blond man could be seen staggering absentmindedly through a landscape of gloomy sky and scorched ground, pungent smell of dead bodies, animals and trees lingering around in the air. The eyes of the man devoid of life, so dull, lifeless and without light as he stared at the dead bodies of his comrades.

The people he played with, laughed with and shared happiness and sadness with, lay broken and drowning in their blood

Utter destruction

Sheer Annihilation

Unreserved Genocide

All for the sake of what?

Just the idiotic ambition of a delusional madman hell bent on creating a perfect world!

The same man torn limbs to limbs by the vengeful lone blond man.

He was all alone in this cruel world; he now had all the power he needed, yet it was useless. What's the point of having power, yet can't use it to save your comrades, your loved ones?

Hearing a cough among the endless pile of dead bodies ignited a glimmer of hope for the future, he dashed in the direction of the sound and came across a blonde woman covered in her blood, her once flawlessly silky light blonde hair covered in dirt and blood, her once ethereal beauty nothing but a mere shell of her former glory.

"I-it seemed we s-succeeded… eh Naruto?" The woman addressed the blond man with a pained smile on her bloody face, staring at his red slitted eyes, once the most alluring and attractive ocean blue eyes she had ever seen, now a dull and lifeless red "Don't look so … dejected Naruto, we triumphed. And look at you… so powerful and handsome, if I do say so myself."

Chuckling softly to herself, she continued "Live your life as contented as you can be. Don't mourn us as we did what we thought was right and because … we loved you. My only regret is that I won't be able to see what the future brings for you, to see you … settle down, have a family, have small blue eyed blond gakis calling me granny"

Tears swelled up in her clear chocolate brown eyes as she gripped Naruto's hand with her own "but my greatest regret right now is that we will be leaving you alone again. I-I wish i just had the power to stay with you … to keep you company through happy and sad times. D-do me a favor Naruto, never change who you are and what you stand for … Don't let the power you now possess seduce you towards the dark side as there is no future on that side. If you r-r-remain the same as you are now, you won't be lulled or corrupted by darkness"

Coughing up blood, she gazed at the concerned blond for the last time "Leave the past in the past and look to the future. Time wasted on regrets is … even more wasted time. R-remember me"

Slowly closing her tired eyes, the last thing she saw was the freely falling tears of the blond man, Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin passed away with a peaceful expression on her face.

"C-c-come on, Tsunade. This isn't funny! Get up; you can't leave me here! What happened to your promise of raising a family with me? Was that just some empty promise?" Frantically shaking the prone body of the legendary medic, hoping against hope that this was all just a nightmare, an illusion, but deep down, he knew it was all real, not an illusion but the cruel joke of fate and reality.

"C-c-come on, y-y-you can't leave me" the sobbing of the blond could be only sound heard throughout the hellish and grimly scorched landscape.

All that they had been through, all those nights of comforting her with the assurance of a better day … all those days of endless bloodshed and battles with the White Zetsu … all those rivers of blood flowing from the prone bodies of his people … all the nights he and his friends had spent around a campfire sharing stories of their childhood and hoping that they would more to come … were now nothing but memories of the distant past.

Everything was gone!

He would no longer be able to share a peaceful moment of camaraderie under the serene blue sky with a certain Lazy Nara, all the while sharing stories of women being troublesome!

He would no longer be able to challenge a certain plump Akamichi to a ramen eating contest with his surrogate sister's musical laugh lingering in the background!

He would no longer be able to have a youthful sparring session with the ever youthful and enthusiastic Rock Lee!

He would no longer be able to have a battle of wits against Kiba! No longer able to insult Anko and have her chase him around the village with a blunt kunai, only to tire themselves out in the Forest of Death and lean against each other without any violence involved.

And more importantly, he won't be able to fulfil his dream of marrying Tsunade … won't be able to argue with her on every single insignificant thing … insult her for her drinking and have her insult him for being obsessed with ramen. He would no longer be able to see her beautiful face flanked by her silky long blonde bangs.

He won't be able to see her full pouty lips stretched into a fond smile when she would see his comical antics … no longer able to feel those lips upon his forehead, cheeks and lips whenever he would do something dangerous and she would heal him back to health.

He would no longer be able hear her tempting smiles, alluring giggles and musical laugh!

Everything was gone!

A terrifying aura of death and absolute power washed over the charred land as Naruto stood up, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He had his eyes closed as he attempted to come to terms with the genocide, his mind repeatedly showcasing the pained smiles of his comrades especially Tsunade.

A slit opened on his temple to reveal a third red eye with concentric rings, each ring having three tomoes swirling around three rings, forming a nine tomoe combination, the same eyes appearing in his two eye sockets, pulsing with power as a black and crimson fire like aura surrounded his body.

Almost on instincts, his hands came up to form a single hand seal as he screamed to the heavens, the ground around him blasted away in a massive explosion of power as a shield appeared above the dead Sanin in a protective gesture

" **Gedo Art: Rinnie Rebirth!** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town**

Naruto jolted up from his sleep with a soundless scream. His heart was beating and thumping frantically in his chest, cold sweat covered the entirety of his nude torso, dampening the sheets of the bed. He groaned as he laid his head into his hands, trying to bury the memories of a long forgotten era.

"Not this again" Naruto muttered tiredly as he rubbed the edges of his temple and brushed aside the two bangs hanging in front of his eyes. It'd been the same most of the nights; he would live the same nightmare from his haunted past and wake up with no hopes of sleeping again for the fear of witnessing what he'd tried so hard to forget.

Memories and visions would haunt his dreams, the smiling faces of his parents replaced by absolute horror, as if terrified of what he had become. He knew that it was all just a nightmare, yet he couldn't shake off the heart wrenching pain implicated upon him by their expressions.

Sometimes he was glad for his immortality because he knew he wouldn't have the resolve to face his parents and comrades in the afterlife.

Naruto slowly untangled himself from the possessively strong grip of his busty wife as to not wake her up. Standing up, he gazed at the serene and satisfied expression on her face from their late night activities and couldn't help but smile despite his trouble induced state.

Her tantalizingly full and tempting pouty lips were stretched into a peaceful smile, full of satisfaction and harmony. One of her long silky bang was halfway sprawled across her beautiful face, hiding one of her eye from view. Both of her hands were stretched towards his side of the bed, no doubt searching for his warmth while her seductively long legs and thick thighs, peaking from underneath the silver night gown, were extended to his side.

Sometimes, he wondered whether he would be the same if she was not here with him, to comfort him and to share his pain.

Would he be the same man?

Would he still be sane?

Would he still resist the undeniably strong temptation of conquest? With his might, it would be laughingly effortless.

If he was honest with himself, he understood without any uncertainty that he would have been seduced by the desire and temptation of more power, to get more and more, to reduce all creation to ashes just because he was too busy submerging in his own self-pity, misery and anguish.

Smiling one last time, he softly pecked her pouty lips, cautiously walked up to the door without bothering to wear a shirt and slowly closed it behind him without a sound.

The outside atmosphere was quite pleasant, the soft and chilling breeze licking at his nude torso provided a cool sensation on his skin. Levitating from the ground, Naruto calmly floated up to the roof of the Japanese style house they had paid for the night, and landed with elegance and grace.

Looking at the full moon, shining so brightly up in the sky, blanketing the land with a silver glow, he absently wondered if it felt loneliness staying all alone above the earth.

With a flick of his wrist, a wooden sofa like chair appeared behind him as he calmly sat down, with fingers laced together in front of his face, elbows on the armrest as he gazed at the full moon shinning in the sky.

So much time had passed from their era. He had witnessed the rise and fall of civilizations one after the other. He had seen the inhabitants of the earth wage war on each other, reduce everything to ashes just because of their endless greed for power and resources, return back to the Stone Age in regards to their Technology, and start over again only to destroy it. Again.

He and Tsunade had isolated themselves from civilizations mostly for decades, only coming out either to neutralize a great threat to the balance of the world or to see what had become of the earth during their isolation, but they had always been disappointed to see History repeat itself over and over and over again.

He had pretty much gotten tired of the endless fighting and wars, that's why he hated conflicts so much. If you can resolve a conflict by mere words and a simple apology, why use violence and risk the lives of countless innocents, just because you couldn't get over your pathetic and useless pride.

Feeling a pair of delicate and slender arms wrap itself around his neck and a warm kiss on his right cheek, he smiled and slowly turned his head to gaze at the sight of perfection. There she stood in a simple silver sleeping night gown, glowing ethereally in the moonlight with a small but flawless smile on her angelic face.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" came the silky and musical voice of the aforementioned angel as she walked around the chair, the wooden furniture enlarging to accommodate the new occupant, as she sat down with grace.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Naruto muttered with a good natured chuckle.

"Not a chance, beloved" Taking a hold of his head, she prompted Naruto to lie down on the now enlarged chair with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his blond locks "So it was the same dream as the last time?"

"No. This one was about how you died and… well you know" Naruto explained uncomfortably.

Sitting for a few moments in a comforting silence, Naruto eventually spoke in a sad tone "Hime, do you think my parents would be proud of what I've become? Would they still call me their son knowing that I was the one responsible for all the deaths in the past? Would they welcome me with open arms if I were to die, if I could die that is? Knowing my luck, I wouldn't hold my breath on that"

"Love, if I know your parents as good as I think I do, then they would always welcome you with beaming smiles on their faces even if you were to become the most evil man the world had ever seen. I was contacted by Kushina to check up on you as soon as you were born" Tsunade said comfortingly "That damn redhead had summoned me one month before your birth. She would constantly rant about how she would raise you, care for you, see your first steps and hear your first words. Honestly she wouldn't shut up. Don't even make me start about the goofy smile Minato had on his face the moment he found out about you. They only had you for a few minutes, but I've never seen them more alive and more vibrant than the moment they laid their eyes on you."

Naruto smiled delicately at her comforting words and closed his eyes in peace before opening them to look up Tsunade's angelic features with a fond smile.

Her comforting smile turned mischievous "I honestly couldn't blame them, you were absolutely adorable with those whisker marks"

"Thank you, Hime. I don't know what I would do without you" Naruto said with a peaceful smile on his face as he closed his tired eyes, finally in the comfort and warmth of someone he loved and trusted with his life.

Tsunade smiled fondly at her blond lover sleeping soundly as she ran her fingers through his scalp. For all his power and might, showing emotions were a proof of his former existence as a human. Times like these were when she was truly thankful for her immortality, where she could comfort him when he was troubled, raise up his spirits when he felt downtrodden and love him when he felt lonely.

'I think you would be fine even without me, but I don't think I will be able to live without you' Tsunade mused sadly 'Especially after seeing the kind of man you are'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town Park**

The two immortal beings were strolling in a park near Karakura Town, simply enjoying nature. It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun was bright and pleasant, the winds were happily speeding through the lush landscapes of the park, providing a heartwarming environment.

"Thank you for comforting me last night, Hime" Naruto started, smiling a genuine smile at his companion who returned it with a warm one of her own.

"No problem, Love, though dragging your sorry ass back to the room was a real hassle" Tsunade said in teasing voice, to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm not as full bodied as you, so I'm sure I wasn't that heavy to carry. However, knowing you, you'd probably 'Shinra Tensei'ed my ass back to the room"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a feeling of dread washed over him. Turning his head almost robotically towards the source of the aura, he came face to face with a terrifying sight. Tsunade was smiling sweetly _ too sweetly for that matter _ at him as a visible aura of death and dread oozed off of her in waves.

"You wouldn't happen to imply that I'm fat by being 'full bodied', would you beloved?" she questioned with a sweet smile on her face, promising clear death and a painful one at that.

"O-of c-course not, Hime" Naruto stuttered and raised his hands in surrender. Well, fat wouldn't be the correct word to describe her figure, but she certainly was quite gifted _ temptingly so _ in certain areas.

Though he sure as hell wouldn't voice out his thoughts!

"Good!" she chirped in a happy tone, the aura vanishing as quickly as it had appeared as well as her attitude changing a total 180 degree turn.

The duo resumed their comfortingly silent stroll through the natural environment, with the birds chippering and the slight jingle of Naruto's Shakujo. However the peaceful atmosphere was ruined by strange sounds coming from the middle of the park, which surprisingly only they could hear since the rest of the strolling couples remained oblivious.

They discreetly quickened their pace and stopped quite a distance away from the scene. It appeared two teenagers were fighting some sort of white mask wearing beasts with holes in their torsos.

The first youth, an orange haired boy was attired in a black wide and long sleeve kimono style shirt with matching black hakama. He wore some kind of straw sandals and white socks, a long sword, with its sheath strapped to the back of the teen with a leather strap.

The other was a black haired teen in a white shirt, a blue- yellow neck tie and gray pants with dress shoes, in short a high school student. The strange thing about the teen was that he was shooting glowing arrows from an equally glowing bow.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned inquiringly as he jumped up a tree and sat down followed by Tsunade "Two High School students, one with a long ass sword and the other with a glowing bow and arrows, fighting some kind of mask wearing monsters in the middle of a park in BROAD daylight with no one noticing it?!"

Tsunade smirked.

"Hime, this wouldn't happen to be that costume wearing holiday, Halloween I believe, would it?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop

"No" the blond woman snickered quietly "They seem to be fighting for their lives. Should we help them?"

Hearing no response from her blond lover, she turned her gaze towards his sitting body, only to sweatdrop. Apparently Naruto had deemed the fight interesting and was watching it with keen interest with a big bag of popcorns he got from who knows where, a gleeful expression on his face as he witnessed the fight

"They could get hurt you know"

"Aww come on Tsu-chan, they can handle themselves, especially the orange haired one from what I'm sensing from him. Now bring your pretty ass over here" Without waiting for her reply, he pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Raising the bag of popcorns up to her face he asked with a grin "Popcorns?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and reached for the popcorns, slowly easing herself into his lap, seeing no reason to doubt Naruto as he didn't do anything without a reason, unless he was drunk. Hey, if he was not keen on interfering, why would she go out of her way and try to get her hands dirty?

The fight below seemed to be picking up pace as the opposing sides grew more in numbers, appearing one after the other only to be struck either by the black haired or the orange haired one and evaporate into black mist. The 'good guys' also increased in numbers it seemed, as four more entered the park.

Two children and two grown men, the first child, a small girl with black hair tied in two pigtails carrying a white weapon of sorts was firing relentlessly at the beasts with a meek expression on her face. The second child, a small red haired boy carrying a bat-like weapon was beating the crap out of the masked monsters.

The first man was attired in green cloak with white spots, a bucket hat and geta sandals while the second man was wearing a white apron, blue denim jeans and a white shirt as well as black glasses over his eyes.

"The party is heating up. Atta boy, hit him in the face!" Naruto cheered from his position on the tree, watching the bat holding boy ramming the faces of several masked beasts while Tsunade sweatdropped.

He was awfully enthusiastic today!

Hearing a roar from behind them, they turned a disinterested glance at the source of the noise and there it was, a black monster similar to the others approaching them with its jaw open, saliva dripping down from it like a mindless beast stalking its prey

"Hime, would you be a dear and dispose of the party pooper for me?" Naruto asked uninterestedly.

"Do it yourself!" Tsunade, despite her irritation, couldn't possibly resist the unbeatable **Puppy-Dog Eyes Jutsu** and the adorable pouting face of the blond. With a sigh she impassively raised a finger and pointed it at the stupid beast having the audacity to attack them, without even getting up "You are interrupting our fun, be gone"

The beast roared in agony and pain as it was split in half and vanished in a black mist while Naruto nodded in approval and turned to the fight once again. Sensing a disturbance in the sky, the beautiful blonde woman turned her attention to the slowly cracking sky "It seems something is coming"

"Indeed. From the looks of it, something very big!" Naruto said gleefully as if he was ready to have an orgasm.

"What has got you so excited? They are fighting for their lives you know" she deadpanned at him. Sometimes, he was way too childish!

"Well, your ass is currently suffocating my junior, so if you will have to excuse me for being excited" Naruto retorted with a perverted grin, only to receive a slap to the head "Hey, don't be such a party-pooper! It is getting to the fun part, besides as I said they can handle themselves"

A giant black spatial distortion appeared at the sky, the two sides of the tear slowly pushed by two colossal clawed hands as a giant head with elongated nose appeared followed by two white boot wearing feet. The being was apparently very big, towering over the park and the surrounding area.

The two fighting teens were visibly nervous as they tried to come up with a strategy to beat the colossal masked beast, well at least one of them was trying to think while the other dashed at the beast head-on and attack the beast's feet, only to be kicked back like a mere bug.

"That one reminds me of you when you were young" Tsunade snickered.

"Hey!"

The monster was seemingly irked as it unsealed its masked jaw and concentrated some sort of reddish energy, unmistakably intent on obliterating them with one attack. Ascertaining the inescapable assault, Tsunade glanced at the gleeful visage of Naruto as he devoured the popcorns in an accelerated tempo "Shouldn't we help them, they look like they need someone to save their asses?"

"And miss all the fun? Hell no!" Tsunade palmed her face when she heard his blunt response.

The concentrated energy was emitted as the orange haired boy rushed at the beast and blocked the beam of light with his sword in an impressive show of strength and courage. The boy was noticeably straining under the pressure of the offensive energy beam while the others looked on in dependence and anxiety.

With a roar of defiance, the orange haired boy released a bluish torrent of energy from the tips of his large sword at the towering beast, slicing its right side and forcing it to retreat. The colossal beast stepped back into the black portal it had emerged from and closed the opening like closing a curtain. How strange!

"Aww man, all the fun is over! Well no use moping over it, let's meet these interesting strangers" Naruto whined, witnessing the untimely and unsatisfactory end of the fun battle. Taking a hold of Tsunade's slender waist, he raised her from his lap and jumped to the ground, carrying her bridal style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Ichigo and His Friends**

Ichigo grinned in triumph as he witnessed the retreat of the Menos Grande and turned around to Uryu with a smug look on his bloody face "What's the matter Uryu? Cat got your tongue?"

However the smug grin vanished, replaced by a pained sneer when he slowly lost feeling in his legs and dropped to the ground with a meaty thud.

'What the hell is going on?! I can't even move!' Ichigo thought in worry, trying to regain some semblance of support. The sword in his hand suddenly started pulsing uncontrollably, emitting wave after wave of energy into the atmosphere.

"Ichigo used all of his Spirit Energy at once, causing his body to handle more strain than it was accustomed to" Rukia said in a worried tone.

'He must have an enormous amount of Spirit Energy to be able hurt a Menos Grande!' Uryu Ishida mused in disbelief 'I have to do something. If I connect myself with his Spirit Energy through his Zanpakuto and fire all excessive energy into the air, I might be able to stabilize it enough for him to regain control'

Just as he was about to step forward and reach for the sword, a new unfamiliar but deep and smooth voice stopped him "Perhaps I could be of some assistance"

The group turned towards the source of the voice and saw two figures approaching them, a tall man and a woman in possession of some shocking features and garbed in strange clothes.

Kisuke Urahara gazed at the strange man and woman in interest and wariness. Judging from their clothes, they were not from here, in fact he didn't know any place with people garbed in such attires. He had the feeling as if something or someone had been watching them from afar during the fight, but hadn't been able to quite locate the source.

Now, he was sure who were watching them during the confusion.

The man was stranger than the woman seeing as he was in possession of some interesting facial and body features, meaning the claws and red eyes as well as the red lines on his cheeks

As for the woman, it had to be her otherworldly beauty.

The fact that they had evaded his senses during the fight and that he couldn't sense them now even though they were standing in front of them, made him wary to no end. However, he was sensing nothing hostile from them, in fact he couldn't sense anything at all from them, he decided to believe his instincts as it was telling him to trust the strange duo.

'Wow!' Rukia thought with a slight hint of redness on her cheeks.

"Sure, it will be kind of you if you can"

Naruto nodded softly, moving forward and kneeled down beside the prone body of Ichigo while the others watched in interest and curiosity.

Naruto calmly placed his hand on the pulsing sword, the group watched in amazement and awe as the energy release died down and disappeared into the glowing hand of the mysterious man, eventually vanishing completely.

Ichigo grunted in pain and struggled to stand up, unmistakably strained by the whole process; however he was stopped by a firm hand before he could try to stand.

"I suggest you don't move for a while, Strawberry" Blissfully ignoring the shouts of indignation from the struggling teen as he spew out curses one after the other, Naruto turned his gaze to his beautiful blonde wife "Hime, if you please"

Getting the hint, Tsunade wordlessly moved towards them and placed her glowing hand on the boy's back. Ichigo relaxed considerably as a comforting and relaxing energy entered his body, mending his broken ribs, replacing his damaged cells, overcoming it completely.

He felt as though he was a whole new person, as though he hadn't fought at all! The relaxing energy vanished as soon as it had appeared while he stood up, flexing his arms to test if it was all just a dream. You can't just heal that quickly, and yet these strangers did just that in few seconds!

Kisuke and Uryu were thinking the same thing. Even all the healing spells he had seen during his captaincy, none of them came close to the effectiveness of this one. It didn't take them any effort at all. It obviously wasn't a healing Kido, so what was it? These two sure were strange and interesting.

Kisuke took the initiative of introducing himself to the strange duo.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. The two standing behind me are Ururu and Jinta respectively" Gesturing to a tall and muscular man with dark glasses, Kisuke flipped open his fan and grinned widely "And last but not the least my assistance Tessia"

"Ichigo Kurasaki" Ichigo said dryly, still miffed about the comment. He had enough people insulting his perfectly colored hair, now he had to worry about another one! He saw nothing wrong with his hair! What was wrong with orange anyway?! It was a wonderful color!

"Uryu Ishida, a pleasure"

"Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said politely, followed by a small bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Gesturing to the busty lady standing beside him, Naruto wrapped his hand around her narrow waist and pulled her close to his body "This gorgeous young lady here is my soul mate, Tsunade Senju. FYI, don't get on her bad side, she has one mean left hook!"

The aforementioned blonde smirked triumphantly "You heard him"

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bucket, Shades, Pinhead, Meeky, Moustache, Shorty and Shorty no 2"

The group sweatdropped. Was this guy for real!? Who the hell calls people with rude nicknames after meeting them for the first time?!

After the rather awkward introduction, the group descended into an uncomfortable silence.

"So are we going to stand here all day or what?" Naruto started impatiently after a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Kisuke laughed cheerfully, knowing what was coming when he saw the almost constipated expression on the blond's face during the silence.

"You know what? You guys are interesting. I haven't seen you in Karakura Town so you must be new here"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully "Now then bucket, can you explain what those gender-confused bastards were doing down there?"

"Those were Hollows" Seeing the confused look on the duo's faces, he grinned sheepishly "You don't know what Hollows are, do you? Okay then, why don't you come by my store tomorrow and I will explain everything in details"

"That reminds me, how the hell can you see me?" Ichigo stated in surprise and confusion. While the whole Shinigami stuff was still pretty new to him, he at least understood the basics. The basics said that no ordinary person may be able to see him when he was in this form.

His surprised state of mind didn't even register that these two had displayed abilities which couldn't exactly be listed as ordinary by any standard.

"What the hell do you mean, Pinhead? You are standing right there" Naruto retorted dryly "Are you supposed to be invisible or something, because I can clearly see your sorry ass from here"

"He has a point you know, if he couldn't see you, then how did he healed your beaten ass?" Uryu put his two cents into it as well as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He liked this guy already. Anyone with a dislike for sugarcoating his words and a dark sense of humor was a plus in his books!

"Why you..." Seeing the incoming bickering, Kisuke decided to interject before the duo continued any further. He had much better things to do than stand here all day and listen to these two strangely alike individuals, such as figuring out who or what these new characters were.

On a side note, he also needed to sell a few products which were about to be expired in a few days to some unsuspecting customer, but you didn't hear that from him!

"Like I said everything will be explained in details in my store" Taking out a piece of paper, Kisuke wrote something on it and handed it over to Naruto "That's the address to my store"

Naruto nodded, grabbing the paper and pocketing it "All right, we will try to be there. Now hime, let's be on our way"

Taking a hold of Tsunade's hand, he started walking out of the park while enjoying the scenery.

"There is something strange about those two. I can't sense any Spirit Energy or Spiritual Pressure from them and yet they were able to see you in your Shingami form. Not to mention that strange Absorption Technique demonstrated by the blond man as well as the Healing Technique" Kisuke surmised while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town, Night Time**

"Target sighted. The reports are confirmed as the target has apparently lost her Shingami powers and is currently in a Gigai" A tall man with red hair tied in a high ponytail with a white bandage wrapped around his head, clothes similar to Ichigo said to his companion with a smirk on his face as he lifted glasses from his eyes "Rukai Kuchiki, we found you at last!"

The second one was a fairly tall man with black hair and some sort of silver thick hair pins on his side and the front of his head. The man was wearing an attire similar to the first one except he had a light green-white sash wrapped around his neck and a sword sheathed at his side.

The man was standing silently with a calm look on his face as he looked at the scene of Rukia running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Urahara Shop, Next Morning**

"So let me get this straight, the mask wearing idiots are called 'Hollows' … who were human spirits but were corrupted by feeling of hatred or stayed too long in the World of the Living. There are sword carrying idiots calling themselves the Shinigami … who take care of these corrupt souls by purifying their souls with their 'Zanpakuto' and sending them to the 'Soul Society' so they can be resurrected in the 'Cycle of Rebirth'" Naruto deadpanned, turning to Tsunade with a cutely confused look on his face.

He knew he shouldn't have stayed awake too long but dammit, his partner had showcased a particularly wild and strangely provocative side last night! Who in his right mind would be able to deny what he had seen!? He hadn't closed his eyes for a few seconds, let alone a few hours, but it was all worth it.

Seeing as their activities of carnal pleasures had stopped as soon as the first ray of sunlight streamed into their room and signified that the time for sleeping _ which they had spent in something much more pleasurable _ was over, they had decided to pay Urahara's Candy Shop a visit after an irritated Tsunade had cursed the sun for rising too early in the morning.

Frankly, he was still quite disturbed about that! They had been going at it like a pair of bunnies all night yet the busty blonde cursed the sun for raising too soon and leaving no time for her to properly enjoy herself!

He was all up _ literally and figuratively _ for indulging his partner's bodily desires when she was in her moods _ which strangely enough, was more often than not _ but even his former Uzumaki genes and presently infinite energy supply needed to at least take a few minutes to replenish!

Ok, who was he kidding?! It would take an eternity of carnal activities to exhaust his current energy reserves! He was pure energy incarnate! How can you run out of energy when you are basically energy itself!

"Hey Hime, are you sure I'm awake?"

"Yes, Beloved, we are awake" Tsunade answered amusingly as she watched Naruto try to wrap his mind around the ridiculousness of the situation. Guess, she had tired him out too much!

Nobody could blame her for being in the mood. Seeing all those creatures mindlessly attacking the humans … feeling the bloodlust and vile sensation in the air during the battle had riled her up quite a bit!

She may not like conflict like Naruto, but both of them were former Ninja. Even the more docile and meek Shinobi of their time had an innate thirst for battle, she and Naruto were no exception even if they had done a remarkable job of suppressing those desires for so long.

"I need Sake"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a bottle of sake dropped down into his lap, causing the rest of the group to blink in surprise and disbelief, wondering where the sake come from.

"What the hell? Where did that come from!?" Jinta shouted in surprise.

"A little birdie brought it to me" Naruto said sagely, as if it explained everything, while the group sweatdropped.

Without even waiting for an invitation, Tsunade flopped herself in the blond's lap _ making sure to grind her sensually plump rear into his groin _ produced a saucer from who knows where and poured herself some sake.

Naruto gave the discreetly and seductively smirking Tsunade a warning look when he felt her sensual grating but weakly groaned when she ignored his subtle glare and repeated her action, causing him to sigh in resignation and try to control his urges.

Damn that woman!

"All right Bucket, start over again"

Kisuke sweatdropped at his nickname, but complied, not aware of the battle of wills that was going on in front of him.

Even though he didn't know what was truly going on between the duo in front of him at the moment, he was still trying not to appear uncomfortable when the blonde casually flopped herself in the Naruto's lap, not caring for their reactions or thoughts on the matter.

If the knowing smirk on the blonde woman's face was any indication – he had no idea she was smirking because she was feeling Naruto Jr throbbing under form – he had a feeling she knew about their discomfort and was quite thoroughly enjoying it.

He knew they were Soul Mates and if memory served him right then the word could also be referred to as husband and wife but come on! They should at least try to appear normal when in front of others.

Just as he was about to commence his annoyingly long explanation for a second time, a disheveled Ichigo entered and looked around the room frantically. The other three occupants of the room excused themselves and left, seeing no place and reason for them to be in the conversation.

"All right Hat and Clogs, where the hell is Rukia?!" Ichigo asked hastily, obvious from the state of his clothes and spikier than normal hair that he had just woken up.

"What? Did you forget last night that early? She is gone" Kisuke countered with a jovial look on his face while he gazed at the frantic teen from under his bucket hat.

"What the hell are you so happy about? I just lost my friend! If don't rescue her, she is going to be executed!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the blond hat wearing man for being so uncaring "I'm going after her!"

"Calm down Ichigo. With the way you are right now, you won't be able to even wound a Third seat of any Squad, let alone the whole Soul Society. We have ten days until Rukia's execution, so that gives me plenty of time to train you" Kisuke said calmly as he flap-opened his fan.

"Train me?! How the hell are you going to train me to be able to fight with that kind of strong opponents in only 10 days?" Ichigo shouted in disbelief.

"I have my ways. Anyways, come back here tomorrow and we will start right way."

"Ok, I can be pretty patient but can someone kindly explain what the hell happened last night?!" Naruto shouted in an irritated tone.

His irritation was actually stemmed from the fact that Tsunade was now actively trying to bury her wide posterior into his lap, but managing to stay discreet which was surprising and irritating at the same time.

He being angry and snappish had nothing to do with the current dilemma of Rukia being taken away for execution but he had to direct his anger at someone or something lest he lose control!

"Sorry about that" Kisuke answered sheepishly "It seemed someone from the Soul Society had sent for Rukia to be brought back and executed for giving her powers to a human. As you know that human is Ichigo. He was defeated by the assigned guard last night and Rukia was taken"

"So she is being executed just because she gave her powers to a human? What kind of idiotic logic is that?"

Tsunade was silent as she sat and listened to the conversation while subtly grinding her considerable rear in Naruto's lap, taking sick pleasure from his barely controlled visage. It was one thing doing those kind of things alone, but teasing Naruto out in the open was simply exhilarating!

'For goodness sake, Tsunade! I am trying to have a decent conversation here!' Naruto practically shouted through the telepathic link. He was on the last end of his rope!

'Nobody is preventing you from anything, Beloved' she retorted smugly and emphasized her words with another painfully slow gyrate while Naruto gritted his teeth as to not moan out loud.

'Then stop your grinding, dammit!'

'Try to control yourself, Naruto, I have to say I am disappointed. Didn't you get enough of me last night?' she admonished in a mocking tone.

'How the hell do you expect me to control myself when you are grinding your fat ass on my groin!?'

'My ass is not fat!' she snapped, a vein popping up on her temple as she put all her weight on Naruto's lap, earning a surprised but weak yelp.

'You are suffocating my junior, you damn woman!'

'From the way your so-called 'junior' is throbbing and pulsing under me, I don't think it has any problem with what I am doing!'

"That's what it is. Law is law, we can't change anything, but we can try to bring her back unharmed" A new voice came from the corner of the room as a black cat with golden eyes appeared from the shadows of the room.

"Hello there little kitty" Naruto mooed in a childish tone and that's when realization struck him "A FREAKING CAT JUST TALKED TO ME!"

Naruto attempted to jump up in fake surprise, betting all his hopes on the fact that Tsunade would be thrown off of his lap and he would be spared from the torture she called fun, but sadly, it was not his lucky day.

He received a light fist to the head, courtesy of an irritated Tsunade.

'Nice try, Beloved, but I am not that easy to fool!'

'Dammit!'

Getting his irritation under control, he turned his gaze to the talking black cat, only to palm his face in frustration. As if his 'condition' wasn't already worse enough, a dark-skinned woman showed up under the disguise of a male cat, all the while wearing nothing but her birthday clothes!

'What the hell is wrong with that cat? Who the hell goes all commando under a disguise!? It's as if she knows about my state of body and is purposely torturing me'

Tsunade took a calm sip from her sake cup and smirked at him 'You like it when I go commando'

'Not at the moment, you damn woman! Wait until we leave this place, I will show you why you shouldn't temp an Uzumaki!'

'Looking forward to it, Love' she retorted in smug tone '… that is if you can survive until that time'

"So you can talk" Naruto asked with a subtly twitching eyebrow as Tsunade continued her grinding and rubbing motion with even more vigor "What do you mean by 'bring her back'?"

"What Yoruichi means is that we can send Ichigo and his friends to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia" Kisuke explained cheerfully, totally oblivious to the real proceedings going on right in front of his eyes.

"Well then it's decided. I, the Great Naruto Uzumaki-sama shall help you commoners and rescue Shorty from execution" Naruto said in a grand fashion as he pumped his hands towards the roof, sunlight streaming and shinning down on him, showering him in a grand light, while the group, minus Tsunade sweatdropped.

She knew exactly why he did it. Neither Naruto nor she had any ulterior motive or had any intention of gaining anything from the rescue; it was merely to see to what extent the orange haired boy would go to save his friends.

Well, it's not that they had anything to do; they might as well see where this would take them, besides she would follow the blond anywhere, that's what she had promised.

Kisuke nodded his head in gratitude and held the fan to his face with a wide grin, inwardly wondering why the two would want to help someone they had only met yesterday. While he was confused and curious at the same time, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and was still grateful to them for offering their help.

"Thank you, your help will be greatly appreciated" he announced gratefully and gestured for Ichigo with his fan "Ichigo follow me"

Not able to take it any longer, Naruto griped Tsunade grinding waist and lifted her like a doll with a tic mark on his temple, not noticing the wide smirk on said blonde's face as he smiled a forced smile "Well, seeing as we don't anything else to discuss at the moment, you fellas will have to excuse me. I have some PRESSING matters that I need to attend to right away!"

Kisuke chuckled perversely as Naruto vanished so quickly that he was gone before the former Captain had time to blink. Yoruichi's eyes shone a mischievous golden as she saw the wide triumphant grin on Tsunade before the two blondes disappeared without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly leave your valuable comments regarding the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip to Soul Society

**The Trip to Soul Society**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything.**

 **Now answers to a few reviews.**

 **Apollodorus13: The reason why Naruto wasn't able to sense the Shinigamis was because he is connected with Chakra, which is the combination of both Physical and Spiritual energy, but Shinigami only have Spiritual half, therefore it making harder for Naruto to sense, but you may ask, that why was Naruto saying " they can handle themselves especially the orange one, from what I'm sensing from him", that is because every human have a little bit of Chakra to survive, thus Naruto was able to sense the Chakra of Ichigo as he is half Human and half Shinigami. But that little setback will be rectified in this Chapter.**

 **bankai77: I'm trying to come up with something that will be both funny and able to deliver the right message.**

 **R.B Uzumaki: sorry but the answer is wrong.**

 **Galaxy Blaze: Nope, wrong answer.**

 **Lightningblade49: you're right, if they blabbed their story to Kisuke, then they have no right to call themselves Ninja's.**

 **Pyro4876: And the winner is you my friend. I bet you searched that in Google, right? *_***

 **Guest: I believe I wasn't clear enough when I mentioned that tidbit, sorry. When I said Kaguya-like Tsunade, I didn't meant it as though that she will be like her in personality, but rather, she will be as strong as Kaguya after she ate the Chakra fruit.**

 **The answer to the question is (** **Mt. Everest. It just wasn't discovered yet.** **)**

 **Mr. Pyro is the winner.**

 **Question of the Day (** I **f a plane crashes on the border of The United States and Mexico, where would the survivors be buried?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Urahara Shop, 10 Days Later**

Naruto and Tsunade arrived at the Candy Shop but found no trace of the closet pervert. It had been ten days since the day Rukia was kidnapped. Today was the day they would start a new chapter in their long lives … today they would travel to the Soul Society and hopefully find something to entertain themselves with.

Tsunade had found out that perhaps there was something known as 'Over-temptation' the hard and pleasurable way. After their abrupt departure from Kisuke's shop, Tsunade had found herself on the receiving end of a chakra-enhanced Uzumaki's insatiable lust and had learned a very valuable lesson.

Never, ever and I mean ever tempt Naruto Uzumaki too much!

No matter how insanely pleasurable … no matter how mind-blowingly intense and heated … and no matter how wild the encounter had been, she was not keen on repeating it any time soon … though this fact was still highly debatable. She was as wild as he was _ maybe even more _ when it came to pleasures of the flesh, but even she was not able to keep going for two days straight without no breaks!

The thoroughly satisfied immortal couple was notified by the two kids standing at the front of the shop to trek down an attention-grabbing pathway of long stairs and come across a wide rocky area under the store.

How the self-proclaimed humble shop owner had manage this, they didn't want to know.

Judging from the increase in numbers of individuals present in the center of the rocky underground area, a few more strangers had joined in on the upcoming rescue mission. They already knew the two, Ichigo and Uryu, but they didn't know the other two teenagers.

Kisuke, expectedly, was standing in front of a square window-like construction, explaining the mechanics of the structure and the side-effects of their travel through it.

"Fear not, commoners, The Great Naruto-sama is here!" Naruto announced pleasantly as soon as he plummeted down the stairs followed by a calmly floating Tsunade and marched towards them with his Shakujo in hand as it jingled with each step.

He was feeling quite proud of himself and could feel his perverted godfather's cries of pride and admiration in his head! He had shown his blonde companion to never ever mess with him in anything! He was an Uzumaki and a proud one at that!

If he had backed down from her challenge, his Clansmen would have been ashamed of him! Thus, bearing in mind the determined faces of his people and the perversely encouraging grin of his godfather, he had taken his busty and voluptuous blonde companion to the Land of Pleasures for two days straight!

That would show her to tempt him and expect to get away with it!

"Good morning to you too, you idiot" Ichigo greeted with a dark scowl. Great, the nut-job was joining them!

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto grinned while Ichigo scowled even harder.

"Alright, Naruto. That's enough. Thanks for coming by the way" Kisuke butted in cheerfully, flipping open his fan.

Naruto blissfully ignored Kisuke and turned his attention to the two new comers who were gazing at him and Tsunade with scrutinizing stares "And who might you two be?"

An abnormally tall and dark skinned boy with brown hair hiding one of his eye, dressed in a white T-shirt with a red line running across its surface, showing off his muscular arms, and black pants stepped forward.

Naruto eyed his facial expression and had the distinct feeling that the boy was almost ready to fall asleep from the sheer boredom evident brimming in his eyes. "My name is Yasotora Sado, but you may call me Chad. Nice to meet you"

Yeah. Nice to see a little enthusiasm!

Standing next to Ichigo was a surprisingly well-endowed and beautiful orange haired girl togged up in a red T-shirt, tightly hugging her lithe frame and white pants. Excitement, anxiety and a variety of emotions were being showcased on her expressive face. A pang of sorrow struck his heart when looking at the bubbly girl, he was reminded of a certain white-eyed Hyuuga Princess from a long forgotten era.

These two were so much alike, it was making him sentimental.

"My name is Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you mister…."

Naruto smiled weakly as she trialed off. The bouncy girl was clearly probing for a name.

"Well, you obviously don't recognize the greatness that is me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me the Great Naruto-sama" Naruto declared grandly while Tsunade shook her head amusingly. Honestly there was no need to act so idiotic just to appear unthreatening.

"My name is Tsunade Senju" Tsunade stated with a kind smile.

Ichigo eyebrows were twitching uncontrollably while he listened to the blond act all chummy with his friends and forget why they were all here, finally he had enough and roared "STOP WITH THE INTRODUCTIONS AND LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Youngsters these days, no respect at all" Naruto lamented depressingly with a visible rain cloud above his head as he drew circles in the ground with his Shakujo while Tsunade smirked in amusement and comfortingly patted his back.

"What the hell do you mean 'youngsters'? You're almost as old as me!"

Naruto snorted in amusement, if the kid found out his real age, he would die of shock.

Kisuke, even though not showing it, was getting irritated by the minute as he listened to their bickering. Honestly he was regretting his decision of accepting the blond's offer of help since he was proving to be more trouble than worth

"ANYWAY, as I was explaining before I was rudely interrupted … this gate has a special Soul Particle Conversion Machine. If this was a customary Senkaimon, one of you would have been able to pass through and that is Ichgo since he is in Soul form, but this machine will be able to let you pass without extracting your soul" Kisuke explained pleasantly as he looked away from the square structure and turned to the team.

The pleasant expression on his face dimmed a little and his eyebrows twitched when he catch sight of Naruto cleaning wax from his ears and Tsunade polishing her elongated nails.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it, Bucket" Naruto stated impatiently as he flicked his fingers to throw away some non-existent wax.

"And be quick about it" Tsunade added with a smirk.

Kisuke sighed from behind his fan and continued "But since this isn't a customary Senkaimon, I will be able to provide you only a window of four minutes before the gateway shuts"

"What happens if we don't make it before the closure of the gate?" Orihime asked nervously.

"You'll be trapped in the Dangai and the restrictive current will swallow you whole" The seriousness in his voice was enough to make everyone nervous, except Naruto and Tsunade.

"But how will we make it in that much little time?" Uryu questioned cautiously.

"Just move forward and don't look back" an additional voice responded at the rear of the group as they rotated around to see a black cat.

Naruto _ being in a good mood and wanting to get back at the cat for appearing naked in front of him in his time of crisis _ immediately pounced at the cat and cuddled it firmly to his broad sculpted torso "Kitty cat, I missed you! So you are going with us too?"

The cat sweatdropped at the eccentric blond's antics and a hint of redness appeared on its cheeks. Even though the crimson shirt was in the way, she could still feel every nook, every cranny and every curve of his stone-like hard muscles and chest.

Lifting the black feline up to his face, Naruto gazed keenly into its golden eyes with his crimson slitted ones and leaned in to its ear, grinning in satisfaction as he felt it shiver when he breathed scorching hot air into its ear and whispered so slowly that only it could hear his voice

"I know precisely what and who you are, Yo-chan. You may be able to deceive anyone else, but you cannot deceive my eyes as it can see anything. FYI, I can see that you are going commando under your disguise, so you might want to wear something before our trip unless, of course, you are trying to give me a free show"

Naruto let down a paralyzed, blushing and self-conscious Yoruichi down with a knowing grin. Man that felt good! He didn't need to explain what he meant, seeing as she understood without his explanation. He made sure to continuously gaze into her golden eyes and suggestively move his eyes over her body to truly make her understand what he meant.

Yoruichi could feel her feline cheeks practically burning from embarrassment and arousal. She wasn't one to be embarrassed by her body _ secretly she was laughing at the people around her for not knowing that she was moving bare among them when in cat form _ but the damn blond said it in a way that it made her lose her confidence.

She felt more self-conscious than ever!

Without saying anything, the black cat discreetly but hurriedly slipped away towards the store to wear something and tried to ignore Naruto's gaze practically burning a hole through her rear as well as Tsunade's discreet snicker with a massive blush on her face.

She would get him for this stunt later!

"Yes, Yoruichi will be your guide in the Soul Society" Kisuke answered in a cheery tone, not even knowing that the cat was gone and that Naruto and Tsunade were smirking for some reason "Now face the gate and let's get started"

Tessai and Kisuke kneeled near the two sides of the bizarre opening and conducted some sort of energy through it as the gate started glowing, causing a spatial distortion to materialize in the center of the square structure "All right guys, as I said you only have four minutes before the gate closes and you're trapped within, so move as quickly as you can. Good luck!"

The group sluggishly strode to the gate, their hearts filled with doubts and fear of the unknown. What if they got ensnared in the Precipice World? What if they failed to rescue Rukia? Or more importantly, what if they never made it out?

Nevertheless, Ichigo collected himself and with walked forward, determination, conviction and courage brimming in his brown eyes, his long sword _ a significantly changed sword _ tightly clenched in his hand as he leaped into the distorted center of the square structure without a moment of hesitation.

A simple unknown factor, his enemies' superior numbers and superior battle prowess won't be able to stop him from saving his friend!

Bearing in mind the collected and determined visage of their friend, Orihime, Chad and Uryu as well as Yoruichi jumped into the portal, knowing that if they were to survive and save Rukia, they needed to work together as a group.

Kisuke was deeply disturbed by the sudden halt in the blond's steps, and was about to ask if there was a problem, however he was further surprised when he witnessed an uncharacteristically serious look on the blond's usual grinning face.

If he was honest with himself, this look didn't suit the cheerful blond at all.

Just looking into those gleaming slitted crimson orbs made him feel like a toddler, it was as if the blond was gazing at his very soul!

"Kisuke, I know exactly why you're sending them to the Soul Society as well as the strange object embedded inside Rukia's soul. I do not accurately comprehend the true nature of the object as I haven't seen it directly, but from what I've detected … it is not something you would want to be in the wrong hands. Nevertheless, I shall follow them to ensure their safety and to see what kind of plot is going on in the Soul Society. I have a suspicion that there is more to this than meets the eye"

Kisuke was progressively freaking out, hearing that the blond by some means had knowledge in regards to the Hogyoku and the reason for the teams dispatching to the Soul Society.

With his piece said, Naruto and Tsunade stepped into the portal and vanished, leaving a flabbergasted Kisuke behind.

'Just who are you exactly Naruto Uzumaki?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Precipice World**

"What the hell are those two doing?" Ichigo questioned, running through the black and strangely distorted dimension while looking back at the strange duo.

The group was running as fast as they could to avoid the restrictive current from swallowing them up. Well the group was running, however Naruto and Tsunade had refused to run and were unassumingly walking peacefully through the central dimension as if strolling in a park.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?!" Yoruichi asked in alarm, shouting back at the two strolling duo while inwardly wondering if they had lost their minds.

"What does it look like we are doing? I'm enjoying the scenery with my Hime here" Naruto deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing possible.

"This is no time to be joking around, Naruto!" Uryu shouted irritatingly.

"I'm not joking. This place seriously needs some trees and grass to get rid of the gloomy and emo environment. If I ever come here again, I'm seriously doing some remodeling as this is not a place befitting of my beloved Princess, don't you agree with me?" Naruto started in an annoyed tone and turned to Tsunade before snaking his arm around her slender back and rested it upon her plump rear, giving it a 'reassuring' squeeze for good measures.

The group couldn't help but sweatdrop despite the situation they were in. What was wrong with this guy? They were running for their lives and all he could think of was how to lighten up the place for the blonde woman.

"Exactly" Tsunade snickered quietly and tried to ignore his hand squeezing the life out of her poor derriere. Leave it to Naruto to come up with something like that in place like this "I believe a few Sakura trees here and there would suffice".

Naruto grinned, nodding in approval as he gave her a tight sideway hug and placed a wet kiss on her cheek as a reward "I can always count on my Hime to agree with me, unlike some people whom I shouldn't name"

Yoruichi was keenly monitoring the enigmatic couple from her peripheral vision as she ran through the central dimension. They were pacing serenely, hand in hand and bodies pressed against one another, without a care in the world; in spite of this, the restrictive current was not harming them.

As soon as the dark purple watery essence would reach the duo, it would disintegrate into nothingness, as if it didn't exist at all!

It was surely a cause for concern, but for now, she was pleased the duo were with them, seeing as they didn't need to run anymore. The current, fortunately, was being destroyed before it could even reach them, thus it gave them enough time to leisurely move towards the light.

The exit drew closer into their vision, causing them to hasten their pace towards the dim light at the end of the path. At the back of the running group, Uryu became aware of a strange sound as well as a dim yellow light falling on them from behind.

Turning around hastily, the black haired Quincy saw something he thought he would never see in his life.

"G-guys … I don't want to disturb you or anything, but something is coming!"

Yoruichi curiously looked behind when she heard the nervousness in Uryu's tone, only for her eyes to widen in alarm and shock.

A giant fleshy train-like object with a yellow light flashing in front of it was speeding towards them in alarming pace, obliterating everything in its path like an avalanche.

"That's the Cleaner!" the feline exclaimed in alarm, knowing what its presence meant "Everyone, we have to hurry! Run for the exit as fast as you can! If we come into contact with the Cleaner, who knows what will happen!"

The group started to pick up pace even more to avoid the Cleaner, minus Naruto and Tsunade, seeing as they were still moving as calmly as before.

"What are you doing? Run or you'll die!" Ichigo shouted.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll buy you some time" Naruto grinned and turn towards the speeding Cleaner with Tsunade following his example.

They couldn't believe he would do something so reckless and suicidal, especially Yoruichi, seeing as she knew exactly how dangerous the Cleaner could be! It was located there for a reason after all. Its duty was to limit the time of those that entered the Dangai, leaving them no choice but to leave as soon as possible or risk getting swallowed by the Cleaner!

For them to stand against it as if it was a mere fly was both ridiculous and idiotic, but since they didn't have a slightest clue regarding the abilities of the two, they would just have to trust in their judgment and leave them to their devices.

"Fine, but don't use any Spiritual Energy or it will swallow you!" The black cat warned, Naruto flapped her warning off with a unconcerned wave of his hand "All right team, let's go!"

"But what about them?" Orihime asked worryingly, looking back at the two prone bodies of the pair with concern evident in her eyes.

"They will be fine. Just focus on running and don't look back" the cat assured, but inside she was as worried as the rest of them.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had grown fond of the duo, especially the enthusiastic blond. His constant grin and cheerful attitude grows on you eventually and she was no exception. Even though the blond bastard had embarrassed her, which no one had ever done before, she still hoped for their survival; it would be a total waste to let such a perfect specimen of the male specie die.

Besides, she had a score to settle with him!

The team reluctantly nodded and ran towards the exit as fast as they could without looking back. What was surprising was the fact that the Cleaner had slowed down since the duo stood in front of it, giving them more time to escape. Reaching the light at the end of the dark tunnel-like dimension, they jumped into it and disappeared to the other side.

Naruto and Tsunade waited as the Cleaner approached rapidly with its yellow light flashing threateningly, as if warning them to step aside or die, not even knowing what or who it was trying to threaten.

"Honestly, I feel insulted. Do they expect us to be stopped by a pathetic object such as this? Konohamaru wouldn't be afraid of this thing if he was here, let alone me" Naruto sweatdropped while Tsunade giggled.

"Love, not everyone is as powerful as you"

"Or as awesome as me, right?" Naruto interrupted, flexing his large and bulging biceps proudly.

"Exactly" She replied amusingly and cocked her seductively wide hips to the side. Actions like these were what made Naruto so endearing and appealing, for all his power and might, he was still as welcoming as could be.

"All jokes aside. I think we have lingered enough as it is, we had better get going" Naruto stated seriously "But first, I have to deal with this nuisance"

Lifting a clawed hand to the zooming object, his ordinarily jovial and sparkling with amusement red eyes gleamed a menacing crimson "Do not interrupt my sightseeing again"

A dark red sphere of compressed energy materialized in his palm and shot towards the train-like object like a bullet, the ground underneath the energy ball decaying and withering away without the energy even touching it. As soon as the energy collided with the Cleaner, a colossal explosion issued, blasting the restrictive current and the Cleaner to particles of dust.

"Should you be so dramatic? You could've just silently rendered it to dust" Tsunade said dryly as the dust from the blast settled down.

"Hey, you know me, I have a thing for dramatics …" Naruto grinned, again returning to his cheerful persona as he wrapped his hands around her slender back and leaned in to her ears, slowly attacking the side of her neck "… and busty blondes"

Tsunade despite herself couldn't help but smirk, seeing the fox-like grin on the blonds face. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for long with that kind of adorable expression. Though his wandering hands currently groping her shelf-like derriere and his lips finding their home upon her neck were seriously testing her self-control!

"Wouldn't someone become aware of the Cleaners absence?" She inquired curiously and raised an eyebrow as she tried to ignore his ministrations. He was practically measuring every inch of her body with his calloused hands and the damn blond had the audacity to accuse her of being unable to control her urges!

"Who cares?" Naruto said dismissively and stopped his admittedly distracting activities. Untangling one hand from her back, Naruto placed the other on her generously fleshy rear and give it a teasing squeeze, ignoring Tsunade's warning and heated look "Let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soul Society**

The epicenter of the Soul Society known as the Seireitei was a circular City with four main entrances ten days apart from each other and protected by four giant guards called the Gatekeepers. The walls of the Seireitei were crafted of a unique stone called the Sekkiseki, well-known for its natural ability to null and void all Spiritual Energy.

However, these stones also brought into being a barrier surrounding the Seireitei, blocking anyone from entering without authorization. This barrier could not be breached even from the ground as it was in the form of a sphere.

" **Red alert! Red alert! Intruders have been sighted in the West Rukon district. All squads are to report to their barracks and wait for further orders from their Captains** " An urgent voice sounded through the Seireitei, causing all the thirteen squads to look around in alarm considering the fact that not many were stupid enough to attack the Soul Society " **All Captains are to report to the Head Captain barracks immediately!** "

The squads were further alarmed, bearing in mind that the Captains were summoned only during critical circumstances, signifying that this was not a drill.

The 1st Division Barracks was the residence for the first division squad members as well as the Head Captain and his lieutenant. However, the Assembly Hall within the barrack was used to hold meetings between the Head Captain and the Captains of the Gotei 13.

The barracks also held a room assigned for the meetings between Lieutenants of the various Divisions. Directly underneath the Divisions barrack was the Central Great Underground Prison. As the name designated, it was built to hold traitors and enemies of the most dangerous sort.

"Alright, the meeting between the Captains is hereby called to order" An old man with long eyebrows and a long beard reaching to his stomach with purple crisscross lines drawn upon it, called firmly. This was the Captain of the 1st Division as well as the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

The head Captain roamed his ancient eyes over his subordinates while they stood silently, waiting for his someone to begin.

"What is the emergency, old man Yama?" a lazy voice drawled out from among the silent Captains, catching the attention of the Head Captain.

The lazy voice belonged to a tall light skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail, with a long bang covering the left side of face. He was wearing a sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered kimono draped over his shoulders atop his captains uniform. This was Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of 8th Division.

"The Research and Development Department picked up the presence of unidentified Spiritual Energy signature entering the Senkaimon without any permission from the Soul Society" a tall white haired man announced firmly.

The sickly pale man was wearing the standard captain uniform with captain Haori with the symbol for 13 drawn on the back. This was Jushiro Ukitake, the Captain of the 13th Division.

"Yes. While that is true and all, it is not what I'm interested in. What truly caught my attention is the fact that the intruders were somehow able to destroy the Cleaner without a trace of Spiritual Energy. Anyone able to accomplish such feat is sure to prove a worthy test subject." A maniacal voice sounded.

The man had a skeletal look and a skull like visage, his face was painted white entirely with the inner portion of his face painted black except his nose, his eyes golden color and constantly bared teeth gave off a truly creepy aura. This was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division as well as the President of the Research and Development Department.

"What?! That can't be true! No one has been able to destroy the Cleaner in the past, and without any Spiritual Energy no less!" The smallest of the present Captains exclaimed in shock, the others fairing no better. The Cleaner was there for a reason! No one has been able to hinder its trajectory, let alone destroy it!

"Are you questioning the validity of my squad's research and info gathering, Captain Hitsugaya?" Mayuri asked threateningly with his ever present maniacal bared teeth smile.

The aforementioned captain was a short boy with turquoise eyes and short spiked white hair. He was garbed in a standard captain's uniform and Haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star like clip, holding his sword.

"I'm certain Captain Hitsugaya was not implying any mistakes regarding the validity of your Squad research Captain Kurotsuchi, but merely displaying his surprise which is to be expected, considering none of us ever took that particular scenario into account" a kind and calm voice interrupted before Toshiro could respond.

The voice belonged to a slender, beautiful and very youthful looking woman with blue eyes and black hair, worn as a large braid in front of her body. She was wearing the standard captain uniform apart from using an Obi instead of a normal sash, a kind and motherly look on her face. This was Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the 4th Division.

"Yes, do calm down Captain Kurotsuchi, he was just curious. No need to get so worked up over a simple question" a voice tingling with barely concealed amusement piped in.

Mayuri turned to the source of the voice with a sneer on his face. Standing in front of him was to an unusually thin and tall man with sharp features, bearing silver hair. He was keeping his eyes constantly narrow and his face set in a wide mocking smile. This was Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of the 3rd Division.

"Nobody asked you, you damn snake!" a bloodthirsty voice retorted "I have no interest in this meeting whatsoever; i just hope they are strong so I can cut them with my sword".

The voice belonged to a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance, a long face with pronounced cheekbones and hairless brow ridges, green eyes, stringy black hair with small bells attached at the top, and a black eye patch over his right eye.

A noticeable trait in his appearance was a long thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his eye, a bloodthirsty smile on his face. This was Kenpachi Zaraki, the bloodthirsty Captain of the 11th Division.

"Such barbaric behavior" a calm and arrogant voice directed at the insane Captain spoke "I still find your competence to lead a Squad exceedingly debatable".

"Oh, the high and mighty Byakuya addresses us commoners" Kenpachi said sarcastically, eyeing the calm man.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a tall man with gray eyes and black hair kept up by intricate white headpieces, wearing three on top and two on the right side of his head. He was wearing a standard captain uniform with a white scarf around his neck and white fingerless tekko covering the back of his hands.

"Head Captain, how could these intruders have the means to enter the Senkaimon, as it can only be accessed by Shinigamis?" a soft spoken man asked curiously. The man was mild featured with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses along with soft brown eyes, wearing a standard captain uniform with a captain's Haori. This was Sosuke Aizen, the Captain of the 5th Division.

"I'm not sure. But the fact remains the same that they have entered and must be stopped" Turning to a short woman in her mid-twenties, the elderly Captain spoke firmly once again "Captain Soifon, it will be the duty of your Stealth Force to get as much info as they can regarding the Ryokas, and if possible, destroy them"

"Understood!"

Soifon was a relatively petite woman with narrowed grey eyes and short black hair, with two long braids bound in white cloth ending in a large golden ring. Unlike the rest of the Captains, underneath her captain Haori, she was wearing the uniform of the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force.

Kaname Tosen, the Captain of the 9th Division, and Sajin Komamura, the Captain of 7th Division remained silent throughout the conversation, seeing no reason for them to waste their breathe. Any order issued was to be followed to its utmost degree regardless of their personal feelings.

Sajin Komamura was a tall - in fact the tallest of the Captains - individual, wearing light brown helmet with matching bracers and shoulder pads as well as large plated boots. He was wearing a standard captain's uniform with a white Haori.

Kaname Tosen was a dark skinned man with dark brown braids with pupil-less lavender eyes. He was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and a captain coat over it, tied with a purple obi sash. He was wearing an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, black fingerless gloves and clear goggles over his eyes.

"All Captains are to remain vigilant and issue orders to their squads to secure the gates and prevent the intruders from entering the Seireitei! This meeting is over, until further notice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **West Rukon**

Naruto and Tsunade slowly floated down from the hole made in the sky from their trip through the Dangai in the middle of West Rukon District. The town was quiet … too quiet for their tastes. Either this town was always this gloomy or something must have happened. No citizens, no children playing around, a relatively poor town from the looks of it.

Naruto didn't like the look of this town one bit.

"Where is our Rescue Crew? I swear if they start the party without me, I'm kicking their asses!" he whined childishly and let go of Tsunade's fleshy rear cheek, much to her disappointment and relief.

"I'm sure they have left something for you, Beloved" If his hand had stayed there for a little bit longer, she was sure they would have missed everything because they would have been otherwise occupied!

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

Tsunade nodded calmly and walked ahead with a smirk, making sure to give her thick, matronly hips an extra sway as she was followed by a leering Naruto who was practically drilling a hole through her rear.

It wasn't long before they came across an interesting sight.

"Hahaha, you guys got your asses handed to you that quickly! You were right Hime, they did left me something but instead of a little bit, they left me with everything!" Naruto roared with laughter, clutching his sides as he repeatedly kicked his feet in the air, his blonde companion just grinned in amusement.

Judging from the way they were slumped in front of a gigantic gate with similarly titanic wall, it was evident they were defeated. Ichigo and a giant ape-like man _ who was bleeding quite severely _ were lying in the dirt and Orihime was using some kind of Technique to heal the bleeding giant while the people of the town were gathered around them in circle.

'That's not a Healing Technique' Naruto sent through the link to his mate.

'It looks like some kind of Reversal Technique'

'Interesting. They sure are an amusing bunch'

"So can anybody tell us what happened to you guys while we were busy?" Naruto smirked when he saw Ichigo glaring daggers at him "Oi Princess, what's with that look on your face?"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?" Ichigo shouted, a tic was pulsed on his temple as Naruto snickered at their misfortune. Seriously, it wasn't his fault that the snake-like man used an extending sword Technique! If he hadn't used that trick, he would've defeated him without any trouble!

"We were lost on the road of life" the immortal duo replied simultaneously.

Naruto and Tsunade had to stop themselves from laughing out loud when they were acquainted with the stupefied expressions on their faces, eyes blinking repeatedly, mouth opening and closing without uttering a word. This excuse was just too damn funny; no wonder Kakashi used it so much!

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE'ROAD OF LIFE'" The group _ except Orihime and Chad _ shouted in unison, glaring daggers at the grinning duo for that lame and pathetic.

"Exactly. I mean who would use such a pathetic excuse?"

His anger at the duo for appearing late coupled with the embarrassment of his defeat, Ichigo was ready to tear out his hair in frustration. The blond just used the excuse himself and was now agreeing with them like it had been used by a third party!

Yoruichi regarded the couple with a thoughtful and curious expression on her feline face. How did they stop the Cleaner, more importantly, how were they still alive after coming in contact with the Cleaner? The logical answer to these questions was that the Cleaner was destroyed. But then, how did these two destroy the Cleaner!?

What kind of power did they possess?

"So, anyway what happened to you guys?" Naruto inquired intriguingly as he tried to get his amusement under control. Tsunade had no such qualms and was openly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He had seen chigo's power during his 10 days training with the former Captain of Squad 12 by spying on them using a Shadow Clone. The reason for the spying had not been because of distrust, but rather out of curiosity.

He had to admit being impressed by his resolve and determination, so similar to his own when he had been young. He was seeing his self in the young Kurosaki, the same drive for strength to protect his precious people, the same unyielding will to never give up. It was the cause of resurfacing so many long buried memories, both good and bad.

For someone to defeat him, meant he was strong and that the Seireitei was not to be taken lightly.

"We arrived at the Soul Society, but due to Ichigo's irrationality, were forced to move before formulating any plans" the black cat explained dryly and gave Ichigo a pointed glare "As soon as we reached the Seireitei, the walls and gates dropped down unexpectedly. Jidanbo here is a Gatekeeper; it was his duty to stop us from entering. He and Ichigo fought and he lost. He was just about to let us through when a Captain appeared, and here we are"

Guess, she was still sore about their defeat.

"Do you want me to bust the gate down?" Naruto asked with a fox-like grin while Tsunade shook her head, fully aware what the blond was trying to do.

"This is no time to be joking, if Jidanbo was having so much trouble lifting that thing, there is no way you'll be able to do it"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. Hey, their loss. He could do it without any effort. He asked and they declined.

"You can stay the night with us, we would be happy to accommodate you" an elderly man offered kindly, stepping forward from among the crowd to offer them a place to stay after witnessing what they had done for Jidanbo.

"Thank you. That would be kind of you" Yoruichi thanked the elderly man and turned to the team "Let's leave for now. We'll decide what to do tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Morning, Unknown Location**

"Sooo, why are we looking for this Kukaku person again?"

The group was walking through a green and lush landscape in the outskirt of the West Rukon. They had stayed the night in the house provided by the villagers. During the middle of the night, someone by the name of Ganju, a self-proclaimed Shinigami hater riding a boar, had blasted through the front gate and landed in front of them.

Apparently Ichigo didn't take kindly to being stared at and kicked the man out.

From then a major comical battle had commenced, this had provided Naruto with a great deal of entertainment and watching material. He had produced popcorns, yanked both Tsunade and an irritated and blushing Yoruichi _ after she had admonished him for his careless behavior _ in to his lap and witnessed the ass-kicking of the century.

That Ganju man was one hell of an entertainment, but sadly it had ended too soon, much to Naruto's disappointment. Even though the show had ended too soon, Naruto had been provided with an opportunity to tease back Tsunade by 'accidently' groping her in places that should be not groped in public and he had thoroughly enjoyed her heated and aroused glares!

The rest of the team had spent the night there, except Naruto and Tsunade since they had gone to infiltrate the Seireitei to acquire as much information as possible. For someone calling themselves Shinigamis, they sure were easy to deceive. They had dematerialized through the walls and proceeded to the Archives without any effort at all.

From what they had gathered, something definitely was going on in the Soul Society. After gathering the info regarding everything they could find, which was pretty much everything, they had returned, Tsunade _ not able to endure his wandering hands and lips any longer _ had grabbed a surprised Naruto and dragged him off to punish him for teasing her all day.

Needless to say, Naruto was a happy man and was grinning from ear to ear. If that was the kind of 'punishment' he would get for teasing Tsunade, he was going to make sure to do it more often!

"You will see when we get there" the cat replied mysteriously.

"How will you know where this person lives, if she keeps changing her houses as frequently as you say she does?" Uryu asked, absently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me, while Kukaku changes the location of the house every time, its design and shape remains pretty much the same. You'll recognize it as soon as you see it"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" Yoruichi grinned widely. She gave the outward appearance of happily conversing with the group, but in actuality, she was listening to the whispering duo trailing behind the team. Hey, you can't blame her, she was a cat and a cat is always curious.

The group was skeptical but continued nonetheless. Naruto and Tsunade remained at the back of group, hand in hand as they enjoyed the beautiful scenery, fortunately for the blonde woman, Naruto's hands were not wandering off on their own.

"This place reminds of home … you know the tall grass and trees and all" Naruto whispered melancholy. The tall and beautifully grown trees, the lush landscape decorated by tall blades of grass reaching up to ones knee and the soft melody carried by the passing wind brought so many memories to the surface.

The immortal couple was hit with a strong sense of nostalgia as they stared at the scene of the lush scenery.

"Yes, it is rather comparably similar to our home" she agreed softly and gripped his hand tightly in her hand.

"It's too bad we couldn't reside there after the War. I desired to ultimately settle down and raise a family with you in peace, without fear of our children being sent to the horrors of war and death … to see them grow up and reach their dreams … I wanted to show them the love I didn't receive when I was a kid … the love of a father and mother" Naruto began sorrowfully, gazing at the clear blue sky with his crimson eyes filled to the brim with emotions of nostalgia, sadness and pain "But at the same time, I couldn't live there peacefully, knowing my friends were not there to share it with me. I couldn't possibly bring myself to live in a place where their blood was shed"

"I know. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way" Tsunade assured and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I sometimes regret my decision of dragging you with me. You could've just passed on peacefully, to finally meet with your brother and Dan. Don't get me wrong, I can't imagine a second without you, but i...just…"

"Look at me Naruto" He half-heartedly eyed at her with a desolate expression on his face "If the world is downgraded to nothingness and a barren wasteland, I would gladly walk in those endless pile of never-ending sand for all eternity … if it is with you" she stated with a fond smile on her rosy and full lips as she lovingly rubbed his whiskered cheeks with her delicate hands.

"I know I have said this a million times, but I will say it a million times over and over again, I can't imagine why someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would prefer to be with someone like me" Naruto said lovingly and wrapped his muscular arms around her in a tight hug which she returned with equal love and warmth.

"I used to think that anybody who settles down with you would be the luckiest person in the world, and I'm eternally grateful that you decided on that person to be me"

Naruto smiled gratefully and connected his lips with her full and deliciously tempting lips as he wrapped his strong arms around her form and pressed her tightly to his muscular body. The blonde woman returned the passionate gesture with equal love and passion, pouring all her emotions into the action itself.

The duo eventually separated with pleased smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes with devotion and passion. Naruto's soft smile turned to one of mischief as he extended his hands from her waist to her hefty and temptingly wide rear, causing her to glare at him with a hint of rosiness on her cheeks as she mumbled something akin to 'hopeless pervert under her breathe'.

Naruto heard her mumble under her breath and laughed loudly before softly pecking her on the lips with a grin.

Yoruichi beheld a unique outlook regarding the behavior of the blond … an outlook significantly different than what he normally displayed. He was always acting cheerful and sometimes a drunk, a man always looking for the good in everything, never wanting to resolve to conflict.

But his current confession proved that even he was a victim of haunted memories of the past, despite how much he tried to hide it under his cheerful behavior and grinning face.

However she was surprised to feel a hint of jealousy towards the busty blonde for getting someone so loving and someone so caring. She had never felt this way towards anyone in her life as she was always focused in her duties to her Clan and Squad, but now seeing the busty blonde becoming the focal point of such a considerate and loving man, brought those dormant emotions to surface.

"All right, we're here" Yoruichi announced loudly as they came across an out of the ordinary Japanese style house with two giant human arms holding a banner with an equally tall sealed chimney. The group blinked in shock and horror when they beheld the outlandish design of the house.

"What kind of person lives in a house like this? Whoever this person is, he sure as hell doesn't want his identity a secret!" Uryu shouted in horror. Giant hands holding an equally large banner with proud letters announcing the name of the house owner? An equally giant chimney, but sealed shut!

"No wonder he is not living in town! I bet he is not allowed to live in town anymore!" Ichigo yelled equally loud.

"Like I said, you'll recognize it as soon as you see it" Yoruichi grinned mischievously. It worked every time!

"Man, I need to meet the designer of this house, he is a genius!"

The group face faulted when they heard Naruto's booming yell as he acknowledged the house a piece of art.

As they arrived at the front of the strange house, two tall men jumped down in front of them. The two men _ surprisingly enough _ were identical in facial and body structure, however their attire was different, which was the only source of telling them apart from one another.

One was wearing a white long coat with a light blue scarf, a strange hat with a feather on its top and a black obi tied around his waist. The other one was wearing the same outfit except, the coat was a light yellow color.

"Halt strangers! Who dare trespasses here?!" one of the two bellowed, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest with a flamboyant look on his face.

"Foreigner from the looks of them and one of them is a Shinigami!" the other exclaimed.

The cat form of Yoruichi seemed to surprise them when she stepped forward from behind Chad.

"Master Yoruichi!" they shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kukaku's House**

"So, let me get this straight, you tried to enter Seireitei but were defeated and now you want my help to infiltrate it" A youthful looking woman drawled lazily.

She had green eyes, wearing bandages over her long messy black hair parted in half at the small of her back, a white skirt and a provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom, with bandages around her missing arm, shoulder and both ankles.

She was seated _ more like sprawled _ over a pile of cushions and gazing at the sitting team lazily while she smoked from her pipe.

"Yes, we need to rescue Rukia Kuchiki before her execution" Yoruichi replied calmly, sitting in front of Kukaku while the rest of the team sat behind her on cushions.

"Well, I guess I could help, but I need something in return" she grinned "In fact, it isn't something from you Yoruichi, but rather from that blond hunk over there"

"What do you mean?" Gesturing behind her; Yoruichi followed her gaze to where Kukaku was pointing, only to sweatdrop.

Naruto was sitting with Tsunade in his lap _ in a similar pile of cushion he got from who knows where since they were given only one cushion each _ with a large bottle of sake in his hand, drinking blissfully. Though the black cat had to restrain herself from palming her face when she saw where Naruto's hand was resting or rather where he was caressing the blonde woman with a discreet smirk.

One of Naruto's hand was resting on the blonde's heaving bust while the other was dipped under the blonde woman's form-fitting pants and judging from its up and down motion, was seriously working overtime to stimulate said blonde.

Predictably enough, the aforementioned blonde woman was trying to both control herself and glare daggers at the blond for being so shameless, her cheeks were tinted an entire new shade of red from both embarrassment and the amount of alcohol in her system.

Feeling a multitude of eyes on them, both Naruto and Tsunade turned to the staring team and a grinning Kukaku, without even bothering to stop what they or rather what he was doing.

Tsunade gritted her teeth to control herself, her already rosy cheeks almost burst into flames as Naruto quickened his pace, as if encouraged by the fact that they were being watched. The damn blond had at least erected an illusion to hide their activities from the rest of the team since they were still children.

However, he had purposely made a 'hole' in the Genjutsu so that Kukaku and Yoruichi would be able to see what they were doing!

What the hell was wrong with him!?

"What?"

"So what do you want from Naruto?" Yoruichi asked calmly as a small tic mark popped up on her temple. Couldn't they keep their hands off of each other for a few minutes?!

"Oh, nothing much, just a few bottles of that wonderfully looking sake" Kukaku replied with a grin. The rest of the team, except Yoruichi, was oblivious to the duo's action but she could clearly see what they were doing. She had to give them credit for being bold!

"Finally, someone who understands the wonder that is Sake! Excuse yourself from those prudes and join us in our trip to the land of dreams!" Naruto shouted in a slurred tone _ obviously drunk _ as he emerged his previously occupied hand from Tsunade's private part and waved at the seductively smirking woman, blissfully ignoring Tsunade murderous look.

She had been close dammit 'I am going to kill you, you blond bastard!'

'So how does it feel to be left all hot and bothered with no hope of release?' he sent back smugly. She had suffocated his junior by her fat ass so many times, it was not even funny!

She glared daggers at him 'Finish what you started or you will regret it!'

Just to rile her up even more, Naruto removed his other hand from her heaving twin mounds and lowered the Genjutsu with a smug grin, ignoring the way Tsunade seemed to be almost grinding her teeth to powder from the way she was gritting them.

'You were saying?'

'You will pay for this!' she stated through gritted teeth.

"I'm starting to like this hunk of a guy more and more" Kukaku grinned and stood up as she seductively sauntered to the drinking duo while a dangerously looking vein appeared on Yoruichi's temple.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DEAL?"

"Oh that" she drawled lazily and absentmindedly tapped the side of the wall "My brother here will tell you of the requirements"

A muscular man with a bandana wrapped around his head slid the wooden wall and bowed to the group, unaware of the incredulous expressions being directed at him

"Now Yoruichi, leave the kids with Ganju and come with me so we can enjoy sake with that … delicious hunk" Kukaku purred shamelessly as she dragged a blushing and struggling cat over to the drinking couple and ignored the fight between her brother and that orange haired kid.

It seemed they had already met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly leave your valuable comments and inform me if there are any mistakes!

Like I said before, English is not my native Language, in fact if i tell where I'm from, you wouldn't believe it, so expect some mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltration

**Infiltration**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **KilluaGodspeed: What do you mean 'the overall chapters feel disjointed'? And feels weird to read? Please explain a little clearly next time and with an example like this sentence, like this word etc.**

 **Yes, while that may be one of the reasons for the question, it's actually because I enjoy mind games. Puzzles and questions is something I have been doing since I was a kid. It keeps the mind sharp and active. I encourage you to send me any question and I will gladly try to give an answer, be it regarding life, time, and business or even love, except not Math's please. Maths (Mental Attack to Healthy Students) is the one subject I can't do. Oh and by the way, I like your blunt honesty.**

 **Onnp: first of all, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story and then reviewing it. I like honesty and holds honest people in high regards. From your comment, you seem genuinely curious and interested and that is exactly why I will answer your question as clearly as I can. And now the answers to your questions,**

 **Naruto was not able to see the Hollows and Shinigamis before, because as you know, all the attacks and incidents took place in karakura Town which is in Japan, but since Naruto had refused to go anywhere near Japan because of his past, he didn't see them.**

 **Naruto didn't feel any fluctuation of energy during the fight between Renji and Ichigo, because he was otherwise 'Occupied' with Tsunade if you know what I mean.**

 **As for Naruto sensing a little bit of Chakra in Ichigo while he was in Soul form, is because Ichigo possess Quincy Power as well and since Quincies are humans, they possess Chakra. If that is not enough answer, then I'll give you another one. Chakra is the combination of Spiritual and Physical energy right, but since Naruto can now separate his energy into Yin and Yang, he can easily detect them.**

 **Your suggestion regarding the harem has merit, but there is a slight problem. If all of them are placed with Naruto, it will totally change the dynamic of the story I have in mind. So I will only take Rangiku and maybe Retsu from your list. And even these will not be sudden, because seriously, I have seen fics, where one day is enough to fall totally head over heels in love with someone. Admiration will slowly convert into like, and then into love. And what I have mind regarding Rangiku, I'm sure you will love it. I'm also thinking of giving Kukaku her arm back since many of the readers have suggested it.**

 **Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami: Just because she heard what they said doesn't mean she will blabber it to the world. She will ask about it when the time is right.**

 **Antishyguy weegee: And that's why I always say to read the AN as well as the answers to the other readers review because some questions are answered there. When I said Kaguya-like Tsunade, I didn't meant it as though she will be like her in personality, but rather, she will be as strong as Kaguya after she ate the Chakra fruit.**

 **NyaNyakittyface: I agree with your suggestion wholeheartedly and am leaning towards that front, because it takes less of my time as well. So thanks for the suggestion and when you read this chapter and see any character's overly lengthy appearance detail, kindly inform me. (*_*)**

 **Guest: Sorry, but wrong answer.**

 **Answer of the previous question (** **Nowhere, you don't bury survivors)**

 **Winners (Home of the Brave, Galaxy Blaze, KilluaGodspeed, TBM10)**

 **Question of the Day (A monkey, a squirrel, and a bird are racing to the top of a coconut tree. Who will get the banana first, the monkey, the squirrel, or the bird?).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kukaku's Residence**

"This is my Flower Crane Cannon"

The group entered an enormous room with a solitary black pillar in the middle, no doubt the aforementioned 'Flower Crane Cannon'. They had spent the night here in the Shiba's family compound; Kukaku had graciously allowed them to stay on the condition that she is provided with sufficient Sake to last for a month.

With Naruto's unidentified and immeasurable stash, it had been a trivial price to pay. They could have been on their way, but Ichigo's apparently terrible control of Spiritual Energy had left them no choice but to stay.

The requirements for the cannon were to have knowledge of how to channel one's Spiritual Energy through a crystal orb called the 'Spirit Core'. The Spirit Core would establish a barrier around the user to both protect and make it easier to pass through the barrier of the Seireitei.

The rest of the group had learned it reasonably quickly, however, since Ichigo never really had any control over his Spiritual Energy in the first place, they had to stay momentarily and teach him how to channel it properly.

Naruto and Tsunade had apparently found their drinking buddy in Kukaku and had been constantly getting drunk. When they were approached about the issue of the Spirit Core and their part in its stability, they had flat out refused to even stand up, let alone train.

Yoruichi had been increasingly getting frustrated and a little bit jealous of the two.

Kukaku and Tsunade would drink while leaning on an equally drunk Naruto _ sometimes shamelessly groping each other _ and refuse to leave him even for a second.

While she had certainly expected that sort of behavior from Tsunade as she was his soul mate after all, she had been more surprised and angry at Kukaku for behaving in such a vulgar manner, not that their constant teasing and taunts helped matters any.

"You don't have to worry about smashing through the walls, because with this baby… I'll send you through the air!" Kukaku grinned, clearly relishing in the disbelieving and incredulous expressions of the team.

"Through the air!?"

"Yep!" the busty black haired Shiba replied cheerfully. Scanning around, she realized something or more specifically someone was missing. Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu, Ganju and Yoruichi, even Tsunade was present, but not Naruto. That was a totally unexpected surprise, since Tsunade and Naruto were always together.

"Hey, where is that hunk drinking partner of mine?"

"He said something about walking out for a while to enjoy the scenery. But he'll be back soon. Which also reminds me, why are you so worried about him all of a sudden? And why are you calling him a hunk all the time?" she finished with a twitching eyebrow.

"Hey, we are drinking partners; I'm calling him a hunk because he is the perfect example of a hunk, besides is that jealousy I'm feeling from you Ms. Shihouin?" Kukaku grinned widely when she saw a dangerous looking vain pulse on Yoruichi's temple and a slight redness develop on the cat's face.

"D-don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous of you for getting with that blond idiot"

"Now who said anything about me getting with him, not that I mind? Is it maybe that you want to have a piece of him?" Kukaku teased with a wide mischievous grin.

"Yes, Kukaku is right, if you have a thing for my mate, you have my permission to go for it" Tsuande had an equally evil and mischievous smile on her face while Yoruichi palmed her face in anger and embarrassment.

After being so rudely left all hot and bothered, she had endured the explanation with a forced smile on her face. However, as soon as the explanation regarding the requirements of the Spirit Core was over, she had transported a surprised Naruto to a faraway forest in the Soul Society and had satisfyingly 'extracted' her due reward!

Honestly Kukaku was enough, why did the busty blonde have to start too? She coughed into her hand to regain her composure and looked at the team; however before she could attempt to think of a way to shift the conversation, the talk of the day arrived grandly.

"Alright team! I, the Great Naruto-sama, have refreshed myself and am ready to save shorty's ass from those sword carrying idiots!" Naruto announced grandly and walked through the door of the massive room, waving his hands around as if he was waving to his invisible fans.

"Who are you calling a sword carrying idiot?" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Naruto for unknowingly insulting him as well.

"Oi, you orange haired asshole, I never said anything about you!" Naruto retorted.

"Have you forgotten already? I am one of them, you idiot!" Ichigo replied with a twitching eyebrow, though he neglected to point out that he was only a Substitute.

"Oh yeah, sorry … Wait, I'm not sorry at all" Naruto snickered "Man, now that I think about it, you really do resemble those idiots"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see someone agree with me on that front. Blondie, you are a plus in my book!" Ganju said in his usual boisterous voice.

Ichigo's hand itched to reach for his sword and cleave the blond as well as the self-proclaimed Boss-man of West Rukon in half! Both of them were thoroughly getting on his nerves. He couldn't help but wonder why they needed him and that Ganju guy?

"Alright enough" Tossing a crystal orb to Ichigo, Kukaku skimmed her piercing gaze across the group "Take that 'Spirit Core' and all of you channel your Spirit Energy into it and stand inside the cannon so we can begin"

The group nodded and cautiously marched into the spacious center of the cannon and waited anxiously for the inevitable discharge. Tsunade was eyeing Naruto questioningly seeing as he had a somewhat confused and sorrowful expression on his face. Something was obviously bothering him. Had she really drained him that much?

'Love, is something the matter? I didn't tire you out too much, did I?' she asked through the link. She had to admit she had been rather forceful and wild, but he hadn't exactly endured her passionate, impatient and enthusiastic … bouncing without dashing it right back.

'Tire me out? You wish!' Naruto snorted 'but no … it's just something I have been feeling since we entered the Soul Society, more precisely a fraction of my Chakra. Quite frankly it's making me a little anxious'

'So that's why you went outside?'

'Precisely'

'Don't worry about it, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes'

"Oi, you love birds, get in there already" Kukaku teased with a wide grin.

Naruto grinned and stepped into the center of the cannon followed by Tsunade "Blondie, if you don't visit me after the rescue mission, I will beat the crap out of your blond ass. I ain't gonna let an interesting guy like you simply walk away"

"Sure thing" Naruto smirked "And I may have a present for you the next time I visit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Above The Seireitei**

"So that is the barrier of the Seireitei?" Naruto asked curiously and scratched the back of his head, seeing the large circular barrier surrounding the city as they flew over the land in a light blue sphere.

"Yes, like I said, it is formed due to the Sekkiske stone used in the formation of the walls and houses of the Seireitei, known to negate all kinds of Spiritual Energy" Yoruichi explained calmly.

The group was encircled by a barrier created by the 'Spirit Core' and was currently soaring in the direction of the barrier encompassing the circular city. Naruto on the exterior, was as cheerful and as bright as the sun, but was rather serious on the interior.

He had broken into the Seireitei quite a few times throughout the numerous days they had stayed outside the walls of the city, to get as much info as possible. He had definitely not gone there to prank the crap out of the idiots at all. Nope, no siree.

… Ok, maybe he had, but that was all innocent fun, like dying the walls of the 1st Division pink and making that arrogant old coot more paranoid than he already was! He had already developed a huge loathing for the Head Captain and this Central 46 mentioned in the Dairiesho Archives.

They presided over the Soul Society with an iron grip, leaving the citizens of Rukongai to fend for themselves. From what he had read in the Archives, the Central 46 had forced many of their own to either kill each other, or simply sacrificed them to save their own skin. Many of the Shinigamis were doing this job, because they had gotten tired of their lives in the Rukongai, not because they wanted to.

He was going to take them down a peg or two when he entered the city!

As for the Head Captain, he was corrupt beyond redemption. While he could certainly admire his resolve and determination to protect the Seireitei from all evil, it was his methods that sickened him to no end. He considered all his subordinates as expendable tools and pawns, ready to be used and sacrificed for the good of the Soul Society regardless of the person's feelings.

He reminded him of that despicable excuse of a ninja, Danzo from his era. He had become too comfortable with his power as the Head Captain, that he had developed an astoundingly enormous ego despite his old age. If he fought with him, he may have a hard time restraining himself from blasting the old man to dust.

You would think, someone of his age would be a kind and grandfatherly man protective of his subordinates, seeing them as his children!

"G-guys, there are cracks forming in the protective bubble!" Orihime's nervous tone snapped him out of his thoughts of potential disembowelment of certain members of the Soul Society.

"Oh shit!" Yoruichi gasped "Ichigo, Ganju, stop your bickering and concentrate!"

Her assertions and warnings were ignored as they continued their inconsequential argument over something unknown to him. The cracks became more definite and pronounced, making the team even more nervous and anxious seeing as they were almost inside the barrier of the Circular city.

If the barrier were to break now, who knows where they will be thrown?

'Hime, I have something important I must accomplish. Would you please stay with them to ensure their safety?' Naruto asked through the link.

'Of course'

'But bear in mind, do not jump in and rescue them unless absolutely compulsory. Even at that point, place them under a Genjutsu to prevent them from witnessing the extent of your abilities. I'll act as though the bubble is broken under me and plummet myself down. Rise up a shield as soon as I fall down '

'Stop your lectures and go already!' the mock irritation was clearly evident in her voice 'I don't think your acting will persuade them, considering how horrible it is'

'Hey! I'll have you know my acting skill is awesome'

'Awesomely horrible'

'Just wait till I get my hands on you and I'll show you my acting in more than one way'

Naruto gave a discreet nod to Tsunade and slowly decayed the portion of the barrier directly under his feet, thus making him fall with a mock scream of fright while the group looked with disbelief and horror as they witnessed the fall of the blond, completely unaware of the discreet smirk on Tsunade's face.

'You were saying?' he sent smugly.

'Fine, your acting is adequate'

'Why you…'

'Finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month'

'Shutting up!'

Tsunade smirked triumphantly and raised a shield around the slowly decaying barrier formed by the Spirit Core. That was the result of the terrifying power wielded by the blond. Anything coming into contact with it was slowly decayed and reduced to ash regardless of its composition, unless the blond willed it to not harm anything.

She may be strong, stronger than anyone here or in the world, but even her power was nothing compared to the Naruto's. That was why he never used it, because deep down, even he was afraid of his power. Afraid of the bloodlust buried in the deep recesses of his mind caused by the absolute strength.

He may act cheerful, but he was a former Ninja, a being of shadow, who was born in the shadows, raised in the shadows and use to kill in the safety of the darkness. She just hoped he never lost his control or the world would be reduced to space dust.

"NARUTO!" Yoruichi shouted in horror as she witnessed the blond encircled by fire due to air fraction and plummet to the ground with a large explosion, drawing the attention of a nearby patrolling Squad.

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself" Tsunade assured calmly and crossed her arms under her massive chest. The group still looked worried, but seeing the calm and unworried expression on the woman's face decided to trust in the blonde's assurance and vowed to look for him as soon as they reached the ground.

That was when realization struck Yoruichi. The cracks in the bubble were non-existent; it was as if an entirely new shield sprung up out of the blue and surrounded the already cracked one.

If only they knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lieutenant Meeting Chamber**

"Man, this Ryoka invasion is turning out to be a major pain in the ass" Tetsuzaemon, the Lieutenant of 7th Division, drawled as he entered the Assembly Room assigned for the meetings between Lieutenants. All the Lieutenants of the various Divisions were present, except the Lieutenant of the 10th Division and 11th, Rangiku Matsumoto and Yachiru respectively.

"Yeah, we can finish them off in an instant if the Head Captain just gives us the order" Renji Abarai, the Lieutenants of the 6th Division, sneered. If they weren't about to be given the order to eliminate the intruders, then what was the point of coming here?

The door of the room opened and the aforementioned missing Lieutenant entered with a bored look on her beautiful face.

"Why do we have to meet, if we are not going to fight against these Ryokas? This meeting interrupted my beauty nap" The busty Rangiku whined and flopped herself down in a chair with a huff, causing her considerable assets to jiggle.

"How can Captain Hitsugaya put up with your constant lack of work?" Renji asked pointedly "My Captain throws a fit, when I don't finish my work early"

"I have my ways" Rangiku answered with a sweet smile.

"Hey Renji, have you seen Captain Aizen lately? He has been acting distant these past few days, more precisely since the news of the Ryokas reached the Soul Society" Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division, asked meekly.

"No, I haven't. But don't worry, I'm sure he has his reasons" Renji assured his childhood friend as she nodded silently. Renji hated to admit it, but he doubted Captain Aizen would return to normal since he kept getting distant and distant every passing day.

"I hope you're right"

The door was tapped slowly a few times, drawing the attention of the occupants. Renji opened the door and saw a messenger Shinigami bowing in front of the gate.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I have some info regarding the Ryokas"

"Let's hear it" Renji demanded.

"The Ryokas has been somehow able to breach the barrier surrounding the Seireitei and are currently causing mayhem. Only one has been sighted as of right now. The man is a tall individual with long flowing blond hair, red slitted eyes, and claws, with a black Shakujo staff. Witnesses reported that he is garbed in a sleeveless black coat, black leather pants, skin tight crimson t shirt, red combat boots and black metal bands wrapped around his wrists up to his elbows. All Squad members are ordered to be on the lookout for him and the other unidentified ones. That's all!"

All the Lieutenants were showcasing one reaction or the other, but most of them were of indifference and boredom. They didn't care what the intruder looked like, what he wore or what he carried, all they cared about was the certainty that he was going to be stopped and destroyed along with the others, regardless of their numbers.

Rangiku, on the other hand was frozen in shock and disbelief.

'It can't be… it can't be **him**! It's impossible!' She subconsciously reached for the necklace wrapped around her neck and clutched it in her trembling hands.

"Hey Rangiku, are you okay?" Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd Division asked in concern, seeing the troubled look on the blond Lieutenant's face.

"Yes, I'm fine… Excuse me"

Taking a hold of her sword with trembling hands, she dashed towards the door with her head down, so no one could see the tears streaming down her face. The others looked surprised by her reaction and looked at each other questioningly.

"What was that all about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Seireitei**

Naruto was strolling through the admittedly confusing and maze-like streets of the Seireitei, looking and searching endlessly for his most important and crucial objective ever. He was not going to fail, no matter what! He would sacrifice everything to achieve this particular objective. This objective was…

Fortunately, a group of Shinigamis turned around the corner and found the intruder wandering around aimlessly. They unsheathed their swords and took their stances, ready to apprehend the intruder or take him down should he resist. Unfortunately for them, Naruto had other ideas.

He swiftly twisted around and pointed to the first man at the front of the group.

"Hey you!" the man pointed at himself questioningly "Yes you! Tell me where I can find the food of the heaven?"

"Food of the what?" the Shinigami asked warily, wondering what the blond meant by that. Weren't they supposed to capture or kill the intruder? If they were, then why were they standing there like a bunch of idiots and being questioned by said intruder?

"The food whose broth is sweeter than honey and whose noodles are the bridge to heaven" Naruto declared passionately, while the horde of Shinigamis looked even more confused, especially the leader who was being questioned. Naruto's eyes twitched and a large tic mark pulsed on his temple when he saw the dumb look on their faces.

" **Tell me where I can find the goddamn Ramen!** " The loud and booming demonic voice snapped them out of their confused state and immediately high tailed it out of there. Forget apprehending the Ryoka, he was crazy as hell!

"I will find you and when I do, you're dead. Do you hear me, dead!" Naruto shouted after their running backs, causing the group to quicken their pace as a huge cloud of dust kicked up after them. Naruto, despite his irritation at not finding ramen in this godforsaken place, couldn't help but smirk in a self-satisfied manner.

Oh yeah, who was the man? He was!

Sensing the fraction of his potent chakra get near to his position, he stopped walking, a wooden chair appearing behind him as he sat down on the chair in the middle of the street without a care in the world.

A figure dropped down in front of him in a crouched position with the grace of a cat while Naruto looked on in curiosity and interest, wondering who this mysterious person was, gifted with his potent chakra, though he already had his suspicion.

The figure stood up and Naruto was surprised to find the figure to be a busty blond female, with a black face mask covering her face up to her nose, leaving her cold blue but alluringly beautiful oceanic eyes visible. He was quite confused about the cold and angry look on her face though. Sure, they had infiltrated the city, but even that action should not be the cause of such drastic reaction.

"So, you have finally shown yourself" The figure commented coldly as she glared at the confused blond.

"Have we met before?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Yikes! If looks could kill, Naruto was sure he would've died right now from the force of her glare.

"That is not any of your concern anymore. You're an intruder and thus must be dealt with!" The blonde declared coldly.

"What do you mean 'anymore'? Your response indicates that we have met in the past. Why do you have a fraction of my power?" Naruto asked seriously and dropped his cheerful façade.

"That is so like you to forget everyone, you silver tongue asshole!" the busty female sneered and unsheathed her sword as she dashed forward in rage.

Reaching the sitting blond, she wildly swung her sword, intent on finishing him off in an instant. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock when the sitting blond stopped the strike of her sword with a single finger without even bothering to stand up from the chair.

Those gleaming red orbs staring at her impassively and the uncaring expression on his face didn't bear a resemblance to the man she looked up to, the person she admired so much.

"I suggest you think before you act" Naruto said coldly "I do not have any desire to implicit harm on your person. I asked a simple question, so kindly answer me in a civilized manner"

He was quite patient with people, but that didn't mean he was going to let them attack him without any reason - except Tsunade whose 'attacks' were at least of the pleasurable kind that is - unless he wanted them to.

"Yes, we have met before. I thought you cared; I thought you were always going to be there for me. I was foolish to believe in your deceptively sweet words and empty promises, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto felt his impassive mask shatter when he witnessed the emergence of small drops of tears streaming down the figure's masked face. Whoever this female was, she knew him and was quite hurt by whatever it was he had done. The only problem was that he didn't remember hurting any female before.

"Please, at least tell me your name. I don't recall ever hurting any female in my life, let alone someone as beautiful as you from what I can see" Naruto asked smoothly as he tried to resolve the situation. The female wiped her tears clean by the sleeve of her black kimono and looked at him in anger and sorrow.

"Always the charmer. It seems you haven't change at all. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto" the figure reached for her black face mask and removed it, revealing the beautiful tear stained face of the Squad 10 Lieutenant.

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief and devastation as he slowly stood up from the chair, his shaking hands reaching out to touch the tear stricken face of the now named Rangiku.

He couldn't believe his eyes! All of this had to be a twisted illusion of some kind, but that couldn't be, considering the fact that he was immune to illusion. It had to be a nightmare of guilt, to remind him of the one mistake he never had time to redeem, but he knew he was wide awake.

All this time he had searched for her, all the places he had destroyed simply to find her whereabouts, all the dimensions he had reduced to space dust simply to see her again and yet she had been here all along.

"This can't be, Giku-chan" Naruto whispered in disbelief as he rubbed her tear-stricken cheeks. He couldn't believe the small enthusiastic, sunshine, sweet and loving blonde girl was here all alone, while he searched the earth up and down, but found no trace of her.

Rangiku slapped his hand away and stepped back from him.

"Get away from me and don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that a long time ago! Do you think I'll forgive you that easily after what you did to me?! You left me; you abandoned me when I needed you most! I will never forgive you, you bastard!" She stepped back with tears streaming down her face, while Naruto looked even more heartbroken. He couldn't really blame her since she didn't know the full story of what happened.

"Giku-chan, please listen to me. I didn't abandon you. I searched every stone and pebble for you, I searched for decades, but I found no trace of your presence" Naruto whispered sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Tsunade were walking through a substantially underprivileged town in silence, watching and observing the people, the evolution of the present day and comparing it to that of the past. They were out on their century based trip to the society to survey. The town was in an exceedingly deprived condition, the residences were worn down from seeing the sands of time, and the doors were practically non-existent.

The people were wearing rags as their clothing, those few who were rich enough were noticeably better than the rest. Children were begging here and there for food, but were refused as there was no food to be given. The few things sprawled on stalls and stands couldn't be even called food.

All in all, the town was ready to collapse anytime.

The clothing that Naruto and Tsunade wore was the source of attention from the town's people, as they appeared to be rich. But no one had the guts to ask them as they appeared to be of noble heritage. Naruto had a frown on his face as he observed the condition of the people, especially the children.

They walked through the town without any interruption to the outskirt of the town, with Naruto's Shakujo jingling away. On their way to the surrounding forest, something bumped into Naruto from behind followed by a small yelp and the sound of something hitting the floor as well as the sound of rapid footsteps.

Naruto spun around to see who bumped into him and saw a cute little undernourished blonde girl, around the age of 5 with a loaf of bread clutched tightly in her small hands as she rubbed her sore behind. Naruto and Tsunade had to prevent themselves from hugging the poor girl to death as she made adorable sounds and stood up with a pout.

"Sorry for bumping into you mister" the blonde girl apologized meekly.

"No problem child" Naruto replied with a kind smile and ruffled her hair "Why were you running anyway?".

Hearing the hasty footsteps and yelling approaching their location, the girl appeared alarmed and prepared herself to start off sprinting once more, but was blocked by Naruto as he smiled at her kind-heartedly and concealed her behind his legs.

The shouting neared as the visage of a fuming male holding a large wooden stick appeared and approached the duo. The small girl tried to make herself invisible as she buried her head in the blond man's pants.

"Where is that little thief?" the fuming man asked as he treaded heavily towards them with unobstructed intention of harming the girl. Regarding the small girl hiding behind the tall blond man, he sneered in anger "There you are, you little shit!"

"Is something the matter?" Naruto inquired politely.

"Yes, hand over the girl now!"

"Why?"

"You ask why? She stole that bread from me!" the man shouted in anger.

"So does that justify your action of trying to harm her?"

"I have no time to waste with you, just hand over the girl" the man answered rudely and pointed at a shivering Rangiku.

"Here, take this cash" Naruto said smoothly and offered the man a few notes "I believe it should be more than sufficient for the loaf of bread that she robbed from you"

He was tempted to ram the man's face in due to his arrogant behavior, but he didn't want the small girl to witness something that violent. The man nodded in approval and with one last glare at the small girl, stomped away.

"Thank you mister" the girl spoke merrily when she saw the man go away without hurting or taking the bread from her.

Naruto just ruffled her hair in affection and smiled.

"What is your name, little one?" Tsunade asked with a kind smile as she knelt down to the girl's eye level. The cute girl looked almost identical to her when she had been a child.

"Rangiku Matsumoto" she declared cheerfully with a beaming grin on her face, while Naruto and Tsunade smiled in affection. Who would want to hurt such a bright and adorable child? "What's yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the young lady is Tsunade Senju"

"Fishcake? Your name is Fishcake?" Rangiku asked with a snicker, causing Naruto's eyes to twitch.

"It means Maelstrom, you cheeky brat" Naruto complained childishly as the little blonde stuck her tongue out.

"That's too long, I'm calling you fishcake whether you like it or not, old man"

"Why you little..."

Tsunade giggled gently as she listened to the two bicker. It had been only a few minutes and yet they were bickering as if they were a father and his daughter. That was the kind of effect Naruto had on people. No matter how cold someone may try to be, he would always wear their walls down with his comforting aura and cheerful attitude.

But what Naruto was trying to do now and was apparently succeeding, was the fact that he wanted to make the girl forget what she had been through even if for a little while, but if she had anything to say about the fond look on Naruto's face, she had a feeling they would be staying here for quite a while.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Naruto shouted as he chased after the energetic blonde girl.

"Catch me if you can old man" Rangiku yelled cheerfully as she stuck her tongue out at the chasing tall blond, irritating him even more.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU BRAT?"

"All right, stop it both of you" Tsunade announced firmly as they came to a screeching halt, both wheezing from exhaustion. Naruto was glaring daggers at the cheeky little blonde girl as she kept grinning at him with a victory sign.

"You're whipped" Rangiku snickered quietly as Naruto glared even harder with a small blush, knowing it was true to some extent. Hey, he sometimes preferred to let Tsunade take charge but he was an Uzumaki and Uzumaki's never ever let anyone dominate them!

"Naruto, I believe we should be on our way"

The girl looked downtrodden when she heard that they were going to leave her alone. She had more entertainment with the funny man in a few minutes than she had in her entire life. She didn't have any friends since she was an orphan. These people didn't care if she was an orphan or if she was poor, the blond man even paid for her bread and played with her.

"I think we can postpone our journey for a few hours" Naruto responded with a smile and looked at the now beaming child.

He had seen her sad and depressed look when Tsunade mentioned their departure. While he knew they had to go, he couldn't possibly bring himself to leave such an innocent and cheerful child so downtrodden. Gazing at the small ball of energy, he smiled kindly, took a hold of her armpits and placed her on his shoulders as she giggled cheerfully.

"Why don't you show us where you live?"

Rangiku nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a hold of his hair as handholds to direct them to her house.

They walked all the way through the woods and out of town, Rangiku cheerfully telling them her life story while Naruto and Tsunade listened with smiles on their faces. Coming to a stop in the middle of a small clearing, Naruto and Tsunade looked around in confusion but found no house or anything remotely resembling a place of residence.

Only a huge tree in the middle of the clearing was the most noteworthy feature.

"Where is your house?" Naruto questioned in puzzlement and gently let the girl down.

"Oh, actually it's not a house per se, but its home for me" Rangiku said sheepishly and pointed to the huge tree, where a small hollow spot was visible. Naruto tightened his fists so tight; blood was dripping from his palms.

A child so small and adorable living alone in a place like this all by herself! Witnessing events like these is what brought the undeniably heartrending memories of the hellish life he had endured when he had been a kid.

Well, he was not about to let another undergo what he had lived through while he lived. He reached for his black coat's pocket and produced a few apples and gave it to a wide eyed Rangiku. Seeing as he could create anything from nothing, fabricating a few fruits was nothing at all "Take this"

The girl's eyes were brimming with tears, her lips trembled as she was given the first gift of her life. She took the fruit with shaking hands and hugged the tall blond man and woman.

"Tsunade, why don't you take Giku-chan to town and buy her something sweet. I have something to do" Naruto offered gently, earning a loving smile from Tsunade as she nodded and walked away with a cheerful Rangiku in tow.

Seeing as they walked out of the woods, Naruto turned around with a serious look on his face. Raising a hand, the soil in the middle of the clearing separated and a wooden two story Japanese house emerged on the surface, the ground in front of the house caved in and turned into a large fresh water pond with numerous fishes swimming around.

With a snap of his finger, a small lookout hut appeared above the huge tree with a wooden ladder reaching up to it.

Naruto walked up to the front of the newly made house and entered the door with the insignia of a Whirlpool engraved on it. The house was decorated with beautiful wooden furniture here and there. It was enough for a small family as it had everything a family would need. A spacious Living Room, a master Bedroom, a medium Kitchen, and a Bathroom.

He ambled up the stairs to the master bedroom and walked in. The bed was made of red rose petals and moose with silky sheets. The room had a specialized bathroom attached to its right side, with a large walk in closet. The only thing left to do was to make clothes for the blonde ball of sunshine, as he was not about to let her wear those rags anymore.

Seeing as he had some time and his work was done, he walked out of the room towards the kitchen to prepare a large meal for the girl. He was going to turn that scrawny little girl into a healthy one in no time at all.

An hour later, he sensed the presence of Tsunade and the ball of energy known as Rangiku enter the woods.

He left the kitchen and walked up to the huge tree as he leaned on it blissfully, masking the house with a simple cloaking Genjutsu. Tsunade entered the clearing with Rangiku happily munching on a bar of pockey, no doubt made by Tsunade as there was no edible food in town.

"Hey fishcake, look what big sister bought for me!" Rangiku yelled cheerfully and waved the box full of chocolate bars as Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Why are calling her big sister and not calling me big brother?" Naruto complained.

"Because she is not an idiot" Rangiku deadpanned while Tsunade roared with laughter.

Naruto was left sulking in a corner with a visible rain cloud above his head as he muttered something about 'mean cheeky blondes' and 'no respect'.

"All right Giku-chan, I have a surprise for you" Naruto declared as he released the Genjutsu.

Rangiku's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets as she beheld the beautiful sight of the house and the blue shinning surface of the large fond with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran forward and enveloped Naruto and Tsunade in a tight hug, thanking them over and over.

Her childish mind didn't even question as to how the blond was able to build something so big and beautiful in only a few minutes, too ecstatic and happy to finally have a real home and someone as kind and loving as friends. Naruto and Tsunade smiled kindly at the small adorable girl and returned the hug with equal warmth and love "All right, enough of this mushy stuff! Let's go inside as I have another surprise for my little Giku-chan"

Rangiku let out a gleeful shout and dashed to the house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Month Later**

"When are you going to be back?" Rangiku asked tearfully and held the hem of Naruto's coat tightly.

Naruto and Tsunade had spent almost a month with the blonde ball of sunshine, despite wanting to go. But every time they would decide, Rangiku's wide smile would shatter their decision to million pieces. The blonde girl had grown on them; she brought colors and joy to their mundane lifestyle.

Every day, she would sleep in the middle of the two – even though it had put a considerable strain on their night-time activities - they would wake to the grinning face of the blonde beaming down on them as she would wake them up. Just like that, the rest of the day her cheerful laughter and giggles would fill the house.

Just hearing her giggles, her words and sometimes her taunts made all the worries of their past disappear. She had grown considerably in a month, bearing in mind; she ate a meal fitting for a noble every day three times. No longer was she the same scrawny little girl they had rescued from the shopkeeper.

"We will be back as soon as we can. But don't worry. We have left you enough supply to last for months. Don't wander off too much while we are gone and don't trust any strangers" Naruto assured kindly as he ruffled her hair "Keep that necklace with you at all times"

"You promise?" Rangiku asked tearfully.

"Promise"

"Okay, but be back soon" she said as cheerfully as she could.

Naruto and Tsunade knelt one last time and gave her a tight hug. They didn't want to go either, but something had come up.

An ambitious man, using some type of magical crystals to control the minds of others had brought almost half of the world population under his control during the one month they had spent with Rangiku. When he had first appeared, they had dismissed him as a delusional madman trying to play King, with more bark than bite. But it seemed they had been wrong.

The man took control of the strongest fighters of the world and forced them to do his bidding. With such powerful men under his control, he had turned his attention on the rest of world, taking one country at a time, killing all those who opposed him with any remorse or regret.

No one had been spared of his wrath, not even children. Such cruelty had to be stopped at all cost, and Naruto would show him the true meaning of strength and power. He had been sighted near the border of the country they were currently in with his whole army of the same scumbags as him "Ok, let's go"

With that they left the tearful little girl behind, not knowing they won't be able to see her again for a long, long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Late Night. Two days later**

Naruto and Tsunade were racing towards the clearing where they had left Rangiku two days ago, happy to return and greet the ball of energy again. They had dealt with the invading army, by releasing all the mind controlled people and obliterating all those who had joined the army for simple reason of causing unjust death and destruction.

It seemed the leader had disappeared during the destruction of Naruto releasing a fraction of his Chakra and crushing the invading scumbags and destroyed all the mind-controlling Crystals present there. He dismissed him as not a threat because without the power of the magic Crystals, he was powerless.

As soon as he entered the town, he sensed something wrong with the people and knew they were being controlled. But that was impossible as he had destroyed all the Crystals in the previous battle. That means there were more of them; it would also explain the disappearance of the leader during the battle.

He had a bad feeling about this.

As soon as he stepped one foot into the town, all the citizens attacked with different weapons, some with torches, some with swords and some with bats. Naruto and Tsunade kept their walk without any effort, all those coming into contact within a foot of them, would drop down to the ground as their eyes would roll up in to their eye sockets.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto whispered annoyingly as he elevated his Shakujo and brought it down on the earth with a thunk, an enormous shield sprung up and stretched out to the four sides of the town, releasing all the town's citizens from the mind control "Let's go"

Racing to the outskirts of the town towards the large clearing, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw an enormous fire spreading all over the forest, engulfing everything in its path and burning it asunder. The ground under his feet blasted and exploded as he shot forward with rage, his Rinne Sharingan pulsing with menacingly devastating power.

As soon as he reached the clearing, his heart stopped thumping in his chest, his eyes widened in disbelief and immeasurable rage. The once beautiful clearing around the house now a burning and scorched ground, the once comforting house always oozing off an aura of warmth and love due to the joyful laughter of Rangiku, now a blackened planks of wood oozing off a dreadful aura, the once clear and shinning surface of the large pond was now grey.

That was not what angered him to no end, no, it was the grinning face of the scumbag responsible for all this devastation and destruction as he stood in the middle of the clearing, large army of thousands of soldiers armed to the bones with different weapons, situated all over the forest and surrounding area.

"So you finally showed up" the man said in a smug tone while the soldiers cheered him on. Naruto however was more focused on the fraction of chakra he had given to the blonde child. He couldn't find a trace of the energy, but that was impossible considering his chakra was not something you could destroy.

His face was quite calm as he looked at the smug face of the leader. He had seen enough in his countless years long life to be taunted into taking irrational against a mere child, besides the man would die anyway, no matter how many soldiers he had brought with himself.

"Where is the child?"

"Oh, look boys; he wants to know where that Blondie is. Should I tell him?" the man asked amusingly as the soldiers cheered with a chorus of 'no' "Sorry, but the decision is not mine to make. I'm just a humble man trying to rule the world"

The cheers and the sound of laughter reached new heights.

"I will not repeat myself, tell me where the girl is and I may simply turn you into dust without torturing you for all eternity" Naruto stated coldly as the man sneered.

"You have some nerve threatening me when I hold the girls life in my hands" the man scowled and glared at the calm blond man and busty blonde woman. He had to admit being confused when the blond man sat down in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes, wondering what the blond was trying to do.

Naruto linked himself with nature as he stretched his senses to every corner of the town, then the city, the country and finally the entire world, unfortunately and much to his growing anger, he still couldn't find the chakra anywhere in this world, but rather in a place completely unknown to him as of right now.

Chakra he had given to her was not infused into Rangiku, but rather infused with the necklace. He should have told her to simply call on his name to summon him, but he was in hurry at the time and forgot to tell her the true meaning and function of the necklace.

"Before I destroy you, tell me why did you attack a small child when you could've come after me?" Naruto asked icily and stood up with his eyes closed.

"You killed my grandfather that's why. Do you remember that white haired man with a long black sword that you mercilessly killed 50 years ago. He was a great man, loved by his people and only wanted peace, yet you killed him. I vowed that day, I would kill the one thing you hold dear, but since I couldn't kill that blonde woman as she is always with you, I chose the next best person" the man shouted coldly "I couldn't control you at the time, but now I have the means to control you and that bitch!"

"I see, so this is a revenge story" Naruto retorted with a raised eyebrow.

The man took out two glowing blue magical Crystals from his pocket and raised it to his face with a maniacal look

"With this, I will be able to control you. When I have you under my control, the world will bow before my feet" the leader shouted as he let out a gleeful laugh followed by his army, while the Crystals glowed a white blue.

The laughs abruptly came to a screeching halt when a dreadful aura of death and menace washed over the land. The man and his army turned to the tall blond, only for their eyes to widen in terror and apprehension; their bodies to tremble hysterically as they witnessed the horrifyingly ruthless eyes of the blond, even his partner stepped back.

So uncaring

So ominous

So overwhelming

Tsunade stepped back in alarm from the dreadful aura of the blond, seeing as even she could be harmed by his Chakra when he was in this state. She had seen this kind of power only once and that was when he became the physical embodiment of Chakra.

The same dark and crimson fire-like aura oozing off his body in waves, the same merciless scarlet ripple pattern eyes pulsating with supremacy, the same red and black flaming hair!

Even if she had been on the verge of death at the time, she had still witness the devastating power of his potent Chakra, turning everything into blackened ash the moment they came into contact with it. It was the same now, the clearing, trees and grasses nothing but a black grave of ash surrounding him and expanding for miles. The sky above darkened as lightening flashed, scaring the army and their leader even more.

Naruto leisurely levitated from the scorched ground as the lightening in the sky flashed even fiercer and struck the ground, igniting it in flames, the aura around his body expanding to a shadowy and crimson spherical form.

To think this man had the audacity to harm his loved ones and appear so smug!

To have the nerve that he would be controlled!

" **Insolent mortal, you have the audacity to implict harm on my loved ones, to destroy my home and come before me in order to control me. Did you really think a puny magic crystal will be able to control me? Such arrogance! No one controls me! No one!** "

The thunderous demonic voice followed by the deafening lightening flashing in the sky had caused the army to drench their pants in fright. The leader had lost control of his bowels and was standing motionless with his eyes glossed over. He hadn't prepared for this! In his mind, it was simple, kill the girl to lure out the tall blond, take over his anguish filled mind and finally rule the world!

The being floating in the sky was not human, he was a Demon!

"K-kill him" the leader stuttered out and stepped back in fear. The shivering soldiers released all their weapons consisting of arrows, swords and many unknown weapons at the blond. As soon as the projectiles neared the sphere, it reduced to dust scaring the army even more.

" **You are unforgivable! Raising your hand against an innocent child for the sake of luring out your enemy. Disgusting!** " Naruto raised his hand above his head as an enormous ball of crimson energy appeared in his hand, slowly but surely increasing in size. The energy ball kept expanding and enlarging until it looked like the sun had descended to the world and was hovering above them.

The army lost strength of their legs and slumped to the ground in a kneeling position. It was over for them, how in the hell would they stop something like that, let alone someone like that!

Tsunade vanished from her spot and appeared near the floating blond, well aware what the blond intended to do with the colossal sphere of energy.

"Naruto, you will destroy the whole city with that, many innocents will die!" She pleaded.

If that thing was brought down upon the earth, the city below would be nothing but a scorched crater. She was as angry as he was, but taking such actions would cost countless innocent lives!

" **I will simply revive them back to life. Now Tsunade, please step away from my path"** The unsympathetic look he gave her was not of the man she loved, but a murderous dragon disturbed from his slumber, she reluctantly stepped away " **This scorched crater will linger as a scar on the surface of the world till the end of time as a reminder to those foolish enough to assault one of my loved ones** "

" **Now vanish from existence!** "

Tsunade looked away as Naruto released the colossal sphere of condensed energy, bathing the whole city in a blinding crimson light, the screams of the army ringing through the land as they were reduced to ashes, along with the city and the surrounding area.

When Tsunade looked down again, all that was left was a huge black crater.

"When are you going to revive those people?" Tsunade asked in sorrow as she looked at the cold and impassive visage of her mate.

" **As soon as I make them a new and improved home away from this place. They will have no memories of this event, but this crater will remain here. I wanted to help them as I helped Rangiku anyway** " Naruto muttered softly and clenched his hands **"I have to find a way to bring Rangiku back even if it takes all eternity to accomplish, even if I have to turn the world upside down to find her! I gave her my word, I have never broken my word and I sure as hell am not going to start now! … If only I had told her how to use that chakra** "

"Beloved, I'm sure we'll see her again, I don't know when, but I have a feeling we will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End Flashback**

"You did all that for me?" Rangiku asked tearfully when she listened to his part of the story. Tears were streaming down her face as she raced forward and enveloped the blond in a tight hug. Uncontrollable torrents of tears streamed down her face, involuntary sobs escaped her lips as she tightly hugged Naruto.

Naruto returned her hug with affection as he rubbed her back and ran his hand through her silky hair in a soothing manner, whispering comforting words into her ears as he sat down and eased her down with him on the chair.

"I searched everywhere, but you simply weren't in that dimension. I'm sorry" Naruto said apologetically as she sobbed even harder.

"I t-thought you had abandoned me … I w-was scared and alone"

"I know"

Naruto listened while she sobbingly related her story of how she had waited for him to show up and when he hadn't, she had actually taken her own life to prevent them from capturing her, how she had lived in the Rukongai for years searching for them, how she had been recruited to be in the Shinigami Academy and became a Lieutenant.

He knew he would have time to hear all her stories later, but now he had to shift the topic to a more light-hearted subject. Seeing her beautiful face stricken with tears made him cringe inside. Her face simply was not made for tears and from now on, it would remain that way!

"Wait, you mean you're actually a Lieutenant of these sword carrying idiots?" Naruto teased and received a bonk to the head.

"Who are you calling a sword carrying idiot, you idiot?!" Rangiku muttered in irritation as her eyebrows twitched madly.

"I wasn't talking about you, you little brat!" Naruto retorted back with a groan and rubbed his pulsing head "Wait, you are not little anymore. Man you sure have grown in all the right places! Hehehe"

He finished with a perverted giggle and gave her a once over while she blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop checking me out, you perverted old geezer!" Rangiku snapped and shook her fist in front of his face.

"Who are calling an old geezer, you old hag!"

"I'm only twenty six, you blond lunatic!"

"That is still older than me, so that means you are an old hag" Naruto retorted with a smug grin.

"You are the one to talk, you're still alive till this day and it had been decades or maybe century since I died, that means you are all old geezer. Which also reminds me, how in the hell are you still alive and where is big sister?"

"I have my ways. Tsunade is currently with the team to keep their assess safe from harm" Naruto answered mysteriously.

Rangiku had all the time in the world or in the afterlife to think about the blond and his companion. She had realized that they were both special, as no ordinary person would have been able to accomplish what he had told her and what he had done. She may have been a mere child at the time, but now she knew that no ordinary human or even Shinigamis were capable of making a house with precise details that quickly!

She snapped back from her thoughts and saw Naruto looking at her chest, causing her eyes to twitch in irritation with a hint of redness on her cheeks "Where the hell are you looking, you perv?!"

"You still wear that necklace I gave you" Naruto asked fondly.

"Yes, it was the only thing reminding me of your idiotic and wrinkly old ass" She said mischievously and grinned when a giant tick mark appeared on Naruto's temple.

"Man, when I created that bastard, I didn't make it to be that lucky. Look at it, hanging between the Valley of heaven, without even realizing it" Naruto whined while Rangiku blushed even harder.

What was with him talking about her assets all of a sudden? She knew he was a pervert – she still remembered the many dirty jokes he would direct at Tsunade during their Lunch or Breakfast – but she was not expecting him to get that forward with her.

"Still, it's great to see you again Rangiku, I thought I had lost you forever" Naruto smiled softly and gave her a warm hug, which she returned with equal vigor "But to ensure that I don't lose you again, I will have to remodel your necklace"

Igniting his hands with red and blue flames at the same time, he brought them together in a blinding light. A few seconds later when the light faded away, he opened them to reveal a necklace with a golden chain and a crimson rose with a black diamond in the middle.

Taking the necklace, he leaned forward and wrapped it around a blushing Rangiku's neck with a soft smile on his face.

"There! It will not only let me know where you are and summon me to that place, but also protect you should you be in trouble, which from knowing you, you always are. And besides" His fond smile suddenly turned mischievous "It makes you even more beautiful"

Rangiku looked away with a small hint of rosiness on her cheeks while Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"Idiot" she mumbled under her breath and snuggled up to his bulging hard pectorals with a blissful sigh. She was glad that he hadn't changed at all, still the tall blond and lovable idiot she knew him to be.

"Hey Giku-chan, aren't you supposed to stop me from causing untold mayhem and whatnot?" Naruto asked with a deadpan when he realized that they were practically sitting in the middle of a street.

"I'm, but who cares" Naruto sweatdropped at her blunt answer while she nuzzled his neck.

Maybe she had rubbed off of him too much!

"You do know they are going to call you a traitor if you side with us, right?" Naruto deadpanned

"They can call me whatever they want, I'm not leaving you after not seeing your wrinkly old ass for centuries" Naruto grew a tick mark on his temple as she called him an old man again.

He was not old dammit. If anyone was old, it was Tsunade.

'I would like to hear you say that when I'm near you, Love'

Naruto paled completely white when he heard her threat. Man, he sometimes overlooked the fact that they had a telepathic link with each other.

'Sorry Hime, just a spur of the moment' Naruto sent back apologetically, however he had a feeling he was going to get his ass kicked no matter how many times he apologized now.

'Where are you guys anyway?'

'Near the 1st Division headquarters. Ichigo is currently fighting a bloodthirsty lunatic called Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad 11'

'Oh that lunatic with an eye patch? How come you guys hog up all the fun' Naruto complained but brighten up again 'Hey Hime, did I tell you that I found Giku-chan! Well technically, she found me, but that's not the point!'

He could feel her surprise and astonishment through the link.

'You did?!'

'Yep, she is sitting right here with me and from the looks of it, is currently ready to punch me in the face for not answering her call'

He was correct as Rangiku was just about ready to punch the living daylights out of him for ignoring her. He couldn't really blame her for wanting to hit him since he was sitting there with a faraway look on his expressive face.

'That's good to hear. I have a feeling we'll meet soon'

'I look forward to seeing your pretty ass!' he sent back smugly and severed the link, not even waiting for her response.

"Oi, you old geezer! Answer me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Rangiku whined, her full and tempting lips stretched into a pout as she crossed her arms under bosom.

"Rangiku, why don't you return to your Barracks for now, I promise we'll meet again on the day of execution at Soukyoku Hill" Naruto replied seriously.

Rangiku looked skeptical but reluctantly untangled herself from his embrace and stood up from the chair with an adorable pout, which almost shattered Naruto's resolve. Almost.

"Fine, spoil my fun" Her tempting pout soon turned to a deceptively sweet but deathly smile as she looked at him "Oh, if you even think about breaking your promise this time, not even death will be able to stop me from tearing ribbons out of your hide"

Naruto nodded vigorously. Man, this woman has got to be Mei's cousin or something!

With that, she did something he never would have expected from someone like her, she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and ran away with steams pouring out of her ears like a steam engine, leaving a flabbergasted Naruto behind.

"Well, that was… exciting!"

Just as Rangiku disappeared behind a corner, a horde of Shinigamis appeared behind the confused Naruto and surrounded him.

"You're coming with us to our Captain" the apparent leader said with a sneer and stepped forward with his hand on the handle of his sword.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and walked up to the leader. He had nothing else to do right now, seeing as there was still time till the execution. He might as well meet this Captain and have some fun along the way.

"Ok" Naruto agreed cheerfully causing the leader to blink in surprise.

He hadn't expected the blond to surrender so quickly without even fighting them. Not finding a convincing enough reason or response, he shrugged nonchalantly. Who was he to prefer violence when the Ryoka wanted to come quietly?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shunsui Kyoraku had seen countless unusual things in his long life. He had seen war and death, had seen comrades fall in battle. had seen friends become victims of the Hollows insatiable hunger for souls. He had seen failure and success. But all those things paled in comparison to what he was observing now.

A towering man with long blond hair and crimson eyes garbed in outlandish clothes being accompanied by his Squad members while the man whistled merrily, as if he was strolling through a park. He couldn't detect anything from the man, not even a flicker of Spiritual Energy and yet he had come to the Soul Society! He realized the man was far more than what he tried to appear, the vigilance and intensity of his crimson eyes said so.

He was grinning broadly, but Shunsui had learned from experience that appearance could be deceiving. The way he carried himself was that of a man who had been nurtured in wars, the way he looked around was the look of a man of infinite intelligence. The tall stature, the bulging muscles were that of a man who had trained his entire life. This one sure was an enigma!

"Captain Kyoraku, we found this Ryoka wandering around near the 8th Division barracks. We found it appropriate to bring him before you" the superior of the unit declared and led Naruto to the lying Captain.

"Is that so? Well thank you for bringing him here. You may go now" Shunsui drawled lazily without even sitting up.

Naruto looked at the lazy Captain with a sweatdrop. Pink Kimono and a straw hat! Seriously? This guy was supposed to be a Captain? He was even lazier than Shikamaru!

"So you're one of the Ryokas. I know you want to save Rukia from execution, but I'm afraid I can't let you go" Shunsui voiced out from beneath the straw hat.

"Well, I'm afraid I've to go!" Naruto retorted pleasantly.

"Well, then, if you're not ready to back away and I'm pretty sure I can't let you go either, so why don't we settle this down with Sake?" The lazy Captain offered. He knew the blond would refuse his offer, - almost every one of his opponents in the past had refused - but he had nothing to lose from a simple peace offering.

"Now, you're talking! Bring out the sake and let's get right to it" Naruto responded with a loud cheer while Shunsui blinked in surprise and sweatdropped.

Didn't this blond want to save his friend from execution a minute ago?!

Naruto strode forward and slumped himself in front of the Captain without hesitation or concern, astonishing Kyoraku with his confidence. Normally, people didn't agreed to his offer of peace and only perceived them as a sign of deception, but this blond accepted the offer without hesitation and sat right in front of him without anything to defend himself should he choose to attack.

That could only mean he was confident in his strength and power to thwart his attacks.

"The name is Shunsui Kyouraku, Captain of 8th Division" If he thought Naruto would be intimated by him being a Captain; he was sadly mistaken as Naruto didn't even blink.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spiderm… I mean Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" Naruto said with a mock bow, which appeared more comical than polite because he seated at the moment. He really needed to stop watching those Cartoon shows and Animes with Tsunade!

"Well, what do you know; it seems we have something in common" Shunsui stated in surprise and took out a pot-like container of Sake with two small saucers, pouring one for himself and the other for the eager blond "The fact that you accepted my offer of peace could only mean that you hate violence as well, don't you?"

"I hate violence if it's improper, and FYI I didn't accept your offer of peace, I accepted your offer of Sake!" Naruto said bluntly while Shunsui sweatdropped "Who would want to fight when they could simply enjoy this sake? A moron that's who"

Man, this guy was straight forward!

"I agree. I'm surprised a person of your age is drinking sake" the lazy Captain agreed with a subtle smile and took a sip from his cup "Isn't there a law or something regarding that?"

Naruto choked on his sake as he heard the man practically call him under aged! If Tsunade heard that, she would be rolling on the ground from laughter. He was older than anyone in the world; in fact he was as old as the world itself! Technically, his real age may be a few millennia but he had all the memories, experience and knowledge of the previous Ten Tails, and the previous Juubi was as old as the earth itself!

"What is your real purpose for coming here if I may ask? As far as I know, Rukia had been in the Living World for a few months. That is nearly not enough time for a friendship to form so strong that you would risk your lives to save her" Shunsui inquired curiously and eyed the tall blond in interest who was sipping Sake carelessly.

"Wait! Who told you I was here to save Rukia?" Naruto asked confusingly, as if he didn't understand the question at all.

"Ah, isn't that why you guys are invading the Seireitei for?" Shunsui deadpanned.

"Hell no! I will let you in on a secret" Naruto whispered quietly and he leaned forward "You see, I have this cute little birdie friend and he informed me of this place wonderful sake, so in actuality I'm here for the sake!"

Shunsui sweatdropped at the clearly insane blond. Forget his earlier thoughts about the man having awareness and all that stuff, he was a certified lunatic!

"Captain, what the hell are you doing?" a loud indignant voice shouted from behind them.

Naruto and Shunsui turned their heads around and saw a beautiful glasses-wearing black haired woman with a large book tucked under her arm.

"Nanao-chan nice to see you again. As for what I'm doing, well, I'm drinking sake with our Ryoka friend here" Shunsui greeted lazily.

"I can see that! My question is, why aren't you apprehending him?" Nanao retorted snappishly.

"Hey hey, do you mind? We're trying to drink here!" Naruto complained.

"I do mind actually!" she snapped rudely and adjusted her glasses.

"Is it that time of the month for her or something" Naruto leaned forward and whispered.

Shunsui palmed his face and tried to laugh his nervousness away, knowing it wasn't going to end well for either of them if the multiple tick marks appearing on Nanao's temple were any indication.

"Ryoka, I suggest you start running, you too Captain" she stated ominously causing the two drinking used-to-be enemies to gulp loudly.

Naruto and Shunsui stood up with conviction and determination. They had to man up or they would never live it down! They gave each other a comforting manly hug and a pat on the back for good luck and with one last look at the still smiling Nanao, high tailed it out of there with a fuming Nanao hot on their tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, we find a triumphant Nanao standing above a grumbling drinking duo. They had been caught after a few minutes of futile running and fell victims to Nanao's righteous female fury, the large bumps on their heads was a testament to that brutal fact.

Naruto and Shunsui were rubbing the large bumps as they grumbled about 'mean four-eyed ladies'.

Man, this woman hit hard!

"I hope you learned your lessen, you two" she asked with a victorious smile while they grumbled even harder, "Oh, Captain, I forgot I had something grave to report"

"Something grave?" Shunsui asked and rubbed his aching head.

"Yes, it seems Captain Aizen was assassinated last night by an unknown assailant. His body was pinned to a wall by his own Zanpakuto and was found by his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori this morning" Nanao reported seriously causing Shunsui's eyes to widen in shock, while Naruto looked thoughtful.

It seems he had found his first suspect; he would have to investigate this matter further.

"That is unfortunate. Who could've done it?" Shunsui asked and gazed at the sky, deep in thought. This whole mess was so confusing. Their home being invaded by a few intruders, their kind and quite Captain assassinated by an unknown attacker!

"The assailant is not identified as of right now. Unfortunately, we can't simply launch an investigation at the moment either because of the Ryoka invasion!" Nanao replied and glared at the drinking Naruto.

"You're welcome" Naruto grinned when a giant tic mark appeared on Nanao's temple.

"Why is he here instead of the prison again?!" she asked in irritation.

She was tempted to punch that smug grin off his handsome face. Wait! Did she just call him handsome? Now that she looked at him closely, he was the epitome of physical male masculinity. The bulging muscles, the cheerful attitude and the exotic hair made for a very interestingly handsome man.

"Because I offered him peace and he accepted it" Shunsui replied with a lazy smile while Naruto gave a victory sign.

"That's right" Naruto added and finished his sake with one large gulp.

He suddenly turned serious and closed his eyes as he stood up dramatically, the sky above darkening as lightening flashed several times "Now that I have drunk my share of sake, there is only thing left to do…"

Shunsui and Nanao tensed and suddenly jolted up to prepare for an attack when they saw the serious expression on the blond's face.

Shunsui's hands were hovering over his duel swords, ready to draw it out in a moment notice, while Nanao had her hands prepared for a Kido. The lightening flashed even harder as sweat trailed down their faces while they waited for the blond enigma to attack. Though Shunsui couldn't help wondering how the sky suddenly turned cloudy with intimidating lightening flashing around when there was not a speck of cloud in the sky a moment ago.

"The only thing left to do now is ….. to find a place to crash down. Man I'm tired" Naruto declared pleasantly, causing Shunsui and Nanao to face-fault.

Nanao stood up with a vain pulsing on her temple and she glared at the grinning blond.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she screamed angrily and shook her small fists in front of her face.

"If you love me that much, you could've just said so!"

What happened next caused Nanao to drop her precious book in shock, anger and embarrassment! Naruto slapped her ass and bolted away like bat out of hell with a large dust trailing after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Nanao shouted in outrage, her lips stretched to a thin line, her beautiful eyes narrowed dangerously and her normally stoic face tinted red from embarrassment as she chased after a maniacally laughing Naruto! The bastard dare slap her like that!

Shunsui pulled his large trimmed hat over his eyes as he chuckled softly. Things sure were going to be entertaining around here with him around!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Later that Night**

Naruto was standing near the tower where this Sosuke Aizen fellow was supposedly murdered and pinned to the wall by his own Zanpakuto no less. The wall of the building appeared to be covered in blood, trailing down from where he had been pinned down to the bottom, but that was all an illusion, not capable of deceiving his eyes. He was disappointed to see that the body had been taken down and was somewhere, but that was a minor setback soon to be rectified.

Everything possesses energy, meaning a soul was no exception to that fact. He was going to absorb the lingering energy on the tower and use that energy to search for a similar one in the Soul Society to see if his suspicion regarding the man were true or simply a product of paranoia.

He walked up the wall leisurely to the point where Aizen had been supposedly pinned and placed his hand in the center of the illusionary blood covered wall. Sure enough, there was some lingering Spiritual Energy. As soon as he absorbed the energy, the blood vanished without a trace, revealing a white spotless wall.

It seems his suspicion were true, the blood was merely a product of a well-placed illusion capable of deceiving the Captains as well as the rest of the Division members. He was quite intrigue over the fact that someone was able to cast an illusion during this era, granted it was not strong enough to fool him - not that any illusion could fool him - but still it was interesting to see.

Whoever this Sosuke Aizen was, he was an interesting fellow and Naruto was dying to meet him.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he searched for the energy similar to the one he absorbed from the wall, all over the Seireitei and the Soul Society. Snapping his eyes open, Naruto grinned widely when he found a similar match.

"Well well, Aizen, you may be able to fool your former comrades with an illusion, but I'm afraid you can't fool me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Before any of you ask why Naruto didn't simply revive Rangiku when she died, the answer will be revealed later on!**

 **Kindly Leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Confusion**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else**

 **AN: Please everyone, read the AN and answers to the reviews of other readers because some answers to your questions may be there, like the one with Tsunade not being like Kaguya. When I said Kaguya-like Tsunade, I didn't mean as though she will be like her in personality, emotions etc., but rather, she will be as strong as Kaguya after she ate the Chakra fruit. Seriously, I am getting tired of the same question over and over again, kindly stop.**

 **Now answers to a few reviews,**

 **Apollodorus13: I don't really have any idea regarding the Arrancars, but it's a possibility. And thanks by the way.**

 **Lightningblade49: umm, what do you mean by Naruto and Kyoraku BFF's? And no Yamamoto will not be killed, he still has some use.**

 **TBM10: I mean (1 week or maybe 4 days) by short interval and (9 or 10 days) by long interval.**

 **Firebluebird2006: You are the first person to say something negative about my fic and me. I try to reduce mistakes as much as possible. I learned English 6 months ago, so I think I have a reason to make mistakes.**

 **Ragna: I will try to add her, but no promises.**

 **truLBfn: When Tsunade said that she wouldn't mind, it was actually as a joke to tease Yoruichi, not actual permission.**

 **Gazz uzumaki: Dude, he is the Ten Tails, immune to Genjutsu. Aizen's Shikai is complete hypnosis, but still an illusion.**

 **The answer to the question (** **A monkey, a squirrel, and a bird are racing to the top of a coconut tree. Who will get the banana first, the monkey, the squirrel, or the bird?** **) Is (** **None of them, because you can't get a banana from a coconut tree!** **). The winners are (SatanRanda, ShadowFireQueen, and Zyrothe)**

 **Question of the Day (** **What two words, when combined hold the most letters** **?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Head Captains Office**

Head Captain Genryusai Shegikuni Yamamoto was standing near the uncovered wing of his office overseeing the vast globular city, deeply immersed in thought. The Ryoka invasion was turning out to be a major hindrance. After first, he had assumed them as nothing but mere insects attempting to battle a giant, but now he was compelled to reevaluate his theory. It seems they were wolfs hiding in a sheep's coat!

To think in a few days, everything had gone downhill. His city invaded by a few insects, one of his most promising Captain assassinated by a mysterious assailant, his lieutenants humiliated , shadowed by the defeat of someone he had thought of as Invincible.

Since the first meeting of the Captains, the Ryoka had advanced even further into the city, even reaching as far as the Tower of Senzaikyu and had attempted to liberate the prisoner but had been luckily prevented by the well-timed appearance of Byakuya Kuchiki.

When he had first issued the order, he had only permitted the lower ranking officers to deal with them, not wanting others to think less of his might. Nevertheless, that had been the worst miscalculation he had ever made, the Ryokas hadn't even made an effort to battle the lower rank officers and had advanced straight to the center, where they had been confronted by Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

He had contemplated on disciplining the rebellious lieutenant, but had been hindered when he was made aware of his embarrassing defeat against an orange haired Ryoka.

It was at that moment, he had decided to take these trespassers seriously, if they had the man power to overpower a Lieutenant, then they were no run of the mill Ryokas. He had commanded his Captains to take matters into their hands and crush the Ryokas. Kenpachi as always, had run off as soon as the order was given to chase the Ryokas down.

He had to admit being utterly stunted to hear of his defeat. To think someone christened as the second Kenpachi was overwhelmed by a measly Ryoka!

The defeat of Kenpachi had the disastrous effect of instigating even further instability in the Seireitei. Captains were searching for the Ryokas even now. At this rate, he would have to take matters into his own hands.

But all these defeats and humiliation triggered by the Ryokas were nonetheless inconsequential in his ancient eyes; they will be dealt with sooner or later.

What troubled him was the report delivered to him by his student, Shunsui Kyoraku this afternoon. His student had narrated his encounter with an incomprehensible Ryoka. This particular Ryoka apparently had no Spiritual Energy or weapons whatsoever, just a black Shakujo. He trusted his student enough to know he wasn't lying.

Why would someone like this Ryoka assault a city full of Shinigamis deprived of any weapon?

He unmistakably had some other underlying intention for coming here besides something as trivial as Sake. The mere consideration of someone invading a place like the Seireitei for sake was preposterous! The relentless pranks pulled on his Division Barracks were another cause for concern.

Why would someone want to dye all the walls of the barracks as well as the uniforms of the members a vibrant pink?

Whoever this person was, he had the audacity to change the color of his uniform as well as his Captain Cloak to a dazzling pink, fortunately, he had spares otherwise he would have been the laughing stock of the Seireitei! He had a feeling these 'attacks' were one way or another associated with this abnormal Ryoka Shunsui had reported.

If he couldn't be detected, that made him the only logical suspect.

What astonished him was the fact that Shunsui broadly warned him to not confront this one. Warn **him**! The greatest Shinigami to ever live, to not engage in battle with a mere insect! He would show his student as well as the Ryokas why he had remained as the Head Captain for over a thousand years!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Underground Assembly Hall**

Sosuke Aizen was relaxing contentedly in one of the underground quarters designated for the members of Central 46. Very soon, the key obstacle in the path of his ambition would be removed and he would be free to do what he pleased, that obstacle was to flee from the Soul Society with the Hogyoku.

The invasion by the Ryokas was a welcoming opportunity to make his schemes carry on as smoothly as they could be.

An unexpected dark and ominous chuckle resounded throughout the great underground hall, a chuckle so cold and dark that the hair on his body stood as straight as an attentive soldier. Reaching for his sheathed sword, he cautiously walked out of the large room to stand in the large hall, scanning everywhere for the source of the sound as he unsheathed his sword.

'It can't be any of the Shinigamis seeing as I can't detect any Spiritual Energy from them. But who could this be?' Aizen thought calmly, searching for the chuckling figure.

" **So this is where you have been hiding Sosuke Aizen** " a cold and dark demonic voice laced with amusement rumbled from all over the place.

"It's quite rude to interrupt people while they are resting" Aizen said calmly.

On the outside he was as calm as a cucumber, yet the inside was another story. He couldn't detect any Spiritual Energy from this entity, nor anything else for that matter. That fact alone was unnerving and irritating! He hated things he could not understand or things that were fat too mysterious for him to understand!

" **You may call it rudeness, but I call it the authority to make people obey me even if their bodies are at their breaking point** " the dark entity's voice rumbled like thunder.

"May I ask who you are? Can you at least give me the honor of seeing you?" the renegade Captain asked with a smile.

" **You can call me 'Phantom'. As for my form, I think my name is pretty self-explanatory** "

"What is your purpose for coming here? You're not here to arrest me because I know you are not a Shinigami, but you're not a Hollow either since I am quite knowledgeable in that aspect as well" Aizen explained calmly "As far as my knowledge goes, there is no one called the 'Phantom' among them"

" **Quite perceptive of you Shinigami, it seems you're every bit the genius they say you are** " the invisible entity bellowed in an impressed tone.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Aizen asked curiously. Just being in the presence of this strange entity was giving him shivers! No presence, no body and no feelings, all these traits were just giving off the feeling of being in the presence of an Alpha predator!

" **I'm under no obligation to deem your question worthy of an answer, Shinigami, so know your place!** "

The underground hall all of a sudden trembled as a titanic pressure bombarded down upon it, causing the calm Captain to grow weak in the knees as he collapsed to the ground.

'What monstrous pressure' Aizen thought with his eyes wide like saucers. He may have wanted to appear calm, but that damn pressure was enough to make him fall to his knees 'Just who is this?'

"Excuse me, but can you at least tell me why you are here?"

" **I'm the kind of person that goes around helping those with strong sense of ambition. A man ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of his goals, a man not afraid to get his hands dirty to get the job done. You're that kind of person** " the entity explained in his usual loud and deep voice.

"And how exactly do you know if I'm the kind of person you seek?"

" **I have been observing you for a very long time; I have to say I find you very intriguing** "

"I don't recall ever sensing or hearing something from you" he retorted curiously.

" **As if a mere Shinigami could sense my presence** " the entity retorted.

Aizen frowned at the rude retort, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it … not yet anyway.

"So would I be correct in assuming that you want to help me?" Aizen asked curiously.

If this entity joined forces with him, no one would be able to stand against him, not even the Head Captain!

" **Perhaps** " the deep voice rumbled with a hint of amusement, as if he was enjoying this a little bit too much " **I will only help where you need it most, however, don't expect me to get you out of every tight situation you find yourself in. Remember, I'm only offering my assistance because I admire your drive and determination to achieve your goals, if you lose that conviction, I will kill you myself** "

The amusement and playfulness were long gone and replaced by hair-standing and bone shivering cold voice.

Aizen shivered in fright. He could have sworn he felt a light tap near his collar bone, but dismissed it as a trick of his paranoid imagination. Staying calm in front of this figure was practically impossible!

"I understand. You'll have to forgive me for not telling you of my plans right away, because I find this deal of ours too good to be true" he explained with a fake smile. Just because he was outwardly unbalanced and quite wary of the dark entity, it didn't mean that he would share his plans with someone who just appeared before him out of nowhere and offered his help!

He hadn't come this far by carelessly trusting people!

" **It does not bother me** " the entity stated firmly, not all bothered by the lack of trust " **Keep an eye on the Ryokas, one of them will prove quite troublesome to your plans. Don't disappoint me!** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Squad 10 Barracks**

"Captain, there you are. I was looking all over for you, the execution is about to start" Nanao started with a frown and gazed at her lazy Captain sprawled above a rooftop with his large trimmed hat pulled over his eyes, chewing on a strand of grass.

Shunsui lifted his large hat to reveal his eyes and regarded his Lieutenant with a small smile "Is it?"

"Yes" Nanao deadpanned.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a bind here. You see I put this blade of grass in my mouth, thinking it would relax me, but now I'm beginning to rethink my decision because the more I chew on it, the more I can feel it burning the inside of my mouth" Shunsui declared as a tic mark appeared on Nanao's temple.

"Then why don't you try spitting it out!" she snatched the strand of grass from his mouth and discarded it with a scowl.

"Tell me Nanao, what do you think I should do?" Shunsui asked curiously, though he already knew the answer.

"You would do whatever it is you're planning regardless of my opinion, so it's pretty pointless to waste my breath. But to ensure that I stay out of your mess, I will be sure to walk a few steps behind you" Nanao affirmed pointedly.

Shunsui knew that she would follow him regardless of what she just said; her loyalty would allow nothing less.

"Then I guess I'll be on my own, knowing Old Yama, he would blame it all on me" Shunsui uttered lazily and slowly sat up, with his hand atop his hat.

"Hold it right there! Who said anything about you being alone? When you're in the presence of the Great Naruto-sama, you are never alone!"

A familiarly loud and booming voice butted in from behind them, causing the female Lieutenant to jump in fright. Shunsui and Nanao turned around with massive sweatdrops on the back of their heads when they gazed at a widely grinning Naruto doing a ridiculous pose with his hands raised above his head and his legs bent at the knees.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Nanao screamed in anger and embarrassment as she tried to calm her thumping heart. She still remembered the slap he had delivered to her poor rear and only wanted to wring his neck! That day, she had chased him around the Seireitei but instead of capturing him AND punishing him for his vulgar behavior, she had received a few more SLAPS to her ass.

Then, the blond bastard had just disappeared without a trace! She had been left there in the middle of the clearing with wide eyes of shock, dropped jaws of embarrassment, flaming face of anger and a stinging bottom!

"From my friend, Birdie's house, you know the one I have been talking about!" Naruto responded pleasantly as if it explained everything while Shunsui sweatdropped.

"Well, go back because we don't need your help, you blond lunatic!" Nanao said rudely causing Naruto to glare daggers at her. Oh she just wanted to wrap her hands around his surprisingly muscular neck and choke the life out of him for daring to assault her in such a vulgar manner!

"Hey, Four Eyes! I never said anything about helping you, I was talking to that lazy closet pervert!" Naruto retorted in mock irritation.

'Wait, did he just call me a closet pervert?' Shunsui thought with a sweatdrop.

"What did you just call me?!" she snapped.

"Four Eyes, what? You're gonna do something about it?" Naruto challenged with a grin.

They glared at each menacingly, visible lightening flashing between them until Naruto smiled slyly.

"You know what? You look quite beautiful when you're angry" Naruto grinned when he saw her face develop a massive blush so red that it resembled a fresh tomato.

"W-what?!"

Shunsui grinned amusingly when he saw his Lieutenant's flustered and embarrassed state, sputtering and stuttering as she glared heatedly at a grinning Naruto with a massive blush.

"I said you look beautiful when you're angry" he repeated with a grin.

"I-I heard you the first time you idiot! Who gave you the right to compliment me?" she said irritatingly with a large blush, with small wisps of steam leaving her ears due to the sheer redness of her face.

"My friend Birdie" he explained and nodded sagely.

Nanao sputtered incoherently as she tried to come up with a retort while Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Damn, teasing this Lieutenant sure was fun!

"Alright, that's enough you two, though I've to ask, what are you doing here?" Shunsui asked lazily and stood up in all his pink cloak glory.

"To save Shorty's ass" Naruto deadpanned

"What if I tell you that I can't let you go?"

"Well, here is the deal, you guys are going there to witness the execution and I'm going there to STOP the execution, so why don't we go together and when the time comes for fighting, we'll see who kicks whose ass. Get it?" Naruto explained 'wisely' and nodded his head.

"Well, you've got a point in a weird sort of way" Shunsui sweatdropped and let out a small chuckle.

"Ok then, let us go!" Naruto shouted loudly and sprinted away without waiting for them.

"Didn't he say something about us going together?" Nanao asked with a sweatdrop. Damn, she missed her chance of getting him back for slapping her rear!

Shunsui pulled his hat over his eyes with a chuckled and started walking away towards the Soukyuko Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soukyuko Hill**

The Soukyuko Hill was an iconic enormous rocky mesa located at the epicenter of the Seireitei and could be overlooked by the Senzaikyu. The hill was noticeable from all over the Seireitei due to its position in the center as well as its scale. The hill could be accessed by two known paths, one was a long bridge connecting to the Senzaikyu, and the other way was a long zigzag stairway carved into one side of the hill.

The rear of the hill was surrounded by a dense forest. The Soukyuko Hill was the location used for executing those Shinigamis accused of severely breaking the law. In the middle of the hill, a large rectangle shape construction and a great spear held by numerous ropes could be seen, used to carry out the execution.

Naruto was sitting up on a large wooden throne in the middle of the hill, near the rectangle structure, concealed by a Shrouding Genjutsu, while he gazed on impassively at the spectacle of Rukia Kuchiki being ushered by the Kido Corps, with her hands secured behind her back - much to his loathing - a red collar tied around her neck like a dog.

He would crash the party when they were assured nothing would go wrong!

The mere sight of the wrinkly old man in charge of all the Divisions was making him have difficulty with restraining himself from crushing him! Standing there in all his wrinkly glory as if executing a mere child was justice, it sickened him to end! Well, he had all the time to teach him a lesson he would not forget, ever!

He had disciplined far more arrogant children than him!

"Well then, the time for the execution has arrived, let us begin!" Yamamoto declared and brought his cane up on the ground with a loud thunk "Any last words, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia was escorted to stand in the middle of the rectangle structure as all the ropes and the collar around her neck was released. A few Captains of the Gotei 13 appeared with their Lieutenants such as Soifon with her Lieutenant Omeada, Shunsui Kyoraku with his Lieutenant Nanao Ise, and Isane Kotetsu, the Lieutenant of Squad 4 without her Captain, Retsu Unohana

"Yes. I want you to kindly allow my friends to go home safe and sound. If you do that, I will be eternally grateful" Rukia voiced out in resignation.

Byakuya Kuchiki chose that moment to make his appearance. He appeared as impassive as ever with his eyes drawn to the ground as he walked up the hill without even looking bothered.

'So that's Rukia's Elder brother' Naruto mused and eyed the prideful Shinigami.

This man was the second on his 'Shit list', the first being the Head Captain himself. He had nothing particular against this man; he just hated the fact that he would allow his family member to be executed in front of him without doing anything just because of his pathetic pride. Pride is good and all, but to let it even stand in the way of your relation with your family was simply pathetic.

"Acknowledged! After the execution, I will allow your Ryoka friends to return home unharmed" The old man declared firmly.

Naruto scoffed in disgust. Who was the old man trying to fool?

"Thank you, Head Captain" Rukia mouthed gratefully.

"That's cruel. Why promise her something like that when he has no intention of letting them go alive?" Isane Kotetsu murmured quietly when she heard the Head Captain's deceitful assurance. Every last one in the Gotei 13 as well as the Seireitei knew the old man loathed traitors and intruders more than anything and would do anything to annihilate them even if it meant sacrificing one of his own subordinates.

"It's not cruelty Isane, it's actually kindness. By promising to leave her friends unharmed, he has given her the peace of mind to move on peacefully without any regrets"

A familiarly kind and motherly voice said beside her. Isane turned around and saw her Captain, Retsu Unohana standing there with elegance.

Naruto had to agree with the kind looking woman on that front, but on the other hand, he despised lies. He had enough lies surrounding his life to tolerate anymore. The Head Captain may have given her the peace of mind now, but if everyone in the Gotei 13 knew his behavior towards traitors and invaders, then that meant Rukia knew his promise to be a fabricated one from the start.

However, that's not what had him so captivated; no it was the woman herself.

The way she carried herself displayed a resemblance to the trained Kuniochi's from his time. The grace and elegance with which she walked and talked did not resemble that of a healer but rather a veteran killer. Her motherly and kind visage concealed the hungry look of a lioness looking for her next victim. She was an enigma, a puzzle and puzzles were something he loved solving!

"Release the Soukyuko!" The head Captain commanded firmly.

The Kido Corps marched towards the various ends of the ropes keeping the large spear and went through several hand signs. The area around the Kido Corps and the Soukyuko erupted in enormous blue flames, obscuring almost half of the hill as the ropes were severed down. The severed ropes coiled and twirled around the spear in a hypnotic dance and propelled towards opposite ends of the hill with incredible swiftness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Division 13**

"Kiyone you moron, the execution has begun! Isn't the Captain ready yet?!" Sentaro yelled when he saw the release of the massive spear through a window from the 13th Division's Barracks.

"Stop yelling you idiot! I'm standing right in front of you" Kiyone retorted snappishly and glared at the Third Seat.

"Just get the Captain, we don't have much time!" he yelled and glared at her with equal vigor.

The door to the Captain's office opened and Jushiro Ukitake stepped out with a large strangely designed brown structure connected with a black pole by a brown cord.

Sentaro snapped into attention and bowed to the silver haired Captain.

"Captain, the execution has begun!"

"Yes I know, sorry but breaking the seal was a lot harder than I had expected it to be" Jushiro stated apologetically "Given that our appeal to Central 46 failed, we'll just have to do it our way"

Turning to his two attendants "Kiyone, Sentaro, let's go and destroy the Soukyuko!"

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Division 10 Barracks**

"The Soukyuko has been released!" Toshiro stated in shock as he witnessed the eruption of the blue flames from the hill.

"I'm not blind Captain, I can see that" Rangiku retorted annoyingly.

Toshiro's eye brows twitched as his Lieutenant ruined his dramatic stance. She had been dreadfully in good spirits ever since she had returned from that meeting. He had questioned the other Lieutenants about anything eccentric happening in the meeting as that could be the only reason for her good mood, but was surprised and not surprised at the same time.

Surprised that she had apparently ran off to hunt down one particular Ryoka and not surprised regarding the fact that she had ran off, considering she usually did that.

Whatever had happened after hunting down the Ryoka, she had gained a rather nasty habit of annoying and nagging him more than she normally did. If he found out whoever had triggered this unexpected transformation of behavior in Rangiku, he would freeze his ass to death!

"Oi Captain, what's with that constipated look? Have you forgotten your binky or something?" Rangiku asked with a sly look on her face. Just seeing that old man's face was enough to bring out the old mischievous Rangiku in her! Hey, she was raised by the Prankster King from Hell and the Gambling Princess themselves! She was bound to inherit their quirks.

Unfortunately for her Captain, she had more of Naruto's pranking quirks than Tsunade's famous volatile temper!

Toshiro growled in irritation and stomped away followed by a smirking Rangiku. The man was dead as soon as he saw him, no mercy. He would release Hyourinmaru on his ass the second he saw him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Division 3** **rd** **Barracks**

"What's that?" Orihime asked when she saw the giant blue flare emanating from the center of the hill.

Orihime, Ganju, Chad, Uryu, Tsunade and a small girl known as Yachiru were standing in the middle of a street near the 3rd Division. Ichigo and Yoruichi were not present because the black cat had taken Ichigo off to a secret training ground. She had challenged Byakuya that she would have Ichigo learn Bankai in three days, thus the training.

"I think they have started the execution" Yachiru's loud childish voice chimed in while she was sitting on Tsunade's shoulder.

Tsunade was keenly scrutinizing the hill, having detected the powerful presence of Naruto on top of the hill, signifying that he was there.

"Then let's go" Tsunade announced firmly as she walked away followed by the group.

She had been away from her Beloved long enough; it was time to reunite with him! Inconspicuously creating a Shadow clone behind the group, she substituted with it and teleported to the hill. She materialized above the hill, concealed behind a shrouding Genjutsu and sweatdropped at the scene that greeted her.

Naruto was sitting there like a King on a wooden throne with a sake bottle in his hand, impassively gulping away. The fact that the others couldn't see him meant he had used a Genjutsu to stay hidden "Beloved, if I didn't know you better, I would say you're happy without me"

As soon as he saw her, his eyes lit up as he jolted up from his throne and sprinted towards her with his hands opened broadly, anime tears streaming down his face "Hime, I missed you! Drinking sake without you is as boring as hell!"

Tsunade prepared herself for the incoming impact and sure enough Naruto slammed into her with incredible vigor. The force of the impact was so strong that she was knocked on her ass as Naruto wept on her shoulder. Tsunade stayed there with Naruto atop her as she tried to shake the stars from her eyes due to the force of the impact.

He really should work on his brakes!

Just as she was about to speak, Naruto snaked his hands up her abdomen and cupped her large 'assets' before he captured her lips in a hungry and dominating kiss that left her all boiling and sizzling inside! Whatever she was trying to say was forgotten as she returned the passionate gestured and allowed her hands to do their own exploration seeing as Naruto was already searching every inch of her with his hands!

Damn him and his effect on her!

Well she wasn't going to let him win like that! Using her strength, she rolled them over in an instant and straddled his waist without breaking apart as she cupped his face and deepen the kiss. Naruto's hands left the 'safety' of her heaving chest and found home upon her firm rear cheeks as he squeezed them like there was no tomorrow!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the wooden throne, an irritated Naruto and a widely grinning Tsunade were drinking a bottle of sake as they watched the show after their satisfying make-out session. It was more like a contest measuring each other's body in a limited amount of time but, much to Naruto's irritation and Tsunade's amusement, it had ended before it could escalated any further!

He had been looking forward to the end result of that session dammit!

The ground beneath Rukia glowed a little and two square objects floated up. Her hands were instantaneously drawn to the support beams as they elevated up followed by a similar square object under her feet.

The Captains and Lieutenants witnessed as the captive was hauled up higher in to the air till she touched the top of the rectangle structure. The innocently motionless Soukyuko all of a sudden burst forth into raging flames and lifted higher into the air, slowly and progressively shifting its form.

"What the hell? Is that the release of the Soukyuko?!" Omeada asked in disbelief.

'Is he blind or plain stupid?' Naruto asked telepathically and ran his hands through Tsunade's long blonde hair.

'Judging from his looks, I would say he is stupid' Tsunade replied and sighed in content as she sat in her companion's lap and leaned her head against his chest. She could still feel his … excitement from their earlier activities!

Naruto grinned in approval at her blunt response and tried to ignore her slow grinding when she noticed his ... condition. What was with her now? Hadn't she learned her lesson on their first day in Karakura Town? If the new vigor with which she was 'working' was any indication, he guessed that she hadn't! Well, he wouldn't mind showing her once again what it meant to tempt an Uzumaki, especially Naruto Uzumaki!

The Soukyuko little by little altered its appearance until it resembled a majestic phoenix, unfolding its wings and expanding it far and wide as it hovered in front of the prisoner like a vengeful Angel.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and dread when she witnessed the terrifying visage of the released Soukyuko. Even though she had accepted her fate, it didn't diminish the fear of death, never mind by something like this! The mere sight of the black eyes glaring at her among the blazing inferno was giving her shudders!

"What an astonishing sight!" Shunsui murmured as he observed the massive blazing bird hovering in the air in all its flaming glory.

Nanao nodded dumbly, too stunned to even speak.

The flaming phoenix reared its peak - no doubt preparing itself for piercing the prisoner - and flew forward with a thunderous roar while Rukia closed her eyes in resignation. The Captains and Lieutenants watched as the area around Rukia Kuchiki was engulfed in blazing flames, obscuring everything from view.

Naruto watched the wonder with a diminutive smile on his handsome and calmly drank his sake.

There were two reasons for the smile; one was the sight that greeted him amidst the blazing inferno caused by the Soukyuko, the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki blocking the flaming bird with his sword from harming Rukia. The other reason was the unquestionably appealing and admirable sight of the aforementioned person standing in front of a flaming bird just to save his friend!

The reason why he took so much interest in Ichigo was because he saw himself in the boy. The same determination, the same attitude and the same will of steel reminded him so much of his past self. The only difference between him and Ichigo was that he was ostracized while Ichigo was loved; he had friends to rely on while Naruto had no one.

"What?!" Soifon exclaimed in shock, seeing the orange haired Ryoka stop the Soukyuko with his sword alone.

'The Soukyuko has the power of a million Zanpakutos, it should be virtually impossible to stop! How is he able to stop it with his Zanpakuto alone? Just who is this guy?' she thought in incredulity.

"Nanao, is he one of the other Ryoka who was able to defeat Kenpachi?" Shunsui asked lazily.

He had to give him credit, the kid sure knew how to make an entrance!

"Yes, the reports about his appearance match with this one, so it's safe to assume he is the one" she replied firmly and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Ichigo was standing above the rectangle structure in front of Rukia and was holding the bird form of the Soukyuko at bay. Rukia opened her eyes when nothing happened. No pain, no burning of her soul, nothing. Her eyes widened when she saw the cloaked form of Ichigo right in front of her.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled in response.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your sorry ass from execution" Ichigo deadpanned

"You don't understand! I don't need you to save me; I have already accepted my fate. If they capture you this time, you're as good as dead!" Rukia shouted in frustration.

Why couldn't he just let her die in peace?

Why did he have to risk his life to save her?

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" he commented lightly. The force of the Soukyuko vanished, prompting Ichigo to look over his shoulder and see the Phoenix rearing back, no doubt preparing itself for another attack "So you wanna go another round? Well then, come on, I'm ready for ya"

The flaming bird let out a loud screech and flew towards Ichigo with incredible speed. Seeing the approaching bird, Ichigo prepared his Zanpakuto and dashed right at the zooming bird. Before the two could collide, a black pole connected with a large cord flew towards the flaming form of the Soukyuko and wrapped around its neck. The thrown pole twisted around the bird's neck a few times and embedded itself in the ground.

'Hmmm. It seems the party is heating up' Naruto mused with a grin.

Ichigo tracked the path of the cord and was dumbfounded to see the famous Captain Ukitake standing below with a brown shape construct. What even more surprising was that another Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, materialized near the pole embedded in the ground followed by Nanao and placed his hand on the black object.

Soifon's eyes widened in shock and realization, seeing as she recognized the strange symbol engraved on the brown construct.

"Captain Ukitake and Kiyone?!" Isane gasped in shock.

"That's the Shihouin Clan symbol! Stop them. They are trying to destroy the Soukyuko!" she ordered hurriedly and turned to her fat Lieutenant.

Omeada looked hesitant to move or rather didn't know what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked with a dumb look on his face.

'Ok, now I'm totally convinced that he is an idiot' Naruto grinned.

'Agreed'

'For the last time Tsunade, stop your grinding or you will need someone else to save you from my 'execution'!'

'You can try all you want'

'You are enjoying this aren't you?'

'That much is obvious. Though no one is preventing you from enjoying yourself, since you know, we are under a Genjutsu!'

'Now you are just testing my patience and stop increasing the speed of your grinding dammit!'

'As if you are not enjoying this! I can feel you under me, you know! So stop being such a coward and take it like a man!'

Needless to say, Naruto was ready to tear out his hair in frustration!

"Hey there Mr. Handsome, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it" the laid back Captain commented with a small grin.

Jushiro gave him a sideway glance and nodded "Sorry it took so long, but now that I'm here, let's get to it!"

Shunsui and Jushiro unsheathed their swords and simultaneously speared them into the brown object. A blue stream of energy emitted from their swords and raced towards the deterred bird through the cord. As soon as the energy reached the bird, the bird disintegrated into small hypnotic fragments of fiery metal with a loud screech.

Naruto was tempted to give a loud shout of joy, but had to restrain himself since Tsunade was sitting – more bouncing - in his lap and wouldn't appreciate a shout right in her ears.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto hummed in shock and anger.

His students had the audacity to disobey his orders and destroy the Soukyuko!

The other Lieutenants and Captains were flabbergasted to witness two of their own betray them, the Great Kyoraku and Ukitake no less!

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I could use this diversion to my advantage" Ichigo commented as he witnessed the destruction of the Soukyoku by the two respected Captains. It would give him enough time to release Rukia and escape without them realizing it.

He did a back flip to land atop the structure and raised his sword above his head as his eyes blazed a dim cerulean.

Spinning the giant sword a few times by the white bandages tied to its hilt, he grabbed it with a backhanded grip and stabbed the stand as he released a massive amount of Spirit Energy directly into the structure, temporarily blinding those below. The stand glowed for a few seconds and exploded into countless pieces without warning.

"What!" Isane gasped.

"What kind of man is he?" Omeada stuttered in shock.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the orange haired boy 'It would appear he had improved somewhat since the last time we crossed blades'.

Ichigo was standing on a half destroyed piece of the stand with Rukia tucked under one of his arm and his blade draped over his other shoulder.

"Let me ask you something Ichigo, how are we going to escape from here?" Rukia asked in resignation.

'We'll make a run for it" Ichigo answered 'wisely' prompting Rukia to give him a look that clearly said 'are you stupid?'.

"Those are Captains and lieutenants down there, you know?" she deadpanned.

"Well, we'll just beat their asses and then go. Don't worry, we're not alone. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Yoruichi, Ganju, Hanataro, that blond idiot Naruto and his companion Tsunade are all here. We are going to help all those who have helped us and get out of here alive!" Ichigo declared with determination.

Naruto would have been impressed if he wasn't so irritated right now over that idiot comment.

'Who is he calling an idiot? If anyone is an idiot, it's him' Naruto said with a childish pout while Tsunade snickered.

"About time you showed up Renji" Ichigo announced.

Rukia looked around to see where Renji was and saw him kneeling on the ground over a few unconscious Kido Corps members "I knew you would come here!"

"Of course, I couldn't let you take all the credit for saving Rukia" Renji retorted smugly, panting in exhaustion and fatigue.

"Renji! It's so good to see you again!" Rukia shouted with a happy grin.

The exhausted man returned the grin and tried to regain his composure.

"Hey Renji, catch!" Ichigo raised Rukia above his head while she struggled to free herself.

"H-hey now wait a minute, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" The redhead asked hesitantly. He knew the orange haired boy was an idiot, but even he wouldn't do something like that.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm clearly thinking about throwing her at you. Now look out below!" he released a screaming Rukia at the dumbfounded Renji with a large grin.

Renji didn't have time or the energy to prepare himself for the impact and thus was knocked on his ass when Rukia collided with his chest.

"Ichigo, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you trying to kill me?!" Rukia yelled, sitting up in Renji's arms with an indignant expression on her face.

"Yeah, you fool. What if I had failed to catch her?!" Renji shouted in disbelief as he rubbed his sore behind.

"Renji, take her and go. Get her as far away from here as you can and protect her with your life" The orange haired boy stated calmly, shouldering his giant sword.

Renji nodded in consent as he gave him a grateful nod and dashed away with Rukia in his arms.

The others looked on with disbelief and shock as another one of them committed treason.

"Renji?" Omeada asked with a dumb look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, you fool?! All of you Lieutenants go after them" Soifon shouted in irritation and ordered the gaping Shinigamis.

The Lieutenants looked towards their Captains for permission and received small nods. Isane, Omeada and the 1st Division Lieutenant Chojiro unsheathed their swords and ran after the escaping Renji. Their path was suddenly blocked by Ichigo as he landed in front of them with his blade draped over his shoulder.

"Get out of our way" Seeing as his threat didn't work, Omeada raised his sword with a twitching eyebrow " **Crush him, Gogetsuburi!** "

The sword in his hand transformed into an oversized spikey globe attached to a long chain similar to a flail while the chain was connected to the hilt of the sword.

" **Run, Itegumo!** " Isane's sword didn't go through any major changes, only three smaller blades protruded from the hilt at 45 angle, making it a three pronged blade.

" **Bite, Gonryomaru!** " Chojiro's sword only changed into a rapier.

Without saying anything, Ichigo ran forward and punched the fat Lieutenant in the stomach, shattering his Zanpakuto in the middle as he sent him skidding back and knocked flat on his ass. Chojiro, despite being surprised with Ryoka's speed, raised his sword and slashed it down on the orange haired boy.

Ichigo saw the sword strike and dodge his slash by crouching slightly in front of the silver haired Lieutenant. Without giving the middle aged Shinigami time to think, Ichigo clenched his fist and delivered a devastating punch to the man's chin, sending him flying away to the ground.

Isane's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the defeat of two Lieutenants by the strange Ryoka.

'He is not even using his Zanpakuto!'

She readied herself and raised her sword for the upcoming attack when the orange haired boy used Flashstep and appeared right in front of her. However, due to Ichigo's superior speed and her admittedly sloppy defense, she didn't even stand a chance of stopping his palm strike to the stomach.

Naruto had to give the boy thumbs up for that impressive performance!

Ichigo suddenly twisted around and blocked a surprise sword attack from Byakuya "I can see your movements Byakuya Kuchiki"

Seeing as her sister was hurt, Kiyone ran to assist her and ignored the warnings of Sentaro "Kiyone, wai... ahhh" Sentaro's warning were cut off midway as he was kicked up to the air by an enraged Soifon causing Kiyone's eyes to widen in fear, knowing what was coming next.

"Soifon, wait..." Jushiro started, trying to stop the 2nd Division petite Captain from harming his subordinates, but was blocked when the Head Captain stepped in his path "Head Captain Yamamoto"

"Nobody moves!" Yamamoto declared firmly with his eyes closed and a hand on his cane "This violation, a Lieutenant liberating a convicted criminal and aiding in her escape shall be solved by capturing the traitor officer and putting him to death, thus his fate is sealed. However, that is the least of our problems here, what you two Captains have done here today is a crime of far greater magnitude. Surely you both understand that your actions are unforgivable!"

Jushiro lowered his eyes, knowing full well the consequences of his action, though that didn't mean that he was ashamed of what he had done, not even a bit. He had done what he thought was right and stood by that decision even now!

Shunsui knew they would have to fight one way or the other, however he also knew that should he and Jushiro fight the old man, many others, innocent or otherwise, would die by getting caught in the crossfire.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, are you ready Jushiro?" he asked pleasantly as he placed one hand on his large trimmed hat and the other holding a firm grip on Ukitake's shoulder.

Without waiting for his response, he Flash Stepped out of there followed by Nanao and unknown to them, Naruto and Tsunade teleporting with their throne "Ah, Shunsui!".

Yamamoto sighed in exaggeration, seeing his two students disappear towards the abandoned district. Did they really think he won't be able to catch them? Well, he would just have to show them why he was the Head Captain after all. He vanished just as a blur slammed into Soifon to stop her from crushing the 3rd seat of Squad 13.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Abandoned District**

Shunsui and Jushiro appeared in a completely demolished area, the houses destroyed with many craters situated here and there, giving credit to its name "This should do it"

"Yes, we are far enough" The sickly Captain nodded in agreement.

Nanao appeared behind them on her knees, huffing in exhaustion. How was she supposed to keep up with two Captains anyway? Her eyes widened when she saw the Head Captain already standing in front of them with his eyes closed and hands on his cane.

Naruto and Tsunade had already appeared before the group even took a step from the cliff, and were hovering above the ground upon their now changed throne. It was almost time for him to interject and his body was tingling with excitement. And not because Tsunade was practically bouncing on his lap like a child on sugar rush!

"I have to say I'm impressed, you got here quicker than I expected you to" Shunsui commented lightly.

"Chasing children, it's been many years since any mere juvenile hatchling could get away from me. Let us finish this!" Yamamoto replied with a mocking voice "But I shall be using far more than my fists".

Before he could begin, a monstrous pressure rained down upon them as the sky darkened all of a sudden, the pressure was so forceful and powerful that even Yamamoto had trouble breathing.

'What is this? It's not from those two nor from that girl, then whose pressure is this?'

A great throne made of crimson crystals glided down from the sky and hovered a few inches above the earth as the pressure lifted, presenting Naruto and Tsunade sitting upon it with serious expressions on their faces, well Tsunade was serious anyway, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear "Mind if I join the party"

"What!? Naruto!" Nanao asked in shock, not quite believing her eyes as she regained her bearings.

Shunsui and Jushiro eyes were as wide as dinner plates due to the sheer force of the pressure. Shunsui had a feeling the old man was the focus of the pressure if the sweat covering his face was any indication. The blond bastard had included them just to see their reaction, if the amused glint in his red eyes was any indication.

"Who are you?" The old man asked curiously, eyeing the couple sitting upon the floating crimson crystal throne. His eyes lit up in recognition when he saw the grinning blond "I see, you're one of the Ryokas. You have no business here, little boy; I will deal with you later after I finish off my foolish students here"

It seemed his student's report about this Ryoka were true after all. His physical stature insinuated at more than what he attempted to appear. No one ripens a perfect body like the Ryoka was displaying without endless amount of training. The pressure he displayed was clearly above any of the Captain, but still not anywhere near his level.

Naruto slowly got off the floating throne and gestured with his hand, causing the large throne to suddenly propel backwards with unexpected force with Tsunade not even disturbed

"Little boy!? Now that's something I haven't heard in a long time" he commented lightly and smiled mysteriously as he stepped forward and brought his Shakujo upon the earth with a loud thunk followed by the slight jingle of the rings attached to it "Why don't you answer a few of my questions old man?"

Nanao's and Jushiro's eyes widened in shock and disbelief when they heard the Ryoka call the Head Captain an old man like it was nothing. It seemed this one had a death wish or something!

Shunsui however was observing the blond carefully. The aura of warmth and comfort that usually accompanied the blond man was gone, replaced by a fake cheerful one; it was as if he was restraining himself from something, but what exactly? He didn't know. He wasn't surprised that Jushiro couldn't see it since he hadn't met Naruto before.

"I suppose I could grant you that wish, before I reduce you to ashes along with your other Ryoka friends"

Naruto forced a small grin and nodded "Thank you, tell me why do think a Shinigami giving her powers to a human is a crime punishable by death? Do you really think that's justice?"

"It does not matter what I think, it's the law" Yamamoto answered firmly.

"Master, you taught us to follow our own justice" Shunsui interjected.

"That's the reason why we carry these swords in the first place" Ukitake finished.

"Such foolish talk, it's not for you to decide what's right and wrong, it's your duty to accept the true justice of the world" Yamamoto scowled in contempt.

"Then what is the true justice of the world?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed "The time for words has passed, it's time to fight"

The staff in his hand abruptly burst forth into flames, wood shedding away to reveal a blade with a purple hilt. He threw away his Captain coat and slowly peeled the black kimono off his torso to reveal an impressively well-built body with numerous scars, an enormous aura of flames surrounding his body like a second skin. Lightly clenching his fists as if testing on them, he gripped the hilt of the flaming blade and swung at his four opponents.

Shunsui and Jushiro raised their swords in front of their bodies to prevent the flames from harming them. Naruto eyed the approaching inferno without even blinking and simply appeared in front of Nanao to prevent the fire from harming her.

"Naruto!" The black haired woman asked in amazement and shock. The flames were not even touching him, let alone harming him! It was as if the flames were afraid of him! She didn't know the blond had this kind of power at his disposal.

" **Reduce All Creation to Ashes, Ryujin Jakka** "

The flames encompassing the old man and the blade precipitously expanded in volume, surrounding the three Shinigamis and one ex-Ninja. Tsunade was simply too far away for the flames to reach her, and even if it did, it wouldn't have harmed her.

'How long has it been since I have seen that form, how long since I have felt this fear. This transcended Spiritual pressure even in its Shikai state, this heat that scorches the heavens and consumes even the clouds, that blade turns everything to ash, the most terrible Zanpakuto, the oldest and the greatest of them all' Jushiro mused in amazement, witnessing the terrifying power of the blade.

Naruto grinned in approval. Old the Head Captain may be, but he was without a doubt the most powerful of all the Shinigamis.

"Release your swords. Surely you don't wish to be burned without even challenging me. As for you boy, I've changed my mind, I'll kill you right here and now instead of later" Yamamoto said with arrogant look on his wrinkly face.

Shunsui and Jushiro clenched their swords tightly and prepared for the upcoming brutal battle.

" **All Waves Rise and Become My shield. Lightning, Strike Now and Become My Blade** " Jushiro's sword took the form of twin swords resembling fishing javelins with jitte-like prong extending towards the hilt while the two blades were connected by a cord with several charms along it" **Sogyo No Kotowari** "

" **Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer** " Shunsui held his two blades in criss cross and released them to reveal two black scimitars with red threads attached to its hilt" **Katen Kyokotsu** ".

Naruto grinned and fumbled for a non-existent blade in his black sleeveless coat "Now my turn!".

"Wait, what?! You have a Zanpakuto?!" Nanao asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" he protested in indignant, as if insulted by the question "Now watch and be amazed!"

The three Shinigamis as well as the Head Captain tensed in anticipation.

As soon as he said that, a puff of smoke enveloped his tall body, obscuring it from view. A few seconds later, what was revealed was something that would be forever etched into the Shinigami Captains' and the one Lieutenant's mind. The smoke dispersed away to reveal a serious old man similar to the Head Captain, all the wrinkles, the scars and even the bald head.

However, that's where the similarities ended and the wonder began.

The other old man had the same long beard and long eyebrows as well as the mustache, except it was blond in color. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation was too much for either Shunsui, Jushiro or Nanao to bear. Shunsui burst out laughing as he clutched his sides and dropped to the ground while Jushiro and Nanao had a little bit control on their emotion but were still shaking with laughter.

Tsunade was rolling on the large throne due to laughter, struggling desperately to stop her laughter, however every time she would somehow regain her composure, seeing the serious look on the blond old man's face would cause her to start snickering again.

" **Reduce All Creation to Crap, Ryujin Jackass** " The blond old man announced imposingly and swung his bright yellow sword with his eyes narrowed dangerously. Instead of burning flames released from the sword, it released a light orange color.

Any bit of control Jushiro and Nanao had over their emotion was blasted into bits as they erupted in laughter as soon as they heard the ludicrous name.

On the other hand, the Head Captain was not amused, not even one bit. The blond had the impudence to defile the name of his blade as well as his appearance with that insulting mystic trick. His blade was something to be feared, not laughed at. He became the laughing stock of his students because of this insolent brat!

The flames all of a sudden shot higher into the air and engulfed the destroyed houses, reducing them to ashes, signifying the old man's anger

"I must commend you for this confidence, no one in the Soul Society has the courage to even speak to me properly, yet you have the guts to pull something of this insulting nature. However, this just sealed your fate even further. After this, that woman behind you will burn here with you followed by your friends. I shall show no mercy even if they are mere children" Yamamoto declared with his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is that so?" Naruto released the Transformation Technique and raised his head, all remnants of mischievousness and comfort disappeared, his eyes cold and emotionless as it gleamed a demonic red. The atmosphere around him turned cold and dark instead of its usual welcoming and friendly "Do you know what I despise most about you Old man? It's your arrogance and overconfidence. You are so confident in the power of your blade that you downright overlook the fact that there may be someone formidable than you"

"Foolish boy, there is no one stronger than me! How do you think I remained the Head Captain for over a thousand years? It's because there has been no one stronger than I even till this day" the bald old man declared in an arrogant manner.

"Such overconfidence" Naruto sighed and turned to three wide eyed Shinigamis "You three, leave now".

"What! You can't expect us to leave you alone with the Head Captain. Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue about your power but there is one thing I know, it's that whatever power you may have, it still won't be enough to stop the old man" Shunsui affirmed in a serious voice, something completely out of his character.

"Yes, it will be quite foolish to try and take on the Head Captain alone" Ukitake agreed while Nanao nodded her head in agreement.

" **Maybe you didn't hear me quite clearly, I said leave**!" An invisible force slammed into them and sent them sailing out of the fire into the embrace of something soft. They snapped out of their dazed states and looked around to find themselves in a large comfy sofa hovering above the earth.

Beside them was the floating throne with Tsunade seated on it, calmly sipping her sake.

"What kind of trickery is this!?" Jushiro whispered and palmed the surprisingly soft surface of the couch with a dazed look on his face. What kind of power was this? One moment they were standing amidst the blazing inferno and the next an invisible force sent them sailing into a hovering sofa!

"I knew something was not right about Naruto. It seems he has some tricks up his sleeve" The lazy Captain replied and sighed in bliss as he leaned backwards in the comfy sofa. He was tempted to comment on the woman's considerable assets but something told him it wouldn't be in the best interest of his ego or health.

"It's no trickery, just a part of my power. You should have listened to him and saved yourselves the trouble" Tsunade commented off handedly as she calmly drank her sake. Though from her tone, it looked she wouldn't have cared either way.

The lazy Captain looked at the beautiful woman with a curious gaze.

"You mind telling us exactly what and who you two are?"

"Let me just say it simply for your benefit, the Head Captain is the strongest of all of you, right? Even if a million like him are combined together to form one entity, it won't be able to compare to the power my Beloved has in his pinky finger" the busty blonde replied bluntly.

Shunsui, Jushiro and Nanao's eyes bugged out of their eye sockets and their jaws dropped in shock.

That much power!

Nanao was really regretting her arguments with the blond man. If he was this powerful, not even her Captain would be able to save her should the blond decide to kill her because of her insults. Damn, why is it that the crazy ones are always the strong ones as well!

Jushiro was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water without uttering a single word. That much power in his pinky? Then how much power did he have in his whole body?

Even Shunsui was having trouble with keeping his jaw closed. He had a feeling the blond was strange and strange people are more often than not, very powerful, but this was absolutely ridiculous! He would have to pray for the old man's life instead of the blond now.

"Well then, sit tight because we're going higher. If I know my Beloved as much as I think I do, he would probably destroy this place without even trying"

The sofa and the throne levitated higher to the sky, enough to stay out of harm and close enough to witness the battle below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a truly foolish move boy, one that will cost you your life" the old man stated when he witnessed the blond sending his two students away with a fascinating Technique.

Naruto didn't say anything and slowly dispersed his Chakra constructed coat along with his crimson shirt and black staff, leaving him only in his black leather pants and red combat boots. The body revealed underneath was unlike anything anyone except Tsunade had ever seen.

The broad and wide shoulders, the bulky torso, washboard abs and the bulging arms made up for what could only be described as the epitome of perfection. Every line and rip could be seen with a slightest twitch of movement.

"An impressive physical body stature you have got there boy, obviously you have worked long and hard on it to develop it to this greatness" Yamamoto complimented in a genuine tone. He had to give him credit for his impressive physique.

" **You have no idea how long** " His tone, aura and body language had changed completely.

"Hope you're ready to face me boy, I will not show any mercy" Yamamoto said firmly, though he neglected to comment on the change of voice.

Naruto stretched his arms wide to reveal his nude torso " **By all means, give it your all. I won't move from this point** "

A dark aura surrounded his body like a second skin and oozed off a terrifying feeling of death; the ground underneath his feet lost all its color and turned to blackened soil.

The Head Captain frowned in disgust at the over-confident boy, so confident that he would leave his body unguarded against someone like him "Such arrogance!"

The ground around cracked from the oppressing pressure of the two beings.

" **It's you who is arrogant old man; I've destroyed countless arrogant fools like you"**

Yamamoto gave a dark look at the insult and swung his sword at the unmoving blond, an enormous stream of scorching flames erupted from the blade and raced forward in the direction of Naruto's tall form.

Naruto looked on impassively at the pathetic display of fire control and swatted it away with his hand as if it was nothing at all, causing the old man and the three Shinigamis above to widen their eyes in shock.

" **Is that all there is to your abilities? A Fire Technique from your blade? I have to say I'm deeply disappointed** " Naruto said coldly with a deep and commanding voice, his red eyes flaring a demonic red.

"Don't get cocky brat! I will show you why I'm called the strongest Shinigami ever!"

 **Hado#33: Sokatsui**

Yamamoto raised his right hand and fired a wide-ranging surge of blue flames at Naruto, hitting him dead on and resulting in a massive explosion. The reason for the low level Kido was to cause a smoke screen big enough to conceal the field and to act as a decoy for the real Technique.

 **Hado#48: Gaki Rekko**

A large circle of energy formed around the old man before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation at the smoke covered area.

'The cage-like restrains should give me enough time to blast him to pieces!'

"And now for the finishing blow"

 **Hado#88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho**

The old man unleashed a gigantic blast of his potent Spiritual Energy, resulting in a massive explosion that rocked the very foundation of the Seireitei to its core, a giant mushroom cloud raised up over the entire battlefield, just as Tsunade flew the throne and sofa backwards to avoid the smoke.

Fighting all over the circular city stopped all together to witness the rarely shown combat prowess of the Head Captain.

"That should teach you to never get too cocky just because you're young and your opponent is old!" The old man scolded in a mocking manner and looked up at the floating throne and sofa "You four, get down here now, you're next".

Jushiro and Nanao had their eyes widened in shock. While the first two Kidos were only in the thirties and forties level, it still caused enough damage to rival a Level 70 Kido of an average Shinigami!

Tsunade didn't even spare the old man a glance and kept eyeing the massive smoke covered crater with a small smile.

The old Head Captain suddenly stiffened when he heard the sound of clapping behind him

" **An impressive presentation of strength for someone so old** " a sudden gust of ferocious wind propelled the smoke and rubble hovering around and cleared the battlefield " **But, utterly futile against me** ".

Yamamoto's eyes widened in a rare display of shock when he witnessed something he had never seen in his long life. In the middle of the vast crater, a shirtless Naruto was standing unharmed with the same bored look on his face, with hands behind back and not a single scratch on his body. That was not what surprised him the most, it was the tall pillar he was standing on.

Everything around the young man was decimated beyond recognition yet the point from where he had declared he wouldn't move remained unharmed.

" **You should feel honored old man; you have gained a tiny flicker of respect from me because of that impressive display of power, but let's end this. I'm starting to get bored** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly Leave A Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Revelations.**

 **Answers to a few reviews,**

 **ShadowFireQueen: Nope, wrong but nice try.**

 **Persues99:Nope, wrong answer.**

 **: its 6 feet, 7 inch. I used 6,7inch because the first 6 means feet but thanks anyway.**

 **Only For The God Emperor: Nope**

 **.0: Nope.**

 **Primordial Serpent: Wrong. I didn't know a word like that even existed!**

 **Tiago: Thanks bro.**

 **Thanks to all those who had reviewed, followed and favorite the story.**

 **Answer to the previous question is (Post Office). The winners are (Unstezr and Zyrothe,)**

 **Question of the Day(** **How far can you walk into the woods?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Central 46**

"This is entirely unexpected, why is the gate open?" Toshiro questioned confusingly, deliberating what was going on.

He had thought of all the hostilities and commotions happening around the Seireitei and had decided to make an appeal to his superiors. Kenpachi and Renji had turned against them and were currently helping the Ryokas. The two most respected and powerful of all the Captains, Shunsui and Jushiro were currently fighting against the Head Captain.

He and Rangiku had arrived at the gate to Central 46, only to find it open without any guards stationed around it, which was a highly surprising revelation in itself. The gate opened to reveal a large area surrounded by water from all sides, and a large structure situated in the middle, connected to the gate by a wooden path.

"How should I know?" His subordinate retorted snappishly.

"This is not the time Rangiku, mind your manners"

Rangiku just huffed and walked forward through the water surrounded wooden path, without giving him a second glance. Honestly, she could have been with her old man if he had just let her stay with him for a while instead of making an appeal to a bunch of old coots!

Toshiro shook his head and followed after his strangely moody subordinate "The place looks completely deserted"

Reaching the second gate, the silver haired Captain paced forward and placed his hand on the gate, instantly realizing something was wrong.

"Well, someone has been here since the gate is locked from the inside" He stated pointedly.

"Where are the guards?"

Toshiro glanced at his Lieutenant meaningfully and she stepped backward with a nod "You must open the gate immediately; it's a matter of utmost importance. My name is Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10".

As soon as the words left his mouth, a multitude of sword-like locks appeared in front of the gate and sealed it. The silver haired Captain looked rather shocked by the sudden turn of events.

He raised his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture and reached for his sword

"Captain, what are you doi..." The silver haired Captain ignored his Lieutenants warning and slashed the sealed door in half. The sword-like locks shattered and the wooden crumbled, making way for the two Shinigamis "Captain, are you insane? You just broke the door to Central 46"

Toshiro ignored the blonde's insult "The alarm hadn't gone off. Breaking down the door should have surely activated the alarm, yet it didn't. Something is wrong. There are no guards, meaning someone must have killed them and then dragged their corpses inside. Once they got inside, they must have shut off the alarm system. This was all done to keep things quite. Let's go!"

Rangiku nodded in consent and ran down after her short Captain through an intricate stairs and came up to a large circular room. Entering the large decorated room, they came across a mind shattering scene.

"What!"

"No way!"

All around the large room, the bodies of the Central 46 members were littered around, some still seated upon their seats, and some slumped over their tables. The walls as well as the tables around the room were covered in blood and sword slashes, an obvious sign of attack from an outside source.

The two Shinigamis slowly walked down the stairs, clear shock and disbelief written upon their faces.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" The silver haired Captain exclaimed in shock while Rangiku just nodded.

Though inwardly, she was wondering if this was done by Naruto. From the short time she had spent with him during her childhood, she had learned that he detested arrogance and conflict with every fiber of his being and the Central 46 was all about arrogance. She wouldn't be surprised if he had done it.

"The blood is blackened and dried, meaning this didn't happen yesterday or the day before that. The last time Central 46 operated normally was just before Renji was defeated. After that Martial law was declared and the Central Underground Assembly Hall was locked down completely. All this leads to the only conclusion, all the actions and decision ordered by the Central 46 were fake" Toshiro pondered.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I figured I would find you here"

A familiar voice sounded from above the stairs, prompting the two to look up in shock. Standing above the stairs was the Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira.

"What? Izuru, are you the one responsible for this?" Toshiro asked in anger.

The blond Lieutenant said nothing and walked away, disappearing into the light "Wait, answer me"

"After him Rangiku, come on"

"Right"

The two Shinigamis chased after the speeding Izuru, completely overlooking the small shadow as it descended down the stairs right after their departure.

Izuru kept running around the stairs of the Central 46 and eventually stepped out into the light. The blond Lieutenant jumped up to the rooftops and dashed away without even bothering to slow down "Izuru, wait. Answer me; are you the one responsible for the slaughter of Central 46?"

"No, I was allowed access from the inside before you arrived. My role was to unlock the doors from the inside so you can get into the Underground Assembly Hall"

"Who gave you those orders?" Toshiro growled and kept chasing the blond Lieutenant.

"The Central 46 of course"

"Then where is the official seal?"

"Instead of asking pointless question about seals and official orders, shouldn't you be more concerned about Momo?" Izuru asked pointedly.

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock "What do you mean by that? Momo is safely resting in the Squad 10 barracks"

"No, that's where you are wrong. You put a force field around the door of the room, the kind of field that repels any and all attacks from the outside, but what you didn't take into account was an attack from the inside" the silver haired Captains eyes widened in horror, knowing exactly what had happened "I see you understand what I'm talking about. Momo is a master of Kido, breaking a field like that is child's play for her as well as making a force field around herself to hide her Spiritual Pressure. You didn't notice, but she had been following you from the beginning"

Toshiro gritted his teeth in anger and disbelief. He was a Captain for crying out loud, yet he had missed the presence of his childhood friend following him from the beginning. "Rangiku, can I leave this to you?"

"Of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto Vs Yamamoto**

" **Well then, shall we proceed**?" Naruto asked coldly, regarding the wide eyed Head Captain with an impassive look.

Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes. A mere human being able to stand up to his level 80 Kido without a scratch on his body? The mere consideration of this happening was leaving him slack jawed. No one he had ever fought with had the power to even withstand the heat of Ryujin Jakka's flames, yet this boy had swatted it away with his bare hands as if it was a mere bug.

He had fought and defeated various formidable foes during his long life, all considered the best of the best, but all there combined power was nothing but a mere drop compare to the ocean of power the exotic haired boy possessed.

Shunsui, Jushiro and Nanao had their eyes bugged out of their eye socket and their jaws hanging wide open in shock.

"W-w-what! T-t-his is not possible" Nanao gaped

"It can't be" Jushiro whispered in shock and incredulity.

"Well, this is certainly… okay, this is unbelievable" the lazy Captain uttered in a rare moment of shock.

"Like I said before, nothing your Head Captain or anyone in the Soul Society do will be able to put a scratch on him, let alone hurt him. Just pray that he doesn't kill your teacher" Tsunade stated bluntly, not at all bothered by the fact that Naruto would probably kill the old man.

Quite the contrary in fact, she would kill him if he got on her nerves too much!

"From my point of view, Naruto seems to have a deep seated anger for the old man, the real question is why? He has never met the old man before now, so why would he have any reason to want to fight him?" Shunsui asked lazily, though the question was of serious nature.

Tsunade sighed in resignation "Naruto hates arrogance and meaningless conflict with every fiber of his being, I don't need to tell you how much arrogant your Head Captain is, do i? He has this knee jerk reaction to arrogant and prideful individuals regardless of their station and power"

"Yeah, our Captain really is a little on the arrogant side" he said with a sweatdrop "I sure hope Naruto doesn't kill the old man"

"This cannot be "The old Captain whispered in shock.

" **I do not have time to witness your slack jawed expression old man, I gave you an opportunity to kill me and you wasted it, now prepare yourself** " Naruto announced coldly and untangled his hands from behind his back.

The old man grunted in agony and shock when a bone-shattering punch planted itself in his stomach and sent him flying away like a ragdoll. Before he could plummet to the earth, another similar punch connected with his torso and embedded him deep in the earth, a huge crater forming around the point of impact.

Yamamoto spat out blood and spittle in pain, his eyes wide like plates as he witnessed the cold eyes of the boy drilling him into the ground.

"N-no way!" the sickly Captain gasped in shock.

"What incredible strength!"

Tsunade smirked at the wide eyed expressions of the three Shinigamis. If they ever saw Naruto's true strength, they would die of shock. An ordinary Ninja could make a crater with a single punch if he had control over his/her Chakra, but Naruto was essentially Chakra itself.

A single fully powered punch from him had the power to split the planet in half!

Naruto was hovering above the crater with his hands behind his back once again, a cold and impassive look on his face as he eyed the motionless form of the old man. He really needed to restrain himself more if two punches were enough to render the old man motionless, though he was without a doubt sure of the fact that it would take more than two punches to take down the stubborn old man.

" **Get up** "

The old Head Captain struggled to get up, all bones in his body feeling as if they had been through a grinding machine, blood dripping down his bald head and chest, his black kimono in tatters. A mere twitch ignited more pain than he had ever felt.

He would have to be careful with this one if two punches were enough to give him this much damage.

"D-don't get cocky boy, it will take more than that to take me down" The old man spat out in disgust and climbed up the crater with his feet trembling "I will not be taken down by the likes of you!"

The old man jumped up at the hovering blond with a booming roar and attempted to impale him by his blazing sword. This insulting battle had gone on long enough.

Naruto untangled one of his hands from behind his back and blocked his sword with the tip of his finger and gazed at the shocked Captain impassively " **That's it**?"

"Far from it!" The old man yelled and pointed the tip of his sword as it released an enormous stream of scorching flames at Naruto, completely covering him and the sky above in flames.

A few seconds later, the smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Naruto with his hands behind back.

" **Utterly disappointing** " he stated.

The old man readied himself for an attack when the impassive boy raised his clawed hand towards him. Imagine his shock when an invisible force slammed into him like a speeding meteor and sent him fly out of the abandoned district and into the surrounding forest.

'What kind of technique is that? He didn't even move from his spot' The old man thought in pain as he collided with a tree, destroying it from the force of impact and skidded to a halt in the middle of the forest.

"W-what was that?" Nanao asked in shock.

"That is a technique used only by me and Naruto, capable of reducing an entire village to ruble. What you witnessed now is nothing but a single percent of the Techniques destructive potential" Tsunade explained, grimly recalling the attack made by Pain on the Hidden Leave Village.

"Speaking from experience?" Shunsui asked pointedly when he saw the faraway look on her face.

Tsunade ignored his question, or rather didn't deem it worthy of an answer, considering it was related to her past.

"Let's follow them, shall we" The crystal throne and sofa shot towards the forest and came to a stop above the place where the old man was lying among a heap of destroyed trees and boulders.

"That's gotta hurt"

The lazy Captain winced when he saw many tree splinters embedded in the old man's body. Looking around, he saw the ever impassive Naruto hovering above the old Head Captain. What surprised him was that Naruto was surrounded by the stealth force and the second Captain of the Gotei 13, Soifon.

It seems Yoruichi was present as well; no doubt she had been fighting Soifon before Naruto's arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Minutes Earlier

"Why did you leave me, you should have taken me with you, I would have followed you anywhere!" Soifon said with tears streaming down her face and sluggishly attacked her former mentor and superior.

Yoruichi looked downtrodden at the accusation, knowing what she had done was wrong and hurtful for her student and not so secret admirer, but she could not afford the thought of her cute subordinate being hunted down by the Soul Society. She could somehow take care of herself and avoid detection, but Soifon could not do that at the time.

"Listen Soifon, I know what I did was wrong and hurtful but it was for your own good" The dark skinned woman reasoned, dodging her sluggish attacks with ease.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but sweatdrop at the intensity of the punches and kicks after she said that. Before they could talk even more 'intimately', a blur impacting the ground near their position and the destruction of several trees alerted them.

The smoke cleared to reveal a bleeding Head Captain lying on the ground with several tree splinters and shards embedded in his body. Yoruichi and Soifon couldn't believe their eyes, the Head Captain being defeated so badly? Just who could've done something like that? Only Jushiro and Shunsui were up against the old man, but even they didn't have the power to wound the Captain this badly.

The answer to their question was soon answered when a blur arrived at mind-boggling speed at the sight of impact and simply hovered above the prone form of the bleeding old man. A shirtless Naruto was hovering above the earth, with his exotic hair fluttering in the wind, his hands behind his back and an impassive look on his normally cheerful and grinning face.

Soifon couldn't keep a blush from creeping up her face when she witnessed the epitome of perfection. The sheer broadness of his shoulders, the bulginess of his arms and the feral and regal look on his face was proving too hard to resist, not to mention that he was the apparent reason for the old man's bleeding form.

Such power was intoxicating and alluring in every sense of the word.

Yoruichi would've smirked at her subordinate drooling if she wasn't in the same position as her cute former Lieutenant. She knew Naruto was a perfect specimen of the opposite gender, but now she was sure that he was better than perfect.

Man, that guy was absolutely eatable.

Soifon snapped out of her dazed and drooling state and took a defensive position in front of the old man, giving a discreet signal to her Stealth Force. Her Ninja-like subordinates surrounded the mysterious hunk of a guy with their swords drawn and ready to attack with a slight twitch of movement.

Hunk or not, no one attacked her home and got away with it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the black uniform wearing Shinigamis, wondering if they were sure of their victory already, if the smug expressions on their faces were any indication. Just because they had him surrounded didn't mean a thing in the end.

" **Step aside** "

The Stealth Force shivered from the cold and demonic voice of the stranger and were almost ready to flee, but the presence of their Captain and commander was giving them a tiny bit confidence

"Halt Ryoka, you're under arrest for invading the Seireitei and attacking the Head Captain. As the Commander of the Stealth Force and Captain of Squad 2, it's my duty to put you behind bars" Soifon declared firmly.

Naruto didn't even blink, too focused on the struggling form of the old man trying to get up from the rubble he had dumped him into.

" **I have no desire to cause you any harm, my business is with the arrogant old man lying there like a dog. Step aside** " Naruto stated coldly, not keen on wasting his time on mere Shinigamis.

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that. Are you coming quietly or should we use force?" The petite woman frowned and tried hard to keep her face from heating up. Just being in the vicinity of his body was giving her some unfamiliar sensations.

" **By all means, use force, though I assure you, the results will not be…. pleasant** "

"Attack!"

The Stealth Force dashed forward with their swords drawn and impaled the motionless Naruto from all sides while he gazed on impassively. However, to the shock of everyone present, not a drop of blood was shed from the blond's body.

" **You're blocking my view** "

Soifon's eyes widened in barely concealed shock and horror when she witnessed her soldiers being flung around like ragdolls from an invisible force. The blond was hovering in his place without even bothering to uncross his hands from behind his back while her soldier were thrown away as if they were mere insects.

'This cannot be! He isn't even moving from his place!' She thought in shock

Naruto pointed a finger at the petite woman.

"W-what!" she gasped in shock. Her body was suddenly being attracted towards his pointing finger like iron to a magnet, and the surprising part was that she couldn't stop it no matter how much she tried.

Naruto was quite surprised by her resistance, but that little bit of resistance wouldn't do her any good. Increasing the power of the attraction, Soifon was thrown towards his outstretched hand with a yelp. He gave her a sudden look with his gleaming red demonic eyes and her body froze in mid-air in front of him.

" **So you're the Captain of Squad 2 and the Commander of the Stealth Force, quite impressive for someone of your age** " Naruto praised and gave her a once over with his red slitted eyes.

Soifon tried hard to keep the inevitable blush from rising up her face but was failing miserably due to the closeness of his body with hers. His body looked perfect from afar, but it looked utterly astonishing from up close. A slight twitch of movement did wonders to his body as well as hers, in a different way of course.

"W-what of it?" she stuttered, struggling to free herself from the invisible restrains.

" **Merely a compliment, no need to be so defensive** "

"I don't need compliments from the like of you" she spat out with a faint blush on her face.

A red shield suddenly sprung up around the two as an enormous stream of blazing inferno shot towards them from the ground. Soifon couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Head Captain had meant to sacrifice her to kill Naruto with that attack; her own Captain had tried to kill her just to kill a mere Ryoka! Did he even stop to think before he attacked?

" **Are you alright**?" Naruto asked impassively, the shield dissipating away as he spoke.

It was true that the old man detested traitors and invaders, but that same invader had just saved her life from the very person she had devoted her entire life for. Was this the reward she got for serving the Soul Society? Was this the reward she got for trying to defend his sorry and beaten wrinkly old ass? Her respect and devotion to her duty and the old man took a major blow.

"I-I am fine" she stated unsurely, still dazed over the fact that she was about to be used as a sacrifice to kill a Ryoka.

" **Tsunade, catch**!" Naruto stated and raised his hand above head.

Soifon was thrown upward to the hovering Sofa with Yoruichi following closely behind. Sitting on the floating furniture, she tried to get her mind around the events occurring around her. Yoruichi placed her hand on her former subordinate's shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"Hi there, nice of you to join us" The lazy Captain drawled and waved his hand lazily at the two Shinigamis.

Apparently Tsunade had deemed it her job and duty to supply them with sake since the two Captains were sipping away. Nanao had refused to drink any, too stressed and focused over the fight to even think about getting drunk.

"Want some?"

Soifon and Yoruichi couldn't help but sweatdrop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **You sicken me. To sacrifice your own subordinate in order to kill your enemy is beyond forgivable"** Naruto said coldly, eyeing the wobbly and bleeding form of the old man, trying to stand straight.

"I'll sacrifice anything and anyone to kill my enemies, regardless of their personal connection with me. My duty to the Soul Society comes first" The old man declared firmly and wiped the blood dripping down from his lips.

" **Prepare yourself then** "

This time Yamamoto was prepared for the upcoming attack and blocked it with his forearm, however that turned out to be the worst mistake he had ever made. The bones in his forearm felt as though they have been struck by a speeding meteor, it cracked and squeaked like wood under a heavy load.

"Arrrgh"

Naruto retracted his hand back to its former position and stood silently, watching the grimacing and scowling face of the old man with an odd sense of satisfaction as he held his now broken and useless arm. A twitch of movement beneath his feet alerted the old man to an attack, he had long enough to jump and avoid being impaled by a sand spear emerging from the ground

"I'll not tolerate this insult anymore" He bellowed.

 **Bakudo#61: Rikujokoro**

The old man raised his unharmed hand and summoned six thin but wide beams of light that slammed into Naruto's midsection, holding him in place.

 **Bakudo#63: Hyappo Rankan**

A rod formed of energy appeared in the old man's hand as he threw it towards Naruto. Before reaching the unmoving blond, the rod disintegrated into numerous short rods which pinned Naruto to the surrounding, while the blond simply raised an eyebrow as if asking 'that's it?'

"All these spells are sure to hold you long enough for me to show you my true power" Yamamoto declared smugly.

 **Hado#54: Haien**

An enormous blast of purple Spiritual Energy shot towards the seemingly restrained Naruto and created a large inferno.

 **Hado#58: Tenran**

A widening tornado-like blast was shot towards Naruto, increasing the volume of the fire surrounding him from the first Hado spell

 **Hado#88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho**

An enormous blast of Spiritual energy was shot at Naruto like the last time, covering the already huge crater with more smoke and fire.

"I never imagined the day would come when I had to use this spell, but against you, I must. Though I should warn you, a spell casted without incantation is effective but not strong, however, when used with incantation, its power and destructive power increases ten folds. Now bear witness to the most horrifying Technique you will ever see"

The Head Captain raised his index finger above his head "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence"

 **Hado#90: Kurohitsugi**

A gigantic box of black energy formed around the smoke covered area where Naruto was, covering the entirety of the surrounding in its black and dark confines. Numerous black spears of dark energy formed outside the box and pierced the black box from all sides and corners.

The Shinigamis above couldn't believe their eyes. The Head Captain had just used a no#90 level Kido on a human, granted a monstrous human, but a human nonetheless. They hadn't seen the No#90 Kido in their entire life and it was terrifying to say the least.

No one would survive being impaled from all sides with no way out.

The old man was panting from exhaustion and pain, seeing as using that many Hados and Bakudos at the same time was no simple task. This battle had taken more from him than any other battle ever had or ever will. He would not deny the fact that this boy had more power and strength than all his Captains combined.

If his Ryujin Jakka couldn't hurt him, he had a feeling nothing will. He had never thought a day would come when he had to use a Level 90 Kido on someone yet this human had forced him to use it as well as other powerful Kido spells.

The smoke covered area slowly cleared and revealed a truly astonishing sight. The ground or more like crater was gigantic, reaching far and wide to the distance, a testament to the Head Captains power. Everything around the crater was blackened and scorched; the trees that used to grow there reduced to nothing but flicker of ash, the once lush and green forest now a huge scar of pitch black soil.

The cold blond was nowhere to be found, not a trace of his presence, pointing towards the only conclusion.

He was dead!

Shunsui pulled the large trimmed hat over his eyes in sorrow for the blond while the others like Nanao, Soifon and Yoruichi couldn't believe that someone who had beaten the Head Captain like a dog was no more. It seems even someone with enormous like Naruto was no match for the ancient Captain.

"Well, Jushiro it seems it's our turn to fight" He whispered lazily, not truly showing what he was feeling right now.

"It seems so" It seems Jushiro was of the same opinion. If someone like Naruto couldn't defeat the old man, then they had no chance whatsoever.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in resignation. Why give the old fool a false sense of victory?

Yamamoto's eyes widened to impossible proportion when a familiar monstrous pressure sent him kneeling to the ground due its sheer intensity 'This is not possible! No one should be able to survive that, not while being restrained!'

Raising his eyes to the source of the pressure, his already wide eyes almost bugged out from its sockets when he saw the blond floating in the sky without a scratch on his body. What was even more terrifying was the intense red lightening cloak surrounding his body like a second skin, sparkling and flashing randomly, his cold red eyes even more pronounced and intense from the red lightening cloak.

" **A mere Shinigami thinking that he had defeated me just by adding a few nonsensical words to a pathetic display of power! I don't know whether I should be amused or insulted by your complete lack of insight** " The booming voice from the sky startled the unaware Shinigamis sitting on the flying furniture and caused the old man to drop to his knees in absolute shock.

They couldn't believe their eyes, couldn't possibly comprehend the sheer power the blond possessed. To be able to stand up to a Level 90 Kido while being restrained no less!

The old man's mind simply stopped working properly due to his shock induced state. His eyes wide like saucers, his body slumped to the ground in servitude, his arms hanging loosely beside his thighs. His mind could not come to terms with what he had seen and witnessed today.

A mere human with the power to make the Head Captain look like a child! A human able to thwart the attacks of Kidos as if they were nothing but nuisance! A human able to withstand a Kido able to warp Time and Space itself without a scratch on his body!

Numbness

Hopelessness

Bleakness

Seeing as he had traumatized the Head Captain long enough, Naruto slowly descended to the ground and landed in front of the kneeling old man. He had nothing against the ancient Shinigami; he simply loathed the arrogance and pride with which he carried himself, believing himself to be the ultimate force of the world with power unsurpassable.

He had seen enough arrogance in his younger days to put up with it any further. Sasuke Uchiha was the prime example of his hatred. The arrogant boy had everything he wanted, yet he had betrayed his village to gain more power from a pedophilic Sannin, all for the sake of killing his brother, without even taking into account the events surrounding the genocide of his family.

Naruto extended his hand and grabbed the unmoving old man by the throat and raised him to air, slowly floating upward.

" **Tell me Yamamoto, what has your power accomplished in this fight? Did it do you any good? Do you still believe yourself to be unbeatable? Do you see any scratch on my body let alone a wound to make me believe this so called unsurpassable power that you claim to possess**?" Naruto thundered in his cold and detached voice while the Head Captain gazed at him with dull half closed eyes.

Floating even higher until he reached the same height as that of the flying throne " **I'm pure power incarnate; I have spent millenniums roaming the world, keeping it balanced. I was fighting in wars when you were nothing but a mere twinkle in your ancestor's eyes. I have destroyed arrogant fools like you who made your power look like child play with a mere thought, yet you have the audacity to challenge me? In my eyes, you're nothing but a mere child, a child whose power has gone to his head, one who has become too arrogant to see his mistakes** "

The Shinigamis eyes widened in mindboggling shock and amazement.

He was that old!?

" **Remember old man, just because you're strong doesn't mean that others are weak. Discard your useless arrogance and pride, train to protect your subordinates rather than to stand to the side while they fight for their lives** "

Yamamoto looked to the side with his half-closed eyes. What he had said was impossible to comprehend. The boy had been acting so idiotic at first and then suddenly he had become unbeatable!

He now truly realized the warning his student had delivered to him. His student always had keen and perceptive eyes, able to see and intercept things others could not. Why would someone with so much power act so dumb one second and become a monster another? With his power, bringing peace and stability to the world would be laughingly easy!

"All Gotei 13 Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers, May I have your attention please? And also the Ryokas! This is Squad 4 Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with an urgent announcement! Listen closely as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana regarding the traitor in our midst. As grim as this may sound, what I'm about to tell you is the truth!" The truths revealed had the Head Captain and the rest of Shinigamis trembling with barely suppressed rage and shock.

"This cannot be!" The old man whispered in shock while Naruto simply hummed in thought.

It seems Aizen had made his move.

Naruto descended the old man back to the ground and placed his hand on his bleeding chest, ignoring his students protest to not kill the Head Captain.

The Head Captain suddenly felt as though he was ready to take on the world by himself, every cell in his body felt rejuvenated and energized, the blood and wounds all over his body disappeared, his broken bones mended together. He looked down at his body and was amazed to find it without any wounds or blood, even his black Shinigami clothes as well as his Captain cloak was restored.

The others sighed in relief when they saw that Naruto had restored the old man instead of killing him, except Tsunade who thought Naruto should have just killed him or at the very least maim him.

The ancient Shinigami gave the strange blond a confused look, wondering why he had healed when a second ago he was ready to kill him "I healed you so you're ready to fight should Aizen prove a problem to your subordinates"

The Head Captain disappeared without saying a word, not commenting on the fact that his tone had changed once again, followed by his two students to the Soukyuko Hill.

Naruto sighed and slowly floated up to the hovering throne. Soifon and Yoruichi gave the blond a somewhat wary look when he gazed at them with his red eyes, and frankly he couldn't blame them for being scared of him "No need to be so wary you two, especially you Yoruichi. You know me better than that"

"I have to say I'm surprised. You don't seem confused or surprised to see me in this form considering that you haven't seen it before" She said with genuine surprise while Naruto sat on his throne beside Tsunade.

Naruto showed a soft smile that caused both Shinigamis to feel some sort of heat generating in their bodies "I told you before, I can see anything. I believe transformation comes into the category of 'anything'"

"Want some?" Tsunade raised a sake bottle in a questioning gesture, Naruto gave her a grateful smile and took it.

"Shouldn't you two be helping your comrades?" Soifon palmed her face in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about her duty to the Soul Society during and after the fight as she was too curious to actually meet the hunky blond in person not in combat.

Giving her mentor and the hunky blond one last look, she disappeared with a faint blush on her face, followed shortly by Yoruichi.

Naruto simply smiled at the cute Captain!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would you guys say to the idea of a Naruto X Young Justice fic?

So guys and gals, **review** so that I at least know what you think about my story.


	6. Chapter 6: Aizen's Betrayal

**Aizen's Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **Answers to a few reviews,**

 **DblHi5: Wrong  
NyaNyakittyface: **If I tell you about the plot, then where is the fun in that? **  
.0** : Your and a few other reviews made my day, so thanks **.  
Anikong: **I'll take that into consideration **.  
ShadowFireQueen: **Nope, nice try though **.  
Banjo the Fox: **Naruto didn't 'rage' about that issue, he simply commented on it in disgust, beside he needed the old man alive, not dead. **  
Roo:** Well, I'm pleased to be of service (^_^) **  
Morregen** : Well we're on the same boat, English is not my native language either. **  
NaeRei:** Being surprised by a talking cat was a part of his cheerful mask, not actual surprise **.  
VizardTK: **English please?

 **Thanks to all of you loyal readers. Honestly your reviews made my day and motivated me to present you with an awesome chapter despite my tired body and mind.**

 **Seriously don't hold your reviews as hostages!**

 **Winners of the previous Question (Sang28, Jbrew123, Unstezr, TheAnimeLover1, NHarem Foreva, TBM10)**

 **Question of the day (** **Imagine you are in a sinking rowboat surrounded by sharks. How would you survive?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Abandoned District**

"Why did you healed him if you wanted to fight him so badly in the first place?" Tsunade questioned curiously while Naruto took a long sip from his sake and sighed. She may have spent countless years with him, but there were still times when she had no idea what he was thinking and doing.

"My primary objective in fighting the old fool was to not only to show him the difference between my power and his but to also show him his mistakes. Destroying him would have accomplished nothing in the long run. His experience and long life battle hardened mind is precisely what the Soul Society needs; the only problem is his arrogance and his Danzo-like mindset. The aftermath of this battle will decide whether he choose to leave his useless pride or stick to it like a lovesick puppy. If he chooses to discard it, it will be to his advantage and benefit"

"And if he doesn't change?"

"Should he refuse to change, I will kill him. I believe Shunsui is more than skilled enough to take over the duties of Head Captaincy" Naruto clarified evenly. Being in her presence, there was no need to act cheerful or idiotic, she knew him from A to Z.

"My, aren't you in a bad mood today" she teased.

"I'll show you my mood when we get back" he leered with a grin "I think we should head to the Hill as well, Ichigo has just made his presence known and is currently fighting Aizen"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soukyuko Hill**

Ichigo lay bleeding on the ground with a large sword slash on his torso, his vibrant orange hair red with blood, his black Shinigami outfit in tatters. Renji was lying face first on the ground in the same condition a few meters away from him. Rukia was looking wide eye at the approaching Captain Aizen.

Who would have thought the calm and kind Captain of the Seireitei would fake his death to betray the Soul Society, kill all the members of Central 46, give out fake orders to have her retrieved from the World of the Living, almost execute her by the Soukyuko and now injure his former subordinate Renji as well as his Lieutenant Momo?

One minute she was in Renji's arm running for their collective lives and the next she was on top the same place she had escaped from with the three traitor Captains, Aizen, Tosen, Ichimaru, standing in front of her with her two friends laying on the ground bleeding from serious wounds.

Aizen approached the down Rukia with his usual fake kind look, his sword drawn and covered in blood, the blood of Ichigo and Renji, and spoke politely "Come on, stand up, Rukia Kuchiki". Without waiting for her compliance, he extended his hand and grabbed her by the collar, prompting her to stand up lest she choke herself to death. "You see, my Spiritual Pressure has caused your body to go limp"

Rukia could only look on with a hopeless look on her face.

Overhearing a pained grunt and groan of agony, Aizen turned towards the source of the sound and saw a badly bleeding Ichigo struggling to get up, no doubt to help Rukia.

"You're still conscious, I have to say your stamina is amazing but your spine is barely connected to your body, you should lay still. In any rate, your job in all of this is done"

"My job?" he grunted out.

The glasses wearing bastard was so strong he hadn't even seen the sword slash before he was bleeding on the ground.

"That's right. I knew you were coming, I knew from where, I knew you were going to appear in the West Rukon District, that's why I had security tightened there, I had Gin go there as well just in case something went wrong. I lowered the wall of the Seireitei right after you arrived; I placed the 3rd and 9th Squad members behind the wall. I knew the only way you could enter would be by Kukaku's Flower Crane Canon, a very flashy entrance that everyone will notice, a bold approach. It helped that you Ryokas were skilled enough to get through the Captains and Lieutenants, as a result the eyes of all the Shinigami were focused on you, a perfect diversion. Your actions after you entered the Seireitei and all the turmoil that you caused were actually quite impressive"

Ichigo couldn't help but glare at the traitor Captain. He had planned all that even before their arrival!?

"After that, there wasn't much fuss over me when I faked my death; you made it easy for me to make my move"

"Just how the hell did you know for sure that we would appear in the West Rukon?"

"That's an odd question for you to ask; where else could you have entered? The Western Rukon is Kisuke Urahara's Headquarters after all, it's the only place where you could enter with a Senkaimon" Seeing the wide eyed Ichigo, he smiled mockingly "Why do you find that so surprising? You work for him after all. Surely you're here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki under his orders?"

'What? Hat and Clogs? What the hell does he mean by that?' Ichigo thought with wide eyes.

"Oh you poor boy, you weren't told anything" He smiled mockingly, holding the motionless Rukia and started dragging her with him as he started his long explanation

"Since this is the end anyway, I'll tell you one last thing. Did you know that Shinigami have four basic fighting methods, Zanjutsu, Hakoda, Hohou and Kido? Those are the four, but there is a limit to how strong one can become in these four. No matter which method he chooses, there comes a time at which he'll have mastered them all. All his growth will stop there, he has reached his limit as a Shinigami, however it's possible for some to get pass that wall and to exceed the limit that's built into all four Techniques. To do that, there is only one way, the Shinigami has to become a Hollow"

"W-what?" Ichigo gasped in shock.

"Either that or a Hollow can become like a Shinigami, either way, what is required is the removal of the barrier keeping the two opposing existences. That's the key to making the Spirit power even greater. In theory the idea seemed possible, so I started researching in secret, focusing mostly on the transformation of Hollows into Shinigami. I succeeded in creating Hollows who came close, Hollows who could mask their Spiritual Pressure and even those who could destroy the Zanpakuto with a touch and fuse with a Shinigami. In the end, none of them came close to what I had expected"

"It appeared that the theory was only that, destined never to become a reality. But Kisuke Urahara succeeded where I had failed. The mechanism he invented removes the barrier dividing Hollows from Shinigami, instantly making one into the other. It defied all logic within the Soul Society, it's called the Hogyoku. I knew immediately how dangerous it was, I think Urahara realized the same thing and tried to destroy it, however he was unable to find a way to undo his own creation, instead he reluctantly resorted to another method. He created a shield around the Hogyoku and activated it, then he enveloped it in a Conpaku in order to conceal its location from anyone who would want to use it for evil"

Rukia had a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach with the way Aizen turned to her with a calm and analyzing look "You know it, don't you? You know that's why I want you. The place where Kisuke hid the Hogyoku in order to conceal its location is inside you"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears "W-w-what did you just say?"

"When you disappeared in the World of the Living, I knew immediately that Urahara had something to do with it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto and Tsunade.**

Naruto and Tsunade arrived at the Soukyuko Hill after a few minutes of Yoruichi's departure since Naruto insisted on moving slowly and dramatically. The sight upon the Hill was interesting to say the least. A dog like creature was bleeding on the ground, wearing the cloak of a Captain; Aizen was restrained by Yoruichi and Soifon with a sword near his neck.

Gin was restrained by Rangiku while Tosen was surrounded by Hisagi Shuhei. The various Captains and Lieutenants were standing here and there, surrounding the three traitor Captains.

His arrival caught the attention of all the people when Naruto dropped to the ground with the grace of a speeding meteor, creating a loud boom and a large crater, blasting the ground with his landing with Tsunade sitting on his left shoulder. Yamamoto, Shunsui, Jushiro, Soifon, Yoruichi and Nanao had their eyes widen in surprise, having seen the destructive power Naruto possessed in the first place.

Just what was his purpose for coming here?

The others couldn't believe the nerve of the Ryoka to suddenly intrude upon their fight while Aizen eyed the exotic haired boy with an analytical look. His appearance suggested that he was a brute, if the bulging muscles and physical perfection of his body were any indication. However, the hidden wisdom, piercing quality of his gaze, the analytical way he seemed to glance at them betrayed the true meaning of his wide grin

As soon as he saw Rangiku, he jumped around like a kid in a candy shop "Hey Hime, look there is my little Giku-chan, told ya I wasn't lying!"

Rangiku palmed her face in embarrassment when all the Shinigami turned towards her with wide and blinking eyes. Just why did that old coot call her 'his little Giku-chan' in front of the others? It was not her fault that he was an ancient old geezer.

"Come on Hime, lets meet her" Naruto exclaimed and raced towards Rangiku with Tsunade still on his shoulders. Gin suddenly didn't like this Naruto character one bit, he seemed way too familiar with Rangiku for his taste.

Rangiku kept her eyes down with a hard blush when Naruto and Tsunade suddenly enveloped her in a tight, bone crushing hug. She may not accept it, but it felt amazing to once again be in their arms.

Gin looked on with owlish expression on his face, his eyes blinking repeatedly as he eyed the strange sight. He was forgotten as soon as that brute showed up. I mean come on, he was a traitor, he should be restrained to not attack someone, yet here he was standing in the middle of the hill with no one to apprehend him.

Yeah way to show some caution in front of a traitor!

He was really starting to hate that blond.

"I didn't quite believe Naruto when he said you were here, but it seems he was right. It's good to see you again, Rangiku" Tsunade said fondly and stroked the strawberry blonde's hair with affection.

"It's great to see you as well, big sister" she whispered softly.

"Hey hey, you didn't greet me with that kind of attitude, you little brat!" Naruto interjected indignantly with his eyes twitching madly. He had been attacked as soon as she had seen him? Where was all the fairness?

"That's because you forgot about me, you old geezer!" she snapped rudely.

"She is in the same boat as me, you little fiend!"

"Why you... I outta kick your wrinkly old ass, you old coot!"

"Come and try it, you old hag!"

"Who are you calling old hag!?"

The Shinigami present couldn't keep their jaws from dropping to the ground, especially those who knew the strawberry blonde well. These two were bickering like they had known each other for years, but that was impossible.

Tsunade sighed in irritation when the two glared at each other, visible lightening flashing between their eyes "Enough you two!"

Rangiku gave Naruto a look that clearly said 'you're whipped' while Naruto glared even harder.

Yamamoto cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of the two bickering blonds. If it wasn't for his unsurpassable power, he would have incinerated the loud blond already.

"Sorry, we're discussing a little strategy" Naruto offered sheepishly while Rangiku snickered.

Everyone developed a massive sweatdrop at the back of their heads at his lame excuse. Even Aizen sweatdropped. It seemed his analysis about the blond being strong were inaccurate, he looked like a weakling.

"Hey there hunk, glad you could make it!" Kukaku announced from atop Jidanbo's shoulder and waved at Naruto.

Yoruichi's eye brow twitched at the hunk comment. What the hell was she thinking, calling Naruto that all the time?

"Hey look, it's my busty and spicy drinking partner" he grinned and waved back followed by a meaningful wink which she returned with a grin.

Naruto turned towards Aizen and gave him a friendly wave followed a 'thumbs up' "Hey there four eyes, I totally agree with your plan to escape from this place, I mean this place is a piece of junk. I can't even find a bowl of Ramen in this godforsaken place, can you believe it?"

He conveniently ignored the glares from all the Shinigami except Rangiku and Tsunade who snickered

"Anyway when you get to whatever place it is you're going, could you please invite me? I mean I came here looking for some parties, but these guys are all prudes" Naruto snickered inwardly when the glares intensified.

Man, it sure was fun teasing the crap out of these stuck up idiots

Aizen blinked in surprise. He had been expecting a show of anger for hurting his fellow Ryoka friends, not approval. That blond seemed a rather odd fellow.

"I'm not sure I understand the implication of your words, though I understand this much that where I'm going is not a place to 'party', but I'll be sure to take your offer into consideration" he said, not really meaning what he had said, but it was true nonetheless. Hueco Mundo was no place for 'parties' as the blond had put it.

"Thanks, though when you do decide to invite me over, can you call a day before, so I at least have time to prepare important things like Ramen, stuff, Ramen and Ramen" he listed wisely.

The sweat drops intensified and increased in volume at the ranting blond.

"Is that guy an idiot?" Tetsuzaemon asked with a sweatdrop while the rest nodded.

"You said Ramen three times, Love" Tsunade said in mock irritation.

Can't he just start killing that arrogant Captain standing there like he was a Kami or something, especially that creepy smiling one, since he reminded her too much of a certain pedophile. Besides, smiling like that should be against the rules!

"That's because you can never have too much ramen" he retorted sagely.

Aizen smiled his usual mocking and calm smile "Well this has been entertaining, but I'm afraid it's time for us to go"

Yoruichi's eyes widen in surprise and realization "Soifon, get away from him!"

The Captain of squad 2 jumped away from the smiling Aizen just as an enormous square shape beam of light struck the ground and surrounded all three of the Captains in its glowing confines.

Naruto raised his crimson eyes to the source of the light to see the sky being torn apart by a horde of Menos Grande and a slit at the back of the strange distortion. The ground around Aizen and the other two Captains split in half and large boulders raised the three Captains to the sky.

Jushiro gave the traitor Captain a small frowning look "You have joined up with the Menos! Why would you want to do that?"

"I need to keep reaching higher" Aizen didn't expect them to understand the true extent of his ambition, simply because it was beyond their feeble comprehension.

"You have become that corrupt, have you?"

"You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top, not you, not me, nor the Kami's" Aizen removed his scholarly glasses and swept his hand over his messy hair_ completely shocking the Shinigami below with his sudden change in appearance _ and opened his menacingly narrow eyes "but soon, that unbearable vacancy at the top will be filled. From now on, I will be sitting on it"

Naruto's grin faltered a little when he heard that incredibly egotistical claim, but killing him now would be too soon. He had all the time in the world to see what he could do, to see what the arrogant Shinigami really had in mind. He would be keeping a close eye on him, for sure.

But for now, he had to make an impression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Aizen and the other two Captains reached the opening of the Garganta, an enormous dragon of blazing fire rushed at them with a loud roar, taking the Captains below and above by surprise at the unexpected attack. Aizen and the two Captains jumped into the Garganta to escape the attack, leaving the horde of Menos to howl and scream as they were reduced to nothing but dust.

Before his retreat, Aizen looked back to see the bold attacker, only for his eyes to widen in a rare moment of surprise, to see the outstretched hand of the person he had declared an idiot a moment ago, with his eyes as cold as the dark and chilly nights of the dessert of Hueco Mundo.

It would seem his evaluations of the blond giant were proven wrong once again. That dragon made of fire was not a Kido attack, nor a Cero, seeing as he had studied both the Hollow and Shinigami method of fighting and combat.

A Technique capable of reducing at least a dozen of Menos Grande to nothing but dust in an instant was nothing short of astonishing, even to someone like him. He now truly realized who his mysterious ally 'Phantom', was talking about. He would have to keep a close watch over this one.

With that thought in mind, he walked through the Garganta and disappeared to the other side, deep in thought.

' **I warned you before, you foolish Mortal, that one of them would prove quite troublesome to you and your plans** " Aizen stiffened when he heard his aforementioned ally's voice in his head ' **No need to be so startled. Like I mentioned before, nothing is impossible to me. Keeping a telepathic link is child's play for someone of my power and might** '

'I have to say I'm surprised, I never realized someone with this kind of ability existed' Aizen replied, not truly wanting to show how much this revelation had scared him.

He had thought of many tactics and ideas to somehow bring Phantom under his control, now that he had the Hogyoku in his possession, but his ability to read minds and keep a telepathic link was a game changer. He would have to keep his thoughts and emotion under control lest he enrage the mysterious entity into killing him without him even knowing the limit of his power.

' **Your feeble mind simply cannot comprehend the complexity of my vast being, I'm beyond** **you'** The mocking and taunting was getting on his nerves, though he couldn't take any action, he would have to wait for an opportunity to strike, no one defied Aizen, No one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shinigami below watched as the Garganta closed after the three traitor Captains with wide and unbelieving eyes. While the escape and treason of the three Captains was one of the causes for the wide eyes, it was the attack on the Captains and the complete annihilation of the horde of Menos that truly caught them off-guard.

Those who had seen Naruto fight with the Head Captain, namely Soifon, Yoruichi, Jushiro, Shunsui, Nanao and the Head Captain himself were unaffected by the show of power. They had seen much more from the blond. Much more!

However those who hadn't seen him fight were too busy trying to pick up their jaws from the ground and to stop their bodies from shivering like leaves in a storm. Byakuya was particularly stunned to witness a mere human take out a dozen of Menos with a single Technique, though he hadn't seen this Ryoka up until now.

Ichigo was eyeing the spot where a horde of Menos had torn the sky before they were burned to dust with horrified eyes. He hadn't expected the cheerful blond to possess enough power to kill all those Menos in an instant, whereas he had almost killed himself when he had fought it in the park. The sheer intensity of the Technique was mind-boggling.

They turned towards Naruto, expecting him to be panting from exhaustion due to the magnitude of the fire Technique, only to sweatdrop despite the situation.

Naruto was sitting in the traditional cross-legged position with Tsunade upon a large red towel he had produced from who knows where, and drinking sake from a large bottle, laughing and chatting without a care in the world. He was apparently drunk if the slight redness on his cheeks and slight slur in his voice was any indication

"Hey there fellas, want to join in? There is enough sake for everyone"

The sweat drops increased. They couldn't believe this drunk blond had launched that kind of attack. Some of them were already doubting their eyes.

Rangiku got over shock of actually seeing Naruto's power in person and squealed loudly, racing towards the sitting duo "That's my kind of party, leave some for me old man!"

Shunsui laughed amusingly and walked towards them with a hand on his large trimmed hat "I don't know about you guys, but I need some sake right about now"

"Shunsui!"

"Come on Jushiro, Naruto has the right idea. We could all use some sake. We can't do anything right now seeing as they have already left and are probably in Hueco Mundo by now"

"I guess so"

"Now there is my hunky drinking partner, I could always count on him to lighten the mood. Come on Yoruichi, bring your cute friend with you" Kukaku exclaimed cheerfully, dragging a flustered Yoruichi and a protesting and cutely blushing Soifon with her to the drinking due.

Yamamoto gave the enigma blond a confused look from under his half-closed eyes. He knew the blond had the power to kill both Aizen and his two fellow traitor Captains without even breaking a sweat, yet he had let them go. Why would he want to do something like that? Just what good would come out from leaving someone as dangerous as Aizen alive?

He shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts, he would think about them when he was in the comfort of his office with a hot cup of green tea. But for now, he had a whole city to organize.

Naruto eyes lit up when the enigma Captain of Squad 4, Captain Unohana came with her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu to tend to the wounded. His opportunity to talk with her had presented itself, Ichigo was wounded anyway. He would go there in the excuse that he was there to heal him. Simple.

Tsunade gave Naruto a knowing look and a small supportive smile, knowing what he was up to. Naruto let a smirk appear on his feature and walked towards the place where Squad 4 as well as its Captain and Lieutenant were tending to Renji, Ichigo, Sajin and Byakuya.

Captain Unohana turned around and glanced at the grinning blond Ryoka when he approached the tending area in a confident stride "Rest assured, I have done my best to heal his wounds, he will be healed completely in a few days. So you have no reason worry"

Naruto gave the black haired Captain a grateful look and a small soft smile unlike his usual grin "You have my sincere regards and thanks, Captain Unohana, but I believe I may be able to speed up the process of his healing"

She seemed surprised by the strange but genuine response "I didn't realize you had healing powers as well, Naruto Uzumaki"

"My surprise over the fact that you know my name aside, I'm a man of many things" he said mysteriously "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few patients to heal"

She reluctantly stepped aside and let Naruto walk up to where Ichigo and the others were lying unconscious, several bandages wrapped around many parts of their bodies, and raised his hand.

A green aura enveloped his hand and covered the two Captains, one Lieutenant and Ichigo in its comforting embrace. A few seconds later, all of them stirred and opened their eyes as they suddenly sat up, feeling as though they hadn't fought Aizen a few minutes ago.

"I knew you had something to do with this, you idiot. Only you have the strange power to heal someone so quickly" Ichigo said 'gratefully' and stood up while Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the idiot comment.

"Thank you for helping me… err Naruto Uzumaki, was it?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Yes or you could simply call me the 'Great and awesome Naruto-sama'" Naruto exclaimed grandly, the sitting sunset behind him suddenly flashed a brilliant red, bathing him in its red hue while Renji, Ichigo and Sajin sweatdropped.

"I think Naruto would be fine, if you don't mind. So thank you, Naruto Uzumaki" the red head said and walked away to see how Rukia was doing.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Byakuya asked in a rare show of surprise and eyed his now healed stomach as well as unscathed clothes.

He could somehow believe the accelerated healing of his body parts; it was the restoration of his clothes that amazed him. He hadn't realized such a Technique existed, yet here was a person who had it. This strange blond was proving to be quite the interesting puzzle.

"You there, stop calling my awesomeness a trickery" Naruto felt insulted that he would compare his power with something as simple as magic.

Byakuya ignored his indignant comment and walked away without saying another word, intent on telling Rukia the full truth.

"I'm thankful to you Ryoka; I may have misjudged you and your friends" The dog or wolf-like Captain stated in a sincere tone.

Naruto gave him a friendly grin and an excited wave.

"Nah, it's cool dude! It was a simple task for my awesomeness" Naruto stated and puffed out his chest in pride, apparently enjoying the praises too much.

Sajin couldn't help but smile at the friendly Ryoka despite his troubled state of mind, still not over the treason of his fellow Captain and friend. He thanked the blond man once more and walked away towards his Barracks, to think over where he had neglected the change in his friend's behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Unohana tried hard to keep her emotions in check when she witnessed something she had never thought possible. The Technique this blond Ryoka had used not only healed their wounds without a trace, but also restored their clothes to the way they were before.

Such Technique simply didn't exist, it defied all logic. She could understand the rapid healing as there were people who could regenerate their body parts quickly including herself, but just how could he restore their clothes? All these years she had spent as the Captain of Squad 4 and even before that, she hadn't seen or heard of such Technique existing.

The powers aside, she was amazed by his acting skill. He had talked with her one way and had talked with Byakuya, Renji and the others in another manner. To them, he showcased himself as a loud mouth egotistical man, yet to her, he showed himself as someone who had seen far too much despite his young appearance.

Just why would he want to act like that in front of others and not her?

Was it because he wanted to make others underestimate him?

If so why not her?

"It seems you're wondering about my behavior" She snapped her head towards him in surprise, not expecting to be analyzed that quickly "Your surprise is not entirely unexpected, considering my normal behavior"

"May I ask why you act differently in front of different individuals?" she asked curiously.

"That seems a rather personal question, Captain Unohana, should I be concerned over your sudden interest in me?" he asked jokingly.

"My apologies, I didn't realize my simple question would be the cause of such drastic implications" she replied with a soft close eyed smile.

Naruto let out an amused chuckle, finding her answer to be exactly what he had been hoping for "I was right about you being an interesting person, Captain Unohana"

"Glad to be of some interest to someone so powerful and good-looking" she replied with a calm smile.

"Complimented by Captain Retsu Unohana, I'm honored" Naruto looked around and realized it was not the place for the conversation he had in mind "I believe this particular location would not be the appropriate place for our conversation, you don't mind if we change location?"

"It would be no problem"

She was quite curious about this one herself. No one had a conversation so interesting with her in a long time; this would provide the perfect opportunity to know him better. She was however also curious about the location of this discussion and his method of getting there.

She blinked in shock when the scenery changed to a place she realized was a hill near the forest in the Rukon District, far away from the Seireitei. She hadn't even moved from her place!

Just how did he transfer them so fast and without her knowing or even feeling it?

"Your surprise is well placed, Captain Unohana. Not many get the honor of being transported by me" Naruto stated beside her "This should prove an appropriate place for our discussion".

The ground beneath their feet parted away and two comfortable looking wooden chairs materialized complete with a wooden table. Naruto gestured for the surprised Captain to take a seat while he sat down himself "Make yourself comfortable Captain. What would you prefer as refreshments, Sake, Green Tea or Coffee?"

"I believe green tea would be appropriate, after all we would need a sound mind to get through this conversation" She commented with light humor, trying hard to hide her continued state of amazement and surprise.

Naruto smiled and raised his hand towards the table; a medium container of hot green tea appeared on the table along with two cups. The blond man reached for the container and filled her and himself a cup.

"Well then, let us begin"

"It may sound rude of me to start first, but I'm afraid my curiosity can no longer wait. Just how are you able to create these objects from nothingness?" She asked curiously and sat down with grace, hands in her lap. Healing someone was one thing, creating things from nothing at all was another matter entirely.

"I normally don't share my secrets with others but I know I can trust you. I'm what you would call a Primordial being"

"A Primordial being!?" she asked in shock

"Yes" Naruto responded with an amused smile.

"Your body is in top physical shape, seeing as it shows no signs of seeing that much time, does that have something to do with your powers?"

"Yes, I'm the physical embodiment of Chakra, an energy created from the combination of both Physical and Spiritual Energies. My body doesn't need food or rest to sustain itself"

Retsu Unohana couldn't believe her eyes or ears. To think she was seeing and speaking with a being as old as time itself!

"I see, we must appear nothing but mere children in your eyes" She commented lightly and took a sip of her tea. She was going to need it to cop up with the astonishing secrets this enigmatic blond was likely to reveal.

Naruto smiled softly "That's one way of putting it"

"Your physical body is the same as ours; does that mean you were a Human once?"

"Very perceptive of you! Yes I was a human once, but certain unpleasant circumstances altered me to what I'm now"

"Unpleasant circumstances?"

Naruto nodded calmly and drank his tea, not going into details about his past "Why don't you tell me this Captain Unohana, your eyes while appearing to be kind and gentle holds back the glaring and hungry look of a predator, ready to pounce upon its prey"

"W-what?" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering, not really expecting that kind of question.

"You may be able to fool others with that kind of attitude, my dear, but I'm far beyond your comprehension. I can see things you can't; reading someone like an open book is child's play"

"I don't understand what you're implying here" she stated with an innocent smile.

Naruto let out a chuckle of amusement. Children trying to hide things from his eyes, how amusing!

"Your stance, manner of speaking, body language and walking is all defensive. Your smile says one thing yet your eyes say something entirely different. From the way your eyes subtly move over the hill means you're looking for a potentially possible way of escape should the need arise, even though you know what I am. You don't get that kind of awareness from simple healing, my dear it takes years of endless battles" Naruto explained with a calm smile while Unohana's eyes kept widening with every single fact "But to prove my words…"

The black haired Captain suddenly raised her sheathed sword and blocked a flaming Senbon fired from Naruto's mouth. The blond haired man gave her a look that clearly said 'see, told you so'. Knowing that she couldn't hide anything from him, she reluctantly sat down and lowered her sheathed sword "I see, how clever of you"

"I get that a lot" He grinned while she smiled softly in return "Now that I have proven my words, why don't you tell me why you hide that part of your personality?"

"I discarded the way of fighting and pointless violence long ago, my only purpose now is to heal, a profession worthy of mentioning" she said genuinely.

"I see, you made the right choice. Conflicts and pointless battles are something I detest myself, if you can resolve a conflict with mere words, why resort to violence? It's the exact same reason why I let Aizen leave. I'll be keeping an eye on him though, should he prove too troublesome, he will be dealt with" Naruto voiced out calmly.

'So that's why he missed hitting Aizen'

She had been wondering about that ever since he revealed himself to be a Primordial Entity, now she understood why.

"Your physical age suggests one thing but your words are completely different. Now I see why you act the way you do. You act cheerful and non-threatening to make those arrogant to underestimate you and thus fall to their doom"

She was correct despite being blunt, seeing as his physical age suggested that he was nothing but a naïve boy unaware of his surroundings.

"Partially, I hate being dark and gloomy" He joked, prompting Unohana to smile a somewhat tempting smile.

"You should act this way more often, it makes you quite endearing and attractive"

"My my, aren't we generous today" He teased lightly.

"Simple facts" She smiled.

The lightness of the topic was a welcomed change, considering it was giving her a very unique outlook of the blond's behavior and personality. If she was honest with herself, she would say he was the most interesting man she had ever met, not to mention the most handsome as well.

"Well then, since your intentions are genuine regarding healing others, I'll gift you with something that will aid you in your goal"

"A gift?" she asked in confusion.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked forward towards her sitting location and placed his hand on her heart.

Unohana had to stop herself from blushing due to the sudden and unexpected contact of his hand with her body, though a light dusting of pink could be detected on her cheeks, his hand glowed a dark green and red for a moment as she felt a strange but alluring sensation in her body.

"There. That should do it. I took the liberty of removing your scar as well" Her eyes widened in shock. Just how did he even know of her scar? She hadn't shown it to anyone "Don't look so surprised, I told you before, I can see everything. Now when a patient needs immediate attention, simply use the same Technique that you Shinigami use, but imagine a different light and sensation in the pit of your stomach, it should heal the patient immediately. Though you should practice with it for a while before you use it"

"You have my greatest thanks and regards, Naruto Uzumaki" She bowed her head slightly in thanks while Naruto raised his hand dismissively. Such a Technique would save countless lives from being lost.

"It was no problem, Captain Unohana, and please call me Naruto"

"Only if you call me Retsu"

Naruto smiled kindly and extended his hand in a friendly gesture "I had a great time with you, Retsu Unohana; I have to admit you're one of the most interesting person I have ever had the pleasure to meet"

Retsu Unohana returned the friendly gesture with equal welcoming air "The same could be said about you, Naruto. I hope this discussion would be the first of many"

"Of course. Now I believe we have spent enough time, it's time to go as I'm sure you have your duties to attend to" She was once again surprised to find herself in front of her Squad Barracks, wondering how he even knew where she resided "Before I go, I hope what we have shared remains a secret between us"

"Of course, you have my word" She replied softly.

"Bye now; hope to see you upon our departure from Soul Society, Retsu-Chan"

Naruto disappeared before she could say anything with a large grin, leaving a strangely flustered and smiling Unohana behind to think over the affectionate suffix added with her name.

That's the scene that greeted Isane when she felt her Captains Spiritual Pressure outside the Barracks, her Captain standing there with a faraway look, a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks and a soft smile.

"Is something wrong Captain?" she asked curiously, not quite understanding the un-Unohana-like behavior her Captain was expressing.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Isane, just thinking about something. Let's go" Unohana stated with a kind and motherly smile and walked away towards her Squad Barracks.

Isane nodded and followed after, thinking her Captain was probably thinking about Aizen's betrayal, not knowing the black haired Captains actual thoughts nor seeing her small smile.

'Retsu-Chan, huh, you're one strange individual Naruto Uzumaki'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Morning, Squad 1 Barracks.**

"I may not approve of your attack on the Seireitei but I thank you for your assistances with us during Aizen's betrayal" Yamamoto stated firmly, sitting in his large chair with eyed half closed.

Naruto, Tsunade, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo were standing in the Head Captain's office early in the morning, ready to depart back to their normal lives, with the two students of the Head Captain, Shunsui and Jushiro present as well.

The Seireitei had been kind enough to let them rest for the night, not that they had needed that kindness since Naruto had practically forced the young captain of Squad 10 to give them residence for the night. That meeting had been hilarious to say the least, well it was funny to Naruto, Tsunade and Rangiku anyway.

Toshiro on the other hand had been ready to follow Aizen's example and commit treason just to escape their merciless teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Tsunade along with Rangiku and the rest of the team were walking towards the Barracks of Squad 10. Rangiku had offered to let them stay there, because as she had put it 'she was not about to let her big sister and old coot sleep out in the open'.

That particular comment had instigated another round of bickering from the two blonds. Tsunade was tempted to advise them to get laid, but held that comment to herself since if anyone needed that kind of attention, it was her dammit.

She hadn't had any since they entered the Soul Society! The quickie in the Precipice world, the one time in Kukaku's house, the animalistic rutting in West Rukon, the sweaty and steamy one in the Dairiesho Archives, the pleasurable one in the Central 46 meeting chamber didn't count!

Those rutting had only served to increase the fires of her lust to dangerous levels! If she didn't receive any attention within 24 hours, well… let's just say the world would have to do without Naruto for a few weeks!

They reached the inside of the Barracks and walked towards the general direction of the Captain's office. Rangiku provided the rest of the team with rooms and other necessities for the night and walked away with Naruto and Tsunade. She reached the office and knocked on the door a few times before entering followed by the two blonds.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting in his chair with bandages wrapped around his torso and arm, having been almost killed when Aizen had revealed his true colors

"Rangiku, what excuse would you have to bring the Ryokas here to my office?" he asked in irritation.

"Hey Giku-chan, I was hoping to see this great Captain of yours, where is he?" Naruto asked and looked around, scratching the back of his head in confusion. He knew who the Captain was, but he was just being an asshole. This guy was someone who was bothering his little moon and stars with too much paperwork.

No one torments his poor little Giku-chan with too much work and gets away with it, no one!

"I'm the Captain, now leave my office before I make you!" Toshiro snapped with a twitching eye brow.

"Nice brooding pose kid, but I'm afraid it's not the time for April fool's day prank" Naruto said dismissively while Tsunade and Rangiku snickered quietly. Toshiro on the other hand was twitching with barely restrained anger and embarrassment "Now where is this Captain of yours?"

"I told you I'm the captain, now answer my question" he replied with a tick mark pulsing on his forehead.

The quite snickering from the Ryoka and his subordinate was not helping with his mood. Judging by the affectionate suffix the blond was adding to Rangiku's name, he had to guess that this was the one responsible for her change in behavior.

So he already had a bone to pick with this one, his constants disrespect and insults were not helping matters any.

Naruto walked around the table, instantly putting the silver haired Captain in alarm, and put his hand on his head and ruffled it a little "Now now, no need to be so wary, I'm sure your mommy is around her somewhere. For now just take this binky and wait for your mommy to pick you up, okay little fella"

Toshiro was shaking with anger and embarrassment when the insolent blond somehow produced a binky from somewhere and presented to him along with a lollipop.

Rangiku and Tsunade couldn't contain their snickering anymore and busted out laughing, holding their sides and each other for support.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN DAMMIT"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End of Flashback**

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it, will ya Old man" Yamamoto's eye brow twitched in irritation at the rude comeback.

The insolent blond had taken it upon himself to be as disrespectful as possible, not a pleasant thought in the least since the blond knew exactly which buttons to push at which time.

The blond had appeared in his office so many times out of the blue that he almost had a heart attack. He had a feeling, there was more to this insolence then meet the eye.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I would like to present you with this Combat Pass" Jushiro started and produced a wooden diamond shaped piece with a skull design in the middle.

Ichigo looked confused, wondering what a Combat Pass was and why would a Captain wanted to give it to him?

"What's a Combat Pass?"

"The Soul Society has an ancient law covering the emergence of a Substitute Shinigami, who is deemed beneficial to the Soul Society. There were times when these were given to those like you, so this one belongs to you. It's a symbol and prove of your status" he explained smoothly.

"I see, ah thanks Jushiro" Ichigo said gratefully.

The Combat Pass would make things easy for him during Hollow attacks. So who was he to reject it?

"You're welcome Ichigo; just take care" he smiled kindly "Your help was appreciated during the chaos. Know this that you're always welcome here"

"Yeah, you heard the man, since you're one of us now" Shunsui interjected lazily.

"All this mushy stuff is making me teary-eyed. Let's go before I cry a few litters of tears!" Naruto said dramatically with few tears streaming down his face.

"A few litters!?" came the combined incredulous shout from the people present.

"Well, now that I think about it, a few litters may be a bit too much" The team and the Shinigami sighed in relief, however their short period of relief was soon over when Naruto shouted again "I will cry a few kilo litters!"

They face-faulted.

"There is no such measurement as Kilo Litter" Uryu stated and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oi there wise guy, if I said there is, then that means there is, get it" The blond said in an indignant voice.

Children these days, no respect at all!

Yamamoto was eyeing Naruto's behavior like a hawk. Every move, every word. He had enough time to think about the blond's behavior, yet he was disappointed to find no understanding of its purpose. If he was doing it so that others would underestimate him, he had no reason to do so, since he was powerful enough to kill anyone with or without the element of surprise on his part.

Just why would he act that way?

"I believe it's time for you to leave, Jushiro and Shunsui will accompany you to the Senkaimon" he declared firmly and brought his cane on the wooden floor with a thunk.

"Yeah, well we're not happy to see your wrinkly old mug any more than you are" Naruto grinned when the old man twitched in anger and Tsunade snickered "Come on guys, let's leave before the old man gets more constipated than he already is"

Chad, Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime were gaping at the blond for daring to insult the strongest Shinigami to ever exist. They had overlooked the first comment of old man simply because Naruto was an asshole who called everyone a rude nickname, but to actually call him 'constipated' or 'not happy to see his wrinkly old mug' was simply suicidal.

They hurried out of the room with Jushiro and Shunsui, knowing that if Yamamoto had any intention of going Ryujin Jakka on the blond's ass, they could at least be safe from it.

As soon as the team and the two Captains were out of the room, Naruto snapped his fingers towards the door, shutting it down with a soft thud.

Yamamoto looked curious as well as a little wary of the bond's intention, since this was the same guy who had beaten him without the use of any Technique whatsoever. His eyes widened slightly when a wooden throne emerged from the ground behind the two blonds as they sat down.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked warily.

"Oh, nothing drastic I assure you, Head Captain. I simply want to have a brief chat with you since we never did exchange any words during our rather one-sided battle" Naruto explained calmly, not really caring that he had just insulted the old man again with that 'one-sided battle' remark. He was going to clear his head one way or the other.

"Well then, since we're on that topic, I would like to ask you one question" Yamamoto started warily, slightly frowning at the insult.

"Let's hear it"

"Why did you healed me after our battle? If it had been me, I would've killed you right there"

" **Watch your tone with me, Yamamoto, I'm neither like your pathetic Shinigami subordinates nor the idiots roaming the dessert of Hueco Mundo, I'll destroy you with a mere thought if you use that kind of language while addressing me again, Understood?"** The demonic tone of voice was accompanied by a truly monstrous pressure that cracked the floor around the blond's throne.

Yamamoto gripped the edges of the table with his hand to steady himself lest he fall from his chair, his heart thumping in his chest, almost ready to burst out from its cavity, his normally closed eyes wide with amazement and terror.

'What truly monstrous pressure!'

Seeing as the old man was too shocked to even answer, Naruto lowered the pressure "Now then, with that out of the way, allow me to answer your question. My healing of you was not out of the good of my heart, it was a chance, an opportunity"

Yamamoto composed himself and sat straight with a groan "A chance? What for?"

"To see if you would change for the better" Naruto answered curtly, causing Yamamoto frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"You're far too arrogant. Confidence in your abilities is fine, but overestimating your strength is idiotic. While I admit, your power is great compare to the mortals of these realms, it's nothing to me. You instantly thought of me as a weakling just because of my idiotic actions, not even knowing the full extent of my abilities, that's what I call arrogance" Naruto explained with a frown "You were too arrogant to believe someone would go behind your back and betray the Seireitei, yet Aizen did just that"

The Head Captain frowned in anger at the mention of the traitor's name, knowing what the blond had said was true. He had never imagined a Shinigami let alone someone like Aizen would betray the Soul Society. To think all those years of interacting with the kind Captain were nothing but illusions.

"I need to be strong to keep the Seireitei safe from all enemies" He reasoned firmly.

"I never said anything about strength or weakness; I'm talking about your arrogance. How many hours have you spent training in all these years of your Captaincy?"

Now that Yamamoto thought about it, he hadn't trained even a second since the day he had become the Head Captain, but back then, he never had to face a demon such as the one sitting before him.

"Not even a second, you sit on your butt all day long giving orders without even knowing the pain and suffering your subordinates go through due to your reckless and careless orders. When the guilt, if there is any, becomes too strong to hold, you blame it all on Central 46, just to escape your weakness"

"My order needs to be absolute. It's their duty to carry out the task assigned to them regardless of their opinion on the matter" he said stubbornly "It's all to protect the Soul Society"

"Do not preach to me about duty and orders, **boy.** It's your order that kills them in the first place, greatly weakening your overall military might, making it easy for your enemies to attack and destroy you. Do not forget that I was here for a few days; all I saw was a city full of arrogant weaklings, too proud to admit their mistakes and weaknesses. Those who had actually met me, they all had charged at me without a single second of analyzing my strength and weakness. They were lucky I hate conflict and killing, otherwise, they would've been nothing but a pile of ash"

The stress on the word 'boy' was evident, causing Yamamoto to frown. He had forgotten that this boy was older than him by countless millenniums.

The weaknesses of his forces being pointed out to him were depressing to say the least. He hadn't realized they would attack without even thinking; then again he was the one to preach about thinking first since he had made that mistake himself while facing the blond man.

"I'll state it simply, Yamamoto, if you don't discard this pathetic pride and arrogance that you're so fond of, I'll kill you" Naruto announced impassively.

"What!?" he shouted in outrage and stood up from his chair.

"Keep your voice down" Yamamoto abruptly sat down on his chair when the pressure reappeared "I was tempted to kill you during our battle, but since I believe in second chances, I let you live. Take that chance and think about all your past and present failures so that you don't make any more in the future"

Tsunade remained silent throughout the conversation. She knew it was hard for Naruto to actually threaten someone with the fear of death, but it was for the best. A caring leader would help the Soul Society immensely, improving the trust and loyalty between Squad members and their superiors. When Naruto was done ripping the old man a new one, she would drop her own share of threats.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade and stood up with her following his example, the throne disappearing back into the earth again.

Just as Tsunade was about to open her mouth and threaten the old man, Naruto spoke again

"Oh and Old man, if you ever even harm a single hair on Rangiku, whether by sending her to a difficult mission or even scolding her for something, I'll not only destroy you but the entire Soul Society" Naruto declared coldly and walked out of the room.

Tsunade smiled a fond smile and walked away with Naruto from the office, leaving behind an angry and frankly scared Yamamoto behind.

It seemed he had the same thing on his mind.

"You know I was about to warn him about harming Rangiku as well" she said and elbowed him playfully.

"Well, as they say 'Great minds think alike'" he grinned and wrapped his arm around her curvy waist, leaning her towards his body. As always, his hand found their fleshy home upon thick shelf of a rear and squeezed it for all its worth.

"Exactly" Her smiled turned a little provocative as she groped his groin, suggestively rubbing it through his leathers pants "When we get back, we really need to get 'acquainted' for a week or two"

"Ahh man, now I can't even think straight with those swirling in my head" Naruto whined childishly "All I can see is wide and matronly hips shinning from sweat, massive globes of flesh wobbling and bouncing like crazy, thick, plump and mouth-wateringly massive rear-cheeks rippling and shaking as I thrust …."

"On second thought, the group can wait for a few hours!" Tsunade commented heatedly and kissed him right on the lips, slamming him against the railing of the hallway with her incredible strength.

For all her strength and power, for her countless years of intimacy with a hungry carnal beast like Naruto and for all those endless hours of animalistic rutting and humping like a bunch super powered bunnies, she was still an easy victim of dirty words!

Nothing gets her more riled up than a show of incredible physical strength and … amusingly enough… a few dirty words!

Receiving the reaction he was looking for, Naruto returned the animalistic and wildly hungry kiss, forcing her on to her back on the floor of the hallway as he molested, mauled, rubbed and squeezed her supple flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Near the Senkaimon, A Few hours Later**

Naruto, Tsunade, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime were standing near the Senkaimon with Jushiro, Shunsui and Soifon.

Naruto had already said teary eyed goodbyes to his little moon and stars early in the morning. He still remembered the profanities and curses she had directed towards the Hollows who had appeared in her section of work, for keeping her from saying a proper goodbye to her old coot and big sister.

That particular remark had started an argument between the two … again. But it was the end result of the argument that left him gaping like a fish. She had pecked him on the lips and had ran away, leaving him and a speechless Tsunade behind.

At least, that argument had earned him something.

The second thing was about Kukaku.

He had gone to the Shiba House like he had promised. Kukaku had been surprised to see him and Tsunade suddenly appear in her house out of thin air, but had grinned nonchalantly as if it hadn't bothered her at all. She had been expecting them to be there for drinking sake, but had been surprised to find that Naruto was there to deliver his promise.

Her suggestion after he had suddenly given her a new and fleshy arm was both embarrassing and tempting. She had almost pounced him right then and there however, Tsunade's presence seemed to have stopped her.

Then she had suggested something even Tsunade had not expected. She had proposed that Tsunade join in with them in their adventure to Pleasure Land. Seeing her grinning face, Naruto had been reminded of Anko's mischievous and silly face.

They were so much alike, it was almost scary.

In the end, after much convincing on his part to Tsunade, he had promised to take her up on her offer the next time he visited. She seemed to have been satisfied with the promise and had relented on pouncing him right there.

"Alright, the gate is opened" Shunsui stated lazily.

It seemed Nanao was absent, probably sitting somewhere in a Library. He had been hoping to tease her for a while!

Naruto walked forward and enveloped a profusely blushing and sputtering Soifon in a bone crushing hug, perfectly hiding her cute little frame in his muscular arms, and sobbed childishly "My Little bee, I'm going to miss you!"

"L-let go of me and stop calling me your little bee!" she uttered out with a scowl, her face turning red like a tomato.

This had been going on since that drinking party upon the Hill. At first she had been afraid of him … I mean who wouldn't be? He had defeated the Head Captain like he was a mere child! But slowly she had warmed up to him after she had seen his cheerful but incredibly endearing behavior.

Since then, he had taken to calling her 'his Little Bee' and hugging her every opportunity he would get. The close contact was always leaving her light-headed and blushing up a storm. She wouldn't admit it but his hugs always made her feel so secured and safe … as if nothing in the world would be able to harm her as long as she was in his arms.

It may have something to do with her smaller frame being covered by his giant hands completely.

"Aww come on, is that any way to treat me? Are you going to miss me?" he asked sobbingly and used his famous puppy eyes, his lower lip trembling and wide, innocent red eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Inside he was grinning from ear to ear. Man, who would have thought, teasing the Captain of Squad 2 would be so fun. She was just so cute!

"Who would miss an idiot like you, now let go of me!" she sputtered and blushed even harder, not really admitting the fact that she would miss him the most. He may be teasing her and she maybe verbally hating it, but deep down, she liked the attention.

"I'm hurt" Naruto looked up from his hugging and saw the idiotic Lieutenant of Squad 2, Omeada standing there gaping like a fish out of water "You there, fatso"

"What did you call me, you bastard?!" The fat Lieutenant shouted back, clearly insulted by the rude greeting.

He had come to the gate to inform his Captain of an important document the Stealth Force had found in Aizen's room, only to see his Captain being hugged by a tall blond man, with his Captain struggling, a massive blush on her normally stoic and serious face.

"I called you a fatso, now if I hear that my 'Little Bee' is hurt by anyone while you were there, I'll tear ribbons out of your fat and flabby ass, get it!?"

Omeada drew his sword with anger and embarrassment "Why you…"

"Omeada, Stay out of this!" The petite Captain shouted in irritation and reluctantly tried to get herself free from Naruto's distractingly warm and soft embrace.

"You tell him, my Little Bee" Naruto said with a childish huff while Soifon blushed even harder, cursing herself for depending him. She should've known that it wound give him the wrong idea.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you moron and let go of me!"

This guy was damaging her hardass reputation. If her Stealth Force saw her like this, she would never live it down!

"Alright be like that, see if I give you any more hugs" Naruto said with a mock hurt tone and walked away with his head down, a visible cloud of depression hovering above him.

She cursed under her breath, not realizing that she had hurt him that much with her words. His hurtful tone struck at her heart like a thousand flaming swords piercing it from all direction. He was only trying to lighten things up, she had gone and hurt him by being rude.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just don't do that again" she instantly regretted her apology when he suddenly brightened up and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you would come around, Good bye and take care" Naruto grinned widely, pecking her on her flaming cheek and walked away, leaving a sputtering Soifon behind.

Off to the side, an irritated and frustratingly aroused Tsunade was standing with Ichigo's group, her hands crossed under her massive twins and sandal tapping the ground impatiently. She had already finished her share of goodbye, not that she had that much friends in Soul Society.

She was waiting for her husband to get his ass moving so they could get back home and get busy. It's as if he knew about her horny condition and was purposely delaying their trip! The rutting session back in the hallway of the 1st Division barracks had only fueled her lust for more and the blond moron was denying her sweet and satisfying release!

If he didn't move his ass in about five minutes, then she would jump him right here and ride him to release, consequences or rather audiences be damned!

'Hold your hormonal horses, Tsunade!' Naruto stated smugly through the link.

'Naruto, you have three minutes to finish your goodbyes, get me back to my room and get rid of my clothes before I snap and jump your idiotic bones right here!' she sent back through gritted teeth.

'Wow! You must really be horny!' Naruto retorted with a sweatdrop.

'Two minutes and 15 seconds!'

"Alright guys, lets go!" Ichigo declared happily, obviously excited to go back to his home.

The others nodded and excitedly walked towards the huge gate towards the World of the Living, Ichigo noticed something peculiar about the two powerhouses.

Both of them were left standing where they were standing, clearly not in mood to move any time soon. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto took a few steps back and stood a few meter away from the beautiful blonde woman with a wide grin.

Whatever was going on between them or whatever the reason for the blond's action was, the busty Tsunade didn't looked pleased by it, if the darkening of her features, the gritting of her teeth and the clenching of her fists was any indication.

'1 minute!'

"Hey you two, aren't you coming?"

"Actually no, I know my way back home. There is no way in hell that either I or Hime is going through that dark and gloomy place again" Naruto said childishly and eyed Tsunade's frustrated form from his peripheral vision.

As they say, patience is a virtue! He was sure she was going to be batshit horny when they get back, but then again, it's not like her horny mood would be bad for him!

"Agreed" Tsunade said bluntly.

There was no way she going back there any time soon, especially after what they had done in there. The flow of time was much different in that place than the outside world, 200 times faster than the normal stream of time, thus their quickie had actually been a 6 hours continuous rutting of animalistic desires and passion.

It was not because she was disgusted by what they had done in there, quite the opposite in fact. Even though she was as aroused as hell, she still had some semblance of control over her lust, but if they moved through that place… a place where they had rutted for 6 hours straight, then it was safe to assume that she would lose what little bit of control she had.

'Do you really think staying a few meters away from me will get you out of this situation?' she asked through gritted teeth as she moved closer to him and in response, Naruto took a step back 'Stay still!'

'I think I will rather keep moving away from you, you hormonal woman' Naruto sent back smugly 'Can't that mind of yours think of anything else besides this?'

'Don't make me repeat myself!' she boomed through the link 'Stay still!'

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The only way to travel between dimensions is either by a Garganta, a Hollow technique or by the Senkaimon" Yoruichi interjected with a raised eyebrow.

'5 seconds!'

Seeing as 5 seconds were left before his eventual capture and subjugation to pleasurable sensations, Naruto let out a maniacal laugh and disappeared without a trace of his presence, leaving a wide eyed and jaw dropped group behind.

"Well, that's not something to stop me, Chaio!"

A wide eyed Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger as she watched Naruto disappear and leave her without complying with her wishes before she vanished after her blond husband with a resounding boom. He would pay for that stunt!

"I should've known" Shunsui said pointedly.

"Y-yes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly Review!

King out!


	7. Chapter 7: New enemies and New Allies

New enemies and new allies

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

Kisuke and Yoruichi were on their way to the outskirt of Karakura Town, to be more specific, towards Naruto's Mansion. It had been one month since the team's return from the Soul Society. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime had pretty much gotten used to their routine lives once again, taking down a few audacious Hollows here and there.

Naruto and Tsunade had created a large Mansion in the forest encircling Karakura Town, away from the noises of the town but still close enough to reach it quickly. They had practically disappeared for two weeks into their mansion, not even coming out to accept visitors, though Karakura Town had experienced some unexpected and strange tremors during those two weeks.

Kisuke had pretty good idea of what they were up to during those two weeks. Yoruichi had been particularly upset about that rule since she had been expecting to get some answers.

Yoruichi had told him all about Naruto's mind-boggling victory against the Head Captain. He had to confess, he was a person who was not easily surprised by many things, yet that information had left him speechless for a whole day. Just what kind of power did the blond possessed to be able to nearly kill the Head Captain without even the use of any Technique?

While he had seen many strong individuals during his Captaincy such Captain Unohana and Kenpachi Zaraki, yet even those two didn't have nearly enough power to actually fight the Head Captain and hope to survive the confrontation.

The fact that he had been unaffected by a level 90 Kido while being restrained was mind-numbing. He had already been suspicious since the day he had met the two blonds in the park, but that report had proven him right. To be fair, the creation of the Mansion right in front of him from nothingness was pretty convincing.

The two former Captains walked out of the border of the town and into the forest with comfortable silence. Despite being individuals of such power and in possession of strange and quite destructive quirks, both of the blonds seemed to enjoy living in a wild and natural landscape instead of a technologically advanced town or city.

The Uzumaki Mansion was what you would call a true piece of art. As indicated from the name, the mansion was quite large and tall with four red crystal pillars standing at the four corners of the mansion. Black and red stones, beautifully interlinked with each other decorated the entirety of the building.

The gate of the mansion was a shining gold, with a large letter of U and insignia of a Whirlpool proudly engraved upon its shinning surface. A large and heartwarmingly magnificent waterfall was situated behind the mansion thus surrounding it by clear blue water from all sides with a beautiful wooden path connecting it to the main land.

The sides or edges of the lake surrounding the mansion were decorated with large Peach trees, painting the whole lake and the surrounding area with a peaceful and serene light pink.

"Man, some people just gets all the good luck" Kisuke commented lazily and gazed at the peaceful environment surrounding the mansion. Why couldn't he get to live here? I mean he was a genius who created the Hogyoku! Where was all the fairness!?

"Not the time to get all emotional on me Kisuke, we're here for a reason" Yoruichi retorted and walked through the wooden path towards the large mansion.

She may have scolded Kisuke for being emotional, but she had to admit Naruto and Tsunade had pretty good tastes. The soft breeze sweeping over the crystal clear water of the lake and the light pink leaves floating around made up for a very heart-warming and serene environment.

Kisuke shook his head to clear his head from the depressing thoughts and followed after Yoruichi to the front gate. The large golden gate opened with a hiss as soon as they reached it. The inside of the mansion was quite large. A large hall-like living room with comfortable looking sofas and chairs situated here and there.

Two set of red carpeted stairs were starting from the two sides of the living room up to the second floor of the mansion where the master Bedroom was located. Near the one side of the stairs, a corridor could be seen leading to the Kitchen and Dining room. The other side of the stair was leading to the Guest rooms, not that they needed it much.

Kisuke and Yoruichi entered the Living Room and saw Tsunade sitting on a comfy sofa, reading a book. The powerhouse known as Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The beautiful blonde haired woman looked up from her reading and saw the two ex-Shinigamis enter the room, not really surprised by their arrival since she and Naruto had sensed the approaching threat.

"Hello Tsunade, it's great to see you again" Yoruichi started lightly and sat down in a chair in front of the blonde followed by Kisuke.

"Yo" the former Captain greeted, only to receive a bonk on the head from the feline loving women.

"Be respectful!"

She was referring to their abilities. Should the blonde get even a little angry, Kisuke's ass was as good as gone.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, I didn't expect anything good from him anyway" Tsunade stated with a smirk while Kisuke's head dropped in resignation. No respect at all! "Anyway, what would you like for refreshment?"

"No its ok, we're here for something important actually. That reminds me, where is Naruto?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"He is outside meditating" She answered simply and reopened her book.

Kisuke and Yoruichi gave each other confused looks "Umm… we didn't sense him outside"

"Have anyone of you ever been able to sense him before?" she asked pointedly, prompting the two to smile sheepishly, knowing what she said was true.

"Ok, you have a point there, but can you call him? This is important"

"Naruto, I know you can hear me, so stop being a drama queen and get inside" Tsunade announced without even bothering to look up from her book, knowing Naruto was listening to their conversation outside.

Naruto slowly floated to the living room in his usual grinning glory with his Shakujo floating beside him, and sat down beside Tsunade "Hello there kitty and Bucket'

Yoruichi and Kisuke sweatdropped at their nicknames.

His grin suddenly vanished, his eyes lost all its warmth and mirth, replaced by a serious and calm look that sent shivers down the two Ex-Captain's spines "I assume you here in regards to the new threat? The Bounts"

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked shocked that he knew before they even had time to explain. Just how did he come by that information?

"How did you know that?" Kisuke asked, surprised that he knew about the Bounts already.

Naruto smiled slightly "I know everything recorded in the Dairiesho Archives"

"Well … that makes our visit here pretty much pointless" the blond Shinigami muttered as a sweat drop slide across his head, his fan hiding the lower half of his face. What they had come for had turned out pretty much useless since Naruto already knew about it.

The blond had taken all the fun out of it!

"Kisuke, I know you plan on testing Ichigo and the others by using those new Mod Souls that you have created in order to prepare him for the Bount threat. Don't"

Kisuke was once again surprised to hear that Naruto knew about the Mod Souls as well his plan to test Ichigo and his friends. However, his rejection of the method he had in mind was confusing "Why not?"

"Because I'll take care of them when the time comes. I suggest you take Ichigo and his friends to your underground training area and train them for the eventual fight against Aizen, In fact don't even tell him about the Bounts until he finds out himself" Naruto explained calmly, prompting Kisuke to think over the suggestion.

He had to admit, it was appealing. If Naruto was willing to take care of them, then they were as good as gone, regardless of their numbers or strength.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to my work. Man, if you knew about the Bounts already, why didn't you say anything before? I came all the way here for nothing!" he whined and walked out of the room with a visible aura of depression surrounding his body.

Yoruichi remained seated in her sofa and looked at the two blonds expectantly.

"Well, Hime, Kitty here obviously wants some answers. I have some business to take care of. Would you be a dear and tell her about us?" Naruto smiled, taking a hold of his black staff and floated upstairs to his room, leaving behind a triumphant Yoruichi and a scowling Tsunade.

Why was she always left with the explaining part!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town, Alleys**

Naruto walked through the main streets of the busy and lively town in a casual black skin tight t-shirt, his usual black metals bands wrapped around his wrists, black leather pants with black cowboy-style boots. He had disintegrated his staff, knowing it would attract a lot of unwanted attention, not that he wasn't getting any attention even now.

His tall height, intimidatingly muscular body and Adonis-like visage were the cause of many stares, particularly from the opposite gender. His objective was to get some info on the Bounts, knowing his physical body would attract them in hopes of his soul being as strong and rich as his body.

Just as he turned around a street, a soft hypnotic humming or more like singing caught his attention. He turned towards the alley and walked forward hypnotically, knowing any other action would alert his would be attacker and cause him or her to flee. Now he wouldn't want that, would he?

The singing and humming increased more and more in volume the closer he got to the attacker. Though the humming sound was no doubt used to hypnotize men and women and eventually cause their doom, it was still peaceful and alluring. From the shadows of the alley, a brown haired woman came into the light, causing Naruto to smile an imperceptible smile.

The woman was wearing a large-collared shirt with a vest over it that fanned out at the bottom, giving it the appearance of tails and a red tie. She was also wearing a bracelet on one hand while a clawed finger on the other hand.

Naruto was sure of the fact that the bracelet and the clawed finger was her Doll sealed form, if the somewhat similar Spiritual Energy coming from it was any indication.

So this was a Bount or the so called Soul Hunters or Vampires.

Apparently, she thought he was hypnotized, thus unable to resist, the exact reason why she walked towards him without any sort of caution on her part. Naruto had half the mind to prevent her from sinking her teeth into his neck, but decided to let her feed first.

"Sorry for this, but I need power to accomplish my goals. You'll become a stepping stone for me to get to that goal" she said apologetically.

Naruto didn't say anything and let her do her thing, apparently too busy thinking over her apologetic tone to notice that she had already started feeding on his artificially created soul. He had created a soul or rather something akin to a human soul with average Spiritual Energy to provide the Bounts with a bait. However that was beside the point, it was the fact that she seemed sincere in her apology, desperate even, before consuming his soul.

Her eyes widened when she absorbed the soul yet the body was still as strong and as perfect as ever whereas it should have turned to dust the moment the soul was absorbed. She backed away when Naruto suddenly grinned, frightening her beyond belief.

"Who are you? What are you?" she asked in shock, causing Naruto to let out a soft smile.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I'm merely here to talk" he said softly, releasing his original appearance which caused the brown haired woman to be even more on-guard.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" She raised her two hands, bringing her bracelet and the clawed finger together to cause a spark of fire before circling her flaming finger in an arc in front of her " **Zeige Dich! Goethe!** "

Naruto watched in amusement when the sparks increased in volume, creating a humanoid fire creature without any legs or eyes as his staff materialized beside him. He griped the staff and waited for her to attack, knowing she wouldn't calm down until and unless he calmed her down or she realized her attacks were useless.

Either way he was content to let her release her pent up frustration and anger "I don't expect you to believe me, I expected you to think over it before you attacked"

She apparently mistook his soft smile as an insult and ordered her Doll to attack him, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. Was there something wrong with his smile? She should be a pile of melted flesh from seeing the sheer cuteness of his smile!

The creature let out a primal roar and stretched his two hands, huge balls of blazing fire appeared in his hands as he launched at the amused and still Naruto.

The blond man lazily raised his black staff and twirled it around just as the fireballs reached him, blocking the destructive spheres from ever even touching him. It was not that the fire could hurt him; he just wanted to at least not humiliate her by blocking her attacks easily.

Her eye widened in surprise when the fireball disintegrated the moment it touched the black staff.

"Look, don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I told you I'm here to talk" Naruto explained calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked suspiciously, causing Naruto to smile a soft smile.

"If I wanted to cause you any harm, I assure you I would have already done it. So truce?"

"What proof do I have that you won't attack me?"

"I suppose you don't. Name is Naruto by the way"

That seemed to relax her a little bit as she ordered her Doll to stop. The surprising part was that every time he would those words, the offender would relax! "Yoshino. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you apologize before eating my soul?" Naruto asked calmly, crossing his feet below himself and hovering in the air in front of the surprised woman as his staff hovered in front of his crossed hands.

"I don't normally eat the souls of the living, but now I need it to get stronger to kill a certain someone" she replied mysteriously, prompting Naruto to gain a confused look on his face.

"Who?"

"Jin Kariya, the leader of the Bounts"

Naruto realized she was hiding something, if her uncomfortable stance was any indication "You have some history with this Kariya character beside him being your leader"

"W-what?" She asked in surprise, wondering how he figured that out.

"Don't look so surprised, your uncomfortable look hints at more than what you said. If I'm correct, I would say he was your husband" She snapped her head towards him so fast he feared she might have broken her neck, her eyes wide in surprise and amazement.

"Yes, he was my husband but now he is just a stranger to me" she admitted with a tired sigh. The proverbial cat was out of the bag.

"Why?" he asked curiously, though he was more aware of the presence lurking around their location. Judging from the life force, the similar energy signature and the pungent sensation of his presence, the figure was a Bount and a rather vile one at that. Guess, he would have to dirty his hands tonight!

The amusing part was the man _ from what he could sense and smell _ probably thought that he was hidden masterfully. How naïve!

"I can't say"

"My my, isn't this a wonderful sight! I don't think Master Kariya would approve of you wondering off on your own again and talking with your food no less"

A voice filled with smugness and full of vile intentions announced from above them, causing Yoshino and Naruto to look up with different expressions on their faces. Yoshino was wide eyed, knowing that this man's appearance could mean only one thing; Kariya knew about her escape and wanted an audience with her.

Naruto on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey there, whatcha doing here?" he asked excitedly, causing the man to give him a look full of disgust and contempt.

"Shut up, you fool! Yoshino, come with me. Master Kariya wants to see you" the man declared, sheer contempt and smugness in his voice was clearly evident "But this time, I don't think he'll let your disobedience unpunished"

"Utagawa! I'm not coming back!" she retorted and backed away with a heavy frown.

"You there, mean looking guy. Are ya trying to pick a fight with me?" Naruto asked in indignation, trying to appear insulted while he was ready to tear the guy from limb to limb. He had the guts and audacity to intrude upon his conversation.

"I was pretty sated when I arrived here, but now my hunger has reappeared due to your stupidity" The now named Utagawa announced in anger and leaped towards the seemingly confused Naruto.

Just as he reached him and was ready to consume his soul, a large hand shot up and wrapped around his neck, prompting him to widen his eyes in shock and absolute fear, since the grinning blond man was now eyeing him with calm and cold eyes. Those gleaming red demonic eyes sent shivers down his spine, as if he was looking deep into his twisted soul. He wondered why hadn't he noticed the eyes before now.

" **Exterminating someone deprived of any principle is cruelty, however slaughtering with purpose is justice. Say your goodbyes** " Naruto announced in his originally demonic tone " **Lightening** **Stream** "

Utagawa let out an agonizing scream when Naruto's hand suddenly lit up in dark red lightening. His body felt as though it was being destroyed from the inside out. He didn't even have time to release his Doll, thinking the blond was just an ordinary human trash, waiting for him to devour his soul.

All the while Naruto looked into his eyes with those demonic eyes of his without a hint of remorse. At first, he was of the mind to let this one live with a few injuries, but his arrogant tone changed his mind. Thinking of his own kind as nothing but food just because he had a few special abilities was unforgivable.

Yoshino shivered in fright and tried to ignore the high volume screams of her fellow Bount as he was reduced to mere ash in Naruto's hand and scattered to the wind. Such power! Such cruelty! Well she couldn't exactly call it cruelty since Utagawa had attacked him first.

"Sorry you had to see that, but sometimes a lessen can only be learned with real consequences. Now then shall we proceed with our conversation" Naruto turned around and gave her a soft easy-going smile that at least relaxed her a little "Why don't you come with me? I assure you nothing will be able to cause you any harm should you come with me, not even Kariya"

Yoshino looked at the extended hand in thought. His strength and power was already proven to be strong if his ruthless killing of Utagawa and blocking her Doll's fireballs were any indication. Maybe … just maybe … she would have a chance to kill Kariya if she joined forces with this strange but powerful man.

Without any hesitation, she took his hand, causing Naruto to let out a small smile and disappear along with her to his Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown Location, Night time**

Naruto and Tsunade were walking in a moderately dense forest area towards the mansion where Yoshino had said the Bounts were holding a meeting. He had taken Yoshino to his mansion and as promised had given her anything she had desired. She had related her entire story of how she had been alone for most of her life, shunned because of her special abilities and named as a witch.

Naruto could certainly sympathize with her regarding loneliness and being ostracized, since he had endured the same for most of his life.

He hadn't told her anything of his past life since he had no time to relate his long tale. Yoruichi was still giving him looks of adoration, amazement and disbelief, no doubt the result of being told of his and Tsunade's past.

"Well, this certainly is a large place" Naruto commented lightly, his Shakujo jingling with every single step as they walked towards the front door of the mansion.

"Perfect for their burials" Tsunade agreed nonchalantly.

"I don't get to see that sadistic side of you much these days" Naruto teased while Tsunade grinned in response "Anyway, should we do this the normal way or my way?"

'I think your way would be much more amusing than the normal" she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Agreed!"

Naruto raised his index finger, a dark red ball of condensed energy appeared at the tip and launched at the door, reducing it and the front wall of the mansion to nothing but dust and rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

The door to the living room inside the mansion opened and walked in two males garbed in different clothes. The first one was a silver haired man dressed in brown pants, red and brown shirt with a yellow tie. His most striking feature was his red eyes and pointed eyebrows. The second man was garbed in the Shinigami uniform, Shihakusho with a sword strapped to his hip.

The other occupants of the room looked up as soon as the first man entered. Sitting near the fire place was a redhead and bulky man dressed in a green shirt and black pants, his name was Go Koga. A man of high moral and conduct despite his loyalty to his boss.

A blond haired man with his feet on the table and a slightly insane look on his face was dressed in white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, his name, Mabashi. A man loyal to his tribe and its tradition.

A woman wearing a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants was standing or rather leaning on the sofa Mabashi was sitting on, a bloodthirsty look on her face. Her name was Yoshi. A woman thriving in the midst of battle and conflict.

A nerdy looking man wearing a white shirt and black pants with large circular glasses was sitting on the sofa opposite to Mabashi. His name was Ugaki. A man of science and research, or simply a scientist at heart.

An elderly man wearing a three piece suit with a cane was sitting near Ugaki with his eyes closed. His name was Sawatari. A power hungry fool far too arrogant for his own sake

"It seems everyone is here beside Utagawa, Ichinose" the red eyed man commented lightly and walked forward to sit in a large chair while the black haired Shinigami stood next to his side.

"Yes sir, his Spiritual Pressure vanished a few minutes after his departure to retrieve Yoshino. The only conclusion we came upon is that he has been killed" Maki replied submissively.

"I see … it doesn't matter" he said matter of factly, not the least bit sadden or grieved by the loss of his comrade "it's been a long time; a nearly unimaginable time has passed since the Bounts have been removed from the pages of history and forgotten. But now, we're once again free to operate without the fear of being judged or persecuted by the Shinigamis"

The others nodded in agreement.

Koga stood up from his place and walked forward "Alright Master Kariya, we're all wondering why you have called us here?"

"I called you here to inform you that our primary objective has been completed" he replied with a smirk

Mabashi stood with a grin 'So a Quincy has been found?"

Kariya returned the grin and nodded. Just as he was about to open his mouth to explain the full depth of his plan, an unexpected explosion rocked the whole mansion to its very core. The gathered Bounts held the chairs and sofas tightly to maintain their position lest they fall on their butts.

"What the hell was that?!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock, trying to stand up since she was the only one who fell down due to her leaning posture.

"Ichinose, go and check it out at once!" Kariya ordered, wondering what or who had caused the explosion. If it was a person, then he or she would pay for this insolence!

A few moments later, Ichinose walked in and gestured for two sheepish looking blonds, one man and one woman, to enter the room. Kariya eyed the strangely garbed man and woman with curiosity. If he were to judge the blond man by his appearance alone, he would say he was a mindless brute.

The woman on the hand was silent and emotionless, bored even.

"Master Kariya, these two were near the vicinity of the blast, so it's safe to assume that they were responsible"

"Hey hey, wait a minute guys! We were walking on our way when suddenly I had this brilliant idea to invade your mansion, you know to see if I would get caught. But then this guy appeared and blasted the front door for us, so that we would get caught" Naruto explained 'honestly', mentally giving himself a manly pat on the back for coming up with such a brilliant excuse, not even seeing the massive sweatdrops on the back of the Bounts' heads.

"Master Kariya, I don't think I need to clarify myself since that lame excuse was pretty self-explanatory" he deadpanned while Kariya nodded "What should I do with them?"

"Kill them" he replied coldly causing Naruto to wave his hands around frantically.

"H-hey now, let's not get violent. I was only trying to robe a few jewels and stones, nothing serious" Naruto explained, frantically moving his hands from side to side.

Ichinose Flash stepped towards the blond man with his Zanpakuto drawn, intent on making his death as painless as possible. Imagine his surprise when the blond dodged his perfectly precise sword attack in a comical way!

"Phew, that was a close one! If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to kill" Naruto grinned when a tic mark appeared on the former Shinigami's forehead.

"I AM TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU MORON" he shouted in anger, surprising the other Bounts by his sudden change in behavior. He was a pretty much cool and calm guy, but this guy was just rubbing him the wrong way.

"What did I ever do to you, you big meany!" Naruto said with anime tears streaming down his face followed by a few sobs to solidify his mask.

The tic mark on Maki's forehead was joined by another pulsing one.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" the former Shinigami shouted and attacked the blond once more, causing Naruto to widened his eyes in mock surprise and ran across the room with Ichinose hot on his tail "GET BACK HERE!"

"AND GET KILLED BY THAT LONG ASS SWORD? NO THANKS!" Naruto shouted back and ran across the room like a lunatic, with Maki screaming curses and profanities at him.

Tsunade was standing to the side, watching the whole scene with her emotionless mask all the while trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. She was glad they had chosen this course of action instead of the more violent one. These Bounts were as good as dead as soon as they were written on Naruto's shit list, but who said they couldn't have some fun along the way?

The gathered Bounts were trying hard to pick up their dropped jaws from the ground, watching the unbelievable scene of the blond evading all the precise sword strikes from the former Shinigami with his usual comical way. What was even more mind-boggling was the fact that even when Maki would use Flash Step, the blond would somehow evade the strikes and let out a high pitch scream.

Now Kariya was a very cold, calculative and self-controlled Bount, able to analyze and manipulate an individual without the person even realizing it. A man, who had seen much, endured much, suffered much and lost much throughout his long, long life.

These two didn't look the least bit similar to thieves or robbers. Okay, the blond looked like a thieve but the woman looked like a queen, if the elegance and grace with which she carried herself was any indication. Still nothing had ever infuriated him more than this man who was somehow dodging the Shinigami strikes.

His eyebrow twitched when the noise increased in volume, giving him a nasty headache "ENOUGH!"

Naruto and Maki suddenly came to a screeching halt, Naruto in the middle of a jump and Maki with his sword raised for a strike when the loud scream of anger was heard.

Naruto took that moment to give the former Shinigami a triumphant look and flipped him the bird, causing the black haired man to growl in anger "Yeah you heard the man, enough! Get ready cause you're about to get your ass kicked by your boss!"

"Ichinose, I have never been more disappointed in you than right now. You can't even kill a single human with no abilities or training while you're a former Shinigami!" Kariya declared with a scowl, ignoring the insult the blond threw at his subordinate.

"My apologies Master Kariya! I'll deal with him right now" Maki bowed in haste, not wanting to anger his Master any more than he already was. He turned towards a freaked out Naruto with a dark glint in his eyes, causing the blond to back up from him with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey there pal, you wouldn't want to hurt me, right Maki buddy old pal" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head and sweating bullets.

"SORRY BUT THE CHASE IS OVER, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" he roared and attempted to slice the freaked out blond in half only to blink in shock when he dodged yet again, however this time the blond somehow used his own momentum against him causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

His eyes widened in shock and anger _ a little bit of humiliation as well _ when a particularly hard kick connected with his backside and sent him flying face first to a wall.

"Hahaha, take that! A kick from Naruto-sama, the Ass-Kicker! Who is the man? Say it! I am!" Naruto shouted and gave a little victory dance, causing the other Bounts except Kariya to burst out laughing at the blond's antics. Even though they had been pretty frustrated over the fact that they were summoned here away from their busy lives to a boring meeting, but now with the help of this guy, everything had turned out to be as funny as hell.

Ichinose struggled to get up from the sheer force of that kick, wondering how the hell did a robber get passed his defense and kicked him in the ass no less. His rational mind was shadowed by his bruised ego, cursing and promising to send the blond to the deepest pits of hell.

He got up with a pained grunt and raised his sword, inwardly wincing when his backside let out a nasty snap as he watched his opponent still dancing around the room with his hands raised as if he was basking in the cheers of his invisible audiences.

Damn that blond hit hard!

"I see you are back for more ass-kicking huh? Don't worry cause Naruto-sama is feeling pretty generous today, I'll kick your ass so hard, even your grandchildren will feel the pain" Naruto commented sagely, as if he was talking about the weather.

He suddenly screamed and dodged a rather ferocious strike from the angered and humiliated Maki and ran again across the room. Maki Ichinose was ready to tear out his hair in frustration, frantically and desperately striking the running blond to at least regain a little bit of his lost dignity.

Kariya palmed his face in frustration and anger; why the hell did this blond robber chose today of all days to rob them? Why couldn't he just deliver his centuries old written and memorized speech of passion in peace without a blond interfering in the middle?

He was supposed to deliver his speech dramatically while the other listened, not standing to the side while his subordinate was humiliated and his comrades laughed at his humiliation. Well as they say, if you want a job done right, do it yourself!

He walked forward towards the running due, causing them to stop their chase and watch the man walked up to them with an expression of anger and vile intentions. Ichinose dropped to his knees at once and bowed his head, knowing he was going to get punished for failing to get rid of a single human.

Naruto on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying the turmoil and humiliation he had caused.

Tsunade was having a very hard time keeping herself from bursting out laughing when Naruto kicked the former Shinigami in the ass and sent him flying to a wall. It seems her fun was about to come to an end if the slight change in Naruto's eyes and body language was any indication.

"You've caused enough humiliation and disturbance for a life time human, time to die!" Kariya said coldly, forming his hand into a wind spear and pierced the now calm Naruto. His eyes widened in shock when the wind spear didn't even pierce his black coat let alone his skin.

He raised his eyes to look at the blond's face, only to back away in alarm when his normally cheerful visage was replaced by a cold and dark look, his wide and cheerful red eyes full of mischief replaced by a gleaming demonic red. The other Bounts suddenly leaped from their seats and surrounded the blond man with their Crests at the ready.

Tsunade walked nonchalantly to her blond companion between the Bounts, not bothering to give them a single glance and stood beside her beloved with a bored look on her face.

" **I assure you killing me will prove extremely difficult** " The Bounts slowly backed away from the sheer deepness of his demonic voice.

'What the hell is this? He was barely dodging Ichinose's strikes and now he suddenly becomes untouchable' Kariya thought in shock, not quite believing the fact that someone who couldn't even dodge a few strikes of sword was now capable of standing up to his Wind Spear without any wound or scratch.

"I'll take care of the green haired woman" Tsunade announced with a smirk and raised a delicate hand towards the green haired woman, blasting her away through the front door and out to the open yard of the house before flying out after her.

"Who are you?" Kariya asked in anger, cursing the blond for playing them as the fools. He should've known something was wrong when the two appeared as soon as the blast took place and said they were robbers. You don't just blast a building's door and then get yourself captured without any resistance.

" **I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but for now, I'm your executioner** " The blond said calmly, causing the Bounts to scowl and glare at him " **All of you, come at me at once** "

"We shall see about that!" Kariya glared at the bold blond and turned towards Mabashi "Take care of him!"

"Sir! Please let me finish him off" Maki started but was silenced when Kariya gave him a cold glare

"Finally! Some action. Get ready Blondie cause you're about to die!" Mabashi grinned and took out a small seed from his jacket " **Zeige Dich! Ritz!** "

The seed in his hand let out a white hue for a few seconds, bathing the room with a soft glow. The glow slowly subsided and revealed a grinning Mabashi with a unique flower creature. The creature had the head of a small fox with red high collar petals with its lower body comprised of a wide flower.

Naruto may have been tempted to call the creature cute, but its high pitch giggle was getting on his nerves. If he knew Tsunade well, then she would be finished with her battle in a few moments since she had the habit of being straight forward and aggressive in a fight. Not aggressively reckless but aggressively effective.

Not that holding back was any of her traits since her strength had been enhanced further by eating the Chakra Fruit he had produced for her. His manner of fighting was to at least reason with the enemy first before any violence, such as the comical behavior he had displayed a few minutes ago.

" **It seems you misunderstood my words. I told you to come at me together not because I'm overconfident but to give you an advantage** " Naruto explained calmly, slowly dispersing the Chakra that made up his black coat and shirt to reveal his imposingly muscular body underneath " **Do not take my words as a sign of arrogance but merely a warning** "

Kariya was slowly getting angrier with this human's _ or whatever he was _ behavior. As soon as he blocked his attack, the blond changed. His aura, his eyes, his body language, everything changed! So confident and arrogant that he would suggest fighting all of them together! He would show him what happens to fools who get over-confident!

"Mabashi! Kill him without any mercy!" he shouted, causing Mabashi to let out a cold and maniacal chuckle followed by the Doll's high pitch giggles.

"Alright Blondie. Time to die!" He grinned and leaped forward, intent on fighting him hand to hand. Imagine his surprise when the blond blocked all his punches and kicks with one finger, his other hand behind back as if he was playing with a child, all the while giving him that calm and calculative look.

He roared and retracted his hand for a Spiritual Energy enhanced punch and sent it forward, only for the blond to block it with index finger as if it was a mere fly.

The other Bounts looked on with shock and amazement, watching the hypnotic evasion of the blond from Mabashi's strikes as well as the blocking with one finger.

While they were no hand to hand combat experts, relaying mostly on their Dolls in combat, they were still stronger than normal humans and Mabashi was stronger than all of them. In fact a single fully powered punch from them would kill a normal human, yet this man was blocking them with ease.

"Stay still dammit!" Mabashi scowled when the blond ducked under a punch intended for his head.

" **It appears you are under the false impression of ordering your opponent during a battle and expecting them to comply** " Naruto said calmly, dodging and waving around the frantic attacks like water.

Mabashi realized that simply attacking him physically would do no good, what with him dodging and blocking them like it was nothing. He called for his Doll as it came and rested on the palm of his hand.

"Ritz has the unique ability of controlling her opponent the moment she touches him or her, so be warned before she catches you!" He let out a maniacal chuckle, prompting the blond to raise an eye brow at him.

" **Wouldn't it have been beneficial to simply catch me off guard first rather than clarify the nature of your abilities and give me time to counter it**?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Seriously what was with people and their desires to explain their abilities to their enemies before attacking? Was it to impress?

Or simply overconfidence? Judging from the wide grin on the man's face, he would have to say, overconfidence.

"Huh! There you go, talking all high and mighty! It doesn't matter if I explain her abilities to you or you have time to counter it, it will still be useless in the end" he retorted arrogantly, feeling oddly insulted that a mere human would question his battle tactics. He was giving him info because it would make his victory all the more satisfying and sweeter in the end "Get him Ritz!"

"Of course! Hehehe" the Doll giggled and flew towards the closed eyed Naruto.

Mabashi and the others looked on with shock and horror when the Doll disintegrated into dust as soon as it reached a few inches of the blond's body. Mabashi specifically couldn't believe it, because if his Doll died, he would die!

"Ritz! Ritz! Come on, talk to me!" he shouted, desperately trying to at least hear a whisper of the Doll he had for so many years. His body slowly lost its color and strength, enveloping in a green glow as he dropped to his knees in front of the cold blond.

Feeling a shadow over his body, he looked up with weakened eyes and saw the wide palm of a clawed hand, no doubt belonging to his blond opponent.

" **It seems you're about to die. Allow me to put you out of misery!** " Naruto said coldly and produced a dark crimson ball of condensed energy right in front his face, prompting Mabashi to widen his eyes in fright. Even though, he knew he was about to die regardless of the blond's interference, but still he didn't want to die by that menacingly powerful ball of death!

His thoughts and life ended as soon as the ball was released, enveloping the whole room in brilliant red light and blasting away debris and dust. The others ran outside as soon as the ball of energy was released, not in the mood to die in the cross fire.

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared to reveal a scorched crater where Mabashi and the Living room once stood. The whole room had been blasted to pieces, the mansion now nothing but ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Tsunade**

Tsunade flew outside and saw the green haired woman laying on the ground, groaning in pain as she attempted to stand up after being blasted by her technique. She would to finish this quick so that she could watch Naruto beat the crap out of the male Bounts.

While fighting her battle was fun and all, watching Naruto fight was something else. It just gave her that odd tingling sensation whenever he would use a strong technique with a cold and calm look on his face. Nothing… excited her more than Naruto's merciless battle prowess! Cold and demonic eyes flaring with power! Stone-like muscles rippling! Long blond hair fluttering in ferocious wind!

Powerful techniques being thrown around like nothing! What was there not to love!?

"D-damn you! What the hell was that?" Yoshi stuttered out in pain, wondering how she even got here in the first place. One second she was inside the mansion, and the next she was laying on the floor, bleeding from her fingers and forehead.

"That was something you would come to enjoy in our fight!" Tsunade grinned when the woman scowled at her curt and cheeky answer.

Honestly, Naruto was rubbing off on her in more ways than one!

"Keep it up lady, you won't be talking so high and mighty once I wrap my hand around your neck and squeeze the life out of you!" She growled in anger when Tsunade didn't even looked at her, too busy cleaning her long nails.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Why you…"

Her response was cut short when an inhumanly strong and devastating punch connected with her torso and sent her flying out of the mansion yard and into the surrounding forest. She collided with a tree in the middle of the forest, leaving behind a trail of destroyed trees as she slumped to the ground in pain, spitting out an alarming amount of blood out of her mouth.

She was sure her ribs were broken as well as her right arm, since she had collided with the tree on her right side.

What kind of punch was that!?

She struggled to stand, leaning on the tree for support as she stood up with wobbling feet, only to be embedded in the ground by another similarly monstrous punch. The ground around the green haired woman caved in, breaking and blasting away from the sheer force of the punch.

'Well, I guess this is it, never thought I would meet a woman so strong!' Yoshi mused tiredly, laying in the large crater as she eyed the calm busty woman approach her. She resigned to her fate, knowing that even if she wanted to, she couldn't fight since she couldn't even move her finger let alone her entire body.

Tsunade reached her bleeding opponent in a relaxed stride, observing the woman lay there helpless and hopeless. The entire reason why she had taken to fight woman was because Naruto couldn't bring himself to raise his hand against a woman. She would have been content to let him fight all of them, but she knew he would let the woman live despite knowing that she would cause a problem if let alive.

He may be a Primordial being now, but he still retained the kind heart and warm personality of his human self.

Seeing the dull eyes, hopeless expression on her face and the blood pooling underneath her lying form, Tsunade truly realized why Naruto always let woman live. The dull expression the green haired woman was sporting now would be hard to resist even by the most cold hearted person.

"I will follow my beloved's example and offer you a chance to redeem yourself should you surrender" She offered despite knowing her answer. The woman was too proud to accept anyone's help.

"Go to hell! I don't need your pity!" she spat out in disgust, prompting Tsunade to sigh in resignation.

Well, at least she tried.

"Say your goodbyes" she said and raised her hand, a bone protruded from her open palm and struck the wide eyed woman in the torso, instantly turning her into grey ash, just as the mansion exploded in a spectacular display of red light. Tsunade left the ash remains of the woman in the forest floor and walked away to witness her beloved's fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"D-damn him. He destroyed my mansion!" Kariya scowled, causing the others to look at him in shock and disgust. That's what he was worried about!?

The smoke cleared to reveal a heavily destroyed mansion still burning from the destructive power of the blast, with an intimidatingly tall Naruto standing in the middle of the flames. The red eyes were even more demonic than before, his tall and muscular height even more imposing and commanding as his long blond hair danced and waved in the wind.

If anything, he looked more like a mystical demon of destruction rather than a human.

"Ugaki! Sawatari! Ichinose! Koga! Kill this insolent man at all cost! Make it as painful as possible!" the silver haired Bount declared in anger, not even sad that a member of his clan had just died.

"Yes sir!"

The three Bounts and one Shinigami surrounded the approaching Naruto as he walked out of the flaming and destroyed mansion.

" **Zeige Dich! Dalk**!" Koga produced a tennis ball size black orb with a strange design on it and let it fall down to the humble earth below. The orb suddenly split into many smaller orbs, the smaller orbs slowly coming together and producing some sort of strange feminine spider like creature.

" **Zeige Dich! Gessel** " Ugaki produced a card with the same design engraved on Koga's orb, a vast number small one eyed creatures with a large mouths and some sort of strange protrusions coming from their heads, appeared.

" **Zeige Dich! Baura** " a strange wooden chair under the old man appeared as he sat on it like a king.

Naruto sighed in irritation. He had been trying to prove them wrong regarding their believes, but it seems they were not quite ready to accept defeat and change their ways.

Well, there was no other choice but to kill them.

" **Let us end this pointless violence and surrender. I will ensure your safety from the Soul Society** " Naruto offered kindly, not keen on causing more violence than necessary. The other seems to take his words as insults to their useless pride and honor, only the one named Koga seemed to be actually thinking it through.

"This will end as soon as we kill you and absorb your soul!" Sawatari declared in his old and gruff voice, prompting Naruto to let out a resigned sigh.

" **Very well then, come** "

"Get him Gessel!" Naruto raised an eyebrow when the strange creatures opened their single eyes and released a yellow light over a few still standing pillars of the mansion. Feeling a familiar distortion in the ground behind him, Naruto raised his hand to block a sword from a disembodied hand without even looking behind.

The blocked sword held by a disembodied hand vanished just as he sidestepped an attack from a large fish with its mouth open. The large whale-like fish with its master atop its head continued its flight path and disappeared into the concrete floor of the destroyed mansion without much hassle.

From the looks of it, the inside of the fish's mouth was a separate dimension.

Naruto turned around and blocked a barrage of black orbs being fired from the spider creature's hand, causing the Doll to scowl in anger and dash at him with her hands turning into swords. He expertly dodged and blocked her strikes, angering her even more as her attacks became more desperate.

Having enough of her desperate and frantic attacks, Naruto calmly flicked her in the forehead and sent her flying out of the mansion's yard and into the forest like a bug.

Ichinose watched the battle with calculative eyes, knowing that if all those Dolls attacks didn't work on the calm blond, then it was time to unleash something that will. He reached for his Zanpakuto and pulled it from its sheath "Ugaki, Mabashi, Koga, all of you stay back! I'll take care of this!"

They nodded and recalled their Dolls, knowing what was about to happen when the sword in the former Shinigami's hand suddenly lit up in multitude of color " **Flash and Burst, Saigyoku Nijigasumi!** "

A multitude of twinkling light appeared all around the calm blond, enveloping the whole area in a blinding white as it enclosed on Naruto, creating a massive sphere of light.

Naruto looked at the sphere of light with clear amusement written on his face. Did they actually think this would hold him? How naïve!

"Anyone caught within the light sphere will be crushed as soon as the sphere starts getting smaller. You may be strong but you can't escape this technique" he boasted, already assured of his victory. As soon he turned around to receive praise for taking care of the nuisance, the whole landscape as well as the surrounding forest lit up in a truly brilliant dark red energy.

The Bounts took cover just as the sphere of light exploded violently, blasting the ground and the forest to nothing but black ash. The smoke slowly subsided to reveal a massive crater where the ground of the mansion once stood, devoid of any life or color.

Naruto was floating in the middle of the crater with his eyes closed, causing the Bounts as well as the Shinigami to back away in fear when the blond opened his eyes to reveal some sort of strange red ripple pattern eyes with nine comas in each eye, swirling hypnotically.

The eyes pulsed with power; it reeked of death and despair, glowing in the darkness of the night as Naruto ascended to the sky in all his glory. The mere sight of those red and dark eyes slowly moving over had them paralyzed in fear, even Kariya who believe himself to be unstoppable.

" **I do not have time to play games with you, be gone**!" the Bounts plus the Shinigami prepared to defend themselves when the blond suddenly one finger " **Inferno Style: Blazing Thunder Dragon** "

If there ever was something as utter hopelessness and despair, then it was right in front of them. The clear night sky filled with twinkling stars slowly darkened by a shroud of dark clouds occasionally flashing with booming and fright-inducing lightening. What was even more terrifying was that the lightening was actually surrounded by dark red fire!

"W-what's happening?!" Ugaki stuttered in fright.

"T-this is not possible!" the old Bount exclaimed in shock, not believing his eyes. A mere human able to control the weather to his whim!? Was that even remotely possible!

"W-what the hell is this guy?!" Maki asked in a low whisper and dropped to his knees.

Kariya and Koga were too busy gaping at the sight to say anything.

" **Come forth** , **Despair!** "

The dark clouds unpredictably sparkled a dark red and crimson fire-like rain started pouring down like a flood, the lightening flashed even harder. That's when they witnessed it. A humongous dragon's head made of dark red lightning and fire emerged from the clouds and nudged the blond like a loyal pet.

A few seconds later, the whole dragon emerged from the safety of the dark clouds, scaring the Bounts to no end. The Dragon was humongous, its head alone was almost the size of the destroyed mansion, its red eyes devoid of any life and the way it roared was enough to make the Bounts fall down to their knees in hopelessness.

The sight of the tall blond floating in the sky in front of the dark clouds, his eyes pulsating with supremacy, his long blond hair swaying in the ferocious wind, his black staff jingling, a colossal dragon of fire and lightning encircling him as if a loyal pet, made the Bounts believe that they were truly in the presence of a being beyond their comprehension.

A being of devastation and dominance!

Kariya chuckled mirthlessly and eyed his soon to be executioner.

'So this is how it all ends? All my hard work, all my suffering, all my pain and all my schemes ended as soon as the first phase was complete?'

The last thing any of them ever saw was the slow flicker of the blond's finger and the loud roar of the dragon charging towards them to fulfill its master's command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

"So they are dead?" Yoruichi asked in shock, slowly recovering from the story of the blond completely destroying the whole forest along with the Bounts. It seems the blond had erected a barrier before their battle to ensure no one got hurt. That would explain why they hadn't seen the dragon Naruto had described, considering a dragon that large would have been seen even from outside the city.

"If you consider them turning into nothing but ash as dead, then I guess they are" Naruto replied sarcastically while Tsunade grinned.

They were sitting in the living room in the Uzumaki Mansion after their battle with the Bounts. They had just escorted Yoshino outside to her new life. As a request, he had taken her Bount powers from her, without turning her into dust. Now she was a normal human being, able to live her life peacefully and finally settle down with someone.

Another thing was that he had saved Koga from being destroyed just before the dragon struck the ground, seeing as he was the only one with the morals among the Bounts beside Yoshino. Koga had also requested to have his powers removed from him and to have him turn into a normal human so that he could live without the burden of his past weighing down on his shoulders.

If his senses were not wrong, then he had a feeling Yoshino and Koga would settle down together since they already had a history.

He had dismissed their constant 'thank you's since he had promised them he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. As a token of his trust, he had remade the destroyed mansion along with the forest back to what it was, so that they could live in it peacefully.

"I'll never get used to the idea of you two being unstoppable" she commented warily while they grinned.

"Anyway, Kitty, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Bucket's shop by now since it's almost 1 am?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nah, why would I want to stay in that dingy place when I can live in this luxury mansion" she replied cheekily, causing Naruto to let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess. Well then, make yourself at home. You can take one of the guest rooms or the rooms upstairs"

With that said, the two blond walked upstairs to finally get some rest. But if the heated look on Tsunade face was any indication, Naruto knew there wouldn't be much rest involved!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Arrancars Appear

**Arrancars Appear**

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite and followed my story.**

 **Blaze1992: Sorry, but I'm cutting those scenes because I can't write it.**

 **Legend of the Kyuubi: Being surprised by a talking cat was a part of his cheerful mask, not actual surprise. You'll see a lot things and scenes where he will react like that.**

 **Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami: I did that because I never really liked the Bount Arc.**

 **DeathCrawler: I was just making a point, thanks anyway.**

 **Blaze1992: You mean you haven't seen the Bount Arc?**

 **Drakon45: First of all, thank you for the compliment and the review, actually enjoyed reading it. Second, go to chapter 4 and your question will be answered there, since l lift a hint during Phantoms conversation with Aizen. Hint hint.**

 **Grim24: First of all, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't even understand a word of what you had written. There is no one named Shirou Emiya in my story. I know this may sound as insult but please be more specific and to the point next time.**

 **Guest: My knowledge about the other Universes is mediocre at best. But I can write a Naruto/X men Evolution if you like.**

 **C: Actually Soifon will be more of a wild card, meaning Naruto will be always teasing her and trying to make her blush. And no there will be no lemons, since I can't write those.**

 **Abciluvpie: Look bro, I explained it before and I'll do it again, that's not actual surprise. His immortality had pretty much made him apathetic to every kind of situations. As for Tsunade scaring him, come on dude, that's for just fun. Do you actually want me to write a story where Naruto treats Tsunade like his property? I assure you that kind of things will happen between them more often than not like in this chapter.**

 **Guest: being surprised by a talking cat was a part of his cheerful mask, not actual surprise. You'll see a lot things and scene where he will react like that.**

 **Guest: that's for comedy purposes not actual arrogance, I mean come on! Can't you even tell the difference?**

 **Question of the day (** **Can you spell eighty in two letters? If yes. then how. If no, then why not?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Seireitei, Head Captain Office**

"Sir, a report has been sent from Squad 12!"

A messenger Shinigami appeared in the 1st Division office and reported, alerting the Head Captain and his Lieutenant as he looked from reading a report to look at the kneeling man. The old man was sitting in his chair like usual with his Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe standing beside him with his hands behind his back.

"Well, what is it?" he asked firmly, his eyes closed shut.

"Two Arrancars have been detected in the Eastern section of Karakura. Based on their Spiritual Pressure, density and stability, we believe they are fully developed. That is all"

Having finished delivering his assigned report, the Shinigami vanished, leaving behind a wary Lieutenant and a contemplating Head Captain.

"Sir?" Chojiro started hesitantly, not quite sure why the Head Captain would take so long to come to a decision. It was simple; they just had to send a few Lieutenants to deal with the Arrancars. In his humble opinion, it didn't need that much time to come up with a sound decision.

"What is it?" the old man asked and glanced at his Lieutenant.

"Pardon my intrusion, but shouldn't we take measures to deal or at the very least stop the Arrancars?"

Yamamoto nodded slowly, well aware that his Lieutenant didn't know what he knew "The Arrancars would find that their little excursion to the World of the Living is not as fruitful as they had hoped it would be"

Chojiro blinked, wondering what the Head Captain meant by that "Sorry sir, but I don't understand"

"A rather unique individual resides in the area the Arrancars are expected to arrive. If I know that person well, then it's safe to assume that we don't need to send our men there in order to deal with the Arrancars"

"Are you talking about Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked curiously, skeptical over the fact that a person so comical and nonsensical will be able to handle two fully developed Arrancars. In fact, a full-pledged Captain would have trouble dealing with a powerful Arrancar!

"That's correct"

"I admit his sudden attack against Sosuke Aizen was strong and noteworthy, his behavior leaves much to be desired"

Yamamoto shook his head in negative, recalling the conversation he had with Naruto. He had taken to observing his subordinates more often, asking simple questions randomly and gauging the limits of their pride and honor. In the end, he had been disappointed to see that what Naruto had said was true from A to Z.

Most of his Captains and Lieutenant as well as lower seated subordinates had proven to be far too arrogant or over confident in their abilities, believing themselves as higher beings with unmatched power and authority.

And now his Lieutenant proved that even he was a victim of blindness.

Blinded from the truth, blinded by his judgment of the blond's character and behavior to realize his true self. No wonder Naruto was acting the way he was, no one would suspect a person so loud to be powerful enough to make him, the Head Captain, feel like a child.

Just how could he have been blinded to the authentic colors of his Ideal world? Shinigamis were supposed to protect the Souls entering the Soul Society, not rule over them with an iron grip.

The less than pleasant condition of the West Rukon district as well as the rest of the Soul Society except Seireitei was a prove of his constant failure. He had created the Shinigami academy to nurture those Souls with powerful Spirit Energy in order to protect those who had none … to sacrifice their lives in order to save others. But now, the Shinigami who were supposed to protect the Souls, were the ones ruling them.

No food, no shelter and no life.

"Don't make assumption based on your judgment of his character Chojiro; never judge a book by its cover. I made the same mistake upon our first meeting and paid the ultimate price" Yamamoto said mysteriously.

Even though he trusted his Lieutenant like his own flesh and blood, there were still some secrets and things that were better left hidden. His humiliating and degrading defeat at the blond's hand was one of those secrets.

"Yes sir" Chojiro agreed even though he failed to really understand what he meant by 'ultimate price'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Eastern Karakura**

A blue orb of light from the sky stuck the ground, blasting away debris and dust into the surrounding area, creating a large crater that got the attention of many spiritually aware people. The dust from the explosion slowly subsided to reveal two men, one significantly shorter than the other, dressed in white long coats, white hakamas and black straw sandals with swords strapped to their hips.

The most noteworthy countenance notwithstanding their clothing about them were the black holes. The short one had a tennis ball size black hole in his throat while the tall one had a large black hole in his torso.

"Yikes! I came here once when I was masked, I see the World of the Living hasn't changed one bit, still boring as ever! The Spiritual Pressure is so thin, I can hardly breathe" the tall one commented with a disgusted grin, looking around with clear contempt and hatred evident in his eyes.

The tall Arrancar was blessed some unique facial features. The rest of his head was bald, only a low ponytail emerging from the back of his head. He had orange eyebrows with two orange blush-like marks under his eyes.

The short one was a green eyed man with some sort of unique green tear marks under his eyes, the right side of his face and head covered in a bony helmet. The expression on his face was one of absolute disinterest and impassiveness as he gave his partner a disinterested look, not really caring about something so irrelevant to their objective.

"Stop your whining Yammy, I told you I could manage this by myself, yet you insisted on coming. We are here for a reason"

The now named Yammy gave a grunt of agreement "Yeah yeah, I get it. So how many humans are we supposed to kill?"

"Only one, the rest are of no concern to us"

"We are here in the world of the Living … a place where humans are swarming around like bugs and you only want to kill one? What are you nuts?"

A sideway cold glance from the short man stopped him from saying anything else. Yammy gave a loud grunt and walked up the crater, only to scowl in disgust when he saw a girl wearing a white Gi looking at them in shock.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a frown.

"Stop it, Yammy. She can't see us" the short one commented without even glancing at the girl.

"Of course she can! Ulquiorra, just look at her!"

Hearing the straightforwardness in his tone, Ulquiorra looked at the young girl and had to admit his assumption was wrong. The pointed stare was a dead giveaway that she could see and hear them. It seems Lord Aizen's theory about Karakura Town full of spiritually aware humans was true after all "Well, it seems you're correct"

Yammy smirked and slowly stalked towards the down and breathless girl like a predator stalking towards its prey.

Massacring pathetic humans have always been his favorite hobby … so easy to kill … so easy to make their puny lives disappear from their eyes. If he was supposed to kill one particular human, then he might as well kill others just for the fun of it!

Just as he was about to kick the down girl and hopefully squish her under his foot, a large black and red armored hand stopped him.

Yammy look below his blocked foot and saw two humans, a blonde girl and a tall dark skinned boy, standing in front of him. He was surprised to see a mere human stop his kick with just his hand "Who the hell are you?"

Orihime and Chad were just walking from school when the dense Spiritual Pressure of two Arrancars alerted them to their presence. It seems they were fortunate enough to be near the area, considering they arrived earlier enough to save Tatsuki from being killed.

"Orihime, take Tatsuki and go, I'll take care of these two!" Chad declared in his usual monotone voice, rubbing his shaking hand. Just blocking that kick was enough to almost break the bones of his hand!

Orihime nodded and shouldered the down Tatsuki as she walked away. Knowing Chad, he wouldn't stop until he couldn't move anymore, however, her fears came true when she turned around and saw Chad laying on the ground, his hand mutilated and shredded as if attacked by wild animals "CHAD!"

Ulquiorra watched the orange haired girl with an odd sense of fascination, observing her as she used some sort strange and intriguing technique to repair the wounds of the tall boy. The strange orange shield she used to protect herself from Yammy's attack was another mystery, though not as fascinating as the first.

'She has healing powers… no that's not healing. She is either reversing Time or Space, whatever it is, it's not healing'

"How the hell are you doing that?! You shouldn't be able to repair the damage I inflicted on him, in fact he shouldn't even be alive!" Yammy asked loudly, not believing the fact that a mere human possessed the ability to heal others.

"You're a strange human" Ulquiorra commented evenly, though it was still unclear if he meant good strange or bad strange. He eyed the small orange light attack shot towards Yammy, only to be blocked by his large hand and disintegrated into tiny pieces. Well, it seems aside from her healing powers, she was as trash as the rest of them "Yammy, just kill here and be done with it"

Yammy grinned savagely, obviously pleased with the order considering his usual temperament. He adored killing! "Say bye bye!"

Raising his hand high above his head, the brutish Arrancar grinned widely and struck with his palm open, only to stop lest he impale his hand on a large sword … more like a kitchen knife.

"What's with these puny bugs popping up one after the other?!" The brute Arrancar grunted in anger, looking at the orange haired boy wearing a Shinigami Shihakusho.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said in relief.

"So I'm guessing, you're the reason why Chad is laying there bleeding?" Ichigo asked angrily, a dark scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Yammy asked rudely.

Ichigo ignored the tall Arrancar and turned to Orihime

"Take care of Tatsuki and Chad, I will deal with these two and end this!" the normally bubbly girl nodded grimly and encased both Chad and Tatsuki inside her healing rays. Ichigo gripped the forearm of his right hand with his left and extended his right, his sword outspread right in front of the confused Arrancar "Bankai!"

The area around Ichigo was suddenly encased in a blue aura, wind picking up pace, trees shivering due to the furiousness of the wind as the people present shielded their eyes from the flying dust and debris. The smoke and the blue aura subsided a few moments later to reveal a changed Ichigo.

The changes were not much, his normal Shihakusho was replaced by a long black coat and his kitchen knife-like sword was replaced by a black normal sword with black chain hanging from the hilt "Time to end this!"

"You've a Bankai, huh? Hey Ulquiorra, is this the guy?" Yammy asked dumbly, scratching the back his head in confusion. Aizen had said something about a black Bankai, orange hair, but he was not sure.

The melancholic Arrancar shook his head "Yammy, you really need to work on your perceptive skills. It's obvious that he is the one"

Yammy grinned savagely "Good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yammy grabbed the now beaten and wounded Ichigo by the face and lifted him to his eye level, wondering how the boy suddenly became so weak. The orange haired bastard had been able to cut his hand without him even noticing as soon as his Bankai was released!

His energy had been fluctuating like crazy after they revealed themselves as Arrancars.

"Is this all?" the tall Arrancar asked smugly, squeezing Ichigo's head between the palms of his left hand with a wide grin. The other three humans had escaped before he could get his hands on them, even though they had been reluctant to leave the orange haired boy.

"Wohoo! We are here Hime, now let's start our picnic!" a loud voice sounded from behind them.

Ulquiorra and Yammy turned around and saw two blonds, a rather tall and muscular man with some interesting facial features and a beautifully voluptuous blonde woman sitting on the man's shoulder, a large picnic basket in their hands.

Ulquiorra gave the two blonds a disinterested glance, dismissing them as mere trash foolish enough to intrude upon their battle. Yammy was going to kill them just for that.

"What! What the hell are you guys doing here? This is my place" Naruto shouted and pointed a finger at the two Arrancars accusingly, while Tsunade nonchalantly jumped down from her spot atop Naruto's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yammy asked angrily.

"Why none other the Great and noble Naruto-sama!" the blond Juubi replied grandly, a massive grin on his face as he performed his sage dance.

"Well, how would the 'Great Naruto-sama' like being blown to bits!" the Arrancar grunted angrily.

This human was getting on his nerves!

"Hey fatso, did you just threaten me?"

Naruto grinned widely when the Arrancars eyebrow twitched and a large tic mark pulsed on his forehead. Guess, he hit a sensitive nerve with the fatso comment!

"What did you just call me?!" Yammy asked ominously, his eyes concealed in shadows, his hands clenched into tight fists as he let go of Ichigo.

Ulquiorra shook his head at the stupidity of this particular lowly creature, finding it absurd that a human would intentionally insult someone who could obliterate him in an instant.

"I called you a flabby, lard-ass fatso!" Naruto repeated with a scowl "What? You gonna do something about it, fatso? I doubt it cause I don't think you'll be able to carry that flabby ass fast enough to catch me!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PUNY LITTLE BUG!" Yammy roared and dashed towards a freaked out Naruto who hid behind the busty blonde.

Before he could unleash the full might of his fist upon the insolent human, the voluptuous blonde appeared in front of him and stopped his punch like it was nothing! That shouldn't be even possible!

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was now quite intrigued, knowing that anyone able to withstand Yammy's brute strength was worth observing.

"Thanks Hime, this guy is nuts! I mean I was just talking about him being fatso and not able to carry that lard ass fast enough … you know all that honest stuff and he went ballistic!" Naruto explained in relief. His 'honest' explanation of the situation didn't exactly helped matters any.

"Quit calling me fatso, you bastard!" the giant Arrancar shouted and lifted his hand for another punch, only to be stopped again! It was one thing stopping it once, but preventing a second punch from connecting was just outrageous!

"Lay a finger on him, you worm, and I will squish you like a bug!" Tsunade announced with a cold scowl.

His eye widened in shock and pain when the woman merely flicked him in the forehead and sent him flying like an insect.

"Wow, look at him go! Nice!" Naruto commented with a large grin.

"Thanks!" Tsunade replied with an equally large grin.

He of course knew who and what they were. He was well aware that these two were sent here as mere scouts and would no doubt report their findings to Aizen, thus exposing his secrets before the time was right. He had to play the naïve blond part for now and leave the fighting to Tsunade.

Even though, it wouldn't make much of a difference if they knew about his secrets and power beforehand, they would die anyway. Then again, it's not like he would let Aizen see anything the Arrancars witnessed here.

Sure, he would miss the opportunity of a good battle but he had to improvise! And it's not like it was all for nothing. In the meantime, he would be able to see Tsunade plump 'assets' jiggle with every simple twitch of movement!

'Hime, if I tell you what he is thinking right now, you would probably blast his ass to countless pieces' Naruto commented amusingly, hearing the cursing and profanities the man was thinking right now.

'If it wasn't about keeping our secrets, I would've blasted his ass regardless of his thoughts' she sent back with a smirk 'oh and beloved, stop staring at my ass'

'Hey if I can't fight, the least you can do is let me watch those plump cheeks jiggle like water balloons!'

'I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that you compared my derriere with a water balloon of all things!'

'Just fight and let me enjoy the show in peace! Oh and try to put a little extra sway into them if you don't mind!' Naruto retorted with a large perverted grin 'A guy has to pass his time by something, ya know, and what better way to pass your time then by watching a pair of plumps cheeks jiggle like crazy!'

'Sometimes, I think you only love me because of my rear' she sent back dryly.

'And sometimes I think you only love because of my long c…'

'Shut up!'

Amidst a graveyard of destroyed trees and bushes, a groaning Yammy ran a large hand over his forehead and widened his eyes in shock as he stood from his 'comfy' position. There was blood! He was bleeding from a simple flick on his forehead?!

What the hell?! Granted his Hierro was not the strongest in his current level, still it should've been more than enough to withstand a Zanpakuto attack let alone a simple finger flick from a human no less!

Yammy emerged from the plucked out bushes and destroyed trees, an enraged look on his face as he charged at them again.

Tsunade stopped his giant fist with a finger and delivered a devastating punch to his exposed torso, making sure to comply with Naruto's strange and perverted wish as she purposely gave an exaggerated and provocative sway to her wide hips, causing Naruto to give a loud whoop and a perverted giggle.

The ground around Yammy blasted away from the sheer force of the punch, sending the brutish Arrancar flying away with a geyser of blood erupting from his mouth, his eyes wide like saucers as he flew deeper and deeper into the surrounding forest until he came to a stop near a decimated clearing in an unconscious heap.

"What!" Ulquiorra exclaimed in a rare moment of shock, his eyes wide in disbelief as he witnessed the devastating punch of the human … a punch strong enough to render an Espada unconscious!

A human shouldn't be able to wield that much strength! They were Arrancars with an innate ability of having tough skin … tough enough to withstand blades. Yet this busty woman effortlessly bypassed that ability and rendered an Espada unconscious with a single punch!

It seems they would have to retreat and deliver this report to Lord Aizen.

"Ha, take that fatso!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud voice, pointing towards the direction of Yammy's un-ceremonial flight "Now you with the constipated look on your face! Take your fatso buddy and get the hell out of here before my Hime kick your ass as well"

Ulquiorra simply observed the two humans with a calculative gaze, taking into account every single detail so that Lord Aizen could see it later. He had to admit being confused; Lord Aizen had warned him about a blond haired man with red eyes, red whisker marks on his cheeks … not a blonde woman.

Aizen had said that the man was unpredictable, if he thought someone as unpredictable then that man really must be something.

The physical similarities matched perfectly, yet the power description did not. If he had to go according to the description of the report from Lord Aizen, then the blond should be the one with the powers not the woman, considering Aizen hadn't mentioned anything regarding a human woman in possession of such monstrous strength.

Then again, he may be acting idiotic to just throw him off the loop, so to speak. On a side note, he wondered why the blond man seemed to have a bloody nose when he hadn't even fought Yammy let alone received an injury.

'Just what is your game, human?' he mused curiously and eyed the grinning man, who, for some unknown reason, seemed to have trouble averting his red gaze from the blonde woman's back. He had seen the woman's back as well and knew there was nothing outstanding about it, so then why did the blond man seemed to be hell-bent on gazing a hole through it and smiling widely while wigging his eyebrows.

He would never understand humans!

"Oi asshole, didn't ya hear what I just said, get the hell out of here before my Hime kick the crap out of you!" Naruto said in mock irritation as he wiped away his bloody nose. Man, he really should let Tsunade fight more often if this was the kind of show he would receive!

Shoving the perverted thoughts to the back of his head, he pinned the green-eyed Arrancar with his crimson gaze and observed with a raised eyebrow. Judging from the thought swirling around his head, he was confused. It seems Aizen had warned the two to be cautious around a blond man considering that the former Captain was expecting him to be strong, not Tsunade.

He grinned in amusement, pleased that he had chosen Tsunade to fight them since he was now even more confused and was questioning the validity of their leader's warning. Seeing every Arrancar, not to mention Aizen's reaction when they see nothing about them would be hilarious! If only he could see them when they realized this!

'Hime, it seems Aizen has informed them of my power already, but it seems he had dismissed you as a weakling' Naruto sent cheekily through the link.

'Is that so? Well, not surprising, he is a cautious man after all. Now I'm glad I kicked that brute's butt for underestimating me simply because I'm a woman'

'I'm going to enjoy his reaction when he realizes that the Arrancars recorded nothing about us'

'Likewise, Love'

Taking every detail into account, Ulquiorra used a flawless Sonido and appeared in front of the unconscious Yammy, picking him up as he opened up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, intent on delivering his urgent report as soon as possible. Fighting these human trash would have to wait.

With one last look at the two blonds, he stepped into the Garganta and disappeared.

Naruto lost his naïve façade and walked towards the wounded Ichigo before placing his hand on the boy's back. A green glow emitted from his hand and entered the orange haired boy causing him to stir awake.

"Hey there Pinhead, whatcha doing laying there on the ground? Did your dad kick you out of the house or something?" Naruto asked with a grin, causing Ichigo to develop a tic mark on his forehead.

"Why do I have to see your ugly mug every time I regain consciousness?" Ichigo asked with a twitching eye brow.

Naruto simply smirked in response "So you got your ass kicked by the Arrancars? Man what's with you getting your ass kicked by everyone every time you fight?"

Ichigo ignored his insulting comment, too deep in thought to even think of a comeback.

His inner demon had sprung up once again during his fight, prompting him to lose to that brutish Arrancar. It brought home the point that he was still weak … weak to protect his friends … weak to even control his inner demon.

It seems he would have to take that blond Vizard's offer of joining their little club after all.

"Okay, you can sit there all day moping around, but we are outta here"

Ichigo barely gave them a glance when the two blonds walked out of the destroyed clearing into the dense forest, no doubt towards their Mansion. Now that he was actually paying attention to his surrounding, the place looked destroyed as if a major battle had taken place.

As far as he could remember, only he had actually fought with the Arrancars, excluding Orihime and Chad.

So then, how did the clearing and the tress got destroyed? Not to mention the alarming amount of blood littered around the area. That wasn't Chad's blood since he was healed as soon as he was hurt. It wasn't his since he was only rendered unconscious without any significant wounds and it definitely wasn't Orihime's since she wasn't hurt at all except maybe a few bruises.

So that begged the question, whose blood was it? Was it the Arrancars? Or was it the two blonds?

"Dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Deep within the magnificently sandy castle of Las Noches, Yammy and Ulquiorra strolled into a faintly lit room obscured in darkness, the soft pitter-patter sound of their sandals echoing through the room as they approached the center. The dark silhouettes of numerous individuals could be seen sitting or standing here and there across the room upon unfinished concrete pillars. Upon a great construction inside the middle of the room, the silhouette of a man sitting on a marble throne could be seen.

Yammy dropped to his knees as soon as he reached the middle of the room, right in front of the large structure while Ulquiorra simply stood straight "We have returned, Lord Aizen"

The upper side of the large construct suddenly lit up in a white light, unraveling the shadows from the man and revealing the traitorous ex-Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen dressed in a black Shihakusho and white coat.

The former Captain smiled kindly at his loyal subordinate. It seems his Zero Espada had taken quite a beating, if the numerous wounds, bruises, large amount of blood staining his white Arrancar uniform and the lack of an arm were any indication. It would be interesting to see who had done that kind of damage to him.

"Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy. Tell me what you've accomplished during your trip to the World of the Living?"

"Yes sir"

Reaching for the left side of his face, the ever melancholic Ulquiorra plucked out his left eye as if it was an ordinary thing to do and crushed it in his hand like a fragile piece of glass. The shattered remains of the once-complete eye turned into different colors of light and flew across the room in a rainbow of shades; everyone closed their eyes to see what Ulquiorra had seen.

Aizen watched everything Ulquiorra had seen and experienced quietly, taking every detail into account. Nothing worth his attention had happened during his Espada's expedition to the Living World, though a few things stood out more than the rest. That healing power of the one named Orihime Inoue was interesting. A human capable of healing a mutilated arm to near perfection was nothing short of remarkable.

That aside, he failed to see how Yammy had actually received those other wounds. His lack of arm could be certainly understood since he had watched Ichigo cut it off during his battle. So then how did he receive all those blood stains and wounds?

"Ulquiorra, would you mind explaining why I can't see anything in regard to how Yammy had actually received those wounds?" he asked calmly, a small serene and peaceful smile on his face. Inwardly though, he was frowning. He hated secrets and mysteries he could not understand.

His mysterious ally Phantom was a prime example of that.

Ulquiorra was admittedly confused himself; pretty sure he had recorded everything … every little detail about the battle so that Lord Aizen could see it later. He was a not a man or Hollow to leave anything escape his piercing gaze, so then how could Lord Aizen and the rest not see what he had seen?

"My lord, I'm undoubtedly sure that I had recorded everything during the battle. I'm confused myself due to this unexpected turn of events" he answered honestly in an even tone.

Aizen knew that the melancholic Arrancar was not lying, that he was sure of "Be that as it may, why don't you deliver your report verbally, not from the start but from the point where Ichigo Kurosaki was rendered unconscious?"

"Yes sir! After Yammy's battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, two humans entered the clearing and insulted Yammy. One of them matched the description of the man you had warned us about, one Naruto Uzumaki. Like always … Yammy lost his composer and attacked them without a second thought, however, Naruto Uzumaki was not the one who stopped Yammy like we had expected. His female companion, the blonde woman stopped Yammy and rendered him unconscious with two punches" Ulquiorra explained while Yammy lowered his head in shame and anger.

He hadn't expected that damned woman to be strong enough to render him unconscious with a single punch! Even now, he could feel the inside of his abdomen churning and twisting as if they were being run through a grinding machine!

"WHAT!" came several shouts of surprise from the gathered Arrancars.

Aizen gave his whispering Arrancars a scolding glance, silencing them instantly. He couldn't really blame them, considering that little tidbit was actually surprising.

"Continue"

"I had no choice but to retreat and deliver the report. Though I still consider our mission as complete"

Aizen raised an eye brow at the strange choice of words "Care to explain?"

"Of course. The mission was to see if Ichigo Kurosaki was able to pose a threat to us, from what I had seen, he wasn't even worth killing" the green eyed Espada said evenly.

"You are soft!" a smug and arrogant voice sounded from the sidelines. Ulquiorra and Yammy turned towards the source of the loud voice and saw a blue haired feral looking man sitting cross-legged on a raised platform surrounded by several Arrancars, a smug grin on his face as he sneered "If it had been me, I would have killed all three of them with the first strike!"

"Grimmjow"

"What the hell is wrong with you? If kill him was part of the mission, then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him!" Grimmjow sneered while his subordinates nodded in agreement.

"I agree. The boy stood up to you, I say you should have killed him regardless of him being worthy or not" Shawlong agreed stoically.

"Look at you, Yammy, you are a mess! Then you come back and tell us he wasn't worth killing! Sounds to me like you couldn't kill him!" Grimmjow taunted with a mocking grin.

"Grimmjow, it was clear, I know you saw what happened. That damned blond woman beat me up!" Yammy replied with a frown. He still couldn't believe a woman had beaten him with two punches! Two punches! Actually it wasn't two punches, more like one finger flick and one punch, but still it was humiliating! Preposterous!

The blue haired Arrancar snorted mockingly "That's so pathetic, you mean to tell me a woman beat you up with two punches!"

Yammy growled and stood up, clear anger evident on his face "Pathetic huh, I'll show…"

He was cut off when Ulquiorra raised his hand and stopped him before he could do anything "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand, that boy is no danger to us … yet"

The blue haired Arrancar looked confused "Huh?"

"Lord Aizen is not worried about his current power level; it's his growth rate that is the problem. We learned that the boy possess tremendous potential. Right now his power is unstable, if he doesn't self-destruct; he might prove useful to us in the future. That's why I let him live" Ulquiorra explained calmly, though he kept the part about being forced to let the boy live, to himself.

Grimmjow was not convinced one bit, his pride and honor would not let him back down from an argument "What if he doesn't join us and becomes too powerful, what about then?"

The emotionless Espada gave him a cold and even look "Then I'll get rid of him myself. You can't complain about that, can you?"

The blue haired Espada let out a low growl of irritation.

Aizen smiled his usual calm smile "Well then, I'll leave that matter in your capable hands, Ulquiorra"

The Arrancar nodded and gave a slight bow "Thank you, sir"

"You are dismissed"

Aizen watched as his subordinates left the room one after the other. He was still confused about the strange events that had occurred during his two Espada's visit to the World of the Living. As much as he hated asking for someone's help, it seems he would have to ask his ally, Phantom, about this.

'Phantom! Can you hear me' he asked mentally, knowing the enigma entity would hear him.

The air suddenly felt heavy, the marble floor cracked under the enormous pressure that rained down upon the room, even Aizen was struggling to maintain his composure. He couldn't comprehend how an entity could create a pressure so heavy and suffocating that it was hard to even breathe properly. What was even more terrifying was the fact that he had a feeling this wasn't the full extent of the pressure.

" **Mortal, why have you summoned me here**?" Aizen was barely restraining himself from shivering due to the sheer deepness of the malicious and cold demonic voice, not mention that he couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice since it was coming from all directions.

"Were you here during the report delivered by one of my subordinate?" he asked calmly, trying to regain his composure. That, unfortunately for him, was proving far too difficult.

" **I'm everywhere but nowhere at all** "

Aizen frowned at the vague and curt answer but continued nonetheless "so I assume you saw and heard what he reported"

" **Indeed. Though I fail to see why my assistance would be** **desired** "

Aizen knew he had to speak fast lest he anger the entity "I was curious about the powers possessed by the human girl named Orihime. I have a few theories but need confirmation. Based on my assessment of the situation, I think she is either reversing Time or Space in order to regress an object to its former state"

" **You would be wrong, Mortal**. **It's the power to reject all sorts of phenomenon, the power to return objects to its former state of existence before the involvement of an external changing force. A fascinating ability to say the least** " the entity replied in its deep and regal demonic tone.

Now Aizen was even more intrigued, already a plan forming in his head in how to use this ability to his advantage. Though that would have to wait, he had other matters to worry about.

"What do you think stopped Ulquiorra's ability from recording those two human's battle with Yammy? My subordinates claims to have battled with them yet there is no visual proof" Aizen asked curiously. He hated the fact that he would have to ask for someone else's assistance to solve a mystery.

" **There are two ways through which you can fool the kind of abilities that your Espada possess. One is if the individual is of higher plain of existence since he or she can change the nature of his ability or make the ability useless in their presence, like myself. The second… to a much lesser extent is by Illusions** "

"Illusions? I didn't realize someone else would have the power to create illusions other than myself" Aizen mentally frowned at the thought that Phantom could change the nature of an ability, since that would make controlling him a lot harder.

" **Do not make false postulation, imprudent mortal! There are many who can cast illusions of higher caliber than you can even imagine** " Phantom's booming voice resounded through the large room.

Aizen gritted his teeth in anger and hatred, detecting the sheer smugness and self-satisfaction in the entity's voice.

"So you believe they used illusions to deceive Ulquiorra's ability?" he asked pointedly.

" **Precisely** "

The former Captain smiled a soft smile "Thank you, that would be all"

" **Keep an eye on your subordinate, the one named Grimmjow. I sense he will do something foolish. So typical of you mortals** "

The pressure vanished, signifying the disappearance of the fearsome and demonic entity from the room, leaving behind a seething Aizen. This had been regular occurrences, whenever the entity would appear, he would insult him many times throughout the conversation and unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. Granted this was their third conversation, but still it was degrading for someone of his caliber!

He often wondered just how powerful this being truly was to be able to simply appear before him as soon as he says a word. No matter, everyone would fall down before him as soon as he killed the Soul King and declared himself a Kami! Not even Phantom would be out of his league!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kurosaki House**

"I'll ask you again … where the hell will you guys be staying?! I sure as hell won't let you stay here because this is my room, not a hotel!" Ichigo declared in an irritated voice, his eye brows twitching and numerous tic marks pulsing on his forehead

The reason for his irritation was simple … okay not simple for him but for them! Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro had been assigned by the Head Captain to come to the World of the Living and deal with any invading Arrancars.

They had intercepted him in his School, caused an uproar since the bald Shinigami had chased a student across the school for calling him baldy, Yumichika had ranted about everyone being ugly, Renji had scared several students with his thuggish appearance and Rangiku had given several students massive nosebleeds due to her revealing choice of dress.

All in all, it was hell!

Even all that was heaven compared to the things they had done and were doing now. After school, they had appeared in his room through the roof … meaning they had created a hole in his roof and broken his ceiling light! And to think he thought his dad didn't know the difference between a window and a door!

They had proceeded to lounge in his room like they had owned it … explaining several useless stuff about Arrancars and Vasto something … and saying that they had been assigned by the old Captain to stay in Karakura Town for the duration of Aizen's potential invasion.

Rangiku had proceeded to beat the hell out of Kon for daring to 'molest' her and was currently shoving a hand down his throat, apparently searching for the Soul Candy inside the stuffed animal. He couldn't exactly blame the Mod Soul for being unable to restrain himself!

And now, that the explanation was over, they were still staying there with no intention of leaving his room!

They turned towards him with a look that clearly said 'are you stupid'. His eyebrows twitched even harder at the looks they were giving him. It's not like he was wrong or anything! How was he supposed to sleep if all of them were confined in his medium sized room?!

"Hey guys, Do any of you know where my old coot and older sister lives?" Rangiku asked all of a sudden and released an almost purple Kon, causing the others to look at her in confusion "What?"

"Why are you calling him old coot? And you never did tell us how you know those two" Renji asked lazily.

"I'm calling him an old coot because he is an old coot. Trust me, he may look young, but he is nothing but an old fart" the blonde woman replied fondly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you old hag! I'm not old dammit!"

A loud indignant voice shouted from behind them, causing Toshiro _ who was sitting in the sill of the window _ to fall on his butt as the two blonds appeared out of the blue near the window.

Naruto was twitching with irritation, his forehead full of tic marks as he entered the room through the window followed by Tsunade.

It was Rangiku's turn to twitch in anger when she heard the old hag comment "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU OLD FART!"

The two blonds stood in front of each other and glared so hard, visible lightening could be seen flashing between their eyes.

"I CALLED YOU AN OLD HAG!"

"I AM ONLY 26, YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"I AM NOT AN OLD GEEZER, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I AM ONLY 20!"

"TWENTY MY ASS! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY ANCESTOR!"

The rest of the occupants of the room looked on with perfect goldfish expressions on their faces until Renji asked the one question that was on everyone's mind "Are they married or what?"

Tsunade simply sighed in resignation and rubbed her temple.

They had been simply 'enjoying' their free time when Naruto had suddenly sensed Rangiku's presence and had decided to give her a surprise visit only to hear her insult him. If it had been anyone else, she would have blasted their asses to kingdom come for daring to interrupt her fun, sadly it was Rangiku. She loved the little rascal too much to vent her anger on her!

Couldn't they just meet like normal people without first bickering with each other? Renji wasn't wrong about his question since they did looked like an old married couple.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, YOU WANNA GO!?" Naruto shouted as he shook his fist in front of her face, a multitude of tic marks pulsing in his temple, his face red like a tomato.

"YOU BET YOUR WRINKLY OLD ASS I DO!" Rangiku shouted back with equal vigor.

Tsunade knew she had to interfere before they went any further. Why did it always had to be her who stopped their bickering?

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU TWO BLOND MORONS!"

Naruto and Rangiku stopped in their path downstairs to get things settled when they heard Tsunade's shout, turning around with owlish expression on their faces as they tried to get over the fact that the calm and kind Tsunade had actually shouted.

"Wow! Never saw that coming did you?" Rangiku leaned towards Naruto and whispered quietly while he shook in head in negative. In the face of discovery of another mystery, they seemed to have forgotten their earlier less than pleasant argument.

"Nope! Do you think it's that time of the month for her?" he asked quietly, totally oblivious to the deathly quiet and frighteningly sweet visage of Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

"It could be" she replied cheekily, as oblivious as Naruto.

"H-hey you two, y-you might want to turn around…" Ichigo stuttered, trying hard not shiver from the aura of death and despair oozing off of Tsunade.

Seriously, what's with women and their sudden boost in power when they are angry?

Ichigo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kon and Rukia had deemed it best to hide behind several pillows and furniture to avoid the unavoidable potential disaster. Sure, they wouldn't emerge unscathed, but they would at least come out with their limbs attached to their bodies.

Yumichika was tempted to declare that their behavior was not beautiful at all, but kept his mouth shut, knowing it would cost him big time. He was in no mood to have his beautiful hair shaven clean like Ikkaku. He liked his hair present on his head, thank you very much!

That stuttering sentence seemed to have gained the attention of the two whispering due as they turned around almost robotically, now aware of the almost suffocating aura of death swirling in the room, nervous chuckles escaping from their mouths as they sweated bullets.

"H-hey there Hime/Big sister, w-what's up?" they stuttered with nervous chuckles and slowly edged towards the window, rubbing the back of their heads nervously.

Tsunade had to stop herself from laughing out loud when she saw the nearly identical expressions, sheepish grins and body language of the two blonds. It was adorable! Except these adorably innocent blonds had just insulted her!

Even though she was tempted to let them off the hook since they were sweating so badly and since she couldn't resist those adorable expressions for long, she wanted to make them sweat even longer so that they could learn their lesson to never ever insult her again.

"Oh I don't know, you tell me" she commented in a deceptively sweet voice and ominously cracked her knuckles "I may be getting old, but I could've sworn I heard someone say something about me being on my period. Any idea who?"

"How many guesses do we get?" Naruto asked warily with a nervous chuckle.

"One!"

"Ummmm, ahhh thing is we were... I was just, then she ..." he trailed on, slowly edging towards the open window with Rangiku following his example "okay bye!"

With that said, both Rangiku and Naruto jumped out of the room through the open window and ran away like lunatics, a huge dust cloud trailing behind them. Tsunade finally let a satisfied smirk appear on her face "Oh no, you don't!"

And just like that, a third dust cloud joined the other two as they raced towards the forest of Karakura Town.

The others peered from their safe zones to assess the situation and the condition of the room, sighing in relief when there were no blonds bickering or threatening each other.

"Am I the only who thinks those three are related?" Renji asked hesitantly and rubbed his head in confusion while the others gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you stupid?'.

Toshiro felt something sticky and protruding appear in his pants pocket. Curiosity got the better of him, he slowly reached for his pocket and pulled it the protruding items. His eyebrows twitched uncontrollably, a multitude of tic marks pulsed on his forehead as he gazed at the three objects he had come to hate with every fiber of his being ever since he had met the blond.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out just how the blond seemed to make these things and place it in his pocket without him even noticing!

A lollipop, a binky and a small note. Wait! A note! That's new!

He opened the note with his eyebrows twitching madly.

"Hey there kiddo, I know it must be hard to get lost from your mother and so, I took the liberty of providing you with some entertainment, you know to pass the time. Now don't be shy and enjoy. I'm sure your mommy will find you soon.

Your sincere caretaker, Naruto Uzumaki-sama.

PS: if you're wondering how I'm doing these things out of the blue, don't bother. It will burn that pea size brain of yours!

"I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seemingly innocent looking dark sky above Karakura Town suddenly tore in the middle like a piece of fabric, revealing five silhouettes standing in the middle of the distortion. The five figures stepped out of the strange distortion and into the light, revealing themselves to be Arrancars who had been standing beside Grimmjow during the first meeting in Las Noches.

The first of the group, Shawlong Koufang was a tall black haired man, wearing the standard Arrancar uniform with his hair braided into a long ponytail. The remains of his Hollow Mask were covering the top of his head as well as the half left side of his face.

The second , Edrad Liones was a very large Arrancar with half red hair on the left side of his head and half shaved, two eye holes resting on his nose as a proof of his Hollow past, garbed in the standard Arrancar uniform except the jacket was opened to reveal a Hollow Hole in his chest.

The third, Yylfordt Granz was a tall blond haired man dressed in the standard Arrancar uniform with a broken helmet made of bones.

The fourth, Nakeem Grindina was a fat Arrancar with a bowl haircut, dressed in the standard uniform. Half of his round cartoonish face was covered with an intimidating mask, leaving the other half exposed.

And finally, the fifth, Di Roy Rinker, was an outlandish looking white haired teenager with the left side of his head as well as right covered in cyan bandages. He had strange square shark like teeth and an arrogant smile.

"Is this everyone?" the aforementioned Espada asked from above a tall building. He had arrived early to wait for his team so that they could get to the fun part. Ulquiorra may have let them live, but he was going to kill them regardless of their power, number or relations.

Leaving your enemy alive and giving them time to achieve power was not only preposterous but suicidal! Why give them time to reach higher when you could just diminish their fruition right now by crushing them?

"Yes" Shawlong answered softly, his hands behind his back.

"Did anyone see you?" the blue haired Espada asked pointedly, though not really interested in his answer since they were going kill the humans one way or another.

"Of course not" the thin Arrancar answered, as if the mere consideration of that concept was absurd "Grimmjow"

"Yeah?"

"On the journey to meet with you, I detected several powerful Spiritual Pressures, contrary to Ulquiorra's report"

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. Outwardly he was frowning, yet on the inside, he was grinning from ear to ear. More enemies means more people to kill "Open your Pesquisas!"

Shawlong, Di Roy, Nakeem, Yylfordt and Edrad closed their eyes and concentrated, extending their senses and awareness to their absolute maximum to pinpoint the most heavily concentrated Spiritual energy in Karakura Town.

"It seems there are quite a lot of them" Grimmjow commented smugly, a savage grin on his face. He could almost smell and feel the blood dripping down from his enemies! "Let's begin. Don't rest until every one of them is caught! If they show even a glimmer of Spiritual Energy, kill them without any show of mercy! Don't let even one of them escape! Go!"

"Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

"Alright Rangiku, that's enough for today" Naruto announced as he stopped a tired sword strike from the exhausted Shinigami. They were outside the mansion, near the clearing where Naruto and Tsunade had confronted Ulquiorra and Yammy. Naruto had decided to train Rangiku in everything he had learned and mastered during his Ninja days.

His time as a Ninja might have been one of bloodshed and constant wars, but it taught him one thing above all else … how to survive. If anyone has the resolve and guts to survive in the midst of conflict and bloodshed, nothing would be able to get in his way.

While he had no intention of training her in the art of killing for the sake of stupid orders, he was going to turn her into an unstoppable force. He had made the mistake of presuming that she would be safe all the time once; he was not going to make the same mistake again.

"Has anyone ever told that you are one mean sadistic old geezer?" she breathed out, collapsing onto her hands and knees, everyone bone in her body protesting the slightest of movement.

Who would have thought that the cheerful looking blond could be a slave driver in training? She couldn't even breathe properly with all the finger flicks he had delivered to her bruised and bleeding forehead.

When he had first approached her after both of them had their asses chewed out by an irritated Tsunade, she had been surprised and excited to receive training from someone who had lived for millenniums. However she had instantly regretted that decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Rangiku were standing with their heads bowed, their feet slowly making circles in the ground below as Tsunade ranted their ears off with talks of 'proper respect' and getting their asses kicked next time'. They had been caught a few minutes after their rather abrupt departure from Ichigo's house.

After a few minutes, the busty blonde finally calmed down and walked upstairs with an amused expression on her face, putting a little extra sway to her wide hips since she knew Naruto was looking at her fleshy backside 'Enjoying the show?'

'Hard not to when you sway them like you are trying to seduce someone!'

'You are that far from the truth since I am trying to seduce someone… though judging from the look on that someone's face, I don't think I need to put much effort into my actions'

'That someone might just leave Rangiku in the middle of the room and come upstairs to 'discipline' you!' he sent in mock irritation.

The voluptuous blonde gave him a tempting smirk over her shoulder 'Who am I to refuse such a generous offer?'

'Sometimes I really hate you!'

Tsunade let out a soft giggle and disappeared into the master bedroom, making sure to give Naruto a tempting show by seemingly bending low to adjust her long kimono and gave her plump rear a provocative jiggle. Her smirk widened when he heard Naruto groan in misery.

"I knew you were whipped old man, but I never thought it was this bad" Rangiku teased just as Tsunade disappeared atop the stairs, totally oblivious to the battle of wills that had happened right before her eyes.

She turned around with a massive grin on her face, expecting Naruto to lash out at her for calling him old; however, she was surprised to see Naruto with a serious look on his normally vibrant and cheerful face.

"Rangiku, tell me something, what is your dream?" he asked seriously.

If he wanted to succeed the things he had in mind, then he needed to discard his cheerful mask for a while, no matter how much it would hurt him inside to see her fearful visage.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude old man?" she asked warily, laughing nervously to both avoid answering the question and change the subject. Her eye widened when a monstrous pressure descended on her shoulders, instantly causing her to drop down to her knees.

Naruto felt as if a thousand blazing blades of lava pierced his heart when he witnessed the terrified look on her face. He knew she would be fearful of him for a while, maybe even abandon him due to fear, but it was needed … no not needed … it was essential for her growth.

"Answer the question Rangiku" he replied calmly and reduced the pressure until it vanished completely.

She seemed to be in shock over the fact that he had used that much pressure on her and struggled to stand up on her wobbly feet, using her sword as a support.

"M-my dream was to become a Captain and to find you" she replied warily, still in shock.

She hadn't seen this side of him during her childhood or even now except when he had invaded the Seireitei. The calm and calculative look from those gleaming red orbs and the tall height presented an aura of unspeakable terror. She couldn't stop herself from shivering when she saw those crimson orbs focused on her.

"Was?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, but since I found you, I have another dream … to protect you and big sister" she announced with conviction.

Naruto had to give her credit for even standing up properly after being exposed to his killing intent, let alone talk with that much determination.

"You do realize that I and Tsunade are more than capable of protecting ourselves from anyone and everything" he pointed out calmly, hoping to at least point the considerations and parameters of her dream.

She nodded "I know, but that is not going to stop me from trying"

"Well then, since you are so determined to protect us, I'll be training you. Follow me"

Naruto calmly walked out of the mansion, a slight jingle of his Shakujo resounding throughout the area as she followed him. She had to admit she was way of what was to come but also excited to be trained by him. After all, it's not every day a Primordial entity offers you training.

They came to a stop in a wide clearing as Naruto turned around "This is where we'll be fighting"

"Fighting!?" she asked hesitantly, not quite sure she had heard him right. He meant train right?

"Yes fight. Use everything in your arsenal and go for the killing blow. Use your Shikai; use Kido, Hado, Zanjutsu, Hohou and Bakuda, anything you have. I know you do not have a Bankai, so I'll force you to achieve Bankai!" With a simple snap of his fingers, his black coat and red shirt vanished into black mist, exposing his muscular torso.

Her eyes widened in shock, cheeks red with embarrassment as she tried not to drool. She had seen him shirtless many times during her childhood, but at that time she had no attraction towards it since she was a child. But now, she couldn't believe she had dismissed this perfection during her childhood.

Broad steel bar-like shoulders, a chest almost resembling a marble statue, washboard abs and bulgingly muscular arms! She now understood why Nanao and Soifon would blush whenever Naruto's was mentioned.

"Don't hesitate. Never let anything distract you during a battle. Always be on your guard. I'll give you the first five hours to touch me with anything you like without retaliating. However, after the five hours, I'll be using my fingers to flick you in the forehead and if you think, my forehead finger flicks would be easy to take … then think again"

He walked to a large boulder in the clearing and simply flicked it with his index finger. Imagine her surprise when the boulder was smashed to tiny pieces.

"Five hours!? Are you insane?" she shouted in shock, both over the fact that he just smashed a boulder like it was nothing and that she would be trying to touch him for five hours. That meant she would be actually defending herself after the first five hours were over!

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I used to train for 24 hours straight without any breaks when I was a human, and three days with only 1 hour break each day"

"W-what!?" she stuttered in astonishment. Just how could a human train nonstop for 1 day straight without any breaks. Was he even a human? Well, he was not a human now, but she was already questioning if he had been a human back then if this was how he trained.

"Yes. Let me make things clear for you Rangiku, if you are really determined to protect me and Tsunade from harm, then you need to commit fully to my training regimen. Make a choice!"

She didn't even hesitated "I am ready!"

"Then prepare yourself and welcome to hell"

She gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback End**

Since then, he had practically killed her during every training day. Making her catch him with constant Flash Steps, not stopping until she had caught him or had collapsed from exhaustion. Drawing blood from him was like trying to stop the sun from shinning, considering he had no blood to begin with!

Hand to hand Combat, Spiritual training and Swordsmanship. The damn blond knew everything!

However, while she was verbally cursing him for putting her through this sort of hellish training, she was beyond excited to see its amazing results.

Her speed had increased tremendously due to using constant Flash Steps until exhaustion as well as her stamina for trying to catch that monstrous blond. Her sword attacks as well as the use of the dormant Chakra Naruto had gifted her with, had yielded incredible results. All in all, she was dying to find some Arrancar so she could kick the crap out of them.

"Yes, in fact you have been saying that ever since we started training. If I remember correctly, you have called me that almost 13 thousand 2 hundred and 33 times" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin. His eyebrow twitched when she muttered something about 'perverted old geezers' and 'slave drivers'.

"Quite calling me an old geezer!" he muttered with a tic mark on his forehead.

Rangiku was too tired to even come up with a comeback as remained seated on the ground. A soft glow from Naruto's hand instantly healed her wounds as she stood up and instantly sensed an approaching Spiritual Pressure.

She whipped her head towards Naruto in surprise and suspicion. He was looking at her in approval. It seemed he had been testing her to see if she was capable of sensing the Arrancar from this distance. Judging from the approving look, she had passed with flying colors.

"Don't even think about releasing the Limiter, your current strength should be more than enough to go Haineko on his ass. Now go, kick his ass and make this old man proud!" he said cheerfully, pumping a fist in the air as he cried anime tears of pride.

She grinned from ear to ear and with one last hug, shot towards the approaching Arrancar like a bullet. The Arrancar unfortunate enough to face her would die before he even knew it! With the training she had received for the past week, she was confident she could even take her Captain on in battle!

Naruto looked on with pride and satisfaction at the speeding Rangiku meeting her opponent head on. His training may have been hellish … borderline insane … but the results were more than satisfactory. If he continued to train her like this, not even her Captain would be able to keep up with her.

He wasn't even going to bother monitoring her fight since he already knew the results.

He shook off the feeling of pride and looked towards the direction of the highest level of Spiritual Energy currently battling Ichigo. From the looks of it; the orange haired boy was getting beat up badly.

His tall form turned to red mist and vanished without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo lay bleeding on the ground in the middle of a destroyed street, wondering how someone so powerful could exist. He hadn't expected the Arrancars to be so powerful! This one was powerful enough to even shrug off his Getsuga Tensho like it was nothing! The only indication of it having any effect was the slight marks of burn on his hands and torso.

"Is this all there is to your abilities? Now wonder Ulquiorra let you live. You're as pathetic as hell!" Grimmjow mocked with a savage grin on his face. Beating this Substitute Shinigami had been fun, but now it was just boring. Seriously what's the point of trying to kill someone who can't even fight or struggle for their miserable lives?

Ichigo groaned in pain and anger, trying desperately to stop his inner Hollow from taking control. It was getting hard to even use a sword properly without the Hollow trying to take over his body "Don't mock me, you damn Arrancar! I'm just getting started!"

Grimmjow grinned savagely and reached for his sword, completely unaware of red mist suddenly appearing behind him and taking a physical form.

The mist twisted and distorted until it resembled a giant blond man. Naruto slowly crept towards the unsuspecting Arrancar and ominously raised his hands for the one Jutsu that didn't require any Chakra or energy to perform … a Jutsu so powerful that even Madara had come to fear it … a Jutsu invented by his late perverted Sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Even he, the second coming of the being of destruction known as the Juubi, feared it! A Jutsu able to install fear into his heart was a Jutsu worth learning and mastering! He normally didn't use this fearsome Jutsu, due to its fearsome power and might but now he was going to use it in honor to his chronically late perverted Sensei.

 **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!**

Ichigo's eye popped out of his eye socket when he witnessed the one thing he had never thought possible. It was both comical and astonishing, mind boggling even! Just what hell was that blond thinking?

Naruto had just inserted his four fingers up Grimmjow's ass like it was nothing and sent him flying with manly scream of pain as the Arrancar collided with a building! That embarrassing act was actually a Technique? Just who would be crazy enough to create something like that?!

While Ichigo was embarrassed for being the friend of someone so shameless, Grimmjow couldn't describe the humiliation and anger he felt when the four finger_ FOUR FINGERS! _ stabbed him in the butt and sent him flying face first into a building! He would annihilate the one responsible … then slaughter his family and friends … and then anyone he knew or had a chat with.

He wouldn't spare children, old or young. No one would survive his vengeful wrath!

He would destroy everyone!

He climbed out of the rubble with fury in his eyes, Spirit Energy swirled around him, bathing the whole street and the sky above in a brilliant blue as he gazed at the one foolish enough to willingly cross a King! His Spiritual Pressure rained down upon the area when he saw a tall blond doing a victory dance in the sky, causing Ichigo to actually fear for his life.

With a loud and primal roar of anger, he shot towards the dancing blond with his sword drawn, intent on obliterating every cell in body.

Naruto was busy doing his victory dance when he heard a loud roar, turning around to see a furious Grimmjow charging towards him like a madman. He comically sidestepped his charge causing the blue haired Espada to widen his eyes in shock.

"Hey! What's your problem you asshole? I am trying to do a victory dance for finger blasting that blue haired sucker who looked exactly like … you. Wait! You are that guy" Naruto started cheerfully, only to step back in mock fear when the fury in the Arrancar's eyes increased "Hehehe … sorry there pal … you see that technique was passed down to me from my master and I really needed to master it quickly. However, I also needed a target so I came here. Unfortunately you were the only one in the vicinity so I may have… sort of… accidently finger blasted your ass! Hope you can forgive me!" Naruto explained 'honestly' as if he was giving a lecture about Biology, totally oblivious to the increasing pressure and Spiritual Energy swirling around the quite Arrancar.

"I can't believe I was caught off guard by a lowly human! I don't care if I'm looked down upon by the other Espada for using my Resurreccion against a trash! I'll destroy you!"

Grimmjow growled out and reached for his sword, however stopped when a hand was placed on top of his to prevent him from unsheathing his sword. He looked towards the outstretched hand in anger ready to cut it off, however stopped when he saw to whom it belonged.

Kaname Tosen appeared behind the blue haired Arrancar with a scowl on his face "Put away your sword, Grimmjow"

"Tosen?" Grimmjow grunted "You mind explaining what the hell you are doing here?"

The blind former Captain gave him a blank look "You ask why? You must be joking. You invaded the world of the Living with five Arrancars without an expressed permission from Lord Aizen, then lost those five Arrancars in battle. You disobeyed orders, you understand that much, don't you? Lord Aizen is quite upset with you, Grimmjow"

Turning around, Tosen causally flicked his finger as a tear appeared in the sky without even glancing at the irritated blond who was flipping him the bird, not that he could see it "Come, your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo"

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. On one hand, he was thinking of tearing that insolent blond from limb to limb but on the other hand, he would be disobeying another order and putting himself in even more trouble with Aizen.

Naruto didn't take kindly to being ignored and pointed a finger at the black haired traitor "Hey Goggles, tell Four Eyes that he is a big fat lying son of a bitch! That asshole promised to invite me over to Hueco Mundo after getting his ass saved from the Shinigamis by yours truly! I have yet to hear a word from that four eyed bastard!"

Grimmjow despite his anger at the blond for humiliating him couldn't help but smirk when Tosen's eyebrows twitched in anger at the insult directed towards Lord Aizen as he reached for his sword but refrained from taking any action.

However, that bit of funny act wouldn't save him from his vengeful wrath "Consider yourself lucky Human that Tosen is here! However, don't think even for a minute that I would forget what you did, I'll be back and when I do, I'll tear you apart! Know my name, its Grimmjow!"

With that said Grimmjow and an inwardly seething Tosen walked into the Garganta and disappeared to the other side.

Naruto's expression lost its cheerful visage and was replaced by a serious one as he looked towards where Rangiku had beheaded her opponent. Judging from the position of her life force, she was no doubt in the Mansion explaining her amazing victory to Tsunade.

All the Arrancars Spiritual Pressure had vanished during the battle or more like banter with Grimmjow, obviously defeated by the Shinigamis.

He was more worried about Ichigo who was sprawled unconscious on the ground in the middle of the street, bleeding from the various wounds the Espada had inflicted on him. The boy definitely had potential but was a little bit arrogant or more like over-confident in his abilities. He would have to do something about that if he wanted to see where the boy's determination would take him.

But for now, healing him was his top priority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Enjoy.**

 **Don't keep your reviews as hostages, Set them free! Towards me!**

 **Wow, that actually rhymed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vizards and Civil War

Vizards and Civil War

 **Disclaimer** : **I don't Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **First of all, thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite'ed and followed my story.**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Forgottenpain: Thanks bro, your support means a lot.**

 **Xirons20: Thank you and the new update will be soon. Maybe two days after this update.**

 **The Mad King Ben: I don't know about the harem or the Arrancar, but maybe.**

 **Blaze1992: Yeah afraid so. Its rated m just to be safe.**

 **Animecollecter: You got the answer half right. 8 is not a letter, it's a number. AT is the correct answer.**

 **One Punch Saitama: Okay, I'll put it through the votes, but even if majority of you vote on yes, it will still be after I complete this story as well as Moon Emperor.**

 **Bleast: Maybe, I'll think about it, thanks though.**

 **Winners of the previous question (Zyrothe, The Mad King Ben, Unstezr, animecollecter, ShadowFireQueen, TheAnimeLover1, Guest, Great).**

 **Answer of the Previous question (A and T)**

 **Question of the Day (** **When do you stop at green and go at red?** **)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Throne Room, Las Noches**

Grimmjow and Kaname Tosen stepped out of the Garganta into the Throne Room and instantly felt something odd. Aizen was sitting on his marble throne like usual with a calm look on his face as he eyed his two subordinates. Today was a little bit different since there was an unusual amount of pressure raining down upon the room.

Aizen was too calm to be the one doing it, so that begged the question, who was doing it?

The former Captain of Squad 5 was a little wary of the fact that Phantom had appeared without any reason and was waiting for his two subordinate to arrive. The dark entity had already reprimanded him for being ignorant of his subordinate's intention much to his increasing anger.

"Welcome back Grimmjow" he announced calmly and waited for his reply. Except for the one large scar on his chest, he seemed to have had an easy fight.

Tosen gave the blue haired Espada an angry look when he said nothing and simply stood there like he hadn't done anything traitorous "Don't you have something to say to Lord Aizen, Grimmjow?"

"Not really" he answered nonchalantly, earning a dark scowl from Kaname at the rude response.

"What impudence!"

"Kaname, it's alright" Aizen started calmly, inwardly he was wondering why Phantom was quite if he had appeared to witness the meeting "I'm not actually upset with him. I believe Grimmjow's action were done in an attempt to please me but then got carried away … am I right Grimmjow?"

The blue haired Arrancar knew saying anything rude now would get him in even more trouble than he already was and simply nodded "Yes Milord!"

A hand shot up and grabbed him by the collar, prompting the blue haired Espada to glance at the owner of the hand with a scowl "What the hell is your problem, Tosen?"

"Lord Aizen, please give me permission to execute this traitor!" Kaname asked with a scowl. Anyone who disrupts the peace should be dealt with immediately, that was his policy.

Aizen simply looked on with interest, not really discouraging Kaname's behavior or reprimanding Grimmjow's disobedience. It was much more interesting this way, to see what would happen.

Knowing that Aizen wouldn't give the justice obsessed Shinigami any orders of execution, Grimmjow shoved his hand off from his collar and turned towards him with a mocking grin "You have always hated me, that's what this is about, isn't it? Is that any way for a Director General to act?"

"I simply believe that anyone who disrupts the peace shall have to pay for it. It's nothing personal" the blind former Captain replied blankly.

"You would kill me for insubordination?"

"Yes … for the honor of Lord Aizen"

Grimmjow snorted rudely "Huh, why am I not surprised? All you think about is the cause!"

"Of course, it guides my actions, something which you have no knowledge of. With no moral foundation behind it, killing is nothing but meaningless murder" He causally reached for his sheathed sword and continued "However, killing with purpose is… justice!"

With that said, Kaname leaped forward unexpectedly and slashed at the surprised Grimmjow … only for his sword to connect with an invisible barrier. His blind eyes widened in surprise when he was blasted away from the blue haired Arrancar by an unexpectedly powerful force and slammed into a pillar to the side.

Aizen knew this was what Phantom had been waiting for, sure without a doubt that this was his doing, though he was curious about the nature of the force as well as the reason behind it.

Grimmjow was quite confused, expecting himself to have lost an arm since he hadn't expected the blind former Captain to attack him without any expressed permission. However, that little moment of surprise was dwarfed by the next turn of events … to see the aforementioned Shinigami stopped and blasted away like insect by something invisible.

" **Foolish Mortal, do you honestly believe that the path Aizen has chosen is devoid of bloodshed and one of justice? You betrayed your kind simply to evolve and achieve greater power so that you can exact your revenge. Do not preach about justice and peace in my presence again, or I will end your entire existence, are we clear**?"

A monstrous pressure rained down upon the hall that brought both Grimmjow and the now wobbly Kaname to their knees. Kaname was wheezing from the sheer weight of the otherworldly pressure, wondering who could generate a pressure so potent that it could affect even the physical plain, if the cracking pillars and marble floor was any indication.

It made even Aizen's pressure look like a child's pouting look of intimidation.

Grimmjow on the other hand was both grateful and scared at the same time. Grateful that he had been saved from having his arm cut off and in turn losing his Espada position forever until he had somehow regained the use of his arm again.

Scared that whoever had saved him was someone that was causing even Aizen to look like he would fall off his throne any second simply from the pressure alone. The cracking marble floor and the shuddering pillars of the room didn't ease his troubled mind in the slightest.

Aizen had to restrain himself from falling off his throne due to the monstrous weight of the pressure. This pressure was on a level even stronger than what Phantom had used against him during their meetings and frankly he was feeling both insulted and relieved.

The pressure slowly subsided and disappeared after a few seconds, causing the two Shinigamis and one Arrancar to sigh in relief. Grimmjow and Kaname both stood up from their degrading position with wobbling feet and wide eyes, the majority of their uniform covered in cold sweat.

" **Aizen, see to it that the foolish mortal understands and does not spew out such nonsense in my presence again** "

With that, Aizen felt the normally suffocating presence of the powerful entity vanish, signifying his departure. Turning to his subordinates, he knew they would have a lot of question on their minds about the strange entity even able to order him around.

How insulting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ichigo's House**

"Hey pinhead, are you gonna get your ass over here or do I have to drag you out kicking and screaming?" Naruto declared loudly, standing in front of Ichigo's house.

After getting his hide handed to him in a silver platter by the Arrancars, Ichigo had become even more dark and gloomy than usual. Kisuke had said that there were a few former Captains and Lieutenants with the same problem as Ichigo and had advised Naruto to take him there, thus the reason why Naruto was here screaming at an open window in front of the Kurosaki household.

His busty wife had taken the responsibility of Rangiku's training and was currently training her for the upcoming war. Rangiku had told him all about how she had easily kicked the Arrancars ass, and honestly he couldn't be more proud of his little Giku-chan.

He had to try hard to suppress his tears of manly pride!

"Shut the hell up, you moron! Who the hell shouts so loud this early in the morning?" a loud voice shouted from the upper window followed by a large chair being thrown at him. Naruto sidestepped the flying furniture with a twitching eyebrow.

"Are you blind or something, you little shit? It's almost noon"

There were loud sounds of kicking and smashing glasses followed by several bouts of inappropriate cursing and screams, no doubt caused by Ichigo trying to get to the door only to be kicked by his lunatic goat face dad while Naruto gazed on with a sweatdrop.

The front door to the house opened and stepped _ or more like _ ran out a rather disheveled Ichigo with several tic marks pulsing on his forehead "What the hell do you want from me?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly "Nothing in particular, I just want you to silently follow me to that weirdo's club … what were they called again? Vitards or Retards something! Yeah that's it, Retards!"

Ichigo groaned in frustration, wondering what he had done so wrong in another life that he had been cursed with enduring this lunatic's rants and way of speaking "They are called Vizards!"

"Whatever, more like retards in my opinion" Naruto said with a sagely nod "So, are ya coming or do I have to drag your ass?"

On one hand, he was tempted to say no just so that he could see what the blond would do even though he knew it wouldn't be a good idea for his health or dignity for that matter. On the other hand, he had no choice but to follow since he wanted to control his inner Hollow as soon as possible so that he could better protect his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town, Vizards Warehouse**

The Spiritual Pressure being pumped out from the outskirts of Karakura Town was emitted from a worn down warehouse with its gate rusted from time. Naruto and Ichigo entered through the gate as it closed down behind them with a loud thud. Standing on the different destroyed parts of the ware house were seven people, three girls and four men.

The first man was dressed in black pants, light golden shirt, a yellow neck tie and a hat. This one Naruto knew, to be Shinji Hirako, the former Captain of Squad 5 "Welcome Ichigo and unknown friend!"

"So you guys must be the Retards that Bucket was ranting about, I have to say you guys are … weird!" Naruto exclaimed grandly, causing all of them, except Lisa and Hachi to twitch in anger.

The former was more interested in the epitome of perfection standing in front of her; he was unlike anything she had ever seen, both in real life, in comic books or magazine for that matter, while the latter was too peaceful to care for simple mispronunciation of words or name.

"It's Vizards, you dumbass!" Hiyori shouted in anger, shaking her small fist in front of her face threateningly

"Well excuse me if you look like retards to me!" Naruto shouted back, prompting the short blond haired girl to scowl in anger and jump in front of him with her trademark sandal at the ready.

Ichigo and the rest of the Vizards gazed on with perfect goldfish expressions on their faces, listening to the two blondes bicker and throwing different kinds of insults they had never even heard before in their entire lives.

"Well, would you look at that? Never thought I would find someone who could be called a Kami on earth" Lisa announced shamelessly and openly gazed at Naruto as if he was a piece of meat. She would exchange all her magazines and books for a single minute with him.

He would make for an interesting research material.

"Leave it to Lisa to think about that during a time like this, it's so un-artistic" Rose commented evenly, causing Love to snort mockingly.

"As if you don't read those things yourself after she is done with it"

"That's completely different!"

"Yeah right"

Shinji was twitching with anger and frustration, wondering who had the audacity to invite this guy to their warehouse.

Everything went totally the opposite of what he had in mind. He was supposed to gloat about their powers and maybe throw a few minor insults at Ichigo for being so ignorant of their Spiritual Pressure, causing him to get angry and in turn lose his calm, then Hiyori would open her big mouth and taunt Ichigo even more, prompting him to release his Zanpakuto and thus get his ass kicked spectacularly by a Hollowfied Hiyori.

His shameful defeat would cause him to join their club, it was simple right?

Wrong, that blond had ruined everything! Even the long speech he had prepared specifically for this meeting over the last few months with such hardships, now he had to tear that masterpiece because a blond had to invite himself over without any permission!

He was already starting to hate that guy!

"RAMEN IS BETTER!"

"SUSHI IS BETTER THAN THAT PIECE OF CRAP!"

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T JUST INSULT MY PRECIOUS, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I'LL CALL IT WHATEVER I SEE FIT, YOU MORON!"

"NOW, IT'S PERSONAL!"

Ichigo and rest of the Vizards were left standing there with wide eyes and dropped jaws, wondering just how the topic shifted from Vizards to Ramen and Sushi without them noticing.

Ichigo was particularly fuming over the fact that the blond had brought him here to be trained to control his inner Hollow, and now he was bickering with his would be instructors over something so irrelevant.

Shinji had enough and jumped between the two of them just before they could take their weapons of mass destruction, which he knew from experience that Hiyori's weapon was her Sandal of Doom but didn't know what the blond man's was and if he was honest with himself, he was not particularly keen to find out.

Jumping between the two volatile blondes proved to be the worst idea ever, the two red pulsing marks on either side of his face, one from Hiyori's sandal and one from Naruto's steel toed boot would be a constant and painful remainder of that fact.

The other watched on with something akin to shock and amusement when Shinji was sent flying from being hit on his face by the angry blonds and collided with a wall, slumping down in an unconscious heap with twin red marks on his flat face.

Hiyori gave her blond used-to-be enemy a look of approval, her temper finally calmed down after hitting Shinji in the face "You know what Blondie! Anyone who can ram Shinji's flat face in is a plus in my book. You are okay but insult my Sushi again and you are dead"

"Well thanks; I have to admit hitting his annoyingly flat face is fun! Though the same goes for you, if you ever insult my precious again, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell!"

Hiyori, for the first time in her life felt fear when she saw the pure honesty and clearness in that threat, sure without a doubt that he would follow through with it. She hastily nodded.

Naruto seemed happy with her consent and extended his hand

"Let's start again, since we never did introduced ourselves properly" He took a weird kabuki stance and did the most ridiculous dance they had ever seen "Feast your eyes upon the greatness that is me! Don't be frightened when you find that you cannot look away … for I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki-sama"

The Vizards plus Ichigo's eyes almost popped out from their eye socket when a real beach appeared behind the strangely dancing and posing blond, with mighty waves of water crashing against boulders of the shore, creating a shower of crystal blue water raining down upon the sand, a real sunset shinning brilliantly behind the blond man.

"I-is this really happening or am I going bonkers?" Rose asked hesitantly, not sure if what he was seeing was actually real or some kind of horribly freaky illusion.

"My guess would be the second one but then I would be pointing to myself as well since I can't believe what I'm seeing either!"

Naruto was mentally patting himself on the back for coming with such grand introduction style, with anime tears streaming down his face 'Worry not Guy-sensei, for your legacy shall live on! I shall carry your youthful legacy in my youthful heart forever!'

Hiyori slowly took a step back from the crying man … just in case. She couldn't believe she had almost started a fight with a guy like him! Sure she wasn't one to be frightened simply because a guy had threatened her, but this one was nuts! Even she wouldn't willingly tangle with him.

Naruto slowly came down from his charade of mentally making youthful promises to Guy-sensei for being youthful for the rest of his life and saw the gob smacked expressions of the Vizards and the eye brow twitching face of Ichigo.

His forehead developed a giant tic mark followed by his eye brow twitching madly when he gazed at their dumb looks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS LOOKING AT? I JUST DID THE DANCE OF THE CENTURY FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL BUFFOONS, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE DUMB EXPRESSIONS ON YOUR MORONIC FACES! YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR KNEES, BEGGING ME TO TEACH YOU THIS LOST PIECE OF ART!"

He couldn't believe he was in the presence of such ungrateful fools! Who wouldn't be impressed by his dance of awesomeness? Morons! That's who!

"What the hell? You call that piece of crap Art?" Ichigo asked with a twitching eye brow.

"Well, your loss! Pinheads like you will never be able to understand true art anyway" Naruto said dismissively when he finally calmed down after his completely understandable outburst, causing Ichigo to frown even harder "Anyway, let's get back to business. I'm going to give it to you straight because straight is the way I shoot!"

"What does he mean by 'shooting straight', Kensei?" Mashiro asked unsurely.

The silver haired Vizard shook his head in frustration, his eye brows twitching madly. He was not sure why they were even listening to this guy; they should have kicked him out right from the start. The damn blond had hit Shinji so hard; he was still unconscious "Just ignore him!"

"I want you guys, to torture … I mean train Ichigo so he could control his inner pervert … I mean inner gender confused mask wearing thingy properly" Naruto explained sagely, his eyes closed and head nodding as if confirming his own choice of words to be proper, not aware of the goldfish expressions on the Vizard's faces.

"W-what did he just say? I am not sure I understand" Mashiro asked again, totally lost.

"Does he mean his Hollow?" Love asked unsurely, not sure if the blond meant Hollow by 'gender confused mask wearing thingy'.

"I'm starting to think that you guys really are retards! What was so complicated about that?" Naruto asked with tic mark on his forehead when he saw their confused expressions.

"Well excuse us if we don't exactly understand your stupid way of talking and even more stupid choice of words!" the short blond haired Vizard announced in an irritated voice.

"TRAIN HIM TO CONTROL HIS HOLLOW DAMMIT!"

"WELL WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY THAT EARLEIR, YOU MORON!"

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I DO!"

Shinji took that unfortunate point in time to wake up dizzily and found himself in an even more unfortunate place … between the two bickering blonds. So when the two reached for their respective weapons, he was the unlucky individual to get smacked again before he could properly wake up, and lose consciousness, again!

Hiyori and Naruto once again forgot about their fight and gave each other a high-five with large grins on their faces

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"If by thinking, you mean kicking Shinji's ass every time he annoys us, then yes!" Hiyori replied with an equally shit eating grin.

They both nodded in agreement, shaking each other's hands with maniacal grins on their faces.

The others felt some sort of strange feeling of foreboding in the pits of their stomach's when they witnessed the show of alliance between two forces, feeling as though they had witnessed the birth of a devil.

"W-why do I feel like hiding under a bed for a few years?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one thinking that" Love sighed in relief, knowing that should anything happen to him, he could at least take solace in the fact that the same would happen to Rose.

Sure, it was not a friendly thought, but hey! In situations like these, it was every man for himself!

Kensei snorted in annoyance "You are a bunch of idiots, I'm not afraid of them!"

His words seemed to have grabbed the grinning due's attention as they gave him a look of challenge and turned towards each other again, nodding in agreement. Kensei felt as though he had just signed his death warrant.

"G-guys! Would you have room for one more under that bed you guys are planning to hide?"

Hachi, Mashiro and Lisa were happy to have stayed out of the argument for the most part since they didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything planned by those two. Hiyori alone was bad enough, however put her with someone who apparently scared her and you've got yourself a potential recipe for disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Orihime's Apartment, Next Morning**

The simple word to describe Naruto's mood would be, enraged! Fuming! Thunderous!

He had been in the Underground Training Area in the Warehouse, enjoying his time by watching Ichigo being kicked around by the Vizards like a ragdoll and trying to hide from a strangely grabby Lisa _ who seemed intent on fondling certain places only Tsunade had the right to grope _ when he had received the news that Rangiku had skipped training and had disappeared towards Orihime's apartment.

That little brat was supposed to train her butt off … not slack off by making useless excuses!

Thus the reason why Naruto was speeding towards Orihime's apartment like a man possessed by the devil, a look of pure fury in his red eyes and a huge trail of dust behind him. Everyone in the street could only see a black and red blur followed by dust.

The sight of the apartment ignited an even greater anger in his eyes as he sped up, the ground beneath him shaking like a leave.

Rangiku and Toshiro suddenly turned around with their Zanpakutos drawn when the apartment shook unexpectedly and the door to the apartment was blasted away like a fly. Standing in the middle of the destroyed doorway, was an ominously silent Naruto with his red eyes shadowed by his hair.

Rangiku sweated bullets when she saw the look of pure fury in her old coot's eyes when the smoke cleared to reveal him with his hair disheveled, knowing she was screwed.

"Hello there, little Giku-chan … mind telling me why I suddenly got the news that you had apparently ran off from your training?" Naruto asked sweetly, like he wasn't at all bothered by her choice of action.

"Hey there, old man, you see I was just…" Rangiku started nervously, trying to come up some kind of excuse. Her nervous smile suddenly turned mischievous when she spotted her superior and the silver haired Captain felt uneasy all of a sudden. His fears came true when she pointed towards him accusingly "It was him!"

"What!?" Toshiro asked in incredulous.

"I was training hard when he suddenly appeared in the training ground and started bossing me around, saying it was an order directly from him as a superior! As a Lieutenant, it's my duty to follow his orders, thus I followed reluctantly" Rangiku explained 'honestly' while Naruto was deathly quiet.

Hitsugaya on the other hand was barely able to keep his temper in check.

"So, it was you?" Naruto whispered quietly "You have the guts to try and order my little moon and stars?"

"H-hey now, wait a minute! It wasn't me, she is fabricating all those lies!" Toshiro clarified, though he neglected to point out that it was partially his fault since he had called her.

"First, you order her around like a servant and now you have the audacity to accuse my innocent little Giku-chan of lying?"

Toshiro twitched in irritation and a bit little of fear when the blond accused him with that strange and scary way, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs, his voice as slow as a whisper. That wasn't all; his Lieutenant was nodding her head as if everything the blond was saying was true from A to Z "All for what? That gross stuff stuck to the wall…. Wait! Is that a screen?"

Toshiro blinked when the blond suddenly stopped talking in a creepy low tone and shouted cheerfully like a kid "Aah yes?"

"Awesome! Giku-chan! Do you guys plan on watching movies with this huge ass thingy?" Naruto asked cheerfully, a massive grin on his face.

"Yep!" Rangiku replied equally cheerful, glad that she had dodged a bullet there.

"No! We are not watching movies!" the silver haired Captain butted in, knowing that if he stayed quite any longer, then the situation would escalate to something much more … disastrous "This is to contact the Soul Society"

"Who the hell are you?" the blond asked in irritation, causing Toshiro to twitch in anger and Rangiku to snicker.

"What do you mean? We've already met once!"

"I think I would've remembered meeting a bratty brat"

"I'm the Captain of Squad 10, dammit!"

"Yeah right! And I'm the Easter bunny" Naruto snorted sarcastically while Rangiku snickered even harder "However I'm willing to overlook your interruption if you leave right now"

Toshiro instinctively backed away when Naruto reached for his coat's pocket, knowing that anything this man pulled out would be both embarrassing and irritating. The blond former Jinchuriki pulled out his hand with two of the three things the silver Captain hated with every fiber of his being.

A binky, a lollipop and apparently some sort of circular device. If he remembered correctly, that circular object was called a CD.

"Here, take this binky and lollipop to enjoy this movie I picked out especially for you. You should feel grateful, it isn't even released yet. It's called the 'Boss Baby'!"

Rangiku couldn't keep her snickers hidden anymore and busted out laughing when she witnessed the stupefied look on her Captain's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" the small Captain shouted in anger.

"I told you it's a cartoon movie for kids, rest assured, there isn't anything that will traumatize your little mind" Naruto explained dismissively, putting the binky in Toshiro's mouth before he could say anything and created a small sofa in front of the large screen as well as two bags of popcorns "Come on, Giku-chan! It's time to get this party started!"

"Right!"

Naruto and the busty Rangiku giddily plopped down on the sofa and started eating the available popcorns with vigor as a movie started showing on the screen, ignoring the goldfish expression on the Captain's face as he stood there with the CD in his hand and the binky in his mouth, not sure if he wanted to know how a movie started on a screen he had built.

"What!? Who dare interrupt my movie?" Naruto jumped up from the sofa and shouted at the flickering screen. It was pure blasphemy!

The screen's black flickering stopped and showed the image of a teenager eating a chocolate bar, the sides of his mouth colored black. Naruto glared at the boy, causing him to become aware of the connection of the links.

The boy's widened when he didn't recognize the man sitting on the sofa in front of the screen. Shouldn't Captain Hitsugaya be the one standing there?

"Hey Giku-chan, is this part of the movie?" Naruto asked unsurely, gazing at the strange chocolate obsessed boy who gazed back unsurely while Rangiku snickered quietly.

"Yes!" She answered loudly when she saw her Captain about to ruin the funny moment.

"No, it isn't!"

Naruto gave the short Captain a deadpan look "Shouldn't you be sitting in a corner with a giddy look on your face, sucking on that binky I so graciously gifted you with, as you watch that awesome cartoon movie befitting of your age group?"

His eyes twitched when he compared him to a child once again. What the hell was wrong with this lunatic? Since his appearance, he had lost all his respect and intimidation factor in his presence, his Lieutenant no longer respected him and treated him like a child, not to mention live somewhere else without even worrying about his living condition.

To be honest, he was almost ready to pull an Aizen and commit treason.

Naruto turned back to the screen with a giddy look on his face and saw the jaw dropped expression of the boy inside the screen. The boy couldn't believe that this man just insulted Captain Hitsugaya like it was nothing! "You there! Yes you in the screen! Start moving!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but this isn't a movie" the teenager said unsurely, knowing that if he said anything else, he would be screwed royally.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I said start moving dammit! Oh and if I don't like it, you're dead" Naruto shouted in irritation, his eyes twitching madly while Rangiku simply snickered beside him.

The young member of the Research and Development knew he had to think fast or risk getting hurt, if the way he undressed Captain Hitsugaya with his words alone was any indication. Well, there was only one way, and that was …

The screen flickered again and showed the wizened image of the Head Captain standing there in his wrinkly glory with his Lieutenant standing behind him.

Naruto shot up from his sofa and pointed at the screen indignantly "They let an old coot like you star in a movie while I, the Great Naruto-sama was not even informed. What crazy world are we living in?"

The Head Captain could already feel a headache coming. His eyes twitched in irritation when the blond went on ranting about 'letting old coots star' and 'no respect at all'.

Looking around, he could only see a large sofa with the 10th Squad Lieutenant sitting on it while eating popcorns from a bag, since the tall blond had taken most of the screen visual space due to his tall and broad body stature "I have to say this is an unexpected surprise, Naruto Uzumaki".

"Yeah, it's surprising for me too; I can't believe they let you show your wrinkly old mug in the movie" Naruto agreed sagely, not really aware of the tic marks pulsing on the old man's head.

His Lieutenant was standing there like a statue, his eyes bugged out and jaw dropped to the ground when he listened to the Uzumaki insult the Head Captain. What was even more surprising was that the old man was not even retorting or speaking at all.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya? More importantly, why are you here?" the old man asked curiously, wondering what the crazy blond had done to his subordinate.

Toshiro stepped forward and bowed, already having gotten rid of the binky and the Cd "Sorry Head Captain, but he wouldn't listen to me"

The old Captain gave his subordinate a firm look "It's quite alright. That aside, I must commend you for setting up this connection so fast"

"Thank you"

"Now, moving on, we have discovered Sosuke Aizen's true objective…."

Naruto let out a groan of frustration "Instead of moving on with that boring subject, why don't you starting moving your wrinkly ass away so I could get back to watching my movie!"

A third giant tick mark appeared on the old man's forehead but he didn't say anything, knowing it would cost him big time "It may sound boring to you, but the faith of the Living World as well as Soul Society is at risk"

"Wait! You mean I won't be able to watch my movies if Four eyes complete his big ass evil plan?" Naruto asked in mock horror.

The old man gave him a deadpan look, wondering if that was truly what he was worried about "Yes"

"Ok! As soon as I see his four eyed ass, I'll tear ribbons out of it! No body threatens my movies and get away with it, no one!" Naruto declared grandly, shaking his fist in front of his face threateningly "Old man, start with your boring explanation but make it quick, cause I don't wanna see the constipated look on your face any more than I have to"

With his threat delivered, he sat down on the sofa with a huff.

Yamamoto didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved by his declaration "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..."

"You are welcome, though you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure" Naruto interrupted with a shit eating grin, causing the old man to groan in frustration.

"As I was saying, we found out Aizen's true objective..."

"You already said that once, old man. Tell us what his objective is dammit! I'm trying to watch a movie here!"

Yamamoto gritted his teeth in anger at the interruption "It appears he is trying to make the Oaken"

"WHAT!?" Toshiro and Rangiku shouted in unison.

"RAMEN!"

The two Captains and two Lieutenants gave the blond a deadpan look, though the voluptuous Rangiku was giving him an amused look.

"What? You guys were shouting as well" Naruto answered sheepishly.

Toshiro turned towards the large screen with a twitching eyebrow, wondering why the Head Captain hadn't gone Ryujin Jakka on the blond's ass till now "So, that's his objective?"

"Yes, ever since their disappearance, we have launched an extensive investigation, scouring the Squad 5 Captain's rooms where Aizen lived, the Underground Assembly Hall and the living quarters of the Central 46 members where he hid himself after his fake death, and even the Dairiesho Archive. After spending countless hours of skimming through the Data, Captain Ukitake found something"

"The information he was looking at, what was it? Would it lead him to the location of the Oaken" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Not exactly, the location of the Oaken is a secret that has been passed from one Head Captain of the Gotei 13 to the next for generation. There has never been nor ever shall be a written document of its location. The information Aizen was looking at, dealt not with the location of the Oaken but the creation. He now possess the knowledge with which to create the Royal Key"

The silver haired Captain eyes widened in shock and horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

Patros, a blue haired Hollow with his right eye covered by his Hollow mask fragment, was an ordinary Arrancar in Aizen's army, walking towards the Throne room with conviction and determination in his every step. Ever since Aizen's appearance, Las Noches and Hueco Mundo had changed, not for the better actually.

In his honest opinion, why should a Shinigami be allowed to rule Hollows?

Why should an enemy be allowed to live among them as their King?

It made no sense!

The door to the Throne room was pushed open as he walked in with purpose. The inside of the room was as duel and dim as always, a large throne in the middle of the room with a small cylindrical structure beside it. Walking towards the throne with a frown, Patros smiled arrogantly when there was no one sitting on it.

The cylindrical structure was rumored to be the place where Aizen usually kept the Hogyoku, and apparently it was the truth since he could see the shining orb in the first step of the exposed end of the structure. Just as he was about to pick up the shinning orb, a monotone voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" He turned around blankly and saw the ever melancholic Arrancar, Ulquiorra standing in front of the gate "This is not a place you should be entering without Lord Aizen's permission, Patros"

"You know what? I'm sick of your suck up attitude" Patros answered without acknowledging the fact that he had broken into a room he shouldn't have.

"Regarding?"

"Aizen … always with Aizen. The Espada are following suit as well. I don't get it! It makes no sense! It's an unpleasant feeling; he is nothing but a mere Shinigami. Why should powerful Hollows take orders from a Shinigami? It makes no sense whatsoever" Patros started with a frown on his face "Hollows crush Shinigami and eat Souls!"

Ulquiorra sidestepped a punch to his head with an emotionless expression on his face, prompting the punch to sail overhead and collide with the wall beside him, causing spider webs cracks to appear in it "Tell me why? Our freedom was taken away for someone like him! You know he uses us Hollows as nothing but experiments"

The emotionless Arrancar didn't even blink "Yes I know, so what's your point?"

"Ever since he appeared, this place has changed. I have no intention of following a Shinigami" Patros answered with a scowl and walked towards the structure again, knowing the melancholic Arrancar would never be intimidated that easily.

"I see"

"Ulquiorra, why don't we use the Hogyoku ourselves and control the world, doesn't that make more sense?" He knew the answer to that particular question before even asking it.

"Don't bother, how can you control the world when you can't even become an Espada?" Ulquiorra answered blankly.

Patros sighed in resignation

"So I don't have your support?" Seeing the closed eyed and unyielding expression of the 4th Espada, he frowned "I see, then sorry to do this"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock when pain exploded in his back, courtesy of a sword attack from a red haired teenager.

He turned around with a backhand at the ready; however, the teen vanished before his attack could connect. His eyes narrowed in pain when a sword pierced his chest from behind. He turned around only to see Patros vanish and appear before him with his hand on the handle of a yellow sword, a smug grin on his face.

"Y-you will never get away with this!" Ulquiorra managed to say in his pain induced state.

"It's really too bad" With one sword strike from Patros, the already wounded Espada was slashed down the middle and dropped to the ground in a bloody heap "Without a doubt, the Espada have fallen. I never really hated you though"

Menis _ a red haired teenager dressed in a white short shirt, covering only his chest and back, leaving his midriff as well as his arms exposed and a set of jaw resting on the upper left side of his head _ appeared beside the smug Patros "Easy"

"Yes, pretty pathetic for an Espada" Aldegor _ a black haired dressed in the standard Arrancar uniform with a half bull mask on his right side of the face _ said beside Menis

Patros walked up to the cylindrical structure and took the shinning orb sitting so innocently in the midst of its protective embrace "We are going to make Aizen regret the day he decided to strengthen us with the Hogyoku and then … I'll become King"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

"AGAIN! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO CATCH ME?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, YOU OLD GEEZER IF YOU ARE FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

Sitting on a rock near the training ground with her long seductive legs crossed over one another, Tsunade _dressed in a provocative crimson robe tightly hugging her voluptuous curves and barely containing her heaving bosom_ grinned in amusement as she watched Naruto train Rangiku in the Uzumaki Training Ground.

Today's training like most of the time was Rangiku trying to capture Naruto with constant Flash Steps as well as trying to draw blood without Naruto retaliating.

The problem was not because Rangiku was not able to catch him, but the fact that Naruto could not be caught, even she couldn't catch him if he didn't want to be caught, unless of course she used her charms to her advantage. Naruto was a man to offer you a kind of incentive you simply could not refuse. If you did, then that means you would be going against your very nature.

Naruto had promised Rangiku that if she managed to even touch him during the chase, be it by hands, swords or even Kido, she could buy all the dresses, cosmetics and anything she liked. Now if Rangiku was anyone else, she would've refused, but since she was Rangiku, she couldn't possibly refuse the tempting offer of being able to buy anything she wanted.

Just imagine the dresses and makeup she could buy with Naruto's unlimited money! She was practically drooling over the possibilities! However, while the possibilities of the offer itself were unlimited, the impossibility of catching Naruto was also unlimited!

That damn blond old geezer moved like a lightning bolt, or more like a flash of light! He was practically running circles around her even in Flash Step. She had tried using Haineko, thinking of using the ash to at least touch him, but then he had upped his speed even more, to the point when she could barely see where he was!

"INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING ABOUT IT ALL DAY, WHY DON"T MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS FASTER!"

"Grrr!"

"AND WITH LESS TEETH GRINDING IF YOU WILL!"

Rangiku huffed and wheezed in exhaustion, coming to a stop near a tree as she tried to keep herself standing on her legs, which was proving quite hard.

A shirtless Naruto appeared before her with a smug grin on his face "Please don't tell me you have forgotten my oh-so generous offer! Just think about all those dresses and jewels … just waiting for you to buy them! And the most awesome part is, you don't have to pay for it!"

Rangiku was almost ready to cry!

"It's official, you are one mean, sadistic and perverted old geezer!" She said with a tired glare

"Why are you calling me a pervert, you little brat?"

"You are walking around shirtless, you old geezer, what do you think that does to me when I get near you?" she asked with a deadpan. Could he really be that dense?

"Well, that doesn't exactly make me a pervert, it makes you a pervert for looking at me" Naruto replied with a grin while she blushed, knowing he was right.

Though, who could blame her? He was the perfect specimen of the opposite gender. She couldn't even think straight when he was walking around showcasing his body to everyone like that. His nude torso had driven her so crazy that she had thought of just jumping him during their training instead of catching him.

"S-shut up!"

"Well, fine, new offer!" Naruto announced, gaining the tired Lieutenant's attention.

"New offer?"

"Yes! Three Arrancars are about to appear near the center of Karakura Town, if you managed to kill two of them without releasing the Limiter placed on you, I'll let you buy anything you want, deal?" Naruto asked with a smug grin while she gave him a suspicious glare.

"What's the catch?"

"You catch on fast, good! Always look underneath the underneath" His eyes twitched when she muttered something about 'old geezers and old useless speeches' "You have to kill them in your current state"

"What!? Old man, have you gone complete bonkers in your old age? I know that old age erodes the awareness of one's mind, but I never thought it would be this bad. Should I be worried?"

"I AM NOT OLD DAMMIT!"

"YOU LOOK ANCIENT TO ME!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR OLD AGE HAVE ROBBED YOU OF YOUR SIGHT!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD, YOU OLD FART!"

"ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL, THAT'S WHAT I CALLED YOU, YOU OLD HAG!"

Tsunade sighed in resignation, wondering how a peaceful and serene training session had gone wrong "Hey you two! Stop your fighting or the Arrancars would get what they want and leave before you even stop your bickering"

"Yeah, listen to her, would you old man?" Rangiku retorted with a cheeky grin, causing Naruto to twitch.

"Shut up, Old hag! Just go and kick those Arrancars assess or the deal is off!"

Naruto and Tsunade blinked in surprise when the tired and wheezing strawberry haired Shinigami shot towards the Arrancars like a bullet. Guess she was in no mood to have the deal nullified!

Getting up from the rock she was sitting on, the busty blonde sauntered towards her husband, her long silky blonde hair let loose over her slender back softly fluttered in the wind, seductively long legs flirtatiously peaked out from the slits of the crimson robe, tantalizingly wide hips wobbled from side to side, her heaving bosom happily danced in their flimsy restrains.

"Who knew she was that fast?" she asked nonchalantly as she approached a strangely quiet and contemplating Naruto.

Before she could comment on his strange mood, Naruto suddenly twisted around and wrapped his muscular arms around her narrow and slender waist, his wandering hands immediately finding their sweet home upon her plump cheeks.

An uncharacteristic and squeaky yelp escaped her pouty lips when Naruto pinched one of her rear cheeks and delivered a hard slap to the other. Recovering from the sudden show of forcefulness, she opened her mouth to reprimand him for being so 'violent', only to have her full and pouty lips captured by his own in a heated and passionate kiss.

One of Naruto's large hand left the 'safety' of her plump cheeks and found its place upon her supple and heaving bosom as he squeezed and fondled her like there was no tomorrow. Her body was assaulted from all sides! Her fleshy bosom was being molested, caressed, mauled and massaged by his rough-skinned hand!

Her plump rear cheeks were being squeezed, fondled and pinched! Her generously full, irresistibly pouty lips were being nibbled, sucked, licked and bitten like the world was about to end!

'What has gotten into him!?' the busty blonde thought in between muffled moans. Not that she was complaining, mind you, but Naruto was never this aggressive… well at least not always! She usually had to tempt him which would turn out to be a pleasantly bad idea because she would have trouble walking straight the next day!

"You sneaky little vixen! Do you think you can just sit there in an unbuttoned robe, shamelessly flaunting your 'merchandise' and expect to get away with it!?" Naruto declared in a rumbling husky tone as he withdrew from his breathless, gasping and puffing wife "Get ready 'cause you ain't leaving this training ground until I am done drilling you about proper manners, literally!"

The puffing and breathless Tsunade had no time to even register what Naruto had said _ since she was pretty dazed from his aggressive kiss _ before he pounced on her like a hungry lion tearing into a helpless and wounded deer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town**

A spacial distortion appeared in the sky above the bustling town and three men stepped out of the dark embrace of the Garganta. Menis, Aldegor and Patros glanced around the town with indifferent expressions on their faces.

"It seems the Shinigamis have quickly sniffed us out and one of them is racing towards us faster than the others, though from the feel of his/her Spiritual Pressure, he/she is pretty weak" Menis stated with a wide grin.

"What a letdown! What should we do, Patros?" Aldegor commented smugly.

Patros didn't pay his subordinate any attention and walked forward "I want you to handle the Shinigamis, they look weak as hell. Deal with them, don't let them interrupt our investigation"

Aldegor gave his superior a suspicious look "Tell me, is it true that there is a Shinigami in this town who knows how to use the Hogyoku?"

"That's what we are here to find out. At this point, we've only obtained the Hogyoku, if we don't know how to use its power, then it's nothing but a paper weight" Patros answered calmly "Someone from Las Noches will come for us soon enough, that'll be the real battle. Act swiftly; we'll meet here again after the job is done!"

With that said and done, Patros vanished using Sonido, leaving behind his two subordinate to fight the approaching Shinigami.

Rangiku approached the two Arrancars with incredible speed, however instead of slowing down so she could talk with them for a moment; she slammed her Chakra enhanced fist into the larger one's face and sent him flying like a tennis ball.

"That's one down! Alright shorty! Time to get your ass kicked by yours truly" Rangiku stated with a large grin. Man it felt great to vent her anger on someone who at least stayed still! Or who was at the very least clothed!

"What did you say?!"

The other one flew towards them with a heavy frown on his face, the side of his face bleeding from the impact with the blonde's strong punch "That was a bad move Shinigami, one that will cost you your miserable life!"

"Alright, you two! Line up single file so that I can kick your asses in an orderly fashion! I have a whole town's shops to buy clothes from!"

"Why you…"

Before they could finish their sentence, Rangiku struck with the grace of a hungry predator.

One way or the other, the shops were going to be emptied by her! She was going to make that old geezer regret his offer of letting her buy anything she liked!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Urahara's Shop**

Patros appeared above the humble looking shop via Sonido and slowly floated down. He blinked in surprise when he found the shop deserted with only a blond man with red bangs hanging in front of his eyes and three red marks on his cheeks, sitting on the porch of the shop calmly drinking tea.

His attire was admittedly quite outlandish … at least to him anyway. A long sleeveless coat opened at the front, red skin tight shirt and black leather pants as well as a black monk staff with several rings attached to its end, floating innocently beside him.

He walked up to the closed eyed man and stood a few steps away just in case of an attack

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kisuke Urahara" Patros gave the blond a small glare when he didn't respond; instead kept the cup to his mouth without actually drinking any "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm looking for Kisuke Urahara; speak up before I kill you!"

His gritted his teeth in anger when the man didn't respond again.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? ANSWER ME!"

His eye brow twitched when the red whiskered blond slowly opened his eyes and actually yawned "Wha?"

He couldn't believe that a mere human would have the audacity to sleep while he was talking to him. All this time, he had been talking while the human was sleeping?!

"You dare insult me?!" Patros stated angrily when he watched the man slowly wake up.

"Wha? What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked sleepily, wondering why the man in front of him was so angry.

Damn him! He had been having such a good dream about him and his busty blonde wife, not to mention that black haired Squad 4 Captain swimming in a glorious pool of ramen! Now, that entire dream was ruined because this mustache decided to ask him stupid questions!

Patros gritted his teeth in anger and drew his sword, instantly shooting a yellow blast of condensed Spiritual Energy and blasting away the front porch along with the still sleepy blond man "That'll teach you to be more respectful towards your superiors, stupid human!"

"Hey Mustache! Do you know how much Hat and Clogs will rant in my ears for destroying his shop?" a loud indignant voice said from behind, causing the Arrancar to jump up and put some distance between himself and the surprisingly alive irritating blond, with his staff floating beside him.

"How are you still alive?" he asked with a frown, pretty sure he had blasted the insulting human to smithereens.

Naruto pointed at him accusingly "Don't change the subject! Tell me, are you going to pay for this damage willingly or do I have to beat the crap out of you before making you pay?"

"What did you just say!?" the blue haired Arrancar asked threateningly, raining his Spiritual Pressure upon the area.

"I said how are you?" Naruto answered with a deadpan.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Hey buddy, if I use hard language with you, you suddenly get all moody. And when I ask about your health, you think I'm mocking you? Are you nuts? Make up your mind, would you?" Naruto said indignantly.

Patros already knew he hated this human as soon as he met him. He never thought he would hate anyone more than he hated Aizen, but it seems this blond was proving him wrong "You are going to regret ever speaking to me that way, you foolish human!"

He vanished and appeared behind the freaked out blond, smirking in a self-satisfied manner as he slashed his sword. His eyes widened comically when the blond sidestepped his yellow blast attack and ran away like a headless chicken, waving his arms around while his staff flew after him as if it had a mind of its own.

Naruto stopped near the half destroyed front of the Urahara Shop and waved cheerfully with his staff at the shocked Arrancar "Is that all you've got?"

"Keep mocking me, it will make your death that much more painful!" the blue haired Arrancar stated with anger, not believing his eyes.

"Well, if you wanna fight then follow me … that is if you're not scared!" Naruto said with a grin and entered the shop. He was well aware the outside world was not a place to fight when Arrancars were concerned.

The Arrancar gritted his teeth in anger and followed the human to an interesting underground area. The irritating human was standing there with a smug grin on his red whisker marked face and staff in his hand "Wow Mustache, you are quite fast for an old man!"

"You are getting on my nerves, human! Before I kill you, tell me, what is your name?"

Naruto's eyes lit up in happiness "Did you just ask who I am? Well, I'll tell you!"

He did a comical kabuki dance with different poses, a sunset shinning brilliantly and water of a sea hitting the shores behind him "I'm the one who is known far and wide, my name carried by the winds, revered by men as the master and recognized by women as the Thee Man! … I'm the one and only Naruto Uzumaki-sama!"

Patros blinked in surprise, inwardly wondering if the man before him was crazy. It wouldn't be that farfetched since he had heard that humans go nuts due to tension all the time.

Naruto gave the man a look of pure rage "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"Human, you just sealed your fate" Patros stated calmly, knowing the human would die soon. There was no need to get worked up by his silly taunts.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT PAL, GET READY CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR STUPID ASS!" Naruto shouted in indignation and shook his fist in front of his face.

That's it! This human was going to die!

Patros reached for his sheathed sword and at once, unsheathed it as it released an enormous yellow blast straight towards the blond. His eyes widened to impossible proportion when the yellow blast was stopped in front of the man's hand without exploding "WHAT!?"

"Hey Mustache! Look at that, I can stop your lousy attacks with my hands, now ain't that cool?" Naruto asked with a grin, causing the blue haired Arrancar to snap out of his shocked state and glare at Naruto with hatred. The aforementioned blond swirled the energy around in his hand and threw it at the alarmed Arrancar twice the speed it had been sent at him.

Patros jumped up as his attack went on and collided with a boulder, instantly reducing it mere ash. His eyes widened in astonishment, knowing that his attack did not have the power to reduce a matter to ash. Looking at the dancing blond, he knew something was not right about him.

At first, when he had met the blond and seen that he was able to spot a Spirit being, he had tried to sense the limit of his Spiritual Energy, but had sensed nothing. He had been foolish to think that the human apparently had so little that it could not be even sensed.

Right now, he was forced to rethink his theory. Could it be that the blond man had so much energy that he could not sense it? Seeing him dance around with his staff, he was sure that wasn't the case.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Naruto asked with smug grin on his face "Your Mustache attacks simply cannot harm my awesomeness!"

"There are no such things as Mustache attacks" Patros couldn't help but deadpan

"Sure there are. Which also reminds me, why do you have blue mustache? Are you nuts?"

Patros ignored the question and reached for his sword once again "Did you know that the attack I used against you was level 5, but this next attack will be level 20, so prepare yourself!"

"Bring it!"

Patros unsheathed his sword and released an enormous amount of Spiritual Energy condensed into a wide disk like form and shot it towards the blond man, resulting in a massive explosion that rocked the underground training area violently. He turned around dismissively, already assure of his victory, knowing no one would be able to withstand that much raw power.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? Who is going to pay for the shop if you high tail out of here, your grandpa?!"

He turned around with wide eyes, now pretty sure that something was not right about this whole situation. If he was able to withstand his level 20 attack, then obviously he was no ordinary human.

"I gotta ask you, why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm here to find Kisuke Urahara"

"Why?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm here because I have heard that he knows a lot about the Hogyoku" Patros answered calmly "I want him to awaken it for me either willingly or by force"

He pulled out the glass box containing the shinning orb and showed it to Naruto who gave him a deadpan look "You do know that it's fake, right?"

Pateros's widened in shock, already starting to understand the pattern of this whole situation. He should've known that stealing the Hogyoku from Aizen wouldn't be that easy "What?"

"Wow, so someone made a sucker out of you? That's rich!" Naruto snickered and pointed a finger at him mockingly "Was it Four Eyes?"

Patros had the distinct feeling that the blond was talking about Aizen, which begged the question, how did he even know about the former Captain?

"How do you know Aizen?" he asked curiously.

"I and that four eyed dude go way back. He was about to get his ass handed to him in a silver platter and that is where I, the Great Naruto-sama interjected and saved his sorry ass from the prudish Shinigamis. In return for me saving his ass from being executed, he promised to invite me to that awesome dessert where you guys party all day long"

Patros was getting a headache from just listening to this guy, since nothing he said made sense! First of all, he somehow knew Aizen back when he had been still a Captain or when he was about to escape from Soul Society. Second, he knew about his origin as a Hollow and obviously about Hueco Mundo, however, he seemed to have been misled by Aizen in thinking that Hueco Mundo was a place for 'parties' as the human had put it.

The thought of all those soul hungry Hollows partying was funny even to him!

"This also reminds me, that four eye son of bitch still hasn't invited me over! So when you go back there, tell him that the Great Naruto-sama is coming for his two-faced ass!" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow, insulted that Aizen hadn't invited him all this time.

"Who said anything about going back there?" Patros asked angrily, well aware that he couldn't just go back there after what he had done. Maybe stealing a fake Hogyoku wouldn't be that much of a big deal, but killing an Espada was just asking for execution. Since he couldn't go back, he might as well kill this annoying human to vent out his anger and frustration "Get ready human. I have played enough with you to last for two lifetimes, but now it's time to die!"

"Hey now wait a minute! I just told you a secret and you threaten me? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Naruto asked nervously, slowly backing away from the furious Arrancar.

The blue haired Hollow was enveloped in a yellow aura, Spiritual Pressure raining down upon the nervous blond as the Arrancar slowly and dramatically walked towards him with his hand on the sword's handle "Can't we just resolve this like normal people, like sit down and talk about old times over a cup of tea?"

"The time for talking has long passed!" Raising a hand towards the blond man, a condensed ball of red energy appeared in his hand "Cero!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ball of raw Spiritual Energy shot towards the grinning Naruto. However, as soon as the ball reached the blond, he lifted his left foot and kicked the raw energy like a football, sending it directly at the unguarded Arrancar who received it head on, resulting in a massive explosion

"He shoots and goals! Booya!" Naruto commented with a wide grin, as if he was playing football and had just made a spectacular goal while he basked in the cheers of his invisible audience and fans.

His victory and dance of joy didn't last long as an enormous pressure rained down on the area, the debris and dust flew away to reveal a slightly singed and burned Arrancar with a furious expression on his face, Spiritual Energy oozing off of him in waves.

"You know what? Mustache! You are quite tough!"

"Now you've done it human!" Patros stated through gritted teeth, not believing that a mere human had just kicked his Cero like a football and had apparently increased the power behind it to shoot it back at him with twice the speed "I never thought I would be forced to use this against a human, but since you are the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune to meet, I have no choice! Now bear witness to my true unrestrained power!"

 **Defile, Gerifalte!**

Naruto watched with something akin to amusement when the Arrancar unsheathed his sword and released its hidden power, transforming himself to some sort of deformed creature. Its upper body was covered entirely in armor except the upper right side of his head with three holes in a triangle in its chest. His hands seemed to have transformed into a hinge-like copy of his sword, no doubt used for firing the same energy blast.

"Man and I thought you were ugly before!" Naruto commented after a minutes of silence when he saw the transformed Patros.

"You won't be talking that way once I reduce you to ashes, human!" The now transformed Arrancar retorted calmly, and without any warning opened his hinge-like hands, firing a wide stream of yellow energy straight towards Naruto who simply sidestepped.

"Mustache, are you sure you were trying to hit me cause if that's your aim, then I am sorry to say this, but my grandma can aim better than you!" Naruto mocked, conveniently overlooking the fact that he didn't even know who his grandma was.

"That was but a taste of what's to come next" Patros answered calmly, not showing his shock that his energy blast was sidestepped so easily "The next one will me more powerful!"

"Bring it, though you should cut your mustache since its blocking your view!" Naruto snickered when the Arrancar grunted in annoyance.

"Keep mocking me human!"

"Okay … your aim sucks and you're ugly!" Naruto sweatdropped when an enormous blast of energy was fired at him. He simply vanished and reappeared far away from the vicinity of the blast with a scowl on his face "Hey you asked!"

His expressions turned to one of true horror when he sensed the presence of the two Arrancars vanish, knowing what that meant. He would be crying over his empty wallet for months! As fun as this battle was, he knew he had to finish it now since if he knew Rangiku well enough, she would be nagging him to go to shopping with him this instance.

He should've placed more restrictions on her to make it harder for her to defeat those fools! If they were alive right now, he would've given them a piece of his mind for losing to his little moon and stars while she was tired and under restrictions!

Those fools had just cost him who knows how much money!

Without even looking at his opponent, he raised his muscular hand and blocked an unexpected drop kick from the shocked Arrancar "Playtime is over, time to die!"

His left hand was enveloped in red lightening, flashing and screeching randomly as Naruto rammed it straight to the Arrancar's chest and dropped his dead body to the ground, a look of horror and shock forever etched on his face.

As soon as the body touched the ground, another blast of condensed energy struck and reduced it to black mist, wiping away every single evidence of his existence.

Naruto turned around and prepared himself for the bankrupting of his life. Damn those two idiots for losing to her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoy and kindly leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: Second Attack!

**Second Attack of the Arrancars!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Unstezr: Nope.**

 **Uklem: Yeah, I changed the hair color to red and blond, satisfied?**

 **Milpld: Okay okay I get it! I've changed it already!**

 **Animecollecter: Thanks for the support, dude!**

 **Akula02: WTH!?**

 **Azaira: Thanks for the info!**

 **Trex0428: It seems you enjoy stories where Naruto is acting all serious; I think my other two stories would be appropriate for you. On a side note, I can't change Naruto's behavior because most of the readers like him the way he is now and as they say Majority is Authority!**

 **Catz86: You know what? I am going to take your advice and just ignore those who have nothing but complain without even providing a solid reason behind the said complaint. So thanks!**

 **Therez1: Your advice has been taken to heart, so thanks.**

 **Winners of the previous Question (Surprisingly, no one!) Answer of the previous Question (When you're eating a watermelon)**

 **Question of the day (** **Can you name the two days starting with T besides Tuesday and Thursday?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town**

"Ok, its official, I hate shopping!" Naruto grumbled and tried to balance the unbelievably high pile of shopping bags on his hands while he walked through the busy streets of Karakura Town towards his mansion. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he had made that offer to Rangiku, but now he knew he had either been drunk at the time or had lost his mind!

"Oh quit your grumbling old man! We are just getting started!" Rangiku said snappishly and turned towards the mumbling blond with a twitching eyebrow. She hadn't even bought anything yet and the old man was grumbling already! Men and their impatience!

Naruto tried hard to stop his eyebrows from twitching when he heard that comment. She was just getting started?! If that was so, then what was this 'Mount Everest' size pile of objects that he was carrying in his hands? A pile of rubbish or something!?

After his rather one-sided battle with Patros, Rangiku had dropped down the training ground with a beaming grin and had practically dragged him outside without even stopping to tend to her wounds which she had received from fighting two Arrancars at the same time. He had, of course healed on their way to the markets.

At first, he had been happy to let her indulge in her wild chase to get as many things as possible, but after a few hours of carrying her ever increasing pile of bags, he had realized that she wasn't about to top anytime soon. She had stopped at every damn shop to try everything she had seen, the clerks too eager to let her do as she pleased!

Not to mention that she had apparently found it funny to tease him by coming out of the changing room wearing the barest minimum with hopes of getting a reaction from him. He had, of course only faked a massive nosebleed to raise her confidence, not that she needed it that much. His countless years of roaming the world had pretty much made him apathetic to everything.

However, he had to admit she made the skimpy outfits look good, not the other way around!

Don't even get him started on the many times he had to restrain himself from going on a mindless rampage due to every damn male hitting on his innocent little girl! Each and every male had made a complete fool of himself in her presence and had pretty much forgotten him during their lust-induced state!

That however, didn't mean that he hadn't received any attention himself. His tall height and muscular body hidden under a sleeveless black T-shirt and red leather pants had captivated almost of all the shopping females. That at least had given him a giddy sense of satisfaction upon witnessing the monstrous tic marks on Rangiku's forehead and her rapidly twitching eyebrows.

Just to get on her nerves, he had accidently brushed against a few more daring females and had enjoyed her venomous glare towards said women! Guess she was not a fan of girls trying to hit on him.

However, he had been actually surprised to hear her introduce herself as his wife and he as her husband whoever had asked! His busty wife was not going to be happy about that!

"I swear if I see another counter clerk hitting on you, I will go Juubi on his ass!" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow.

Rangiku grinned at the pouting retort "Getting jealous old man?"

"Yeah right! As if you didn't enjoy those comments about me being your faithful husband" Naruto retorted with a snort behind the pile of shopping bags and thus missed Rangiku's atomic blush.

"SHUT UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy"

The two aforementioned Espadas' entered the large room and saw the former Shinigami Captain along with a few of his Espada sitting around the room on upstanding pillars of white stone. The most noteworthy feature of the room was a humanoid form wrapped in bandages in a kneeling posture inside a glass structure in the middle of the room.

The aforementioned Captain was standing in front of the glass structure with a circular orb in his hands when the two Hollows entered quietly.

Ulquiorra nodded calmly in greeting "What's the status of the Hogyoku?"

Aizen smiled softly and turned back towards the humanoid figure encased in the glass, dropping the black orb in a special part of the containment glass "50%. It's going to awaken exactly when the Soul Society expects it to. However there is a secret"

Ulquiorra listened calmly while Aizen explained the secret of the Hogyoku. It seems that if a person with twice the amount of Spirit Energy of a Captain was ever to join with the Hogyoku when its sealed was removed, its true power will manifest for a moment as if it was fully awakened. The end results were interesting.

The glass encased figure was revealed to be a skinny blond boy with a slightly retarded look on his face and a bone fragment in a shape of two small horns atop his forehead.

Aizen smiled at the result of the Hogyoku's power "What is your name … new comrade?"

"W-wonderweiss M-margela"

He nodded in satisfaction at the result of his creation and turned towards the melancholic Hollow "Ulquiorra, do you remember the order that I gave you approximately 1 month ago?"

"Yes sir"

"It's time for you to carry it out. I will even give you a choice. Choose however you want to accompany you on this mission" he stated calmly and walked towards the door, stopping to give a slight amused glance at a frowning blue haired Arrancar "Oh, would you like to go as well Grimmjow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

Naruto and Rangiku entered the Living Room of the mansion and saw Tsunade _ dressed in a black tank top barely holding her massive 'assets' and black rider shorts tightly hugging her seductively thick thighs, wide hips and plump rear _ lounging on a comfortable sofa, reading a book while sipping from a cup of coffee.

The second Juubi grumbled something incoherent under his breath and walked up the stairs with the enormous pile of shopping bags on his hands while a triumphant Rangiku looked on with amusement.

Tsunade pinned her brown piercing eyes on her beloved as he entered the room and walked upstairs with an unbelievably huge pile of shopping bags, dressed in casual clothes which she had to admit were looking quite good on him.

With those kinds of clothes, he was practically begging to be devoured! If she had anything to say about it, she would be doing just THAT in a few hours or minutes depending on the situation.

"You sure have tired my beloved, Rangiku" Tsunade said with a teasing smile and heard a loud growl from upstairs, no doubt from Naruto overhearing her comment.

"That old man can't even carry a few shopping bags and to think he acts all high and mighty!" Rangiku said loudly so that the blond could hear it clearly, doing a comical pose similar to the blond "I am the great Naruto-sama, huh! Great my ass!"

"YOU CALL THESE A FEW SHOPPING BAGS, YOU OLD HAG!?" a loud shout boomed from upstairs, rocking the mansion from its sheer loudness, followed by the sound of someone stomping on the ground. The busty blondes grinned when they saw a fuming Naruto with his face full of tic marks descend down the stairs angrily.

"Well duh!"

"I can't believe I am hearing such nonsense!" he said angrily and flopped down the sofa next to his busty wife, pouting like a child "You know what Hime? I am starting to love you even more!"

The aforementioned princess raised a delicate eyebrow at the unexpected exclamation "Why is that?"

"You hate shopping!"

Tsunade sweatdropped at the cheerful reply. Had Rangiku really tired him out that much? Well he did give the outward appearance of being tired and annoyed, however looking closely into his crimson eyes, she could feel his fondness deep down towards the strawberry girl.

"Alright! What's for lunch?" Naruto asked calmly and released his original appearance.

Despite his outward loathing of the hell he had to go through, he was quite happy to let her do what she wanted. Money was never a problem. If she wished to have an entire planet under her feet, he would drag it from space and drop it before her without even asking for her reasons.

Tsunade smiled slightly "Oh, I thought I would make your favorite"

Naruto eyes lit up "You don't mean…?"

"Yep, its ramen"

Giving a beaming smile, he wrapped his large hands around her and pulled her curvy body towards his broad chest in a tight sideway hug as he nuzzled her neck "And you ask why I love you! You are the best!"

Rangiku, despite trying to appear happy couldn't help the slight pang of hurt and jealousy she felt in her heart when she witnessed just how limitless their love and devotion was for each other. She shifted uncomfortably when the two blondes looked at each other intimately, as if ready to start doing 'things' right there and stood up with a slight blush.

"Rangiku, why don't you come here and give us a big hug"

She turned around swiftly at the sudden voice and saw both of the blondes' looking at her fondly, leaving a place for her in the middle with their arms wide open for her. She smiled softly and wiped away a few traitorous tears from her eyes before running up to their warm and protective embrace.

Snuggled between their warm bodies, Rangiku realized why she adored them so much. She was just an orphan, with no home, no family and no friends, yet these two strangers took her in, gave her love, food, clothes, shelter and above all, a loving family. Both of them had qualities unique only to them, qualities she had come to adore with every fiber of her being despite their exclusive nature.

Tsunade, she knew from the many tales Naruto had told her about, had been a very volatile and temperamental woman who would blast people through concrete walls for simply looking at her the wrong way. However, after becoming Naruto's mate, she had mellowed out and had become a woman who was calm, kind and unbelievably strong.

Naruto on the other hand, was a man of layers and secrets she couldn't possibly begin to comprehend. She had tried many times to somehow predict what he would do next and had always been met with frustrating failure. She knew for a fact that his cheerful personality was a mask. She had seen his serious face a few times and knew she would rather die than find herself on the receiving end of his glare.

The many tales she had practically forced them to tell her, were not one of rainbows or flying unicorns.

Those tales were of bloodshed and violence. A father fighting his son simply because he was given an order from his elders … a son killing his own family just to complete the mission he was required to fulfill, was not a world she preferred living in.

She often wondered just how he was still sane after what he had endured.

The power he had was alluring and frightening at the same time. If anyone was to see him grinning from ear to ear without a care in the world, they would never imagine him to be able to turn the world over without even trying. Not to mention his intoxicatingly beautiful body!

In all honesty, she knew very little about his inner personality and more about his outer appearance of kindness and joy.

Her momentary train of thoughts was suddenly brought to a screeching halt when her Hollow Detector started an annoying beeping sound. She took her out phone in annoyance, inwardly cursing the damn Hollows for ruining this happy family moment for her.

She was going to rip them to shreds as soon as she got there! The screen showed four red dots blinking randomly _ meaning they were all Espada _ appearing near the east side of Karakura Town where she knew her Captain as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika were communicating with their swords.

Pocketing her phone in a huff, the voluptuous blonde slowly looked up at Naruto to ask for his permission only to sweatdrop. Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, his eyebrows twitching madly and his forehead full of dangerous looking tic marks.

She laughed nervously and tried to ignore the aura of death and malice surrounding his body, prompting her to slowly edge towards Tsunade who she knew would be at least collected enough not to explode.

She turned towards her surrogate elder sister expectantly, only for her already present sweatdrop to increase in size. Apparently, Naruto wasn't the only who was sporting tick marks and twitching eyebrows of annoyance.

"O-ok so, old man, do you mind if I go and help out my Captain in fending off the Arrancars?" she asked nervously and sweatdropped even harder when the aura around Naruto increased even more, practically oozing off of him in waves while the veins on his forehead pulsed so hard, she feared they would explode.

"Hime, you thinking what I am thinking?" Naruto asked in a whisper which further freaked out Rangiku who had already stood up from their protective embrace.

Thankfully, Tsunade regained her composure with a deep sigh, knowing that flying towards the battlefield in blind rage would only cause untold destruction and loss of innocent lives. She turned towards Naruto with a pointed look "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not!? Those assholes just ruined a dramatic moment for me" Naruto said in a whine "I will only kill them, nothing else!"

"No!"

"Only cripple them beyond recognition?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"No!"

"Can I at least rip out their eyes from their sockets!?"

"I SAID NO!"

Rangiku looked on with owlish eyes at the strange argument between the two blondes. They talked about killing, maiming and ripping out people's eyes as if talking about the weather!

Naruto huffed and looked away with a pout; his aura slowly disappeared until it was nonexistence. Rangiku stepped back in nervousness when Naruto's eyes lit up in happiness and his lips formed into a sadistic grin as he looked at her "What are you looking at old man?"

"I just remembered something. I haven't told you about the second part of the deal!" Naruto announced with a wide sadistic grin which unnerved Rangiku even more.

"W-which is what exactly?" she asked nervously and readied herself to bolt out of the mansion in a moment notice.

"You have to train twice as hard as before!" His grin widened even more, if that was possible.

"NO WAY! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

Rangiku let out a scream of fright, bolting out of the living room and out of the mansion without even looking back. Naruto let out a sadistic laugh which caused Rangiku to speed up even more so that she could escape from the clearly insane blond.

She hadn't gone even a few meters when she suddenly felt heavy, as if a huge truck had just landed on her back, prompting her to plummet down from the sky to the humble earth below.

'You underestimate me way too much, little Giku-chan! Just because you ran out of the mansion doesn't mean that I can't place restrictions on you. I have upgraded your Gravity and Weight Seals to level 15 as well as shutting off your Chakra. Have fun!'

Her eyes twitched when she heard a lingering laugh of sadism inside her head as the voice faded away. Damn that old coot! Her annoyed and anger induced state didn't even question the fact that Naruto had just talked with her telepathically.

Naruto reclined back in his sofa and smiled fondly.

He turned around to ask Tsunade about the ramen that they were supposed to have before the Arrancars' arrival interrupted them, only to sigh in exaggeration when he saw her in a flushed and somewhat heated state. Dammit, not again!

The busty blonde carefully set aside her book and stood up with a wide seductive smirk on her face. Without even waiting for his complaints or opinion on the matter, she moved a temptingly long leg over his legs and flopped her plump rear on his lap, making sure to give a painfully slow and tantalizing grind to his groin.

Before Naruto could warn her about Yoruichi's presence in the house _ more specifically in the quest room _ she smashed her pouty lips with his own and tightly gripped the back of his head to move him closer to her curvy body.

Seeing as she wouldn't let him leave until and unless he satisfied her, Naruto shrugged mentally and wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist before cupping her heaving bosom and deepened the passionate kiss, practically sucking the life out of her through her full lips.

Guess the ramen would have to wait. He had some duties to fulfill and fulfill he would splendidly!

Yoruichi would later find them in compromising positions and never able to look at them again without getting her face on fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **East Wing Of Karakura**

The sky above the dense forest of east Karakura Town tore in half like a fabric and revealed four individuals dressed in white uniforms. Yammy, Grimmjow, Wonderweiss and a new Arrancar with feminine features stepped out of the Garganta.

The new feminine individual was dressed in a white uniform like the rest of the Hollows, the only difference were the two tears on either side of his body and three pink dots on the left side of his forehead.

Yammy grinned savagely and looked down at the ground hungrily, as if looking for someone to kill. His eyes lit up in sick glee when he spotted three spiritually aware humans "Oh! It looks like we picked a good spot to show up. There are some guys with pretty high Spiritual Pressure down there. Wanna start with them?"

Luppi, the newly instated 6th Espada looked at him as if he had grown two heads "Look closely Yammy, they are Shinigamis. Wonder what they are doing here? Maybe they are reinforcements sent here from the Soul Society that Mr. Six told us about"

He gave Grimmjow a smug look when he said 'Mr. Six', knowing it would disgruntled the proud Arrancar "Oh, sorry I meant former six"

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance at the smug comment. Even though he had survived that unexpected attack from Kaname Tosen in Las Noches, he had still lost his esteemed position as an Espada. It seems Aizen had been more upset than he had let on due to his disobedience.

He hated Luppi with all his being, but unfortunately he couldn't take any action against him in fear of Aizen punishing him even harder aside from demoting him.

"The guy that I want to kill isn't here" he said briefly and shot towards the Spiritual Energy he knew belonged to that orange haired brat that he wanted to blast to bits, before Yammy could open his mouth to stop him.

"Wait Grimmjow!...damn that idiot" the bulky Arrancar muttered in annoyance.

Luppi stared at the flying former Espada's back and erased mark with disgust "Don't bother with him. He isn't an Espada anymore. He is… worthless"

"The guy I wanna kill isn't here either"

"Which one? The guy who chopped off your arm or the guy who kicked your butt? With you, there are so many to fight" the feminine Hollow said in a smug tone.

"I wanna kill all of them!" Turning around, he shouted at the Arrancar with a dumb look on his face "Get going rookie!"

Wonderweiss looked around the Garganta with a faraway look on his face, blissfully unaware of the glares Yammy was directing at him.

 **XXXX**

"Where the hell is Rangiku when you need her?" Toshiro asked in annoyance and stood up to meet the bulky Arrancar midway who had jumped down from the Garganta. He grunted in exertion when he blocked his sword strike with his own, struggling under the force of the attack.

"I am Squad 10 Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya" he introduced with a grunt and jumped back.

"What a coincidence! I am also number 10 … Arrancar 10, better known as Yammy" Yammy said with a boisterous laugh of arrogance, a stupidly wide grin on his face.

"Number 10, that means you are an Espada!" the silver haired Captain said in realization, knowing the situation just went up a notch on the danger scale.

The bulky Arrancar grinned widely "Yeah, you seem to know about us. It's obvious you have fought someone who couldn't keep his mouth shut"

"I suppose you could say that" Toshiro agreed, vaguely recalling the previous fight he had with Shawlong. He had to admit that the Hollow had been rather arrogant to reveal such sensitive information to an enemy.

 **XXXX**

While the fight between Toshiro and Yammy was going on, Ikkaku and Yumichika surrounded the feminine Hollow known as Luppi with wide and eager grins on their faces. Well, Ikkaku was grinning widely as if he had found a treasure while Yumichika felt that this Arrancar was ugly and not worth his time.

Ikkaku was grinning widely "So you are an Espada?"

"Yes" Luppi answered smugly and slightly pulled down the side of his shirt to show a numerical 6 written on his body "I am the 6th Espada, Luppi"

"Good, that just makes it even more fun, let's go!" the bald Shinigami exclaimed with a grin and struck.

 **XXXX**

 **Reign Over the Frosted Heaven, Hyourinmaru!**

Yammy grinned when a large dragon made of ice struck him straight in the chest and froze him from head to toe in inescapable ice. Toshiro eyebrows rose slightly when the Hollow shattered the full body ice prison as if it was nothing at all. Guess it would take more than a simple attack to take him down.

These Arrancar were a troublesome bunch.

He shot forward and attacked the Hollow with his sword at the ready, releasing an impressive combo of sword strikes and kicks, trying to take an advantage of his small frame to move faster than the Arrancar could react.

He grunted when the bulky Hollow either dodged or blocked his attacks with his own, using far more speed than a man of his size should have. A particularly hard kick to the stomach sent him flying from the bulky Arrancar and into the surrounding forest with a loud whoosh.

Coming to a stop in the forest among a pile of destroyed trees from the force of his landing, he tried to stand up on wobbly feet. That kick alone was enough to send him this far into the forest!? This one was a strong one, despite his brutish and idiotic appearance.

Steeling himself for another round, he shot upwards in high speed, continuously using Flashsteps to run circles around the stupidly grinning Arrancar. Suddenly, he came to a stop and attacked, kicking and punching the surprised hollow in continued succession.

Yammy grunted in annoyance and backhanded the Captain away from him "You little pest!"

Toshiro hated to admit it, but he knew that this was going to be a long fight without his Lieutenant. If she was the way she had been before, he wouldn't have even considered letting her fight since she was not strong enough to handle Espada.

However, after sensing the high Spiritual Energy she had suddenly gotten, he knew that she would be strong enough to even fight with him.

Stealing a quick sideway glance at his other subordinates, he realized with a sense foreboding that they were in serious trouble.

"Well, it looks you guys are having some trouble with these losers!"

Toshiro turned around with a twitching eyebrow when he heard the familiarly flirty tone of his missing Lieutenant "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

Rangiku gave her shouting Captain a deadpan look "Captain, do you truly want me to answer that question?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

She huffed in annoyance "I can be anywhere I want to!"

Toshiro eyebrows twitched even harder at the rude response "I am your Captain for crying out loud and you are my Lieutenant. You have to answer to me!"

She turned around with a wide mischievous grin "Do you really want me to tell my old man that you were bossing me again?"

Toshiro realized who she was talking about and sweated nervously; fully aware what that man was capable. He coughed nervously and turned around with a small blush of embarrassment "That won't be necessary"

"I knew you would come around" she retorted smugly, causing the small Captain to twitch slightly. Hearing a whoosh behind her, she turned around just in time to dodge a large fist from connecting with her head "Hey Fatso, don't you have any manners at all? I was trying to talk here!"

Yammy grunted when he missed his target or rather the blonde dodged his punch. His eyes twitched when she said the one word he despised with every fiber of his being "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

"I called you a fatso!" she retorted back with a wide mischievous grin. Trash talking these losers was hilarious! No wonder that old man was so fond of it!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yammy roared and fired a Cero from his mouth, alarming the two Shinigamis to the potential danger of such an attack. Toshiro and Rangiku vanished from the path of the destructive wave of energy and appeared a few meters away with their swords drawn.

"You call that an attack, my old man can do better than that!"

Yammy grinned unexpectedly and vanished without saying a word. Rangiku looked on in horror when he appeared right in front of her with a crimson ball of energy and rammed it straight into her torso, knowing that dodging it would impossible due to the restrictions placed on her.

Seeing the ball of destruction near his subordinate, Toshiro shot towards the duo with wide unbelieving eyes, hoping he would get there soon before he could lose his Lieutenant.

His heart stopped when the blast shook the very foundation of the forest below with its sheer intensity, his eyes widened to impossible proportion, his entire body shook with anger and horror at the sight before him.

Yammy looked at the smoke covered area before him with a wide grin "Haha, take that you stupid girl!"

His boisterous laugh came to an end when the smoke cleared away and showed a very shocking sight. Rangiku was covered in a reddish black shield emitting from her necklace. Even she seemed shocked by a development. Her lips stretched into a fond smile when she remembered that Naruto had said something about the necklace protecting her from harm.

"Thanks old man" she muttered softly and then shook her fist in front of her face threateningly "Damn you old man!"

Toshiro sighed in relief when he saw his Lieutenant safe, however he did blinked in surprise when she thanked and cursed Naruto in the same sentence without even providing a reason. He flew towards her just as the shield around her flickered out of existence and her necklace stopped glowing "Why are you thanking and cursing him at the same time?"

"That perverted old coot is the reason why I couldn't dodge that fatso's Cero!" she replied with a huff and pointed to a stupefied Yammy. In fact the Hollow seemed so shocked that his mind didn't even register the insult the strawberry haired girl directed at him.

Toshiro blinked several times, wondering if he had heard the woman right "What do you mean?"

She gave him a look as if he had grown a second head; however a few seconds later, she became sheepish "Oh right, you don't know about my training"

"What training?"

"Gravity and Weight" she replied curtly and tried to calm herself down. Even though she had diverted her Captain's attention towards her training, the fortunately unsuccessful attempt of the brutish Arrancar at taking her life had shaken her pretty badly.

Just with the addition a few levels of weights on her body, she had practically lost her will to even dodge the attack, knowing it would be futile. No wonder the old man insisted on this kind of training so much.

Toshiro just shook his head in exaggeration and tried hard to not let the feelings of confusion drive him crazy. Weight and Gravity? What lunatic would purposely put weights on his/her body? What would it truly accomplish? He knew anything was possible when that insane blond was concerned.

The silver haired Captain sighed and looked at a now fuming Yammy "Never mind, just focus on the fight"

The strawberry woman nodded with a smug grin and turned around, only for her eyes to widen in shock and pain when a sickly white tentacle-like appendage wrapped tightly around her slender midsection and pulled her backwards.

Toshiro looked around startled and tried to cut the appendage, but he wasn't given much time to do that as Yammy struck.

Rangiku was pulled backwards and came face to face with previously mentioned Luppi, who had apparently transformed and was now sporting a large white spinning object with eight or so tentacles flickering hypnotically.

She tried to get herself free from this revolting technique but the grip on her midsection proved too strong for her current strength to overcome.

From the looks of it, it seems he had defeated both Ikkaku and Yumichika, since they were lying unconscious on the ground, several large bruises on their bodies, but no fatal injuries to be concerned about.

Luppi pulled her towards his face with a smug grin, apparently pleased with what he had done "I have to admit you are quite beautiful"

The busty blonde spat in his face "And you are the ugliest creature I have ever had the misfortune to see"

Her insulting comment didn't sit well with the feminine Hollow as he gritted his teeth in anger and frowned "Watch your mouth girl or I'll crush you like a bug!"

Knowing that she would regret her decision later, Rangiku made a face of disgust and backed her face away from the Espada "Have you ever heard about a thing called Toothbrush? Your breath smells disgusting!"

"Why you…!" Luppi growled in anger and pushed her away from himself while pointing another tentacle right at her beautiful face "well, since you seem so proud of your face, how about I remodel it for you?"

Rangiku realized that apparently she had pushed the feminine Hollow too far if the large spiky needle like objects protruding from the tentacle and coming towards her was any indication. If the old man hadn't put any restrictions on her, she would've kicked this Arrancar to the next century without breaking a sweat, but at her current strength, she was helpless.

Before the spikey appendage could strike, a large clawed hand stopped it from harming Rangiku. She opened her eyes and saw the ever tall and imposing figure of 'her old man' standing there in his half naked glory, his eyes brows twitching madly.

He was only wearing his pants and black sleeveless coat without any shirt. Rangiku blushed slightly when she realized what the old man had been doing before coming to the battlefield. Apparently he had been busy with performing his duties to Tsunade.

Luppi furrowed his brows in confusion and frowned slightly at the sight before him. Judging from his muscular body and tall height, he realized the man was a mindless brute. He hadn't seen or heard of this one, though he did wonder if this was the man Lord Aizen had warned them about.

Seeing as the muscular blond was busy glaring at the captive woman, he tried to release his tentacle from his surprisingly strong grip but failed spectacularly.

"I leave you for five minutes and you put your ass in danger!" Naruto said with a tick mark pulsing on his forehead, not even paying attention to the struggling Arrancar. He had been in the middle of something dammit!

Who in their right mind would deny Tsunade? Those teasing twin orbs of brown chocolate filled to the brim with mischief and temptation! Those alluringly full and irresistibly pouty lips waiting to be bitten! Those heaving, wobbling and enticing twin mounds of heavy flesh! Wide matronly hips wobbling from side to side made for seduction!

Thick, smooth and doughy thighs flexing with the slightest twitch of movement! Not to mention her plump shelf of a rear! Especially when he had been in the middle of almost making an imprint of his hand on that said derriere!

Rangiku didn't like that retort one bit and responded with a snap "Oh Yeah! Your wrinkly old ass is the reason why I got in this mess in the first place!"

Naruto simply waved off her accusing reply with a dismissive gesture, which caused the strawberry girl to develop an unhealthy amount of pulsing tic marks "I ain't taking any blames here"

As if a switch was turned on, the air around Naruto suddenly changed. Luppi held back a wince when the grip on the tentacle became painfully tight. The man lost all the aura of playfulness and joy, replaced by a cold and menacingly piercing one.

He could've sworn he saw a faint outline of black fire surrounding his body.

Rangiku sweated slightly when she saw the cold and merciless look in Naruto's eyes, the tenseness of his muscles and the aura of death and terrifying calmness. She didn't like that look one bit and frankly it didn't suit Naruto either.

Luppi let out a pained gasp when the tentacle holding the Shinigami captive, was ripped from his body like a wooden straw _ as if it wasn't piece of flesh but rather a piece of chief plastic _ freeing the blonde woman. He tried to hold back a wince when the ripped piece of his body in the blond's hand suddenly burst into crimson flames and burned the white appendage to ashes.

" **I consider myself an exceptionally flexible man. I disregard many things, overlook many things and absolve several disrespectful mortals who dare attack me. However, I do not approve of those who prove a threat to my loved ones** " Naruto said in a demonic tone and released the ashes of the appendage to the ferocious wind, all the giving Luppi a chilling look " **You mortal, have proven quite disrespectful in that regard** "

Despite his irritation and slight fear of the current situation, Luppi couldn't just let this guy get away with threatening him "Do you even know who I am!?"

Naruto gave Rangiku a sideway glance and muttered calmly " **Go and get some rest, I will deal with this fool** "

"I am not going anywhere!" she replied with a huff and crossed her hands over her bust. If she hadn't met Naruto, she might have preferred taking a nap rather than fight, but since she had met him, she had to admit that she had developed a rather disturbing thirst for battle.

" **That wasn't a request** " Naruto replied without turning around and materialized his Shakujo from thin air in his right hand before lightly tapping the air with the end of the staff.

"What do you …"

Before she could finish her sentence, a brilliant white light engulfed the entirety of her body, momentarily blinding her. When the blinding light faded away, the voluptuous blonde rubbed her eyes slightly and cautiously opened them.

Her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably when she found herself right in front of her room in the mansion with her name written on a wide metal plate 'Little Giku-chan'

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN!"

 **XXXX**

Naruto gave the two unconscious Shinigamis a pointed look, engulfing their bruised bodies in light and teleporting them away to their place of residence.

Luppi looked on with shock and irritation as the man did his work without even looking at him, as if he didn't exist at all! Finally he couldn't take it anymore and shot his tentacles all at once. His eyebrows rose slightly when the blond man effortlessly thwarted his multiple attacks with his index finger without even bothering to look at him.

" **You are quite impatient** " Naruto commented lightly and turned around leisurely.

"You dare insult me! I am the sixth Espada Luppi!" he shouted out in anger and raised his hand to fire a Cero.

" **Am I supposed to care**?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and dodged the crimson blast of condensed energy. Raising a clawed hand, he flicked away another valley of approaching appendages with a finger.

Glancing towards the other side of the battlefield, Naruto raised an eyebrow of amusement when he saw Kisuke Urahara battling a fuming Yammy. Judging from the numerous wounds and burn marks on the hulking Hollow; Naruto knew that he was being played with by the former Captain.

He absentmindedly raised his staff and stopped another Cero from the irritated Arrancar and continued to watch the amusing battle unfold. Of course, he was angry at the insolent Arrancar for trying to harm Rangiku, but he knew that humiliating him before turning him to dust would prove quite entertaining.

Seeing the self-proclaimed humble shopkeeper use a portable Gigai on the surprised Yammy was amusing to say the least. The former Captain reminded him so much of his chronically late teacher, Kakashi. However, while Kakashi was always serious during battle, this man was playing around even during the heat of a battle.

Such qualities were quite entertaining to see.

He once again blocked a barrage of punches and kicks from the shouting and growling Arrancar without even looking at him, causing the Hollow to rage even more.

"Damn you!" Luppi growled and clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in anger as he looked at the blond man ignore him in favor of watching another man's battle. He had used several tactics to kill him, only for him to render them useless. Hell, he had even used a Cero, yet the man had dodged or blocked it without even looking at him!

Such an insult would not be overlooked! He was in his Resurreccion form for crying out loud! That form alone should've been more than enough to deal with a lowly human!

He raised his right hand and concentrated almost half of his energy in the palm of his hand, creating an enormous Cero in the blink of an eye. Seeing as the hulking blond was too proud to even take an Espada seriously, he would use this moment to charge up and blast the insolent human to pieces. His arrogance would cost him his miserable life!

The crimson ball of condensed energy kept on increasing in shape and size until it resembled a mini sun in front of the feminine Arrancar while Naruto kept on watching the battle between Yammy, Wonderweiss and Kisuke without even blinking. His crimson eyes as sharp as the sharpest of spears, his naked torso looked as if it was carved out of stone rather than flesh while his long blond hair fluttered in the wind.

Luppi hated to admit it but the blond man looked the physical embodiment of pure perfection. It was a shame he had to ruin such beauty.

The 6th Espada readied his Cero and gave the still unaware blond a smug look "Farewell human!"

The enormous ball of concentrated energy shot towards the blond man with astonishing speed, blasting the area around it from its sheer intensity as it sped towards Naruto. Even Kisuke stopped to look at the amazing sight of the enormous energy of death approaching the still and motionless blond.

Naruto didn't even blink at the sight of the energy blast approaching him at amazing speed. Just as the energy reached him, he suddenly raised a single finger and stopped it in its track.

"WHAT!?"

"NO WAY!"

"He stopped it with a finger!?" Kisuke muttered in astonishment. So shocked was he that he didn't even look at his equally gaping foe in front of him.

He had come to fight them since he knew that none of Ichigo's friends were capable of fighting these Arrancars. However, he hadn't taken Naruto's presence into account which was a mistake too big to ignore.

He should've known that Rangiku would come to fight the Arrancars and knowing the relation between the blonde Lieutenant and the enigma man, so would Naruto upon detecting even a slightest hint of potential harm directed towards Rangiku.

While the others were shocked and left with wide eyes and shaking legs of fear, no one was more shocked than Luppi himself. He was beyond shocked! He couldn't believe the fact that a mere human had the power to even stop his full powered Cero, let alone with a single finger!

He stepped back in shock and fear when the blond's eyes of sheer intensity turned and focused on him like the eyes of a hawk, causing his body to suddenly stiffen and freeze.

He shivered even harder when the blond man walked through the air nonchalantly, his hair fluttering in the fierce wind and his Shakujo jingling softly while he carried the massive orb of destruction like it was nothing.

" **Why so surprised, Boy? Did you actually think that I would be defeated by a mere blast of energy**?" Naruto stated in his original deep and demonic tone and stopped in front of him while Luppi struggled to free himself from the impossibly strong invisible restraints " **You Hollows really seem proud of your status as Espadas, so proud that you downright overlook the significance of the race you once belonged to** "

Luppi grunted in pain when an invisible force squeezed his body and forced his limbs to spread wide. His hands were forced away from the rest of his body while his legs were forced open, until his form looked akin to an eagle soaring in the sky "What the hell are you doing!? Release me this instance!"

" **And if I don't**?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Luppi glared and gritted his teeth, his body sweating profusely from struggling to free himself "Do you know who I am!? I will destroy you!"

" **From my point of view, you are in no position to issue such empty threats** " Naruto replied coldly, releasing his staff to float harmlessly in the sky as he raised his large hand in front of the struggling Arrancar " **Normally; I either forgive my enemies or simply destroy them to end their miserable existence. However, you have done something which I cannot either forgive or overlook … so I will make your death a little bit painful than the others** "

The raised hand was enveloped in a bright surge of reddish lightening, screeching and flickering randomly as he placed it on his chest. Luppi let out a loud scream of pain from the agonizing intensity of the lightning surging through his body. It felt as if every cell in his body was being fried from the inside out!

Yammy tried to stop him from harming the feminine Arrancar, only to be sent flying away by an invisible force when Naruto gave him a sideway glance. Naruto turned his gaze from the flying form of the bulky Arrancar and looked on impassively at the sight of Luppi screaming in agony.

He increased the intensity of the red lightening and punched the screaming Arrancar in the torso, causing him to spit out blood and spittle.

"Arrgh damn y-you! I'll k-kill you if it's the l-last thing I do!"

" **Let this be a lesson to all those foolish enough to think that attacking my family would be a wise course of action!** " Naruto announced loudly and released a stream of black flames from his fingertips, causing the Arrancar to let loud shrieks of pain as the impossibly hot and scorching flames burned his skin like a piece of tissue paper.

Luppi couldn't believe that he would meet his eventual end in a place like this, let alone by a mere human! A human who was holding his sphere of energy on the tip of his finger as if it was a balloon! A human who used an unfamiliar but powerful array of techniques without even appearing slightly winded from the usage! A human who had shrugged off his attacks without even looking at him!

If he wasn't bound and restrained, he would've used every ounce of his energy to see the blond's demise!

Sadly that wouldn't come to pass since the look in his torturer's eyes said so. That merciless glint of death residing in his crimson orbs frightened him beyond belief. Looking into his eyes of fire, Luppi felt as though he was looking at the physical embodiment of death itself!

Chuckling to himself without any mirth or joy, Luppi stopped his futile struggles and screams of agony to truly accept the consequences of his actions, closing his eyes in acceptance when Naruto raised his own energy sphere and brought its full force upon his head.

Before he died in the unforgiving embrace of the black flames and the scorching heat of the powerful energy of his own creation, Luppi realized with a certain amount of mirth that in the end, the cause of his demise was his own energy itself.

 **XXXX**

Yammy looked on with horror and shock when his comrade was blasted to countless pieces by his own energy and swept away by the ferocious winds of the forest. Granted, he wasn't much for sentimentalities and had no friendly relation with Luppi, but even he felt sorry for the Arrancar! Death by his own energy was not a death he would want for himself or any other.

Wonderweiss was too lost in his world of dumbness and without any sense of awareness to the world around him to notice the painful and agonizing death of his comrade.

Kisuke Urahara gazed at the impassive and imposing figure floating in the sky above curiously. He had heard many stories surrounding the power of this hulking beast of rage and power, yet had only heard them from another spectator, never truly able to see it in person.

But now that he had become a witness to its vastness and intensity, he truly realized why someone like Naruto would act cheerful and optimistic. Comparing his own power to Naruto's might, he came to a startling realization that he would look nothing but a mere ant compared to him!

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked on with shock, a heavy sense of fear weighing down upon his shoulders at the spectacle before his eyes.

He had excused himself from the battle for the sole purpose of studying and watching the battle between the Arrancars and Naruto. He had wanted to see for himself the traits that attracted his normally flirty subordinate, to see the qualities that even captivated the eyes of the normally stoic but motherly Captain, Unohana.

He wanted to see what Naruto had so special that the kind and motherly Captain would flush and smile broadly by simply hearing his name. He wanted to see the overwhelming power that even the Head Captain could not stop. What he saw here today was something he could never hope to achieve from simply training.

He had no idea that the cheerful blond without a single mean bone in his body wielded such devastating power in his hands!

He never would've guessed that he would transform and change into the physical embodiment of power in the blink of an eye. To humiliate and then kill an Arrancar without even bothering to look at him, to use his energy against him was shocking and frightening!

Comparing the cheerful and annoying Naruto with this oppressive and imposing one, Toshiro knew he would prefer the former over the latter any day despite his attitude.

He now truly realized why a Captain so old and wise like Retsu Unohana would smile by simply hearing his name. He now understood why the Head Captain would flinch upon hearing his name. Such power would allure the opposite gender and frighten those of similar gender.

To be frank, Toshiro was starting to regret ever arguing with the blond in the past.

Seeing as the hulking beast of power was silent and occupied, Yammy discreetly opened up a Garganta, well aware that he could not win the battle and thus escaping would be a wise choice of action … or so he thought.

Naruto appeared directly in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him like a mere ant trapped between the massive talons of an eagle. He struggled to free himself from the blond's strong hold, only to be met with depressing failure "W-what are you doing? Let go of me!"

Naruto simply stared at him without even flinching " **You Arrancars seem awfully fond of ordering others around, even your enemies** "

Yammy glared at him venomously and raised his right palm to fire off a crimson blast of energy at Naruto's face. Before he could proceed with the attack, Naruto grabbed his hand in a tight grip and ripped it away from his shoulder with a sickening sound, causing the hulky Arrancar to scream out in pain and struggle futilely to free himself from the man's grip.

Naruto carelessly tossed away the ripped appendage and fired a dark energy blast to reduce it to ashes while Yammy looked on with rage and pain " **I seem to remember that your arm was ripped off by Ichigo, but it seems you've reattached it somehow** "

"Y-you bastard! I'll kill you!" Yammy let out between pants of anger and pain while blood poured out of his shoulder in an alarming rate.

Naruto kept his hold on the fuming Arrancar and pointed the index finger of his other hand towards the childish Arrancar playing with a butterfly, causing him to stiffen as if paralyzed.

Moving his hand upwards slightly, Naruto tossed the frozen Hollow high in the sky before gathering an enormous energy of black flames in the shape of a dragon without a hint of remorse or mercy in his fire colored eyes.

"W-what are y-you doing!? Stop!" Yammy stuttered out in surprise when he saw the dragon shaped black flames directed towards Wonderweiss. His eyes widened in shock when he realized the purpose of the attack and its impact upon Lord Aizen's plans, causing him to struggle even harder to free himself so that he could save the childish Arrancar for the sake of Aizen's plans.

" **I only require one of you to deliver my message to Aizen** " Naruto stated coldly and motioned for the black dragon of flames to charge towards a flying Wonderweiss, prompting the dragon to roar in approval and shoot upwards with astonishing speed and agility. Yammy looked on with helplessness as Wonderweiss was reduced to a screaming and burning mess before turning into ashes " **Tell Aizen that his time has come** "

With that said the second Juubi tossed the hulking Arrancar at the already opened Garganta and closed it shut with his hand like a fabric or curtain.

Some may call his actions as cruel and unnecessary, but he knew what rested under that innocent visage of the now dead Arrancar. Aizen had, without a shadow of a doubt created him for the sole purpose of containing the Head Captain in the upcoming war.

Sighing to himself, Naruto floated down to the ground in front of the two shocked Shinigami and readied himself for the coming questions that were sure to come. Toshiro looked like he was ready to faint from the various shocking fights he had seen while Kisuke was more composed and collected than the aforementioned Captain.

"H-how did you kill two of them without e-even trying!?"Toshiro asked in an incredulous voice. He couldn't help but look at Naruto in a new light.

" **Did you not see the fight**?" Naruto asked blankly, causing Toshiro to give him a fearful look.

"I-i did" Simply standing in front of him was hard, let alone talking! To think the Head Captain had actually fought with him!

" **Then that is settled. Go and tend to your two subordinates. I transported them to Kisuke's shop** " Naruto stated impassively and walked away from the two men before he vanished in a black mist.

Toshiro and Kisuke released the breath they didn't even realize they were holding and sighed in relief.

"I now see why the Head Captain is afraid of him" Toshiro muttered with a small frown while Kisuke nodded.

"Indeed. Let's go and get some rest. Standing here and thinking about it will only tire us out" the blond former Shinigami said and lowered his hat over his eyes before walking away followed by a frowning and contemplating Toshiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town Center**

Naruto appeared right above the half devastated street where Ichigo and Grimmjow had fought and found a bleeding Ichigo standing in the middle of the street and looking at the yellow light engulfing the two Arrancars. Judging from the many wounds on Ichigo and Grimmjow's bodies, Naruto knew that the two were evenly matched.

Floating down to the ground, Naruto ignored Ichigo's surprise look and placed his hand on his torso, healing him instantly, much to his surprise. Before Ichigo could open his mouth and ask what he was doing there, he was enveloped in a bright light before vanishing from view.

Seeing as the boy was transported away, Naruto gazed at a shocked Grimmjow and a curious Ulquiorra impassively as they ascended in the midst of the yellow beam. Both Arrancars knew something was not right about the previously cheerful and annoying blond.

His crimson eyes were gleaming like the hot and scorching flames of hell waiting for the moment to burn everything to ashes, his face was devoid of any mirth or joy, replaced by a hard and impassive look of an emotionless machine while his blond hair ominously waved in the wind.

He was not moving even an inch, simply standing there like a statue and gazing at them with his cold and merciless eyes of fire and death " **You Hollows have crossed the last line and are closing in to your demise** "

Grimmjow, despite being a battle hungry Hollow waiting for a single opportunity to shed innocent blood, knew that the impassive blond standing before them was not one he should trifle with. He may like battles and bloodshed, but even he feared death.

Ulquiorra eyed the motionless blond with calculating eyes, sheer interest and fascination shinning in his green orbs. His last encounter with the blond was not one he would want to repeat again. He had found the blond annoying and a useless waste of space.

However, this one interested him beyond comparison.

" **The next time we meet, Las Noches will be filled to the brim with your blood. If you are willingly to hold an innocent little girl as hostage for the sole purpose of luring in Ichigo … then it seems I have been too lenient with your worthless kind** " Naruto announced in a cold and detached voice, already aware of the Arrancar's true intention for coming to Karakura Town.

Such strategies and tactics were impressive, but one he had seen million times in his long life. Aizen couldn't be more transparent!

The yellow light faded away and the sky above closed shut, signifying the Arrancars' departure. Naruto tapped the end of his staff on the ground to recreate the damaged street back to its former state before vanishing completely, mentally preparing himself for the rants he was sure to hear from Rangiku upon his arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoy and kindly leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11: Authentic Foundation

**Authentic Foundation**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Catze86: Thanks mate; you are actually the first to say something like that. Some of the readers think like I owe them something or more like I am some kind of machine who has no life or problems and sits all day long in front of a computer, typing away! So to hear you say that, I feel that at least some of you understand that I get nothing from writing this and that this is actually for your amusement, not mine.**

 **Saisri: Thanks bro, glad to be of help. Keep up the good work.**

 **Dragoncyber22: Thanks dude!**

 **NyaNyakittyface: Hey, can you blame Naruto for behaving that way when he was busy with Tsunade. He gets interrupted and then hears that someone has threatened and almost harmed his little moon and stars, even I will get pissed!**

 **Nitewolf423: She doesn't have Chakra inside of her system; the Chakra is stored in her necklace.**

 **Zymos: First of all thanks for the compliment, second, I know next to nothing about the Highschool DXD universe, so I can't write something I have no knowledge of. Sorry.**

 **Lara5170: Naruto was not able to see the Hollows and Shinigamis before, because as you know, all the attacks and incidents took place in Karakura Town which is in Japan, but since Naruto had refused to go anywhere near Japan because of his past, he didn't see them. As for Naruto joining them without them even knowing who he is, well, he pretty much joined in without even asking for their consent.**

 **Winners of the Previous Question (miller740, aliensenation, TBM10, Unstezr, Jackski, Gogeta444, Zane214252,TheAnimeLover1, ShadowFireQueen, NyaNyakittyface, Angelic Demigod 3,Darklord1987, gemninja, Corsair175, Scorpiodramon, redlox2,Almightyironman, WarauAkuma, PrintedSnail111)**

 **I was surprised to see so many readers answer the question correctly, well done guys! Two thumbs up!**

 **Answer of the Previous Question (Today and Tomorrow)**

 **Question of the Day (** **What is Rupert the Bear's middle name?** **)**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing my story and motivating me to write this chapter. So keep up the good work!**

 **AN: Oh and this chapter is actually a little on the emotional side … no action. This is to clarify some things that needed to be clarified.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soul Society, Squad 2 Barracks**

Some say that the more you mature, the wiser you become. Well, whoever had said that, Soifon was sure she would kill him/her before even asking what he/she actually meant by saying those nonsensical words. Getting wiser the more you grew up!?

The person should have said that there could be some exceptions to that rule or fact! Of course, she knew people became more and more wise the more they lived; this achievement of wisdom was because of making mistakes and learning from them.

It may sound egotistical of her to say that she could feel herself getting wiser and more open minded the more she grew up, but it was true nonetheless. She understood certain things that would have gone over her head in the past, but now she understood them before she even tried.

It was as if her mind was expanding, broadening every day of her life to keep up with day to day activities and situations.

However, there were still some things or people that she could not understand no matter how much she tried. Her mind would stop its function when faced against those incomprehensible objects or individuals. It was frustrating her beyond compare!

Naruto was one such person who she could, for the life of her, not understand no matter how much she forced her mind. The man was the perfect example of being unpredictable and enigma. He was cheerful, brash, adorable, frustrating, annoying, handsome and loveable.

Yes, she knew she was using mix words of endearment and frustration to describe him, but dammit there were no other words to define him!

How was she supposed to feel when a person suddenly appeared in her bedroom … dropped a bucket of incredibly cold water (shudder!) on her while she was sleeping … dragged her out of her room before she even had time to blink or rub the sleep out of her eyes … disappeared into her kitchen with a shout of "Shower and then come down for breakfast!" while whistling a merry tone without even bothering to think about his action or more importantly, her status as an esteemed Captain!?

After being woken up so suddenly and rudely from her sleep, dragged to the bathroom and ordered around by a complete stranger, she had been left in the doorway to the bathroom with her jaws touching the wooden floor and her eyes wide enough to park a car on!

Just what the hell was going on!?

After she had gotten over her shock, her sense of awareness and battle-honed instincts had kicked in followed by her extremely well-known and well-earned temper. She had been stricken by a sense of disappointment by not being able to sense a complete stranger appear in her bedroom and drag her out without her even seeing who it was.

Was she really that weak!?

Her disappointment had been soared even higher when she had actually thought about the situation all together. The barrier surrounding her barracks was one made by the Shihouin Clan, famous for their formidable resilience and resistance.

This implied that the intruder must've actually walked in through the front door rather than the walls surrounding the barracks, meaning her subordinates had either been slacking off or even worse, sleeping on the job.

She had taught them better than that! They would pay for their weakness! The 2 Division of the Gotei 13 was not a place for weaklings!

But, she knew she couldn't really blame them when she herself had been dragged from her sleep without even sensing the intruder. She had showered quickly with her thoughts swirling around the same subject over and over again, until her patience had ran out and she had sprinted in her bathrobe towards the kitchen where she had to admit was an annoying and pleasant sight.

This brings us to the current situation where she was trying to pick her dropped jaws from the ground and close her wide comical eyes of astonishment and heart-stopping surprise as she witnessed the scene.

She could not believe it, even though she was seeing it with her own eyes! What the hell was going on! Wasn't the barrier supposed to be impenetrable and impossible to breach unless the intruder was a Shihouin!? Because she knew the person standing in her kitchen was definitely not a Shihouin!

Then again, she should have known that he would appear out of nowhere considering he had disappeared from the Soul Society without the use of the Senkaimon.

Standing in the kitchen with his broad and muscular back to her, half covered by his long blond mane, a barefooted Naruto was preparing something she knew would be absolutely heavenly if the smell coming from it was any indication, dressed in black leather pants and a simple black sleeveless undershirt clinging to his body like a second skin, his usual black wristbands, a large chief hat on his head and a ridiculous orange apron "For my Little Bee" written in bold letters on the front.

The novelty of the ridiculous situation quickly wore off as soon as she remembered something very important "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Naruto turned around and blinked several times, tilting his head to the side with a wide grin on his face, which would have almost melted Soifon from its sheer cuteness if she wasn't so angry right now. The orange apron and the large chief hat on his head coupled with his cute tilt to the head, almost crumbled her resolve before she remembered that this man was not to be underestimated.

She instinctively backed away when his piercing and soul-drilling red gaze settled on her, causing her to self-consciously tighten her robe around her. Her eyes widened in horror when she witnessed something she had seen several times during the Ryoka invasion and backed away even more "MY LITTLE BEE, COME HERE!"

Before she even had time to move away, Soifon was caught in his unbelievably large and muscular arms as he almost crushed her small frame in his bone shattering hug. She struggled to even breathe as he kept applying more and more pressure in the hug, eventually she did the only thing she could in a situation like this to save herself.

She bit his exposed collarbone, hard!

Instead of shouting in indignation and pain like she had expected him to, he chuckled loudly and let her down with a wide grin on his face "Missed me that much, eh?"

Soifon could feel her cheeks getting heated at the implications of his words and jumped to kick him in the face for daring to imply something which wasn't true at all. The kick connected; unfortunately it didn't wipe away that infuriating grin the blond was sporting.

Ignoring the severe stinging sensation in her foot, she raised her fist threateningly "You moron! Who the hell gave you the permission to enter my house, drop a bucket of cold water on me, in my sleep no less AND drag me out of my bed?!"

"My friend, birdy!"

"Arrgh!"

"You will get some serious dental problems if you grind your teeth so hard" Naruto retorted in a concerned tone which only served to rile Soifon even more.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here!?" the petite Captain asked in a composed but visibly strained voice while Naruto kept grinning from ear to ear.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I will answer your question. I missed you and decided to come and prepare you something for breakfast. Ain't I the most generous man ever?"

Soifon was tempted to say that he was the most annoying and adoring man ever but restrained herself since she knew the man would just ignore the former and bug her about the latter. Unable to stomach any more confusion, Soifon sat down in a chair beside the kitchen table and rubbed her temple with a twitching eyebrow, desperately trying to ignore the feelings of lightheadedness due to his confession.

He had missed her!

Pushing any thoughts of potential castration and disembowelment of a certain infuriating blond, she focused her attention on the way he seemed to cook. Moving around the kitchen as if he knew where each and every item was located, cutting the onions and tomatoes with shocking precision while preparing pancakes with his other hand, was admittedly a wonderful sight to watch.

She didn't even realize breakfast was prepared while she had been staring at his back. Naruto grinned knowingly and placed the prepared meal on the table before sitting next to her … distractingly so. Fresh orange juice, lots of omelets, bacons and pancakes! She tried hard to stop her mouth from watering when she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the many omelets and bacons.

"Have a taste of my divine cooking and shout its brilliance to the entire world!" Naruto announced passionately and pumped his fist in the air. Wait! Were those tears she was seeing in his red eyes!?

The black haired Captain sighed in annoyance, hiding a small smile of amusement at his antics and took a dignified bite out of the omelet. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight when she felt the mixture of tastes exploding on her taste buds and looked down at the omelet in shock.

There was nothing different about the cooking than the ordinary in the appearance department yet the taste was nothing short of heavenly!

She had trained her subordinates as well as herself to always make do with what they had; mostly preferring to look at meals as a necessity, not for comfort or taste, but this delicacy was beyond anything she had ever tasted! How in the world could a man hell bent on getting drunk every time he had the opportunity, cook something of this delicious nature? She just couldn't understand this man!

She blinked in surprise when Naruto appeared right in front of her face and looked at her eyes with his soul-drilling twin pools of red. She hadn't even realized that the blond had been staring at her during her… 'taste-induced' state "So, what do you think?"

Soifon wiped her mouth with a tissue and closed her eyes "It was… adequate"

Just because the meal was good … perfect even … didn't mean that she was going to give him the satisfaction he needed.

Naruto grinned even wider "Oh yeah? Then tell me this, Miss Adequate, where is the omelet?"

The petite Captain blushed and coughed into her hands to hide her embarrassment. Who could blame her? The omelet had been so delicious that she hadn't even realized it before it was all gone. Something that delicious was nothing short of a grave sin to leave alone.

Besides, she hadn't eaten anything last night due to her tight schedule.

Naruto smiled softly and extended his own untouched plate, finding her reaction oddly comforting and cute "Here"

Soifon looked at Naruto with a small glare, though the gesture obviously lacked the necessary amount of malice "I am fully sated!"

It was bad enough that the blond had seen her room _ which admittedly only Lady Yoruichi had seen _ he had the audacity to pity her or even worse think of her as some kind of pig.

"I already had breakfast once, these were actually for you" the blond stated with a calm close-eyed smile. The petite Captain huffed and crossed her hands over torso, looking away to hide her flushed cheeks at the show of kindness and his soft smile.

Extending the full plate, Naruto smiled once more and turned to walk away before stopping in the doorway, a wide mischievous smirk on his face "Oh and you might want to pull your robes a little tighter to yourself unless you are trying to give me a show"

An empty plate struck the spot he had standing on a second later curtsey of a fuming and blushing Soifon.

"YOU PERVERT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **An Hour Later, Squad 2 Barracks**

A mildly blushing and frowning Soifon strode into the wide training ground reserved for the Stealth Force while her Lieutenant followed after her with a wet cloth on his right blue eye. Honestly, the man had the misfortune to appear in a time when she had been trying to regain her composure after Naruto had disappeared with his last vulgar comment.

A thrown plate followed by a small heelless shoe at her fat and useless subordinate's face had lifted her spirits for the most part. He should've known better than to burst into her kitchen, start ranting off and on about Hollows attacking the Rukon Distract and her Stealth Force waiting for the routine training when she hadn't even had her breakfast!

She had changed into her Captain attire yet there was no sign of the infuriating blond she was looking to clobber! She had even sent several of her subordinates to look and if possible capture him, however none of those subordinate had returned yet and frankly she didn't expect them to return any time soon since they were dealing with Naruto.

Some of the less experienced and new members of the Stealth Force were standing in attention in the middle of the vast training ground, obviously waiting for her to start their training.

She raised a surprised eyebrow when she spotted the three Shinigamis she had sent after Naruto, kneeling on the ground and heads bowed in shame. Her eyebrows twitched when she spotted countless white feathers stuck to their formerly black uniform, an unidentified orange liquid poured all over their bodies, only leaving their eyes visible.

Though, it struck her pride to see her trained subordinates kneeling on the ground bearing a resemblance to chickens, it was a sight she had to admit was funny.

"Report!" she demanded in a firm voice, trying to ignore the slight upward twitch of her lips at the sight of them. Damn that man and his pranks!

One of the Shinigami stood hesitantly and looked at the ground "Y-yes ma'am. As you had ordered, we searched everywhere in the Seireitei and even asked several of the other Squad members but found no trace of Uzumaki"

Soifon frowned at the report, though she couldn't really blame them for not finding someone who simply could not be found "Yet you are colored orange and covered in feathers?"

The Shinigami dropped his head in shame and clenched his fists "A-about that ma'am…"

"Spit it out!"

The brightly colored elite jumped in surprise and stood straight "Y-yes Ma'am! We went out to the Rukon District to search for him but he wasn't there. We found several signposts pointing towards a particularly suspicious house near a Cliffside and decided to check it out"

"And?" she probed firmly and crossed her arms over her chest. She could almost imagine the next part of their little adventure, considering the fact that she was witnessing the results of said adventure.

"U-unfortunately, the house was full of t-traps!" the man squeaked out and kneeled again "Forgive us!"

Leaking out a fraction of her Spiritual Pressure, Soifon narrowed her eyes and stepped forward menacingly, causing her subordinates to shiver in fear "You mean to tell me, you decided to check out a house which was shown to you by signs pointing towards it?!"

The three men sweatdropped despite the tense atmosphere. When she put it that way, it made them seem kind of stupid "Y-yes!"

Soifon frowned and uncrossed her hands "Well then, you three will be cleaning the Squad 2 toilets for the next two months!"

The three kneeling Shinigami gasped in shock and stood up hesitantly "Ma'am, please r-reconsider!"

"Fine, you will be cleaning the toilets for the next four months! Dismissed!"

The three men lowered their heads and walked towards the barracks with a visible aura of depression surrounding their bodies. Even though, she knew they would never be able to capture someone who even she couldn't capture, she had to make an example out of those three and maintain a cold outlook in her new subordinates' eyes.

She couldn't afford to be soft in a situation like this!

"Omeada, make sure they do their duties well or you will be cleaning the toilets instead of them" she stated in a firm tone, causing her fat Lieutenant to look at her in horror.

Ignoring his shocked expression, the petite Captain turned towards the new members who were, much to her satisfaction, shivering in fear. Good! That way they would know better than to either fail her or go against her orders.

 **Night** **Time**

The training went as smoothly as it could go, meaning she ran them through the ground with her brutal training methods. She took no pleasure from such things, it was necessary for their growth and eventual strength of the body and mind. If they were truly dedicated to her cause, then they would endure her training regimen with a smile knowing it would benefit them.

But if they didn't… well, she didn't need weak subordinates anyway!

Sighing to herself, she dismissed her Lieutenant and opened the door to her dimly lit bedroom to get some rest before attending a Captain meeting regarding the kidnaping of Orihime Inoue. As soon as she entered, she instinctively felt another presence in the dark room and unsheathed her sword with a frown.

Pinning the source of the presence with her grey eyes, her eyebrows rose high when she saw the missing blond man sleeping soundly in her bed without a care in the world.

Sheathing her sword with a twitching eyebrow, she cautiously strode towards the sleeping red-eyed man and stood next to the bed, gingerly taking in the peaceful sight of his sleeping form. No matter how much she tried to get angry at his stupid and infuriating antics, she just couldn't bring herself to lash out at him when he looked like this.

He was only wearing a sleeveless black undershirt and his usual black leather pants, his long and silky mane of blond strewn across the bed under him, a peaceful and serene expression etched on his admittedly divine visage. His black gleaming metal bands were positioned harmlessly on her nightstand while his black malleable staff was leaning against its side.

He looked like a child sleeping soundly after causing an untold amount of mischief all day. His bulging hands of compact muscles were beside his head, face turned towards the other side of the bed and feet sprawled in an inelegant but adorable manner. His long mane looked more like gold astonishingly elongated into long thin bands and stuck to his skull, ethereally sparkling in the soft glow of the full moon outside.

Laying there without a care in the world, a soft glow from the full moon illuminating his face in the darkness of the room, a soft and peaceful expression on his face, Soifon realized with a soft smile on her normally stoic and cold visage that he looked the perfect example of peace and harmony.

How could a man infiltrate someone else's base of operation, drag their leader out of her resting chamber, prepare breakfast for her, disappear without a word, prank her subordinates and sleep in her bed without even taking into account the potential risk or the consequences of his action?!

How could she stay angry at him when he looked so peaceful, so adorable, so… perfect? No wonder Lady Yoruichi was interested in him, he was after all an enigma and puzzle the purple haired Shihouin could not understand

Despite her tired and frustrated state of mind at being woken up so rudely and having her place of rest occupied by the source of her dilemma, her lips stretched into a fond smile and a twinkle of adoration danced in her storm colored eyes as she watched him sleep soundly.

She stood in front of the bed for a few minutes simply admiring his form before she noticed something, particularly a small note stuck to the back of her chair near her working desk, and walked towards it with a curious frown. Plucking out the note stuck to the chair by a Senbon, she unfolded it with a raised eyebrow and carefully skimmed through the content.

To my Little Bee,

I realized you would be quite tired after training your subordinates and wouldn't have time to prepare yourself something to eat, so I took the liberty of preparing you a meal. It should be waiting for you on the kitchen counter, so go and eat to your heart's content so that you can grow up strong and one day make this old man proud!

The petite Captain let an uncharacteristic grin grace her feature when she read through the lines. She could almost picture an emotional Naruto writing the note with anime tears streaming down his face while pumping his fist in the air.

Glancing down the end of the note, she noted with a un-Soifon-like wide grin that he had apparently written a PS and a drawing oddly resembling Naruto kicking a fat Shinigami in the butt while flashing a victory sign.

PS: That fatso Lieutenant of yours is useless! Do to him what I am currently doing in the above drawing the next time you see him and sent me the photo of his expression after you kick him!

Double PS: oh and sorry about pranking those stuck up subordinates of yours. They deserved it for trying to capture the Great Naruto-sama!

From Naruto Uzumaki-sama

Soifon let down the note with a soft amused smile on her face and stared at the sleeping form of the blond for a few moments before making up her mind.

Normally, she wouldn't even consider the notion or thought of doing something like this, granted she would rather kill herself than do it, but seeing how considerate and adoring he had been the entire day except the morning wake-up call, she knew she was making the right choice.

Carefully approaching the bed once again, she steeled her nerves and bent low, her heart practically thumping in her chest cavity as she lowered her lips to his cheek and softly kissed him before bolting out of the room with her face and ears releasing steam like a steam engine.

As she ran out of the room, a softly smiling Naruto rose from the bed and stared out of the window at the full moon as a soft wind blew the curtains and scattered the silky strands of his hair like fragile leaves.

Sitting there for a few moments, Naruto chuckled softly and pointed at his wristbands and staff, causing the black metal bands to shoot towards his wrists while the staff flew calmly onto his outstretched hand.

Naruto lightly tapped the wooden floor of the room with his staff, causing two similar wristbands appear on Soifon's nightstand along with a Yin and Yang necklace before disappearing with the peaceful melody of the wind, not a trace of his presence except the musical reverberation of his ethereal chuckle lingering around the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**

The former Captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen stared impassively at the far wall of the Throne Room as he sat atop his rocky throne. Everything was going according to his carefully crafted centuries old plans, except two wild cards. Another uncalled meeting had taken place a few minutes ago between some of his recently crippled Espada and a human Ryoka known as Orihime.

In all honesty, he had been expecting a few of his Espada to receive some injuries considering that they had received it during their previous encounter with Shinigami in the Human World, however he hadn't exactly been waiting to hear that two of his subordinates had been wiped away while the other two had received crippling wounds.

The loss of Luppi wasn't entirely missed since he had been waiting to use the childish Arrancar as his pawn to lure out some of the Shinigami in order to simplify matters for Ulquiorra to kidnap Orihime; however losing Wonderweiss was something he could not simply overlook.

Luppi had been replaced by Grimmjow again, but frustratingly, there was no one suited for the task he had assigned to Wonderweiss. He had been created for one purpose and one purpose only, to steal the power of Yamamoto's Zanpakuto and render him useless to stand against him!

To lose his secret weapon or rather his triumph card so early in the game was infuriating!

He had remained relatively calm throughout the report delivered by a pissed off Yammy and had to admit that from what he had heard, this Naruto Uzumaki fellow was one he should and must plan a contingency plan against. To think someone had the power to block a full powered Cero larger than an average size room with his finger alone.

Such power simply did not exist in the hands of mere humans despite their evolution. He knew he should've listened to his ally when he had warned him before, but admittedly his arrogance and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Staying calm and analyzing every situation was his greatest trait, yet that trait which had benefited him for so many years was useless to him now. Who and what was Naruto Uzumaki? Who was Tsunade Senju? What were their real motives for helping the Shinigami? Try as he might, he couldn't think of a motive strong enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Why would they suddenly appear out of nowhere in the Soul Society with the Ryokas and invade the Seireitei? Invading the Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki was a notion he found laughable! Entities like this Naruto and Tsunade character didn't just help some pitiful humans without having some kind ulterior motives for doing so.

The problem was he didn't know whether they were human or something else entirely. Phantom hadn't exactly been helpful in providing such information, proving itself to be an entity who took sick pleasure in toying with his mind. The entity had simply said that those two could be beings while lower than himself, still surpassed HIS might!

That alone was infuriating!

There was no one stronger than him! His already prodigious skills in combat and manipulation, augmented by the installment of the Hogyoku, made him the closest entity to divinity!

He had received an earful from the dark entity after the meeting but for the first time in all his years of existence, he had actually lost his calm and had clearly threatened the entity that he would find a way to overpower him. The dark entity had simply laughed his usual mocking but thundering laugh before saying that he couldn't wait for that day to come.

Such arrogance and lack of respect was not welcomed in the slightest!

Admittedly, the two wild cards in his plans were Naruto Uzumaki and his ally, Phantom. The former, he could somehow find a way to subdue and eliminate but the latter would require some brainstorming to come up with foolproof plan of domination. For now, he would simply wait for the Shinigami that were sure to come in order to rescue Orihime Inoue, convene a summit with his Espada and then make his move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **3:00 Am, Seireitei**

The full moon high in the sky shined its brilliant silver light upon the Seireitei, illuminating the circular city like a beacon of hope amidst the darkness of hopelessness, only it stood as a deceptive symbol of hope when in actuality, it ruled over the despair of those underneath their mighty thumb of oppression.

Squad 4 of the Gotei 13 was the only exception to that rule and it was only thanks to the Captain of said Squad, Retsu Unohana. She was known among the Shinigami as the most powerful Captain after the Head Captain, the most compassionate and gentle mother figure, the most understanding as well as the scariest person in all of Soul Society.

Even someone as powerful and as manipulative as Aizen would hesitate to go against her.

In fact her leadership of the Squad was the only thing keeping them from being bullied by the other more… combat loving Squads. An unspoken rule was established in Squad 4 that no matter what and who happened, their job was to heal; therefore they were the more patient and peaceful Shinigami among the entire Gotei 13.

Their compassion and love towards their duties was so great that they had even healed the Ryokas who had attacked and invaded their city without asking for anything in return.

Such noteworthy and noble qualities installed into a large horde of Shinigami by a single person by simply her presence alone, was what enthralled Naruto so much. Granted, his attention span was short due to his long life, but once he was interested in something, he would do anything to get to the bottom of it despite the consequences of his action.

Call him a heartless bastard for not caring what his action would bring upon others, but that was who and what he was. That didn't exactly mean that he would let said people suffer if they were innocent.

That sense of curiosity was exactly what brought Naruto to the Barracks of Squad 4, specifically, the resting chambers of the Captain. Floating leisurely from the high tower inside the circular city he had been standing on to observe, Naruto flew through the air towards the source of his curiosity, feeling content to simply let the soft coolness of the night wind collide with his face and provide him with the harmony and peace he was so desperate to find tonight.

Some say that the more one tries to forget, the harder the memories of the distant past cling to the roots of one's mind as if holding on for dear life. Well, Naruto was willing to swallow his pride and say that he agreed with the individual who had uttered such words of wisdom, for one does not say something of this nature unless and until one has experienced them first hand.

He had tried and tried even more to forget the memories of his past life as a human, to rid himself of the obstacles standing in his path to finding the peace of mind he so desperately sought, yet had always been met with crushing failure. It was as if it was warning him of the ramification of such drastic actions and sadly he had agreed over and over.

The memories of his human life was what kept him from turning into a being hell bent on conquering the world just because he had the power to do so. Such memories had once again sprung up last night after his battle with the Espada.

The relatively large Barracks of the 4th Division located near the forest area of the Seireitei came into his view as he flew over it, pinning his gaze down at the numerous guards sleeping on duty. Judging from the insignias on their uniforms, he presumed they were from other Squads since the Healing Division had relatively low number of fighters among their ranks.

Weren't they supposed to keep alert at all times in order to protect the source of their strength? After all, if their healers were defeated or worse, killed, then they were as good as dead since there wouldn't be anyone to heal their wounded thus losing the advantage in a battle. It only pointed to the fact that they weren't exactly concerned for the safety of the healers, more focused on getting some rest.

Well, such behavior would not be tolerated in his presence. He had come to admire the Shinigami of Squad 4 solely for their determination and compassion to heal even those who had bullied them for being weak. He saw no reason for one to criticize others just because their jobs were different from others.

With a simple twitch of his clawed finger, an invisible torrent of lightening energy shot towards the sleeping men all over the Barracks to shock them straight out of the dream lands into the world of the living. The sleeping men jumped with surprised and pained yelps when lightening energy from nowhere hit them with unexpected ferocity.

The former Jinchuriki smirked in amusement and flew away while the men looked around wildly, searching for the source of the attack.

He just made them paranoid enough to keep them awake for the entire night to do their duties with real honesty. If they learned their lessons, well good for them, but if they didn't, he would be more than willing to provide them with required 'incentive' to keep their morale high, after all he was feeling quite generous these days.

The blond haired entity arrived at the resting chambers of the Captain and hovered above the small house in front of the full moon, his long black high collared coat and hair blew softly in the wind while the staff in his hand jingled serenely, alerting the Captain below to his presence.

Captain Unohana was siting serenely on the front porch of her house, a calm and peaceful expression on her motherly face. She seemed to be staring at the star littered sky with an unreadable but calm look on her angelic face. Simply seeing her so peaceful, so quiet and so… perfect brought a soft smile to Naruto's face.

The soft wind seemed to lightly flutter her Captain cloak while the silver glow of the full moon seemed to shine even brilliantly upon her face.

He had seen many beautiful and breathtaking things during his countless years of existence … some so beautiful that he had simply suspected himself to be dead and in heaven … some beautiful enough to calm even his frantic mind and some beautiful enough to make him smile in awe yet all those scenes, all those breathtaking sights paled in comparison to the beauty he was blessed with the opportunity to witness.

Such calmness! Such beauty! Such perfection!

He had never thought he would see anyone who could even come close to the ethereal beauty Tsunade possessed, yet seeing her right now; he was forced to reevaluate his theories. While she was no Tsunade, she was still not far behind, but that may be because he loved the blonde beyond compare.

While Tsunade possessed an aura of aggression and grace at the same time, Unohana possessed an aura of dignity and grace far beyond anyone's imagination.

In all his years of eternity, he had always thought that the beauty of the moon was second after Tsunade's in the beauty department, never once had he been forced to compare someone's beauty with the celestial body but now… well, he was proven wrong once again, the beauty and natural glow of the moon paled in comparison.

 **XXXX**

She looked up calmly and saw a sight she simply couldn't believe still existed in this hate and blood filled world. The mysterious and enigma of a man, Naruto Uzumaki, floating calmly in front of the full moon like an Angel of mercy and blessing, his silky hair and coat fluttering peacefully in the soft breeze, a calm but incredibly endearing smile on his ethereal face while the rings of his staff jingled softly.

In spite of herself, despite her gripe and protest in displaying something so reserved, so vulnerable … she smiled in genuine awe and simply stared at the epitome of perfection floating in front of the moon.

For the first time in her life, she released the restrictive hold she had on the true emotions of her heart and openly displayed them on her face.

For the first time in her life, she allowed her eyes to freely follow and see what it desired, in this case the physical embodiment of perfection known as Naruto Uzumaki.

For the first time in her life, she truly felt alive, without the burden of trying to appear something or someone she clearly was not.

For the first time in all her years … she smiled a true and emotion filled smile!

He was something she simply could not understand. Underneath all his cheerful façade, underneath his large and endearing grin lay a man who had seen far too much to smile so wide, a man who had simply become apathetic to the matters of the world. She realized that she rather liked the man underneath all the layers, masks and façades.

Schooling her features, she smiled a calm close eyed smile of utter calmness and serenity "Naruto, what a pleasant surprise to see you at this hour of the night"

Naruto returned the soft smile with equal vigor as he floated down calmly and touched the ground with a soft thud "Greetings Retsu"

"I feel rather honored to find my humble self being visited by the handsome Naruto Uzumaki" she stated with a teasing smile and patted the wooden floor next to her with a suggestive look.

Naruto chuckled softly and accepted her offer of sitting next to her, allowing the staff to simply float beside him as he sat crossed legged "I, on the other hand, find myself blessed beyond compare to be complimented by the Great and admittedly divine Unohana"

"My my, I heard you had a way with words, but I never realized it was to this extent" she retorted with a wide smile "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me"

Naruto feigned a hurtful look and touched his chest in a dramatic fashion "You wound me, Captain Unohana, I see no reason for you to accuse me when in reality I speak the truth"

"Exactly my point"

Silence reigned over the porch as soft wind blew around; the black haired motherly Captain closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the strange but comforting melodies mixed in with the wind while Naruto gazed at the moon with his gleaming red eyes.

"So, what brings you to the Soul Society?"

Naruto hummed in thought "Nothing specific … just some business with Yamamoto"

"Still trying to be ambiguous about your answers, aren't you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Naruto smirked lightly and gave her a sideway glance of approval, impressed that she detected even the slightest bit of dishonesty in his words "Still as astute as ever, good!"

"Not that I mind the compliment but you never answered the question"

The blond haired Juubi shook his head in amusement "In actuality, some rather unpleasant memories of my past were resurfaced after my battle with the Espada. I found it appropriate to get my mind to relax; fortunately Captain Soifon was 'willing' to provide the necessary entertainment"

The black haired woman detected a slight hint of amusement in his voice and smiled knowingly "You have my sincere sympathies. I hear you have quite the interesting relationship with Captain Soifon and if I were to judge the strength of your bond from my one observation, I would say even she approves of it … despite her verbal protests"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle "Indeed"

Her analytical skills and pinpoint precision of words impressed him, even though he didn't show it.

Looking away from the star filled sky, the black haired Captain pinned the man with her soft but predatory light blue eyes. Even in the slight darkness of the night, he still looked as though he would look during days, meaning practically glowing like a light "I realize it's not my business to ask something so personal, but why do you deem it necessary to provoke Captain Soifon every time you see her … beside for your amusement, of course"

She had to admit she was rather surprised to see a variety of emotions appear in his red eyes upon her question.

Naruto sighed with a small smile and leaned backwards to lay across the wooden floor, his hands behind his head as he gazed at the sky with his sharp pools of crimson

"Some individuals may consider eternity as a blessing of limitless proportion … to be able to live to your heart's content without worrying about the one fate all living beings share, death … and to share that contentment with your loved ones"

The black haired Captain of Squad 4 turned her attention away from the sky and gazed at his laying form, listening calmly to his words filled to the brim with concealed emotions. Though she didn't know if his current answer was relevant to her question or maybe he didn't quite heard her correct, she was more than willing to listen to his words.

"However, in my humble opinion, there is nothing worse than achieving immortality" he finished firmly, causing her to raise a surprised eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked softly and stared at his nostalgic smile.

While she hadn't live that long, more like for 8 or 9 hundred years, she hadn't found anything during that time to despise the span of her life. Sure, there were some up and downs … some downs proving far more troublesome than the rest but that was what life was.

Naruto chuckled softly and closed her eyes "Immortality itself is not a bad thing, but what comes with the burden of immortality is damaging. Imagine watching as your loved ones die one by one right in front of your eyes while you watch on helplessly … Imagine making more friends only to lose them to the clutches of death while you look on"

Her eyes widened in realization. So, that was what he meant! She couldn't imagine living a life without her Squad or Isane. She had come to view the members of her healing Squad as children and Isane as her one and only daughter. Watching as they die would tear her apart from the inside out!

"Imagine when everything comes to an end and you are forced to walk through the scorching winds of time in a barren land with no life … imagine yourself sitting all alone and isolated in the midst of nowhere … sand of hopelessness surrounding your entire being while you search for a companion to talk … to share your pain with … yet find nothing but endless dunes of sand as far as your dull and lifeless eyes could see"

With each and every word, the normally calm and peaceful Captain was forced to think and realize that if she were to find herself in such a position, she would most likely lose her mind.

"That is the true nature of immortality"

Seeing as his words affected her more than he had expected, Naruto sat straight and placed his large hand on her shoulder with a soft smile on his face, causing her to give him a confused but calm look "But when you have someone to talk to … someone to love and someone to share your happiness and pain with … you will find that even the great burden of immortality proves ineffectual"

"I see" she remarked with a soft smile "Just like you and Tsunade"

"Exactly" Naruto answered calmly "Now I will come to your question, I take no pleasure from provoking her, I simply want her to lose the restrictions and holds she has on her emotions"

"Like you" Unohana retorted with a closed eyed teasing smile.

Naruto returned the smile with a smirk "Not really, I am somewhat special, if you haven't noticed"

The former Jinchuriki grinned in amusement when she gave him a once over with a twinkle in her eyes "Oh believe me, I have noticed"

"Good!" he replied back with a grin and leaned back "There is a second reason why I tease her so much"

"Oh?"

While normally, he wouldn't share something this private with anyone, but he knew he could trust her "Yes, I see her like the daughter I always wanted yet never had the chance to have"

"Pardon?" she asked with surprise. Never had the chance to have children? What did that even mean? She had a few answers but didn't want to jump to conclusion too quickly.

Naruto seemed to understand what was going through her head and chuckled at her thoughts, wondering how she even reached to those conclusions "Not that way, I assure you I am quite … healthy. Ask Tsunade if you don't believe me"

Not letting his reading of her thoughts or blunt assurance of his… health surprise her, she released a soft but dignified musical laugh "I see"

"After becoming what we are today, Tsunade and I realized that some things that used to appear so simple were much more complicated now. She and I could neither bear the thought of losing our children after seeing them grow up, live their lives and die of old age nor give them the power of immortality because that would be selfish" Naruto explained with a nostalgic smile, thinking back to the many times he had pestered Tsunade to tie the knot with him back when she had been the Hokage and 50 or something years old.

Her expression after hearing his request had been so hilarious, he had almost laughed out loud. Eyes so wide that it had almost resembled dinner plates while her jaws had almost dislocated from hanging so low.

She had laughed at his request, not mockingly, just genuine surprise and sadness. That had been after they had grown closer and closer after the mission to bring her back to the village. He hadn't exactly asked her right off the bat; in fact he had asked her after hearing about the declaration of war during the Gokage Summit in the Land of Iron.

Even though, she had refused with a sad smile on his face, he had at least gotten her to promise to go through with his request after the war. It was as if she knew she would not survive or rather she thought he would get over his obsession. She had been pleasantly surprised after he revived her and presented her with the Chakra Fruit to grant her with the power to live forever and fulfill her promise.

That day had been the happiest and saddest day of his entire life. Happiest because he had fulfilled the one goal he had always wanted and saddest because the fulfillment of said promise had come with a price too heavy to simply forget … at the cost of each and every Shinobi's lives.

"What about Lieutenant Matsumoto? I hear that your relationship with her isn't far off from that of a father's with his daughter" she remarked with a sympathetic look. She didn't know what he felt since she had never felt what losing the sight of one's objective felt, she could still sympathize with him.

The blond haired man let a loud laugh which even surprised Unohana due to the sheer amount of happiness and emotions she could detect from his laugh, though there was a small hint of sadness "The last thing that little rascal wants is to call me her father"

She blinked in confusion, wondering what he meant by that "What do you mean?"

The red eyed man sighed heavily "Perhaps if she had been still a child, she might have called me a father but the way she is now, I highly doubt the likelihood of that happening. Her feelings seem to change day by day, moving from that of a family to love interest. I can feel jealousy, sadness and bitterness in her essence whenever she sees me with another woman … fortunately she doesn't feel that way towards Tsunade"

She could certainly sympathize with him. To raise someone as your child for so long and then have them change the very way they look at you, was surely disturbing and disheartening.

"I don't know whether I should feel amused by the way she seemed to hide her feelings from my eyes or sad that my one chance at having someone I could call my own daughter was ruined simply by a twisted joke of fate" he muttered with a faraway look.

She may think the subtle glances directed at him during either breakfast, lunch, dinner or any other family gathering were unnoticed by him … taking any chance she would get to snuggle with him on the couch and try to justify that her actions were nothing more than how a daughter would sit with her father … but she was dead wrong.

He simply chose to overlook them for the sake of his own insecurities. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if her feelings would've changed had she not taken her life on that fateful day?

Would he have had the joy of calling her his daughter then?

He supposed there were difference between children from his own flesh and blood and adopted ones.

Without thinking about her actions or the potential implications of said action, the black haired leaned down and pecked his forehead with all the warmth and love she could muster, ignoring the way Naruto's seemed to widen in unrestrained surprise and shock.

Removing her lips from his forehead with a soft loving smile on his face, she tenderly traced her hand over his red whiskered cheek while her other hand ran through his silky strands of hair as she gazed down at his face with her soft but absolutely divine light blue eyes.

"I honestly can't say how you feel nor am I going to give you false hope of trying to understand what you feel, but know this … should you ever feel the need for companionship, I would consider it my greatest honor to be chosen as that companion to bear the burden of your past. I had given up hope of ever finding someone like you … someone who would shoulder the burden of the world with a wide smile on his face, and someone who would sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of others. I oddly find myself jealous of Tsunade for claiming someone like you"

Naruto smiled softly and gripped her hand in his large calloused hands, urging her to lean down with him. She accepted the unspoken request with an amused smile on her face and gracefully let her back touch the cool but still pleasant surface of the wooden floor. Her smile widened in magnitude when Naruto sneaked a hand under her head and wrapped it around her shoulder, bringing her body closer to his own.

She didn't know what came over her to accept something like this … to leave herself so vulnerable and unguarded … but she couldn't help herself after she heard his guilt filled words. She wasn't a woman to simply let herself be swayed by sweet words or charms, but there was something about him that practically shouted the validity of his words.

Such pureness and openness no longer existed in this world. It was all about power and conquest. No compassion, no mercy and no feelings of solidarity. Individuals like him were all that remained as beacon of hope in the midst of total darkness.

Suffice to say, her interest in him went up a notch.

"Thank you"

The words of gratitude were not only directed at Unohana but someone else as well.

'You are more than welcome, beloved'

Naruto smiled back gratefully and let the warmth of the black haired peaceful Captain wash over his body to lull him to the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope I didn't make Unohana too out of character. Don't mistake her interest in Naruto as love. She is simply interested in him and wants to observe his character to properly understand him. She is my favorite of all the bleach characters simply because of her calm and logical temperament.

Kindly leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12: Trip to Hueco Mundo

**Trip to Hueco Mundo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **Individualistic responses to reviews promised far too much wastage of time, so I hope you overlook not receiving a reply of gratitude. I would like to say that I am grateful to all of you kind readers for providing me with the motivation to continue and hope that you proceed with this support till the end. Oh and flamers, get a job, will ya?**

 **Answers to reviews,**

 **Adislt: Actually, they didn't have any children which I pointed out in the previous chap.**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: Thanks for the compliment, pal. As for your comment regarding my story, believe me when I say I don't find my stories even the slightest bit amusing or entertaining. That's why there are some mistakes in the chapters.**

 **Sparecore94: No, that will be explained in the next chapter, hopefully.**

 **Answer of the Previous Question (His middle name is 'The')**

 **Question of the Day (** **An old lady in the United States has a heart attack and dials 911. No one came and she died. How could this have happened?** **)**

 **Winners (Sparecore94, Necronlord1987, The AnimeLover1)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

A worn-out and slightly battered Rangiku leaned against a tree in the training ground near the Uzumaki Mansion, lowering her sword to the ground with a sigh as she tried to gather her breathe.

Tsunade stood in front of her with a book in her hand as she continued to read without a care in the world. She was dressed in a long provocative crimson robe, halfway undone to show an unhealthy amount of cleavage, the slits on the side occasionally gave a tempting peak of her long legs and wide matronly hips tightly hugged by the robe.

Her eyebrows would've twitched if she had the energy to do so as she witnessed her self-proclaimed big sister read in front of her without even looking at her. With Naruto sudden disappearance off the face of the earth, Tsunade had taken the responsibility of training her.

The calm blonde had been oddly curt about pointing out Naruto's whereabouts and she had taken the clue that Tsunade was not going to reveal where he was anytime soon. With nothing to do around the mansion and with no one to annoy, Rangiku had dragged a calmly reading Tsunade from her couch to the training grounds in order to train.

Training with the calm and composed blonde was as different from Naruto's as the earth and the sky. While Naruto mostly preferred to be unsympathetic and sadistic during his training, Tsunade preferred a warmer and considerate training session.

She had not forced her to accomplish something in a limited amount of time or suffer the consequence, more like she had assisted her to move beyond her limits with words of encouragement.

That being said, her training was by no means easy to endure. She had been reading throughout the training while dodging her physical, Kido and Shikai attacks without even taking her eyes off the book. Her body seemed to move without her even knowing anything about it.

Well, at least she was not as sadistic as that old man. That old geezer didn't even know the meaning of restraint when it came to training. If it had been Naruto training her right now, he would've at least killed her three time before understanding that he needed to hold back a little!

"Thinking about Naruto?"

Her head snapped towards the calmly reading Tsunade when he heard the question. Her face must have been far too expressive to be called on it even when the blonde woman was reading a book.

Though instead of denying the validity of that question, she chuckled softly and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree with a sigh "Yes…"

Letting a fond smile grace her features, Tsunade lowered the book from her face and closed it with a soft thud before gracefully sitting down next to the melancholic Rangiku who seemed to be staring off into space with a faraway look on her face.

"When he is here, I have this unnatural urge to argue with him on every front so that I can see his expression when he realizes that he cannot get his way. His childish antics are just so adorable" she started with a fond smile on her face "when I see that wide grin of his, unnaturally filled to the brim with genuine curiosity and happiness … I can't help but smile with him"

Tsunade placed her hand covered in green chakra on Rangiku's shoulder and healed her wounds before leaning against the trunk of the tree, a large smile full of fondness and love graced her features

"Believe me that infuriatingly adorable grin of his was what adored him to me in the first place. We used to argue over the most simple of things and then privately laugh when thinking about them"

Thinking about those times, she couldn't keep the wide grin of mischief from appearing on her visage. Naruto and she had laughed so many times simply remembering their past arguments and fights, amused over their stubbornness to admit defeat.

"Even in the middle of an argument, we used to smile. Everyone in the village knew about our bond, every single man, woman and child knew about our affection … yet we remained oblivious to everything"

"Can I ask you something?" the strawberry haired Shinigami started unsurely.

"Of course"

"How did you two meet anyway?" Rangiku asked curiously. While she knew many things about the couple, there were still some things that she had no knowledge of.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Tsunade erupted in genuine laughter, eyes filled to the brim with actual emotions of nostalgia and love.

"Our meeting wasn't what one would call a charming one" she replied with a chuckle as she recalled the meeting between her and Naruto back in their days.

Rangiku blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Since I am going to be telling you something which would no doubt take some time, we would need something to drink" the blonde woman smiled widely and slammed both of her hands together, one encased in red flames and the other in blue which Rangiku recognized as the technique Naruto had used to create the necklace she was wearing.

Despite seeing it once before, she still couldn't keep her eyes from widening when she saw a comfortable white blanket suddenly appear beneath them over the squished blades of grass. A dim light announced the presence of a tray along with two cups and a teapot as it appeared in front of the duo and settled down on the blanket.

Tsunade took a hold of the tray and poured herself and Rangiku a cup of tea before handing it over to her with a smile. The strawberry haired woman smiled gratefully and took the cup before taking a calm sip.

"Now, as I was saying, our first meeting was actually quite interesting. As I am sure you know, I was outside the Village when my former teammate attacked said village, destroying half of it and killed my Sensei, the leader of the village. My other teammate, Jiraiya…"

"You mean the Super Pervert?" Rangiku asked with a deadpan.

Tsunade grinned "Yup the very same. Anyway, Jiraiya declined the offer of becoming the Hokage and so the Council ordered him to retrieve me so that I would take the position. Naruto accompanied the old pervert in that mission. They found me in a restaurant far away from the village along with my apprentice, Shizune"

"And?" the eager Shinigami asked with a grin.

"I am sure Naruto must have told you about my … tendencies before my resurrection?"

"Yeah, he said you were a drunk old hag with nothing else to do but drink and sleep on the job to avoid paperwork" she retorted with a thoughtful hum and placed her finger under her chin in a thinking gesture, unaware of Tsunade's twitching eyebrows "he also said that you used to drool on your paperwork and get scolded by your apprentice"

"Why that blond silver-tongued good for nothing…! I am gonna clobber him when I see that moron again!" Tsunade started with a twitching eyebrow "He says he loves me when I am around him and say THAT behind my back?"

Hearing curses and strange muttering near her, Rangiku couldn't help but sweatdrop when she saw Tsunade muttering something along the lines of 'a silver tongued blond' and 'kicking his ass to kingdom come'.

On one side, she was tempted to just let things slide and watch in sick glee as Tsunade kick Naruto's ass. But on the other hand, she wanted to mend things before Naruto heard anything because he would bug her to death when he hears that she had told Tsunade in the first place.

"Umm … hey sis, not that I want to interrupt you or anything but I thought you were in the middle of telling me about your first meeting" she started hesitantly and fearfully took a rather large gulp from her tea to calm her nerves.

Well, there goes the idea of mending things back together! There was no way in hell she was going to fight for Naruto's sake when Tsunade was in this mood.

Getting her curses in control, Tsunade sighed and took a sip from her tea "As I was saying, I used to be pretty ill-tempered … but no way as bad as that blond bastard had described! Why I ought to just teleport over there and grind his ass to dust!"

"Sis, the story!" she announced with a deadpan as Tsunade once again started muttering curses.

The former Hokage coughed into her hand as she tried to get her twitching eyebrows under control "Anyway, when they and by they … I mean when the pervert and that silver-tongued blond asshole, found me in that damn restaurant, they instantly started spewing out shit about duties and being the damned Hokage!"

Rangiku sweatdropped at the difference in narration style. Was it just her or did her sentences seemed to have a lot of curse words mixed in than before? She couldn't believe the calm and composed Tsunade would say these things in front of her!

"When I refused the offer, the blond bastard … I can't believe he would say something like that about me! The nerve of that idiot! Me, a drunk old hag?! I will show him who is an old hag when I am done with him!"

The strawberry haired girl groaned in frustration when the busty woman started cursing Naruto, again!

"Sis, are you going to tell me the damn story or not!?" she muttered in annoyance.

Despite keeping outward appearance of indignation and annoyance, Tsunade was quite amused on the inside. If she was to get so annoyed simply because he described her so vulgarly to others, she never would've let her soul be tied to his own in the first place.

Her love and devotion to him was limitless and eternal. He loved her as much as she loved him, it was as simple as that.

She said she was going to show him who was an old hag and she was going to, just not the way Rangiku imagined. She was going to show him a lot of things and most of the show will involve a lot of sweltering and steamy moments.

Mockingly steeling her features, Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair "Admittedly I was a little harsh about my refusal but Naruto took it personally and challenged me to a fight"

"So you two argued and fought on your first meeting and now you are inseparable?" she asked in disbelief.

Tsunade grinned mischievously, taking sick satisfaction from her deadpan look "Yup!"

"I can't believe it" Rangiku muttered under her breathe.

"Well, believe it because that is what happened"

Muttering something under breath which Tsunade blissfully ignored, Rangiku turned towards her with a confused look on her face "Another thing, why do you call each other Soul mates. Its kinda of lame if you ask me"

"That's why we are not asking you, you little brat!" the blonde woman snapped in indignation before coughing into her hand "Anyway, it's because my soul is tied to his own. I am actually not immortal, Naruto is. However since my soul is tied to his, I will never die as long as he is alive, even if my body is reduced to ashes"

"I see"

"See what?"

"It was just an expression!"

"Well, that so called expression was lame!"

"Your soul mate thing is lame!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

Both huffed and turned away simultaneously, unintentionally giving their heaving busts a teasing jiggle, cheeks puffed up and reddened in anger. A few moments of intense silence later, both suddenly busted out laughing as tears of mirth trailed down their faces.

A few moments later, Tsunade composed herself and turned serious, knowing it was time to ask something which had been on her mind ever since she met Rangiku again in the Soul Society "Tell me Rangiku, how do you truly feel about Naruto?"

Rangiku tensed unexpectedly and tried to convert the subject before Tsunade raised her hand to stop her "And before you try to avoid the topic, don't bother. I am not a child Rangiku, I have more experience than even Naruto, so please tell me honestly what you feel"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town, Orihime's Apartment**

"W-what?"

He couldn't believe that the Head Captain would forbid him from going to rescue Orihime simply because she had visited him during his sleep before her abduction. What was worse was the fact that the old man seemed to believe that Orihime had betrayed them! He knew her more than anyone in their age group, aside from Tatsuki.

He couldn't even picture that innocent girl betraying them to the Arrancars!

Renji and Rukia had tried to side with him but they had been outsmarted and outnumbered by the appearance of Captain Zaraki and Kuchiki in the apartment. Even though they had wanted to help him, they couldn't since the Captain had been ordered to use force if necessary should the two Shinigami refuse to comply.

Toshiro and Rangiku simply stood to the side with impassive expressions on their faces.

The young Captain, while saddened and a little annoyed by both the unexpected news and similarly unexpected order of restriction; knew it was for the best. Despite not knowing the kind girl, he knew this much that she would never ever betray the trust of a friend.

They had set up the large screen in her apartment … in HER room without her permission yet the girl hadn't said anything besides 'cool'. In his opinion, that alone said much about her nature and character.

All those matters aside, he couldn't help but wonder why his Lieutenant seemed so quiet and withdrawn all of a sudden.

In fact, she had been distant since that Arrancar attack and her near death experience by Yammy's hands. He had to admit, even he would've been shaken up pretty badly if he had to experience what she had been through, but he knew his Lieutenant far too much.

He had never ever seen her like this and that was saying something since he had known her back when he was a simple citizen of the Rukon District. He knew her as the annoyingly flirty, heavily drunk and frustratingly lazy Lieutenant, not as the impassive, distant and melancholic Rangiku.

There was something definitely wrong with her and if he had to guess, it had something to do with that insanely powerful blond. It always did!

He still couldn't believe that the blond he had been arguing with every second of the day was actually capable of killing two Espada without even blinking! Sure, he had heard that the blond had attacked Aizen before said person could jump through the Garganta and knew he was strong, but he hadn't realize he was THAT strong!

"Rangiku, are you alright?" he asked softly.

The aforementioned strawberry haired woman smiled weakly "I am fine"

Now, something was definitely wrong with her! Rangiku simply did not smile softly especially after meeting that crazy blond! It was either a wide smug grin, a flirty giggle or an outright mocking laughter, not a soft smile!

Rangiku couldn't help but wince when she thought back to the question Tsunade had asked. Sure, Naruto had mentioned that the blonde loved to be blunt and straightforward with her answers and questions, but she hadn't exactly been expecting her to ask something like that out of the blue!

Fortunately, the silver haired Captain called her before she could come up with something. She had never been happier for an interruption!

The problem was not the sudden and unexpected nature of the question but rather the fact that she had no answers for it. How could she give an answer when she didn't know the answer to that question? Everything was just so confusing when it came to that annoying but incredibly adorable blond!

She just hoped something would come up soon and keep her occupied in order to avoid answering that question.

Each and every occupant of the room snapped out of their thoughts when the screen flickered for a second and _ much to their surprise and shock _ revealed the image of a grinning Naruto sitting on a chair and drinking what appeared to be Sake.

Rangiku _ despite her troubled state of mind _ couldn't help the large smile of genuine joy and happiness that appeared on her face when she saw him again.

"Hey there Strawberry, Kiddo and last but certainly not the least, my sweet little Giku-chan!" Naruto chirped with a wide grin.

Toshiro restrained himself from snapping at the man as he remembered the way he had dealt with the Espada, knowing it wouldn't bode well for him should the man get angry. He did wonder how the man was able to find the communication center and call to this particular device. Nevertheless, the comment still irritated him.

He was not a kid dammit!

Ichigo was too deep in his own thoughts to mind the insult or rather the nickname the man had chosen for him.

Rangiku steeled her features and raised her hand in greeting with a large grin on her face "Hey old man!"

Naruto pouted cutely "Come on Giku-chan, don't call me that"

"Sorry old man, force of habit" she replied sheepishly, forcefully squishing her thoughts of hugging the life out of the blond due to his sheer cuteness.

"You did it again!"

"Did what again?"

The blond shook his head and sipped from his sake before staring at the screen with a wide grin on his face "I will let the name slide since I am in a very good mood. Guess what?"

Rangiku placed her hand under her chin in thought "Finally ready to admit that you are old?"

His eyebrows twitched in irritation "No you old hag, I am finally a Movie Star!"

Toshiro blinked "A Movie Star?"

"Who is the kid and what is he doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

The silver haired Captain didn't know whether to bang his head against the wall or the screen "I have been here the whole time!"

"You were? Seriously?" the blond asked in confusion, causing the silver haired Captain to sigh in resignation "Anyway, as I was saying before some snotty little brat interrupted me…"

"I didn't interrupt you!"

"… I have become a super movie star as you can clearly see! I wasn't satisfied with the way the old man seemed to be rubbing it in my face that he was a movie star so I went ahead and made myself a movie star!" Naruto explained passionately and sprawled on his chair before carelessly tossing away the sake container with a sigh.

The sound of a bottle shattering and a cat screech of fright echoed in the background. How a cat entered the Research and Development Center, they didn't want to know!

Rangiku palmed her face in embarrassment "Old man, I hate to burst your bubble but this isn't a movie and you are not a movie star"

Naruto suddenly jumped out of his chair and comically pressed his face against the screen with a tic mark on his forehead "What do you mean 'not a movie star'?"

"This is simply a communicating device"

The blond huffed in irritation and sat on the chair again "I will not tolerate insolence at the moment, now bring me the crown!"

"The crown?!"

"Yes, the crown!"

"Old man, are you a movie star or a king?" she asked with a deadpan.

"I am a movie star and thus by extension a King, so there!" he retorted with a smirk.

Ichigo shook his head and proceeded towards the door of the room, his head bowed in anger and despair.

Rangiku couldn't help the large blush and a heated sensation that traveled down her body when Naruto lost all his playfulness and smiled softly. Well, who could blame her for falling for him when he smiled like that?

"Ichigo, do you mind waiting for a moment?"

Ichigo turned around with an impassive look on his face, not letting the fact that the strange blond was speaking normal for a change "Ah … sure, what do you want?"

Naruto nodded gratefully "I know what you feel and I sympathize with you"

"Umm… thanks" he replied unsurely.

"Therefore, I know what you are going to do but I highly recommend you don't" Naruto stated calmly and waited for the outburst that was sure to come.

"WHAT!? What do you mean 'don't'?! My friend is being accused of being a traitor when in actuality she is being held captive by that bastard Aizen and you want me to not go there!?" Ichigo shouted in outrage, pouring all his frustration and anger into his words while Naruto simply looked on with a calm look on his face.

After a few moments of angry words and curse, Ichigo finally calmed down enough to notice that Naruto was smiling "That is what I was looking for. That resolve, that determination and that conviction to save your friends is what gives you the strength you need to win a battle. I didn't forbid you from going to Hueco Mundo because I doubt your abilities"

"Then why?"

Naruto smiled softly "Because I will be going there to rescue her"

"WHAT!" This time, much to the surprise of the people present, the shout came from Rangiku "Are you insane, old man!?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Naruto fakes an indignant look "What the hell is wrong with you, old hag! You can't just call your old man insane!"

Rangiku released a growl of frustration and unexpectedly bombarded the room with her dense and suffocating Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo and Toshiro gasped in surprise when the pressure proved far denser and overbearing than they had thought.

The silver haired Captain was specifically surprised, more like stunned actually, to see that the pressure rivaled that of a Captain.

He knew his Lieutenant had gotten strong since she had started training with the insane blond, but he had no idea she had gotten this strong!

"I am not the mood, old man!"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the edges of his temple "What seems to be the problem, Rangiku?"

Toshiro chose that moment to slowly slip away from the room and grabbed Ichigo with him, knowing the current situation didn't need them. This seemed to be a family matter and he was not in the mood to witness what two super powered beings could do when in an argument.

Granted, his subordinate wasn't exactly super powered but he knew she had gotten much stronger if her Spiritual Pressure a few second ago was any indication.

Ichigo, though full of questions, admitted it was a wise course of action considering the high level of tension in the room. He would wait outside and then get some answers.

Though he hated to admit it, he knew the blond haired man was probably the strongest man he knew except maybe Aizen and Yamamoto and thus had the more chance of rescuing Orihime from the aforementioned traitorous Captain's clutches.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" she asked with a frown "Do you enjoy making me suffer?"

"What!" Naruto muttered in shock when he witnessed a slight sheen in her eyes. Was she crying?

Rangiku lowered her head to hide the tears that were slowly accumulating in her eyes "I know you are strong but that doesn't lessen my worries when you recklessly jump into dangerous situations without even THINKING ABOUT HOW I WOULD FEEL!"

She dropped to the floor and sobbed "Do you think I enjoy watching you taking attacks head on? I know you and big sister are strong, probably the strongest, but have you ever taken into account how I would feel when I see you engulfed in flames or Ceros from those Hollow scum!?"

Uh oh! This was serious! Super serious! Super super and super serious! He had no idea she would be affected by his actions that much! He thought he had made it clear that he was not someone who could be killed, but it seems she was still worrying.

It saddened him to see that during all these fights of his she had been worrying about his health!

Rangiku widened her eyes in shock and surprise when a pair of familiarly muscular arms wrapped around her kneeling form and neared her to a broad chest. She honestly could care less how he had just phased out of the screen when he had been all the way in Soul Society, the only thing she cared about was letting out her frustration.

"Honestly I had no idea you were worried about my actions. I thought you knew that I could not be killed no matter what" Naruto explained softly and rubbed the back of her head comfortingly as she let out soft sobs "I am sorry"

A few minutes later, After Rangiku calmed down a little and stopped her sobbing, Naruto raised her chin, wiping away the tears streaming down her face with his hand and softly pecked her on her cheek, causing the previously frustrated Shinigami to develop an entirely new shade of red from sheer embarrassment.

"You sure know how to appease a frustrated woman" she muttered fondly and rested her head on his chest with a smile on her tear-stricken face.

Naruto placed his head atop her head and hugged her closer to his body with a soft smile on his face "I have had practice, you know when Tsunade gets into one of her moods. Though I use an entirely different way to appease her … not that she minds it though"

Rangiku lightly slapped his chest with a blush on her face at the implication "Perv"

"But you love me anyway, right?" he asked with a cute pout.

He was just glad he had appeased her, otherwise Tsunade would have chewed out his hide. The woman may not show it but she was obsessively overprotective of Rangiku, to the point where she had almost clobbered a scarred Shinigami by the name of Shuhei Hisagi when he flirted with Rangiku, not that he hadn't left his own fair share of threats and warning.

He was pretty sure the boy wouldn't even walk on the same road as Rangiku from the fear of him and Tsunade seeing him!

Rangiku giggled lightly and nuzzled his neck "That I most certainly do"

She would have answered the question regardless of his intention, there was no question about that. She was sure of that fact now … well she was sure before but she was not quite comfortable discussing something like that with Tsunade.

A few moments of silence later, Naruto suddenly pumped his fist in the air "Okay! I have decided!"

Rangiku raised her head from his shoulder and look at him with a confused look on her face "Decided?"

"Yes decided!" Naruto deadpanned, knowing it would rile up the volatile strawberry haired woman.

"Decided what!?" she asked in an irritated tone. The old coot ruined the mood with his shout!

Naruto grinned widely and hugged her closely, earning a squeaky yelp from the busty blonde "I have decided that I will take you with me to Hueco Mundo to indulge ourselves in some good old-fashioned Hollow ass kicking!"

She blinked in confusion "You sure? I mean I am not really that strong to take on so many Arrancars which I am sure Hueco Mundo is full of"

The blond Juubi pouted childishly "Come on, Giku-chan, I was the one who trained you. Do you really think some gender-confused mask-wearing freak will be able to beat you? That's a ramen-gous blow to my fragile ego"

"Ramen-gous? Seriously" she deadpanned.

"I ran out of analogies for 'huge' when it came to the severity of the situation" he explained sagely "As you know, when I mention something as divine as ramen in my sentences, you can tell that its serious business"

Rangiku couldn't help but sweatdrop at his response.

"Anyway as I was saying, no gender confused freak is gonna beat you when you have survived my tortur… I mean training"

"So you admit it was a torture session instead of a training session?" she asked with a dangerous glare.

Naruto whistled innocently "I am pretty sure I have no idea what you are talking about"

Seeing as he was not about to admit his mistake, she sighed in resignation "Fine, I will go with you"

She yelped rather loudly when he suddenly increased the force of his strong hug and repeatedly pecked her on her cheeks one after the other while she remained frozen in his grasp. Naruto stopped his mantra of 'thank you' and pecking her cheeks when he noticed her rigid form

"Oh no! I killed her! Somebody help me!"

"Shut the hell up, you moron!" she shouted in irritation and bonked him on the head "Are you trying to make me deaf?"

Naruto recovered from the fist to his head and hugged her once again before repeating his former action once again, repeatedly pecking her on the cheeks while her blush kept getting larger and larger until her whole body resembled a tomato.

The blond Juubi eventually stopped his ministrations and witnessed her red face as he grinned widely "You sneaky little perv, you are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"N-no, I am not!" she replied defensively and tried to control her large blush.

"You are!"

"Am not"

"Fine, I get it, denial, what a wonderful thing" he said in a sly tone "But since I am such a generous guy, I will keep on kissing you even though you deny liking them"

"Yeah … kiss me like that a few more times and I may jump your bones on the spot" she muttered under her breath slow enough that he wouldn't hear her words as she tried to get her blush under control.

It was already hard enough restraining herself from jumping his bones when he was moving around shirtless in the mansion, but should he do what he did a few moment earlier, she might not even consider Tsunade feelings on the matter and simply let her body do what it wanted.

Naruto blinked "What?"

"N-nothing"

"Okaaaaay" he started unsurely "Go back to the mansion and train as hard as you can so you may be ready for the wonderful trip ahead, we will be going to Hueco Mundo in three days"

She reluctantly untangled herself from his distractingly warm embrace and stood up as she straightened her Shihakusho, not letting the disappointment show on her face "Okay"

Before she could walk away from the room, she found herself spun around and felt a wonderful pair of lips connected with her own in a soul-searing smooch!

Her eyes widened to impossible proportions _ she was sure her jaws would have dropped if they weren't currently occupied in something more pleasant _ her heart thumped frantically in her chest as if wanting to burst out! Her knees buckled her weight as she tried to properly comprehend the situation.

She had been contemplating on how to make the first move _ admittedly she had make her interest loud and clear on her first day of meeting him in that street in the Seireitei _ but she hadn't exactly expected him to make a move considering his dense and oblivious nature.

But THIS was better than she had ever imagined it to be!

These feelings! These sensations! It was addicting! It was like molten lava was coursing through her veins, heating up her insides to impossible degree, stirring up emotions she didn't even existed! His lips felt as though they were the only things that could cool off the heat in her body!

Just as she was about to get over her shock and suck the life out of him through his lips, Naruto pulled back and phased back into the large screen with a wide teasing grin on his red-whiskered face as the screen flickered shut "Just something to help you with your motivation"

Her already wide eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her previously occupied mouth dropped to the floor in shock! Her wide eyes blinked repeatedly, desperately trying to comprehend what just happened!

Did he just steal her first real kiss and left her before she could respond!?

Did he just leave her all hot and bothered, not to mention shut off the screen so that she couldn't talk to him?!

Finally her mind caught up with the situation and when it did, her dropped jaws stretched into a thin line, her beautiful blue wide eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyebrows twitched madly and an impossibly large amount of tic marks pulsed on her forehead

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS THE LIFE OUT OF ME, LEAVE ME ALL HOT AND BOTHERED AND DISAPPEAR LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **First Division Barracks, Captains Meeting**

Yamamoto and the rest of the Captains looked sideways when a messenger Shinigami appeared in the meeting room and kneeled near the door "Sir!"

"What is it?" the Head Captain asked firmly.

"Naruto Uzumaki appeared in the First Division Barracks and is currently making his way here. What should we do?"

The old Captain frowned in confusion. What could that man want here? Nevertheless, he knew that should anyone in his Squad or any other attack the blond, he would retaliate in an embarrassing way which would not bode well for his men's pride and ego

"Tell the men to let him pass"

"Yes sir!"

Judging from the soft smile on Unohana's face and a somewhat annoyed but pleased grin on Soifon's face, he had a feeling the blond powerhouse had been in the Seireitei prior to coming here. It still irked him that the insanely powerful man could just appear in the Soul Society without a Senkaimon and vanish without a trace of his presence.

Sajin had no problems with the friendly but powerful blond considering he had healed him after Aizen had defected. Anyone who could help others without even knowing them beforehand was a good guy in his books.

Byakuya, while annoyed that the meeting was going to be interrupted by someone who obviously lacked basic manners, couldn't help but be interested in meeting the man who had even forced Aizen to jump into the Garganta to avoid getting injured.

Kenpachi was grinning from ear to ear when he heard the name.

He couldn't wait for this guy to get here so that he could cut him to pieces and prove that he was the strongest! He had heard that the blond had battled the Head Captain and actually survived to tell about it! Judging from the way the old Captain tensed when he heard his name, it seems that rumor was true.

If someone was strong enough to battle the old man and still live, he knew that someone would prove a worthy opponent to fight!

Shunsui and Jushiro simply smiled widely, oddly anticipating the presence of the blond. The lazy Captain with a penchant for pink kimonos was particularly eager to once again meet the guy, since the meeting had started incredibly boring.

Just because Byakuya had let Rukia and Renji go to the World of the Living didn't warrant a Captains Meeting!

Soifon grinned in anticipation and a little bit of nervousness as she eyed her new wrist bands and necklace which practically radiated an aura of power and resilience. They were surprisingly light for something made up of metal, but she wasn't about to complain.

She had tested her black bracelets and, much to her surprise, found out that they were strong enough to withstand an attack from Sajin's Bankai!

She wasn't nervous because he was coming here but nervous because she had a feeling he knew about the kiss she had given him during his sleep. Though she had instantly regretted it after that moment, she had later realized that it was a lesser reward compared to what he had gifted her with after she had seen the necklace and metal wrist bands.

The more she knew about him, the more interesting and endearing he become! The meal he had prepared for her that night had been one of the most perfect and delicious meals she had ever tasted in her long life. As if that hadn't been enough, he had left her room in the middle of the night with two gifts innocently placed on her nightstand.

As it was now, she was willing to tune down her cold attitude towards him _ even if a little _ just to see what his reaction would be like.

Retsu Unohana simply smiled that motherly and kind smile of hers and closed her eyes in peace. There was nothing to say about how she felt about Naruto's coming here since he had left her place this morning. She had been introduced to his divine cooking in the morning after she had woken up next to his broad body after a rather peaceful slumber.

The Captain of the 12th Division couldn't help the maniacal grin from appearing on his clownish face when he heard the name. If he was right _ which he was always _ then that name was of someone who had faced the Head Captain and survived!

A magnificent specimen for his experiments! He couldn't wait to dissect the man and see what made him capable of surviving a battle with the old Head Captain!

A few shouts of indignation followed by loud curses snapped the Captains out of their collective thoughts as they turned towards the door.

"Alright, when I open this door, I expect all you Captains, except my little Bee and Retsu-chan, to bow before my awesomeness!" a loud voice sounded outside the door followed by an incredibly strong kick to the door which ripped it out of its hinges and left it stuck to the walls.

The Captains _ except Soifon, Unohana, Shunsui and Jushiro _ frowned at the demand as well as the way he made his entrance. The aforementioned Captains smiled when Naruto walked inside the room in all his muscular glory and stood before the Captains with his hands crossed over his broad chest and a wide grin on his face.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and stared at the slightly annoyed blond who seemed to be irritated due to something he didn't care about "What brings you to the Soul Socie…"

Naruto raised his hand in protest "Why isn't anyone kneeling!? I thought I made it clear to you!"

Byakuya stepped forward with a frown on his stoic face "Captains such as us do not kneel before anyone, let alone a commoner like you"

Naruto didn't let the comment bother him "Are you sure you don't want to kneel because you can't … due to that huge stick up your ass"

Jushiro elbowed a snickering Shunsui in the ribs as he tried to control his own twitching of lips. Nobody had insulted the stoic Captain and noble like that except Yoruichi when he had been a young boy!

The black haired noble felt his frown deepen at his insulting words "I suggest you watch your tone lest I cut off your tongue"

Naruto walked up to the Head Captain and pulled the chair from behind him before sitting down. Imposingly eyeing the gathered Captains, Naruto crossed his feet over one another and grinned widely.

The Head Captain ignored his twitching eyebrows and tried to get his irritation under control as he witnessed the insulting action. That chair was meant for him to sit on, he regretted not sitting on it as soon as the meeting had begun.

"And I suggest you remove the stick before you threaten someone, otherwise it will get in the way!" Naruto retorted in a fake concerned tone "I seriously think it's going to hurt you someday. By the way, how long is it?"

Shunsui couldn't keep his snickers in control and busted out laughing while Jushiro tried to keep his shaking shoulders under control. Soifon smirked widely, inwardly cheering on for Naruto to insult the stoic Captain even more considering he had the audacity to insult Lady Yoruichi in the past.

Retsu Unohana simply smiled a close-eyed smile, expertly hiding the giggles that were threatening to come out as she witnessed the amusing scene.

Sajin and Mayuri remained impassive to the scene and simply looked on, the former had no sense of humor and the latter was too busy coming up with ways to dissect the blond haired man.

Kenpachi had a wide grin on his face as he eyed the bold man who had pulled the chair away from the Head Captain and insulted Byakuya like it was a normal thing to do. So the man was bold, had a dark sense of humor and was insanely strong? He was lucky to be alive!

Byakuya reached for his sword and pulled it out with a scowl on his face while Naruto looked on with a wide grin on his face, discreetly sending a playful wink at a smiling Unohana. Before the black haired Captain could attack, Yamamoto loudly slammed his cane against the wooden floor "Enough! Captain Kuchiki, put away your sword"

"Yeah, you heard the old man, but do remember that by 'putting it away' … he didn't mean for you to put the sword where you have already placed a certain wooden stick … 'cause seriously that would be painful, especially without the sheath" Naruto commented sagely, inwardly snickering at the constipated look on Byakuya's face.

Yamamoto rubbed the edges of his temple and turned to an irritated black haired Captain ready to release his Bankai "Captain Kuchiki, you are dismissed for now, we will discuss your reasons for letting Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai leave towards the Living World at a later date"

Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto and walked out of the room after directing a dangerous glare at a grinning Naruto who waved at him. He would deal with the insolent man later, consequences be damned! His shattered pride would want nothing less than the blond man's head on a platter!

"Now with that stick in the mud out of the way, let us properly start the introduction" Naruto exclaimed in a cheerful tone as he stood up "But before that, I need to do something that simply cannot wait!"

Before Soifon could blink, Naruto was in front of her with a wide grin on his face and arms stretched in a welcoming hug. Much to the surprise of the present Captains, the stoic Captain didn't attack him as soon as he wrapped his hands around her but simply let him hug her without saying or doing anything.

"Little Bee! How I have missed you!" Naruto sobbed comically, anime tears streamed down his red-whiskered face. Soifon simply looked ahead and ignored the question nagging at her mind as to how her uniform was not getting wet when Naruto was crying so much on her shoulder.

She was also desperately trying to remind herself that he was simply faking all the tears and that she had to hold on to her resolve to not react in a feminine manner, meaning giving him a bone crushing hug.

"You are not happy to see me?" Soifon felt her resolve shatter when she witnessed his tear-stricken face, wide innocent red eyes filled with fresh tears and an adorable pout on his face. She didn't even know before she was hugging the life out of him.

That kind of cuteness must be declared illegal!

Unohana finally realized why the strange relationship between Naruto and the stoical Squad 2 Captain worked so well and why Naruto had chosen her as his would-be adopted daughter.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and interrupted the strange scene that was going on before him. He knew better than to interrupt the man who had beaten him but the scene was getting on his nerves "Sorry to interrupt you, but we need to the matter at hand"

Soifon finally got ahold of her emotions and pushed Naruto off of her with a scowl, though everyone could tell that there was no real malice behind the scowl.

Seeing himself being rejected, Naruto released his hold on the petite Captain and turned towards the old man with a twitching eyebrow "Old man, you do know you interrupted a very private moment between me and my Little Bee, don't you?"

Yamamoto sighed "Regrettably, yes"

Naruto sighed in resignation and walked back to his chair … well the Head Captain's but who cared? "I feel like I am surrounded by freaks who knows nothing about personal matters"

"Naruto-kun, I hope these so called … freaks do not involve me" Unohana asked in a calm but smiling tone, an aura of death and malice surrounded her body, making her smile more demonic than comfortable.

Naruto paled completely white and raised his hands in surrender "O-of course not, Retsu-chan"

She smiled pleasantly "Good"

Naruto sighed in relief.

Kenpachi couldn't take it any longer and stepped forward with a wide grin on his face "Hey kid, why don't you and I have a little fun?"

Naruto blinked several times before backing away in horror "Sorry pal, but I am not into that sort of thing!"

Kenpachi scratched the back of his head in confusion before his mind caught on to what the man was saying "What the hell? That's not what I meant!"

Naruto kept backing away with wide eyes "Stay away man! I know stuff … dangerous stuff and am not afraid to use it!"

Kenpachi actually stepped back with an annoyed expression on his face "Tsk"

Seeing as the barbarian's offer of a battle was rejected Mayuri stepped forward with a maniacal grin on his face "How about we skip this meaningless chatter and proceed to my lab? I will give you the honor of being my guinea pig to a new experiment I have been trying to conduct"

The temperature of the room was suddenly dropped down a few degrees, a dark aura engulfed the entirety of the room as Naruto stood up from the chair and stared at the sadistic Captain _ who remained oblivious to the course of his mood _ while the rest of the Captains stiffened.

"So you think a man should consider himself honored to be used as a test subject for your experiments?" Naruto asked in a calm smiling tone, causing the other Captains along with the Head Captain to step away from the maniacal man.

Why did his smiling face actually seemed more terrifying than his impassive visage?

"Why yes of course" Mayuri answered with a wide grin, showing his yellow teeth in a disgusting manner "Normally, I don't let my guinea pig have any say in the experiment but since you are such a fascinating specimen, I will make an exception and limit the time of your dissection to thrice a day, not a bad offer, don't you think?"

The rest of the Captains except Unohana and Yamamoto hurried out of the room _ even the bloodthirsty Kenpachi _ as they witnessed Naruto's terrifyingly calm smile

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I use you as a guinea pig for a technique I have been dying to test"

Mayuri's eyes widened in shock when an invisible force froze him in place and watched in horror as Naruto gathered a ball of dark lightening in his hand and shot it straight at his unprotected chest, instantly obliterating his body.

His eyes would've widened in surprise if his current form had any eyes as the pain continued to course through his liquid body!

He would think about the strange attack later, for now he had to go back to his lab and recover his form. That was the plan at least! A dark shield surrounded his liquefied body and raised him above the ground before floating him towards Naruto's sitting form "Why so eager to escape? I thought it you would be honored for being my test subject"

"Release me this instant, you fiend!" a disembodied voice sounded from the green liquid.

A sudden torrent of red lightening followed by black flames inside the shield replaced Mayuri's disembodied voice with screams of pain. Unohana and Yamamoto tried not to let the screams of pain and agony disturb them as they stood there without saying anything.

After a few minutes of constant screaming, Naruto carelessly tossed the orb at Yamamoto's feet and stood up with a wide cheerful grin on his face, all traces of sadism vanished

"The clown is unconscious, tell him to not ask me something like that otherwise … my hands may slip and he might … die"

Yamamoto caught the large orb in his hands and raised his Spiritual Pressure to alert his Lieutenant. The silver haired subordinate appeared in a kneeling posture inside the room. The old man tossed the large orb at his kneeling subordinate and sighed "Take Captain Kurotsuchi to his lab"

"Yes sir!"

Unohana stepped forward with a calm smile on her face "Naruto-kun, do you mind me asking for your real reason for coming here?"

Naruto nodded with a soft smile, which Yamamoto didn't miss. So the beast could actually smile like a normal person? That was certainly new and unexpected!

"Of course not, I am here to inform you that I and my dear wife are going to Hueco Mundo to deal with a certain problem" Naruto raised a hand when the old Captain opened his mouth "Let me finish, prepare your troops … train your subordinates and take every precaution to secure the future of your people. The moment Aizen figures out that we are far too stuck in our problems in Hueco Mundo, he will attack the Living World with his Espada"

"Don't you think that's a risky gamble?" the black haired motherly Captain asked calmly.

Naruto simply smiled widely "Taking on risks is what make things all the more interesting"

Walking towards Unohana, Naruto gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek before disappearing without a trace, giving the motherly Captain no time to think about his actions "See you later, Retsu-chan!"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow of surprise when he witnessed this new and frankly shocking development. He was about to open his mouth and ask what was going on when the room was flooded with vile Spiritual Pressure, causing his eyebrows to raise higher up his empty hairline.

"Not a word to anyone about this, are we clear?" the kind and motherly Captain asked in a deceptively sweet tone while malic and evil oozed off of her in waves.

Yamamoto nodded calmly, though a keen observer would've been able to see the slight beads of sweat dropping down his brow as he watched the female Captain walk out of the room with no trace of the concealed power lingering behind her calm demeanor.

He may be the Head Captain and the strongest Shinigami in the Soul Society, but even he was not immune to the effects of righteous female fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly leave a review and let me know what you think, will ya?


	13. Author's Note

**Not a Chapter!**

Alright guys and gals, first of all, I would like to apologize for saying what I am about to say. My final exams are right up my head and I haven't prepared in the slightest! I need to study in order to not only pass but to get the highest marks possible. I may not look like it but I am a topper of my class! Surprising huh?

Anyway, I can't write anything until and unless the exams are over. That means I won't be able to update for the duration of **April and May**! I know how irritating and disappointing it would be, I can practically see your frowns from here, but it's not something I can avoid. Writing is my passion but I am not willing to put it between me and my career.

What I am trying to say is that I know it's infuriating to wait for something only to be told that you won't be receiving it. I understand your reasons for being angry at me but guys and gals, I need you to support me on this! If you are not willing to offer your support then could you please not leave angry comments? That would only worsen my mood even further and I might even quit writing all together!

 **A Special Announcement to my Moon Emperor fans:** I was greatly disappointed to see how poorly the last chapter was received! Those who reviewed has my sincere thanks and praises, those who supported me has my respect and my gratitude and those who ignored them, well I can only say that I feel disappointed. Each and every single chapter from 1 to 4 had received over 50 reviews, yet the fifth one received only 32? I mean instead of the counting going up, it lowered significantly.

Anyway, I hope you understand and offer your support. I could've just stopped writing and then updated after two months but I didn't want to become like some of the other Fanfic Authors who disappear for months without saying anything. I wanted to at least let you know that should you feel anger at me, it would be totally justified.

See you at the end of May! Stay safe and good luck.


	14. Chapter 14: Shusuke Amagai Arc Part I

**Shusuke Amagai Arc Part I and Invitation to Hueco Mundo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or anything else.**

 **I know this may be boring and long, but please read this and the ANs in the end to the fullest to clear confusion. Those of you who has read my Moon Emperor fic, ignore the first AN but read the rest. Thank you!**

 **Author's Note 1** : I found myself devoid of any words passionate enough to convey what I felt when you guys and gals offered your support with my dilemma. I was humbled and captivated by your kind expressions of reassurance. I have seen several authors announce the same thing before and have seen the results. Profanities, unsympathetic use of words and outright feelings of outrage and anger expressed in the comments of the readers!

I couldn't find words to describe my happiness when I read the reviews. All of them (except one guest review) were of encouragement, cooperation and wishes of good luck. Believe me when I say, I was humbled to have been blessed with such sympathetic, compassionate and reassuring readers.

I suppose you would be pleased to hear that I not only passed my exams with the highest marks but I was offered a complete Scholarship in a foreign university! I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your words of inspiration, support and patience. I was able to concentrate on my studies when I was assured that you would be patience, so I believe that the actual credit of my victory goes to you, kind readers! Thank you!

 **Author's Note 2** : With that out of the way, I don't know whether you would be pleased or displeased by my decision, but I have decided to start the (Shusuke Amagai Arc) now. Many of you will be wondering why? Well, the Arc sort of stumbled into the main Episodes in the cannon and frankly didn't have any meaning. I mean, it started between Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle!

The other reason is that I need time to properly develop some characters and their interactions with Naruto, otherwise it will look forced and unrealistic. Some of you may think that I am purposely prolonging the story, but believe me I am doing it for your amusement and fun. I can cover up the entire Bleach timeline in one chapter if you prefer?

Have Aizen killed before he can escape and destroy the whole dimension of the Hollows, thus the end of the Arrancars' arc.

Have Shusuke Amagai either killed or reasoned with by providing him with evidences of Yamamoto's innocence, thus no Shinigami bent on revenge Arc.

As soon as Muramasa appears, kill him and absorb his energy before heading for the World of the Living to terminate Koga, thus no freaky sword Arc.

Rip Kageruza to a million pieces along with his Ragai, and no Mod Soul Arc.

Ichigo never fights Aizen and never loses his Spirit Energy, so no Fullbring Arc.

See?

So I decided to finish this Arc before we move on to the Hueco Mundo Arc. Still, if you guys and gals are unhappy with the decision, you can voice out your feelings and I will finish the Arc in about two Chapters. The decision is up to you!

 **Author's Note 3** : I realized that some of my chapters were more focused on character development and humor, thus neglecting a few points. I realized that Naruto was not giving Tsunade enough love and so I wrote this chapter to contain some heated stuff, not a lemon but still dangerously close enough.

In fact, I have added similar stuff to the rest of the chapters. I **highly recommend** that you reread them when you have time and you will notice the differences.

 **Answers to a few reviews,**

 **Dadevilsdevil:** Actually, I am not a very avid fan of inserting more Naruto characters into a crossover story until and unless they are intimately connected with the main character, so sorry, but no other characters will be meeting Naruto in Hueco Mundo.

 **Lara5170** : Judging from your review, you are not a big fan of Byakuya which is understandable. I mean the guy is powerful and all, but he is arrogant.

 **Numers261** : Thanks mate, glad you liked it.

 **Home of the Brave:** Nope!

 **NyaNyakittyface** : (Grin) why do you think she would… get off as you said? I didn't give any hint, did i?

 **Question of the day (** **What gets wetter & wetter the more it dries?** **)**

 **Answer of the Previous Question (** **She dialed but never actually called!** **)**

 **Winners (Unstezr, Necronlord1987, X-ownz, Printedsnail11) Well done, guys!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1** **st** **Division Barracks, Next Day**

"A quick question, Head Captain" Byakuya started with a barely concealed expression of annoyance "Why is HE here?"

The Captains of all the squads, except those who had defected, were gathered in the First Division Barracks for an emergency meeting called by the Head Captain himself.

That was all good and understandable, what Byakuya could not figure out was why the blond annoyance was here sitting between the motherly Captain Unohana and Soifon.

The Head Captain had requested all the Captains to appear in the 1st Division Barracks for a meeting. They had arrived just as ordered but Naruto had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked open the door to the massive room, which had recently been repaired.

Without waiting for anyone's consent on the matter, he had marched right into the room and proceeded to do what he always seemed to do. Meaning … enveloping the strict Captain of Squad 2 in a bone crushing hug, ignoring her sputtering, incoherent words and blushing face.

What he hadn't expected was for the blond to suddenly hug the motherly Captain and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek before producing three chairs from nowhere and urging the two aforementioned Captains to sit down!

His response to the question of producing chairs for the two female Captains and not for the rest of the Captains was and he quote

"Hey, if the old man over there gets to sit on his butt, why can't my cute Little Bee and Retsu-Chan do the same? Shame on you for treating ladies with such disrespect! And as for the rest of you Captains, you get to stand there like a bunch of telephone poles cause, fortunately or unfortunately for you, you are not a bunch of beautiful ladies!"

While that had been surprising and outright shocking, Captain Unohana simply smiling a diminutive smile in response to his action was what astonished the rest of the Captains. Shunsui went as far as giving the blond a 'thumbs up' for his bold move.

Sitting between the two Captains _ who he had forced to sit down as well _, with his hands draped over the back of the two chairs and feet crossed over one another, Naruto grinned broadly "Oh yeah, I forgot you are here as well!"

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at the dismissive tone.

Yamamoto rubbed the edges of his temple and sighed tiredly "Captains of the Gotei 13, as you know, with the defection of Aizen and his cohorts, their Captain position were left vacant and the overall military might of the Soul Society was severely crippled. Vacant seats provides dangerous opportunities for ambitious individuals who might want to attack the Seireitei in its weakest stage of being. As such, I myself along with two other Captains surveyed the ascension exam of a potential candidate for the position of a Captain's seat"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow "Who?"

The old Head Captain turned to his student "A member of the Expedition unit"

Naruto scowled darkly "Why wasn't I offered the seat of a Captain?"

The mental picture of a grinning Naruto leading a Squad of the Gotei 13 to places unknown and ordering them to do ridiculous tasks appeared in Yamamoto's mind, causing him to shudder in horror.

He needed to search the Archives and see if there was any Kido that could wipe off certain memories or thoughts from one's mind 'cause this vision would haunt him for life!

"Hey don't make that face, old man, I would make a great and awesome Captain!" Naruto defended after he saw Yamamoto's horrified expression.

Seeing the deadpan expressions of the Captains, Naruto deflated in depression. It's not like he would order them to either ceaselessly and futilely search for the lost city of **Ramenlantis** or find the hidden treasures containing infinite sake… right?

…. Ok, maybe he would, but then again what was the point of being a Captain if you didn't abuse your position as a high ranking officer!

Seeing as he didn't see the condescending gazes of two Captains, Naruto perked up and turned to his right side.

"L-little Bee, you know I w-would make a great Captain, r-right?"

Soifon weakly whimpered and bravely tried to hold on to her pride and resolve, desperately trying to prevent herself from looking at him. Lightly turning her grey gaze towards him, her thinly constructed defenses crumbled like an earthen vase as she saw his expression.

Wide, innocent red eyes brimming and shinning with fresh drops of tears, his thin lips were trembling as if holding back his sobs as he looked up at her with a puppy dog expression.

The other Captains sweat dropped as Soifon squealed like an Elementary school girl and grabbed the still lightly sobbing blond in a bone-crushing hug, nuzzling his red whiskered cheek and practically squashing his flesh and bones to paste from the force of her hug.

Even Naruto turned purple from suffocation!

Hearing Yamamto's loud cough amidst her cute-induced frenzy, the petite Captain opened her eyes and looked around the room, seeing the different expressions on the Captains faces. Some like Shunsui and Jushiro were openly grinning widely, some like Komamura, Byakuya, and Kenpachi were neutral while Unohana was smiling softly.

Seeing their expressions, the petite Captain abruptly let go of a purple looking Naruto and coughed into her hand, a light blush visible upon her cute little cheeks.

"Sometimes, I really … and I mean really, really … hate you, ya old coot!" Naruto announced in depression "Me and my Little Bee were establishing a connection there for crying out loud, why did you have to insert your wrinkly old ass in there!?

Trying very hard to not let the comment get to him and to stop himself from releasing his Zanpakuto, Yamamoto clenched his staff tightly and sighed "Regrettable but we have matter we need to discuss…"

Naruto turned to Unohana with a pout "Retsu-chan, can you believe the nerve of this old dude? Matters more important than my connection with my Little Bee? And I thought Byakuya was the only one with the stick!"

Byakuya's hands itched to reach for his sword and cut the insolent blond to a million pieces.

As if realizing something, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stood up and shakily pointed to Yamamoto's staff "O-old man, that staff isn't … right!?"

Not realizing the meaning of the question, the Head Captain raised an eyebrow when Shunsui almost fell to the ground from shock while Unohana gracefully placed her hand over her mouth to hide her soft giggles.

"Isn't what?"

"Isn't … you know… the stick which you … ahem … use to make yourself look … so straight…" Naruto explained unsurely, causing Yamamoto to develop a multitude of dangerous looking tic marks on his wrinkly temple.

Hearing the comment, Shunsui and Jushiro excused themselves with hands placed over their mouths to stop their laughter as they dashed out of the room, saying a quick 'Hello' to a confused and tired Shusuke who had been told to wait outside the door.

"It does have a slight shine to it! Wait, it is, isn't it!?" Naruto accused as he forced his hands away from himself in disgust "Dammit it old man, you can't just keep those things out in the open, I touched that staff for goodness sake!"

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T YOU FOOL!" Yamamoto roared in anger as a thunderous aura of fire surrounded him, causing the Captains, except Unohana to lightly sweat from the heat as well as the pressure.

"Oh god! What a relief!" Naruto sighed in relief and repeated nuzzled and kissed his previously extended hands "Come here babies, come to daddy!"

Getting his temper under control, Yamamoto sighed in frustration and brought his staff upon the wooden floor in a loud thunk "Let's get this over with, enter Captain Shusuke Amagai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Karakura Town**

The fabric of space ripped open in the middle of a street and a tall blond man stepped out. As soon as Naruto stepped out, the portal closed shut and vanished without a trace. He could've just teleported to his mansion but Tsunade had unexpectedly ordered him to appear a few minute worth distance away from the mansion and then slowly come home.

He had been tempted to comment that maybe she was having some girl on girl action with Rangiku and didn't want him to interrupt, but after hearing the clear anger in her tone, he had wisely chosen not to open his mouth

She had been rather forceful and violent with her demands.

And was it just him or did the demand of 'come to my office as soon as you arrive' sounded ominous and dangerous. There was no such thing as 'her office' in the mansion, so where was he supposed to go once he arrived?

Then again, she might just create another room and call it her office just to prove her point. She was peculiar and eccentric like that… kind of like him in some ways.

He had a distinct feeling of foreboding that his busty wife knew about his stunt with Rangiku and was clearly out to get revenge or some explanation.

Speaking of Rangiku, that busty little rascal would no doubt be thirsty for his blood due to his *kiss the life out of her and leave her all hot and bothered* stunt. He would have to choose his 'landing area' very wisely or find himself on the receiving end of a hormonal Shinigami's righteous female fury.

Especially a horny female with a sharp, pointy sword and a newly discovered penchant for licking blood!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto exhaled loudly and tensed his muscles to shoot towards his mansion to face his problems head on like a man. However before he could take off with a manly scream of determination and conviction, something bumped into him and a small yelp was heard.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the feminine whine and turned around with a soft smile. Flopped on the ground was a small feminine figure dressed in a royal pink kimono with several decorated designs of flowers and blossoms.

The abnormal and most peculiar aspect of her appearance was the outsized round trey-like hat along with threaded segments of fabric functioning as a veil.

"Ouch!" the small figure whined cutely and rubbed her no doubt sore behind "What hit me?"

Naruto grinned at her cute noises and kneeled down before lightly moving the front of her veil to the side "Hey there cutie, you hurt?"

The small girl hastily removed her veil and discarded it to the side with a childish huff. His assumption were correct as the removal of the veil revealed a young girl with light blonde hair and wide green eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw his tall and imposing form with admittedly demonic features. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw an alarmingly large amount of emotions on her face before she concealed them with a haughty humph.

"I am fine" she replied with a huff and folded her legs under her small form, sitting in the traditional Japanese pose.

Naruto grinned unexpectedly and poked her nose with a finger, ignoring her indignant and surprised yelp "Watch where you are going next time. Ok?"

Why would a child need a veil? Seeing the veil reminded him of his trip to a far isolated and admittedly dangerous place known as Afghanistan where the women wears clothing hiding their form from head to toes.

However, call them cutie and remove their veils like he had with this girl and you would be dead before you even knew it. Those were some dangerous and fierce people there, especially the tribe called the Pathans or Pashtuns.

Even he had to admit that they were not someone you wanted to trifle with… unless you wanted to die or you were immortal like he was.

Tsunade had smugly ranted in his ears about female power after they had witnessed a female veil-wearing Pathan brutally beat up a pervert in the middle of a street. Even he had cupped his steel-like and indestructible family jewels in alarm!

It had been later revealed that the poor sap was a Sikh who had been after that woman, who was a Muslim, for at least a decade. However after meeting no luck, he had resorted to coping a feel while passing by and chalking it up to an accident.

Unfortunately, the tall and unexpectedly powerful woman had already known about his obsession and had decided that enough was enough. That decision had appeared in the form of repeated brutal kicks to his nether region with alarming and pinpoint accuracy!

He would forever remember the sickening scrunching sound of something round and fleshing being kicked to mush! The disturbing part was the fact that Tsunade was openly cheering her on and providing her with vital info on how to inflict more pain on the poor sap!

Needless to say, he had steered clear from Tsunade for the entire night until she had reminded him that she was in no mood to crush the source of her pleasure. Even though his family jewels were as indestructible as he was, he had sighed in relief.

Coming back to the issue at hand, those people wears the veil due to religious beliefs and rules, no such tradition or religious law existed in Europe or any other continent. Feeling her energy level rise significantly than before, he realized its purpose.

Blinking owlishly, the blond Juubi looked on as the small girl haughtily extended her and held it for him, obviously waiting for him to help her up.

Was this girl for real!? Seeing the lavish kimono, her perfectly shimmering and clean blonde hair and most importantly, her haughty attitude, Naruto grinned as he realized something.

This little cutie was royalty! This was his lucky day! He hadn't been provided with the chance to annoy a royalty before and now fortune has smiled on him.

Reaching past her extended hand, Naruto took the little girl by her tiny waist and lifted her like a doll, ignoring her screams of bloody murder and threats before sitting her on his wide shoulder "Would you please shut up? I am not trying to kidnap you, ya little brat!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she released soft sobs "Y-you c-called me a b-brat, do you k-know who I am!"

Naruto sweat dropped "Seriously, you are angry 'cause I called you a brat? Konohamaru would take it as a compliment!"

"Unhand me, you fiend!" she snapped and futilely struggled to get down from his shoulder.

Grrrrra!

Naruto grinned widely as the little girl stopped struggling and developed an entirely new shade of red. Her adorable little cheeks puffed and reddened, tears of shock and embarrassment welled up in her eyes as she tried to ignore Naruto's snickering.

"Mou, is the little cutie hungry?" Naruto cooed childishly before reaching for his long coat.

The little blonde crossed her hands over her chest and huffed with an angry scowl on her face. Still hearing his concealed snickers, the blonde turned around with an angry glare to admonish the insolent man laughing at a Princess, only to blink when she found a few deliciously large rice balls in front of her face.

"Here" Naruto handed her the large rice balls with a soft smile on his face, causing the little girl to blush and reluctantly take the food "Don't be shy"

"I am not shy" she retorted haughtily and huffed before eyeing the rice balls with suspicion "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

The blond energy incarnate pouted and gave her a teary-eyed look, his lower lip trembling "Y-you don't b-believe me? You little meanie!"

The little blonde girl scowled and continued eyeing the rice balls as if expecting them to suddenly grow a pair of legs and start walking away like a champ. Seeing as she was not going to eat the food, Naruto sighed tiredly and snatched one of the rice balls from her hand, ignoring her indignant shout of 'Hey!'.

"What? You are not eating it, ya little twerp, least you can do is let others eat it" Naruto retorted and dramatically raised the rice ball to his lips, taking a considerable bit from the food and purposely making moans of content as he chewed.

The blonde girl gulped as she watched the man eat the rice ball with so much passion and intensity that her stomach was practically yelling at her to eat the rice balls, even if they were poisoned!

Swallowing the last of the rice balls and making sure to make a show for the little blonde Princess, Naruto slyly snaked his hand for the other sphere of deliciousness, only to find empty space. Blinking owlishly, the blond retracted his hand and looked at the adorable blonde sitting on his shoulder with a deadpan look.

Adorably red little cheeks were puffed up due to gulping the whole rice ball as she chewed and swallowed the food, all the while venomously glaring at him. Instead of the glare being scary and dangerous, it was funny.

Her little cheeks were puffed up and red from both eating the food in a un-lady like fashion and from embarrassment. Several grains of rice were stuck to the sides of her mouth as she tried to eat and glare at him.

It was adorable!

Before he could squash the cute little blonde in a bone-crushing hug, the familiar sounds of Hollows reverberated throughout the town, catching Naruto's attention. Tearing his gaze away from the blonde, Naruto turned towards the source of the noises and saw an amusing sight.

Two men, Shinigami from their looks, were running across the air from a large horde of hungry Hollows. Seeing the direction of the two men, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a horrified look on the little girl's face.

Looking closely and a subtle psychic probe, Naruto realized she was more worried about the two men running from the Hollows than her own safety or fear of the beasts. That could only mean she had seen Hollows before and judging from her Spiritual Energy, Naruto realized that she was a Shinigami noble.

The two running men increased their speed and with one sudden and unexpected use of Flashstep swept the little Princess off from his shoulder and sped into the distance, while Naruto looked on with a raised eyebrow "Take care of them!"

'Wait' Naruto mused slightly as he watched the two men speed off with the blonde 'If the Hollows were after the two men and they sped past me just a second ago, then that means ….!'

Looking up, Naruto sweat dropped as he saw the enormous horde of hungry and salivating Hollows descend upon him with loud growls. Before they could jump on him and crush him under their weight, a devastatingly powerful force burst forth from his muscular body and blasted them to unrecognizable pieces of flesh.

Hordes upon disgustingly vile hordes of Hollows burst forth from black portals and swarmed around the sky right above his head. Naruto cracked his knuckles and zipped upward with incredible speed, appearing right in the middle of the Hollows mass with a wide grin.

Seeing a deliciously powerful Spiritual being appear right in front of them, the hungry Hollows thanked their luck and sped towards his tall and imposing form.

A group of hungry Hollows reached him much faster than the others, only to find themselves impaled by large sword-like needles of hair. Naruto retracted his hair and turned it back to its original length before clenching his hand, drawing a dark liquid like energy.

 **Divine Judgment!**

Sweeping his muscular arm in a wide arc, the black liquid gushed forth from the palm of his hand and transformed into glowing spears of dark energy before shooting towards the hordes of Hollows with incredible ferocity, impaling, slashing, severing and burning them to ashes.

'Sometimes I hate being this powerful!' Naruto lamented depressingly as he looked around the now empty sky.

What the hell! Every single damned Hollow was gone! He had just started to enjoy the fight, dammit! He hated fighting, yes, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy one when it did actually happened!

He was tempted to rip open a portal to Hueco Mundo and go all Chaos Incarnate on the Arrancars but seeing as Tsunade had made it clear she wanted him in the Mansion ASAP, he couldn't!

Pouting childishly, Naruto looked around the sky once more, hoping beyond hope to see something big, ugly and wearing a mask, only to deflate and sped towards his house to find his sinfully busty Princess and vent out some frustration.

She better be ready or a lot of people will pay!

Off to the distance, a certain group of three looked with wide eyes as the powerful blond got rid of the Hollows like there were nothing but specks of dust and fly away without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uzumaki Mansion**

Softly touching the grassy ground of the Mansion's front yard, Naruto cautiously looked around the forest, up the water fall and across the surface of the lake before starting his walk through the wooden path connecting his mansion to the mainland.

The aura of the mansion and the surrounding forest was quiet. Too quiet! Even the majestic waterfall behind the mansion was calm! That alone was an ominous and freakishly gloomy indication of something dark and sinister!

Reaching the front gate, Naruto gingerly peaked his head inside and carefully skimmed the parameters with his sharp red eyes.

Seeing no seductively busty, temperamental and newly hormonal strawberry haired Shinigami waiting for him in the Living Room like a vengeful and horny vampire, the blond released a sigh he didn't even know he was holding and leaned against the front gate for a few seconds to get his thumping heart under control.

He really should work on his 'women skills' otherwise one of these days, it would cost him his blond ass!

Though he had to admit, leaving a woman all hot and bothered was just exhilarating! He had done the same to Tsunade for the first time and was proud to say that he was still doing it.

The only difference between now and then was… at that time he had been a naive and abnormally dense guy.

After a tiring day of continuously fighting resurrected Shinobi and White Zetsus, he had kissed Tsunade right on her pouty lips after seeing her arrive at his camp and left her gawking in the middle of the encampment without even waiting for a second.

Tsunade being … well the ever volatile Senju, had taken that gesture as a challenge and had tracked him to his tent for a confrontation. Needless to say, their first 'argument' had proceeded for the entire day, well into the night and no one had seen the busty Hokage or the brave War Hero for the entire 24 hours.

The next day, he had emerged a changed man.

Getting his thumping heart under control, Naruto extended his senses and searched the mansion for the busty Shinigami's life force and sighed in relief when he sensed her in her room. Judging from the lack of any hormonal thoughts going through her head and her sereneness, he figured she was sleeping.

That was good!

Less chances of him being caught and questioned by Rangiku. Recently she was either angry, irritated or aroused! The worst part was that he didn't know how to deal with her!

He couldn't help but think that maybe she was on her period since she seemed to be having a mood-swinging disorder. Was there even such a thing as mood-swinging disorder?! Honestly he neither knew nor cared!

He was severely tempted to sneak into her room and deliver a soul-searing, knee-buckling and mind-shattering kiss to her pouty lips and bolt away before she could properly wake up and respond to his passionate gesture!

But something told him that this time he may be caught and be forced to deal with the consequences!

Seeing as the object of his dilemma was soundly asleep in her room, Naruto extended his senses and searched for the other volatile busty and voluptuous blonde, only to sweat drop.

"Sometimes I hate it when I am right!" Naruto muttered depressingly.

As he had suspected, Tsunade had created an entirely new room atop the third floor next to the balcony overlooking the waterfall and judging from the position of her life force, she was currently in the aforementioned room, waiting for him no doubt.

'Maybe I can get a cup of ramen while she waits in there' Naruto mused mischievously 'I get a bowl of ramen and force Tsunade to wait for me? Sometimes, I am a genius!'

'Don't even think about it!' Tsunade sent through the link, prompting Naruto to pout.

'Aww man!'

'Get your ass moving and get here as soon as possible!'

'Can you at least tell me what sadistic, grotesque, atrocious, vicious, merciless and monstrous plan you have concocted in that sadistic, freaky, monstrous, astroci…'

'GET YOUR BLOND ASS MOVING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!' she boomed through the link, causing Naruto to deflate and drop his head in depression before dejectedly walking up the stairs to stand in front of the room with comical tears streaming down his face.

The door of the room was made from an ominously and threateningly dark wood with numerous blood droplets-like designs and spikey protrusions jutting out on the surface along with a metallic plate stating "Lady Senju".

Naruto eyes widened in horror and panic as he stepped back in fear.

This wasn't an office, it looked more like a torture chamber! The dark colored wood, the designs of blood droplets and the spikey protrusions all over the door practically screamed evil! Even the name plate was fear-inducing!

Maybe if he high tailed it out of here and masked his essence, she wouldn't notice!

'Beloved, I am going to count to three and if I don't see you inside the room within that time, you will wish you had never married me!' Tsunade warned 'Oh and do remember to wear something formal, like a business suit and go along with what I say or else …!'

Releasing comical sobs about 'busty and meanie wives' and saying goodbye to his hormonal little girl and ramen, Naruto composed himself like a man and cautiously pushed open the evil-looking door before lightly stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

The inside of the room was dark… so dark in fact that he couldn't even see anything but the light coming from the underside of the closed door and the small candles littered around the walls of the room. He couldn't even see his sinfully sensual wife!

But he knew she was inside. He could feel her powerful life force, her sensual and alluring presence, her intoxicating scent and her soft and seductively throaty sounds of breathing.

His vision gradually adjusted to the darkness of the room and Naruto was finally able to scan his surroundings. To his right side was a considerable row of books carefully arranged and placed in beautiful wooden shelves, along with a low wooden stair.

To his right side was the window leading to the balcony and overlooking the waterfall, but was currently closed shut and a crimson curtain was draped over it. To the two sides of the window was a large sofa and an armchair right in front of it.

Right in front of him was a considerably large desk with numerous files and folders carefully arranged and placed on its wide glossy surface. Several other accessories such as pen, pencils and other writing material littered the wide desk.

Off to the side of the desk, a large wine bottle with two glasses were innocently placed in a trey, flanked by two small candles. However, he could care less what the room held or what was located where, he was focused on something much more pleasing.

Sitting behind the extravagant desk was his busty and sensual wife. While he couldn't see the rest of her attire, what he could see was driving him crazy.

She was dressed in a silky white blouse with two of the buttons undone, the shirt straining against her massive mountains of flesh. The rest of the buttons looked as though they would bust any second from the sheer strain of containing such wobbling, heaving, mouth-watering fleshy spheres of seduction and lust.

Her silky and luscious blonde hair was beautifully done in a Chinese bun atop her head, two delicately thin bangs hanging on either side of her stunning visage. Her pouty and sinfully sensual lips were glossed a dark red, as if she had just removed them from a glass of blood.

Her chocolate brown eyes, filled with pure desire, temptation and carnal lust were hidden behind a pair of purple sharp glasses as they tersely skimmed over a report.

In all honesty, looking like that, she was clearly probing for a hard, lengthy and steamy educational session.

Hearing the door closed behind Naruto, Tsunade carefully looked up from the report and pinned Naruto's aroused form with her sharp and seductively gleaming eyes "Mr. Uzumaki, how of nice of you to join me! Please take a seat, we have much to discuss"

Deciding to play along for now, Naruto, dressed in a black three piece suit, faked nervousness and sat on the sofa with a loud gulp, making sure to hide his … excitement.

Setting her report aside, Tsunade's pouty lips stretched into a broad seductive smile as she placed her hands on the wide desk, giving Naruto unrestricted and unlimited view of her massive twins mercilessly squeezed and crushed inside the flimsy confinement of her silky blouse.

"Would you care for some refreshment, Mr. Uzumaki?" she asked with an innocent smile "My assistant called in ill today, thus I only have this bottle of wine, hope you don't mind?"

"A glass of wine does sound nice, Lady Senju" Naruto replied with a smile.

Smiling widely, Tsunade reached for the large bottle on the far side of her desk, making sure to give her wobbling 'assets' a little more force and shake than necessary. Grabbing the bottle, she calmly poured the red liquid into two glasses and stood up with an innocent smile on her pouty lips.

Sliding her chair back and walking around the desk, Tsunade smile widened when she heard Naruto gasp.

'What the hell!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

His pretending wife was dressed in a revealing short leather skirt barely covering her thick thighs and plump shelf of a rear! Her long legs and thick thighs were on full display! It looked more like a mini skirt than a skirt fit for a woman who was supposed to be acting all professional!

Taking a hold of the two glasses, Tsunade turned around, alluringly wide and thick hips wobbling from side to side, temptingly longs legs on full display and heaving mounds of mouth-watering flesh threatening to burst free as she sauntered over to the seated man.

Reaching the nervous and evidently arouse blond and standing dangerously close to his seated form, Tsunade extended one of the glass with a broad smile "Here you go"

Taking the offered glass of wine, Naruto tried and failed to tear away his piercing gaze from her sinfully ample cleavage. Tugging at his neck tie, Naruto wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow and coughed nervously "Ah … thank you ma'am"

Tsunade merely smiled and turned around to sit in the chair in front of Naruto, purposely taking her time to provide her blond husband with a close up view of her plump derriere and child-bearing hips.

Slowly taking a seat in the large chair with a contented sigh, her eyes twinkled in amusement when she heard Naruto take a double take and spit out his wine as her full rear ballooned out under her form, causing the leather skirt to ride up her already revealing thighs and expose her uncovered womanhood.

Giving his coughing form a questioning look, she raised a delicate eyebrow "Is something the matter, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Coughing up a few times, Naruto composed himself and gave his acting wife a surprised and aroused look "No … ahem… I am fine, thank you"

"If you say so" Crossing her smooth and long legs over one another, Tsunade raised the glass of wine to her pouty lips and calmly took a sip, all the while feeling Naruto's piercing gaze upon her lips.

Naruto felt his junior jump violently as he watched his busty and sensual wife calmly drink the red wine, purposely leaving a trail of red across her pouty lips. Would it be weird if he said that his wife even made the act of drinking wine as arousing as hell!

"Now then, Mr. Uzumaki, let's get to the topic at hand" Tsunade announced firmly and absently twirled the contents of the glass "Tell me about your skills?"

'So this is an interview scenario?' Naruto mused lightly 'Sweet!'

"Well, I have worked in several major companies as an accountant and thus am well-versed in that particular field. I have also done several part jobs as substitute lecturer in some of the most prominent Universities of Japan" Naruto explained nervously and took a calming gulp from the wine.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled mischievously as she leaned forward "That is all well and good, Mr. Uzumaki, but…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "But?"

"But that is not what I meant by skills" she retorted in a seductive whisper "I was hoping for something much more … appealing"

Naruto feigned an alarmed look "W-what are you saying, Lady Senju?"

Sighing in mock disappointment, Tsunade rubbed the edges of her temple and leaned back with a displeased expression "How disappointing… and I was almost thinking of hiring you"

Naruto perked up "Ma'am please clarify what kind of skills you want me to demonstrate and I will try my best to live up to your expectation!"

"Oh?" the busty blonde smirked widely "In that case, allow me to … clarify it for you"

Smirking widely, the voluptuous blonde calmly stood and walked up to Naruto's suddenly nervous and anxious form before straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck "M-ma'am!"

Grinding her seductively thick rear into his growing excitement, Tsunade reached for her blouse and unbuttoned two more buttons, causing the mountains of flesh to halfway burst free from their confines, while Naruto's eyes bugged out of his sockets.

"You see, Mr. Uzumaki, I am looking for the kind of skills to arouse me by simply describing it verbally, the kind of skills that stir up my dormant lust and the kind of skills that can take me into a state of continued bliss!" Wrapping her hands around his neck once again, the busty blonde neared the stupefied Naruto to her face by his neck tie and sensually traced her tongue over his red whisker marks, causing Naruto to shiver "Do you have that kind of skills… hmmm?"

Tracing her tongue all over his cheeks and the side of his mouth, Tsunade made sure to teasingly stay clear of his lips. At the same time, she was grinding and grating her plump rear into his steel-like erection while Naruto groaned and moaned under her sensual form.

"W-well Ma'am, I can't g-guarantee that kind of performance but I may be able to at least satisfy you for now … if you want?" Naruto announced nervously and tried to stay in character.

Her sensually and erotically thick rear grinding into his groin, her pouty lips leaving a trail of gloss all over his face, her hands tracing and measuring every inch of his muscular chest was seriously pushing his buttons.

Tsunade stopped her grinding motion and reached beneath her with a wide seductive smirk. Ignoring his throaty growl, Tsunade swiftly unbuckled his pants and reached inside for her prize with a contented moan.

Wrapping her delicate hand around her great and rigid prize, the former Hokage smirked sensually and fished out the bravely responsive soldier, teasingly moving her soft hands up and down its stiff form.

Naruto, being a hot-blooded Uzumaki, couldn't take it any longer and pushed Tsunade off of him with one sudden shove and forced her back on to her desk with a loud throaty growl. The sudden show of force and unexpected push caused the last of the blouse's button to come undone and release its wobbling prisoners to Naruto's hungry gaze.

"How forceful!" Tsunade commented with a smirk and licked her pouty lips as she eyed his large stiffness "Wonderful!"

Forcefully tearing away his business clothes, a bare Naruto ominously walked towards Tsunade, his large… ahem… excitement swinging from side to side, muscular arms flexing and relaxing, lips stretched into a hungry sneer, loud growls of lust emitting from his mouth and red slitted demonic eyes flaring in the dark room.

Reaching Tsunade who was leaning against the large desk with an anticipatory and lust-filled smirk, a clawed hand shredded her silky blouse to pieces and truly revealed the spheres of erotically hefty flesh, wobbling and swaying from their sudden release.

Releasing a loud growl, Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender form and smashed his lips to hers in a forceful and dominating kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth as Tsunade moaned. Snaking one of his muscular arm around her back, Naruto tore her leather skirt and assaulted her sinfully thick and plump rear.

Tsunade snaked one of his hands around his neck and neared him closer to the kiss while slithering the other down to her painfully jutting prize, rubbing, tugging and squeezing it for its worth.

With one hand occupied, the growling blond raised his other hand and fondled her heaving twins turn by turn, squeezing, molesting and mercilessly assaulting them like there was no tomorrow.

Separating away from the knee-buckling kiss, Naruto assaulted her uncovered neck, leaving several bite marks on her unblemished skin while Tsunade continued her ministrations with her prize which was ready to go 'Bankai'.

"I am sure you have noticed, but I am very, very horny right now!" Naruto growled savagely and sunk his canines into the fragile flesh of her delicate collarbone, drawing blood "Prepare yourself because you won't be leaving this room for the foreseeable future!"

Needless to say, Rangiku came down from her room in the morning and found the entire mansion empty which repeated for the next two days and nights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Days Later, Uzumaki Mansion**

A grumbling and pouting Naruto walked out of the front gate of the Mansion and strolled towards the waterfall behind his house in nothing but boxers, showcasing his stone-like chiseled body.

The waterfall behind the mansion created a stream-like pool of fresh and cool water at the back, flanked by grassy land on two sides. A pair of lounging chairs were placed around the two sides of the pool, along with umbrellas shielding them from the scorching sun.

Reaching the naturally made pool, Naruto sat on one of the lounging chairs with a pout before dropping the content of his hands. A bottle of massage oil and a pair of towels.

He and Tsunade had just finished their …ahem… interview and had to say that, after seeing his talents and divine skills, the busty blonde had practically begged him to 'work' for her 'company'.

Since he was such a generous and kind person, he had accepted her request and started his job right away by starting in her office over the desk, in the Kitchen over the counter, in the bathroom against the wall and in the living room, all of this under a Genjutsu so that Rangiku wouldn't see them.

Tsunade was currently taking a beauty nap and to rest her sore body from their continuous and lengthy duration of intimate 'interview'. The blonde could just use a bit of her chakra to instantly heal herself to health, but she was giving him time to deal with consequences of his actions.

"Stop your childish pouting, ya old perv!" a snappish voice declared from the middle of the stream "Get here right now!"

Naruto grumbled incoherently and turned away with a pout.

He had been in the Kitchen having a few dozen bowls of ramen to celebrate the success of his 'job interview' when the bane of his junior's existence and recently hormonal blonde Shinigami had accidently entered the Kitchen to have breakfast.

After a complete hour of dodging several utensils, plates, dangerous looking treys and pointy things, Rangiku had mercilessly dragged him to the Living room, forced him into the sofa and tied his hands behind his back before cracking her knuckles.

After being lectured and repeatedly bopped on his head with her merciless hands, he had been kissed to death right there. With no hands to explore her sinfully voluptuous body, he had been left in her seductive and lust-filled mercy.

Needless to say, Rangiku extracted her revenge in the most pleasurable way possible, by sucking the life out of him through his lips for half an hour and left him all hot and bothered.

Before storming out of the room, she had demanded that he get to the pool and give her a massage!

All in all, it had been hell to him. With Tsunade sleeping in her room and knowing that she wouldn't appreciate being acquainted with his 'Zanpakuto' so soon, he had been left tied and excited in the room with no hope of release!

Thus the current dilemma.

"Oi old perv, get in here or I will get there and drag your perverted ass over here!" came Rangiku's loud and irritated voice from the stream.

"Quit calling me a pervert, ya hormonal old hag!" Naruto snapped.

She had been the one who had kissed him and explored his upper body with her tongue as if she was measuring a road and she was calling him a pervert!

Huffing one last time, Naruto stood up from the chair and walked into the stream with a pout. Halfway submerged in the fresh water, Naruto lost his pouting expression and sighed in content as the cool water freshened up his tired and sore limbs.

Hearing sloshing behind him, Naruto turned towards the waterfall and couldn't help but giggle perversely.

Coming towards him with a seductive and alluring sway to her wide hips was a skimpily dressed Rangiku. She was dressed in a black laced bikini barely covering her private parts.

Wide and matronly hips tantalizingly swayed from side to side in the crystal blue water, soft and smooth skin gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Long and thick thighs being seductively squashed against one another between her legs as she walked up to him.

Mammoth and enormous mountains of mouth-watering, succulent and luscious flesh jiggled erotically in their flimsy and revealing restraints, bouncing and bobbing with every single step.

Long, luscious and silky blonde locks were swept over her head and clung to her exposed back and shoulder, while blue eyes filled with mischief and desire openly eyed his muscular body like a piece of meat.

He had to admit, aside from the size of her rear and vibrant blonde hair _he hadn't seen anyone match Tsunade in the rear department_ she was an almost perfect replica of his busty wife.

"See something you like, ya old perv" she asked sensually and draped her arms around his neck, kissing a surprised and aroused Naruto right on the lips. Tracing her tongue over his lips and into his mouth, the seductively smirk Shinigami separated after a few seconds and walked out of the water to the lounging chair with a wide smirk, an exaggerated sway to her thick hips.

This power! This control and this effects she had over him was exhilarating!

After he had made his interest clear by kissing her on the lips in Orihime's apartment, she had lost all her uncertainties, all inhibitions and restrictions placed on her by her own paranoid and insecure nature.

Lying on the large lounging chair, the busty Rangiku eyed his tall, muscularly imposing and delicious form with a lust-filled gleam in her eyes.

Long mane of blond tightly clinging to his muscular back shinned and gleamed in the afternoon sunlight like delicate strands of gold.

Steel-like and indestructible tanned skin pulled tight over a layer of bulging and stuffed arm muscles, connected to a pair of broad muscular shoulders strong enough to hold the weight of the world.

Stone-like chiseled chest resembling the statue of a fantasy based warrior flexed and twitched as Naruto splashed water over his body. Diamond-like droplets trailed from his chiseled chest, down his washboard abs resembling a land of steel-like hills stuck upon his abdomen and dripped down into the water.

And ….

Rangiku licked her lips as she eyed his bulge through his boxers. While she hadn't exactly … measured it yet … from what she held felt when she had laid atop him during her 'revenge', she knew that it was large enough to give her some pleasurably sore organs when the time for intimacy came.

Gifted with that kind of large and imposing tool, no wonder Tsunade couldn't keep her hands off of him! He was like the physical embodiment of her wet dreams! She wouldn't even leave him out of her room for a second if she had been married to him!

Standing there in the middle of the stream, splashing crystal blue water over his steel-like and muscular body, flexing his bulging muscles with the simplest of movements and swaying his long blond mane in the air to dry it, it was taking all her willpower, all her spiritual training and all her patience to not jump into the water and ride him like a horse!

She could do just that but first she needed to clear thing up with Tsunade before that. She wanted him of course, more than anything or anyone, but the familial bonds she had with them were strong enough to dissuade her from walking down the path of carnal release and satisfaction.

It was confusing and revolting to see her feelings change from familial love to bodily obsession. The change in feelings hadn't suddenly sprung up overnight or after seeing them but during the many tiring, stressful and depressing days of searching for them in Rukon Distract.

At first she had been merely trying to search for the warmth, the love and the connection they had provided her with before her suicide. She had searched and searched endlessly, traveling through the abandoned villages and towns of Rukon, explored the desserts of the outer districts to futilely find her 'big brother and sister'.

Day after day, night after tiring and exhausting night, she would come back to her rundown excuse of a house, a wooden shelter with no windows or doors, and weep her worries away in the corner.

With no one to comfort her during the chilly nights of the Soul Society and no one to hold her, her mind had found fantasies and illusions of a better future as its only companion.

Visions of being reunited with her goofy older brother and kind older sister, telling them about her troubles, watching them fuss over her, sitting between them as they bickered and argued over her haunted every corner of her mind.

Day by day, month by month, year by year, with the maturation of her body, mind and soul and still no trace of her family, the visions of happy family reunion changed from smiles of love into something much more.

She had been revolted, horrified and depressed by her change and had tried to work even harder to find them and thus keep her hormonal mind from conjuring up revoltingly sickening fantasies about her family.

However, after a few days of tiring and sleepless nights, her exhausted, stressed and lonely mind had finally succumbed to her dark desires and guiltily pleasured herself to sickeningly satisfying release before falling into blissful sleep.

After witnessing the results of the satisfying release, she had, much to her guilt and horror, resumed her disgusting behavior to keep her sanity in check.

Slowly but surely, her hormonal and teenager mind changed the entirety of the visions and replaced them with dark fantasies. Her previously childish mind and newly matured mind discarded the obsessive illusions of familial love and changed them into lust.

Instead of seeing their happy and proud smiles, her mature mind would see Naruto's lips stretched into a wide perverted grin and a wide seductive smirk on Tsunade's face as they hovered above her naked body, ready to devour her whole.

Smiles of happiness and pride changed into grins and smirks of temptation.

Instead of hearing their proud chuckles and laughter, her mind would conjure up the images of Naruto's grunting and moaning form, Tsunade's kind visage twisted into a seductive smirk as they would reach their collective climaxes!

Love changed to carnal lust.

The most surprising and revoltingly dark fact was that she was not only fantasizing about Naruto but Tsunade as well!

Witnessing the changes in her body and mind, she had resolved herself into joining the Seireitei along with her friend, Gin Ichimaru, to both search for the two objects of her dark fantasies and to keep her mind off of said images, no matter how pleasurable, no matter how satisfying they were.

Unfortunately, joining the Shinigami Corps proved to be a much greater miscalculation on her part. Instead of suppressing her bodily desires, performing several stressful duties such as killing Hollows and depending the Soul Society only forced her mind to seek relief in the form of bodily release.

Before joining the ranks of the Shinigami, she had been somewhat restrained and discreet about her activities because of her depressing living condition, preferring to only seek release when practically forced by her sick desires.

However after receiving her own small house in the Gotei 13 and provided with comfort and luxury, her mind had only forced her to plummet even deeper into the well of her fantasies and experience even greater guilt-filled but otherworldly pleasurable sensations.

After becoming the Lieutenant of Squad 10, with no trace of her goofy older brother and sister as well as the objects of her fantasies, she had dived into the world of sake. Drowning her sorrows and cravings with sleep-inducing liquid had somewhat controlled her sickening impulses for some time.

At least it had controlled them before the two immortals and the rest of Ryokas attacked the Soul Society and she found him wandering the streets of the Seireitei, looking as young, as divinely muscular and dominatingly imposing as ever.

Snuggled into his wide and muscular chest, hearing his side of the story, venting out her anger and frustration by arguing with him and seeing him pout like an adorable child, had increased the force of her hunger so much she had almost jumped his bones right there.

After being told to meet him on the Soukyuko Hill, she had immediately rushed to her quarters and ordered everyone to not disturb her for the rest of the day. She had pleasured herself to countless releases and had to guiltily admit that each release was much more pleasurable than the first.

Seeing him walking shirtless around the Mansion had driven her crazy with lust. As if that wasn't bad enough, Naruto and Tsunade were openly flaunting their goods in revealing clothes as if they thought she was some kind of saint who had no carnal desires!

Naruto would walk into the Kitchen or the living room wearing only a form-fitting shirt and boxers, openly showcasing his muscular body and large fleshy 'gizmo' bulging through his shorts, while Tsunade would sometimes wear biker shorts and tank top or a revealing red robe tightly hugging her sinful body, all the while expecting her to just sit back and not do any damn thing about it!

Training with him had been hell and not because it was hard! What was she supposed to do or more importantly, how in the nine bloody hells was she supposed to focus on her training when he was openly showcasing his shirtless torso!?

She couldn't count the number of times she had contemplated on abandoning her training regimen and riding his bones to mush!

The trip to the markets and her perfectly 'understandable' shopping spree had been both satisfying and irritating at the same time. Satisfying because she had openly declared Naruto as her husband to anyone who had asked and enjoyed the surprised look on Naruto's face.

The other satisfying part was that she had practically drained him of his blood due to her shows. By wearing skimpy or the barest minimum of clothes on her body, she had taken sick pleasure from seeing his excitation and bloody nose.

While she had enjoyed his bloody reaction to seeing her almost naked body, it had the same effect on her. Seeing his clear and surprisingly large 'excitement' jutting out from his leather pants, she had been severely tempted to throw any inhibition to the wind and ride him. The fact that they were in the dressing room in PUBLIC no less would've have been an added bonus!

However, as always Tsunade's disappointed and shocked visage had appeared in her mind, thus dissuading her from taking a step she would later regret.

It was irritating because some of the hussies in the market had decided that Naruto was a prime piece of meat rip for the taking and had openly brushed, caressed or even groped him in certain places, all the while ignoring the fact that she was his pretending wife!

To make matters worse, the old leech had the audacity to plainly reciprocate their vulgar behavior by groping them right back!

Even though she was not intimate with him… not yet anyway… she was still the possessive and jealous type, meaning it had taken all her willpower and patience to not go 'Haineko' on their naughty asses!

And then came the changing point of their strange relationship, the kiss in Orihime's apartment. That kiss had changed the very dynamic of their relationship from teasing but still familial bond to teasing but a bond of carnal lust!

No longer would she hinder her advances!

No longer would she keep herself restrained by useless reservations and insecurities!

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rangiku looked towards the pool once again and smirked widely as Naruto walked out of the water and stood on the bank of the stream, drying his long hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Old man, it's time for my massage!" she announced in a flirty and sing-song voice while Naruto's eye twitched.

"Sometimes, I really hate your wrinkly old ass!" Naruto commented in depression as he grabbed the small bottle of oil and strolled towards Rangiku with a scowl.

"Wrinkly old ass?" she asked with a delicate eyebrow raised before smirking temptingly "If it was as wrinkly as you said, then why were you having trouble taking your eyes off of it?"

"I hate you" Naruto muttered under his breathe.

Just because he said her rear was a little smaller than Tsunade's prodigious rump, didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy watching it ripple and jiggle with every single step. The little brat somehow saw him staring and was now rubbing it in his face!

Rangiku giggled loudly, unconsciously causing her massive twins to wobble enticingly "Oh I am sure you do, ya old perv!"

"I liked it when you argued with me on every front, you little fiend!" the blond energy incarnate grumbled as he stood next to her lounging chair, crossing his hands over his wide torso "… this smartass attitude of yours is getting on my nerves!"

"Your nerves?" Rangiku retorted smugly "Are you sure I am not 'getting on' something else?"

Not able to answer her, Naruto simply choose to glare at her while she flashed him a sweet smile.

Erotically tracing her hand over her long legs, Rangiku smirked widely and turned over her sinfully voluptuous body, lying on her taut stomach "Start with the legs and do remember to be thorough"

Grumbling under his breath about 'recently hormonal' and 'bossy blondes', Naruto spurt a few drops of oil on his hands and sat on the end of the chair before starting from her ankles.

His eyebrows twitched when Rangiku moaned and writhed as if having an orgasm! "Stay still, you old hag, and stop moaning!"

Rangiku flashed him a sweet and tempting smirk over her shoulder, giving his groin a pointed look "Why? Does my moaning disturb you?"

A tic mark popped on his temple as she rubbed his stiffness by the sole of her feet and giggled "Do you want the damn massage or not?!"

"Fine!" she pouted temptingly and lowered her feet "Spoil my fun!"

Grumbling under his breathe about the unfairness of the situation and vowing to get his revenge, Naruto straddled her legs and softly massaged her long legs, rubbing, kneading and patting the soft layer of fat and muscles before moving up her to her thick thighs.

Kneading the thick folds of her plump thighs, his junior jumped and bounced around in his boxers, obviously wanting to break free. Not that her constant moaning and writhing helped his mood.

Done with her thick thighs, Naruto decided to skip her plump rear and placed his hands over her narrow waist, only to feel a hand stop him and direct him back to her derriere. Scowling in irritation, Naruto decided that enough was enough and moved al little closer over her rump, causing Rangiku to tense in anticipation.

'Oh no, ya little tease, you will not be receiving THAT so early and so easily!' Naruto thought mischievously 'I will drive you to the very brink of lust-filled insanity before I give you what you want… just like I did with Tsunade!'

Putting his calloused hands over her plump rear, Naruto softly moved them across the fleshy globes, rubbing, kneading and molding her generous flesh like dough, all too aware of her muffled moans and slight wetness.

Rangiku tried and failed to suppress her moans and groans as Naruto stopped his grumbling and really started to work her rear. His strong calloused hands kneading her supple behind, practically leaving his handprints of the soft flesh was causing her to react in a natural way.

Rangiku slapped her hands over mouth to stop her scream of pleasure when Naruto added chakra into his hands and swept them over her rump, leaving her writhing and moaning under his form.

Naruto grinned mischievously and moved his hands over her slender and narrow back, gently massaging her spine and pouring an incredible amount of pure nature chakra into her vertebral column to sooth her nerves.

Judging from her tense posture, she could feel his … excitement on her rear and was obviously waiting for something, but, unfortunately for her, he was not that easy to be fooled or tempted.

Deciding that the still inexperienced and young blonde needed to understand the situation perfectly, Naruto skipped her shoulders and snaked his calloused under her lithe form to reach for her squashed twins of massive flesh, causing Rangiku to jump in surprise.

"O-old man!" she stuttered in surprise, only for her shocked stutter to turn into a muffled moan as Naruto squeezed her supple mounds "W-what are you doing?!"

Not giving her time, Naruto leaned forward and laid his muscular body atop her soft and supple back, as he assaulted her neck with his mouth, making sure to ground his … excitement on her meaty rear.

Tracing his tongue over the soft skin of her neck and collar, Naruto lightly bite and sucked on the tantalizing flesh, all the while kneading, squeezing and molesting her massive mounds through her bikini top.

Rangiku writhed, thrashed and squirmed under his form, her teeth lightly biting her lower lip to barely suppress her loud moans, her beautiful visage erotically twisted to one of absolute pleasure while her eyes openly gleamed with lust as Naruto assaulted every nook and cranny of her sinfully erotic body.

"You see, despite what you may think about temptation and allure, I am a man of many secrets and layers that even my wife does not fully understand" Naruto whispered into her ear, lightly biting her earlobe as he squeezed her massive mounds of tantalizing flesh "You will have to be even older than Tsunade to remotely tempt me into doing something I do not want to do"

The damn blond was either biting her earlobes, running his hands over long legs, squeezing her rear or molesting her prodigious bust like there was no tomorrow!

At this rate ….

Rangiku puffed cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she felt her climax approaching fast.

However she before could reach her sweet and satisfying destination, Naruto stopped his ministrations and stood up with a wide grin. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he walked away without even looking back.

She had been in the middle of something glorious! There was no way he would do something like that, would he? Seeing his retreating form, her eyebrows twitched as she stood up from the chair, not caring about her modesty or what was left of it anyway.

"YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto stopped his stride and turned towards her with a wide innocent grin, his naïve and cheerful persona in full blast "Hey little Giku-chan, someone is about to arrive her, you may want to cover up yourself!"

"Someone is coming! You mean to tell me you prevented me from having an orgasm simply because you think some bastard is about to come here!?" Rangiku screamed in frustration and stomped towards him, not caring that her massive twins were exposed and jiggling like a bunch of kids on sugar rush "I don't care if the Soul Society is about to be destroyed or the entire damned world is about to come to an end, you are finishing what you started, you bastard, or you will pay dearly!"

"Wow, look at the mouth on you, Giku-chan!" Naruto retorted cheerfully, angering Rangiku even more "But no can do, boss lady, this is important!"

She didn't just say that she was about to orgasm, right? Most people would never admit that they were ready to have an orgasm from simple foreplay, yet she openly shouted it out! Guess she really was frustrated if she was using that kind of crude language with him!

"More important than me!?" she snapped angrily and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the chair with a twitching eyebrow "I am going to lay here and you are going to finish what you started or I swear I will make you pay dearly!"

Naruto sighed and pouted "Fine, just let me first deal with him at least"

"No!"

"Aww come on, it will only take a few seconds!"

"I said NO!"

"He is standing over there for goodness sake!" Naruto snapped and pointed to the other side of the waterfall where a confused Ulquiorra was standing.

Rangiku cursed herself for forgetting to bring her sword. This was the guy who was responsible for denying her release! This was the bastard who had interrupted her divine massage! She would have ripped his melancholic hide into a millions pieces if she had her sword right now!

Ulquiorra stood to the side of the waterfall and simply observed the interaction between the two calmly sitting blondes. Judging from the trey placed before them, it appeared as though they were having a calm and serene tea ceremony.

However, he was not here for that, his orders were simple but absolute. Invite Naruto Uzumaki to Las Noches for a feast by the orders of Lord Aizen.

Lord Aizen had admitted that the lack of vital information about the blond made him a dangerous obstacle for his future plans. Gin Ichimaru had suggested inviting the strange blond to Hueco Mundo to observe his behavior by the pretense of having a feast with Aizen, and if possible to capture him.

Seeing them notice his presence, Ulquiorra tensed slightly as the tall and imposing blond approached him with a wide innocent and cheerful grin "Hey there, Mr. Constipated, whatcha doing here?"

Not letting his insulting comment get to him, Ulquiorra merely pinned the muscular man with his sharp gaze "Naruto Uzumaki, I have here on the behalf of Lord Aizen to deliver his promise to you by inviting you to Hueco Mundo for a feast. Your response?"

Naruto perked up at the mention of Aizen "Wait, so Four Eyes is finally inviting me to that awesome desert?!"

"That is correct"

"Woohoo! I am gonna go on a camping trip, baby!" Naruto shouted to the heavens, surprising the melancholic Arrancar with his carefree and oblivious nature.

This was the man Lord Aizen was wary of? He didn't looked anything special.

"Wait here, I am gonna pack my bags and will be right back. Oh and by the way …" Naruto leaned to closer to whisper in the emotionless Arrancar's ear "Tell those Menos something or whatever … to prepare a Negation and fire it as soon as I arrive here, understand!?"

Not letting the fact that the cheerful somehow knew the purpose as well as the name of the technique used by the Menos surprise him, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the strange request "Why would we need to leave in such a hurry? And the Technique is called Negacion"

"Trust me, what I am about to do next will be very dangerous for both of us" Naruto warned in a whisper "If we are caught, both of us will be killed in the most brutal way possible. Me for committing the act and you for standing near me after the act, ya got it?"

Still not able to understand what the blond truly meant, Ulquiorra simply nodded and watched Naruto walked into the Mansion for a few seconds and walked out carrying a dozen of large chests. He couldn't help but wonder how the blond was able to pack that much objects in just about three or five seconds or why would he need so many things for only a fabricated invitation.

Grinning widely, Naruto carried the bags to the emotionless Arrancar and placed them next to him before walking towards a grumbling Rangiku who he had shrouded with a Genjutsu to preserve her modesty and … to prevent Ulquiorra from seeing his little moon and stars naked!

Nobody had that right… except him and Tsunade!

To the eyes of the melancholic Arrancar, she appeared calmly sitting on the grassy surface next to the waterfall and serenely drinking tea when in actuality she was sitting topless on the lounging chair, grumbling and twitching with every single passage of second!

Naruto feigned an innocent look and hid Ulquiorra under a subtle Genjutsu as he walked towards Rangiku with a smirk.

Seeing him approaching her way, Rangiku grumbled one last time and laid on the chair before signaling for her naked mountainous mounds of flesh with a glare.

"Get back to work!" she snapped and closed her eyes.

Seeing her eyes closed and waiting for him to resume his work, Naruto's lips stretched into a wide mischievous smirk as he leaned over her, lying atop her lithe and soft form before smacking his lips to hers in an animalistic and hungry kiss, forcefully probing his tongue into hers and exploring her orifice.

Snaking his hands up her long legs and thighs, Naruto cupped the twin massive globes of seduction and shamelessly tweaked her twin points of excitement, steadily bringing her close to her release.

Rangiku moaned and squirmed under his skilled ministrations as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to practically fuse his lips with her own.

Just as he realized that she was about to reach her eventual and much sought-after release, Naruto grinned widely and teleported away, his maniacal and dark laughter reverberating through the surrounding

"Mr. Constipated, tell those gender confused freaks to start their engines and get us out of here or we are doomed!"

Feeling no delicious lips sucking away her life and no wandering hands trying to leave an imprint upon her succulent and mouth-watering mounds of flesh, Rangiku opened her eyes to admonish the slacking old pervert and looked around the clearing with breathless and panting visage.

Her lust-filled eyes widened to impossible proportions, her previously occupied mouth dropped to the ground in shock, a multitude of dangerously looking tic marks pulsed on her forehead as she witnessed Naruto and the interrupting Arrancar encased in a yellow light and ascending into a portal.

"WHY YOU BLOND SON OF A BITCH!" she roared boomingly and sped towards the light yellow with blinding speed, blasting the lounging chair to countless pieces from the force of her leap.

Recoiling her fist, the halfway naked Rangiku punched the yellow beam of light with a devastating punch, blasting the surrounding forest as well as the waterfall to unrecognizable debris from shockwaves generated from the force of the fist.

Ulquiorra felt his eyes widened in shock as cracks _ small and insignificant but still cracks _ appear in the barrier. This was impossible! Nothing and no one could even scratch the Negacion, let alone cracking it from a single punch!

This woman needed to be watched and reported to Lord Aizen. She may pose a threat later.

'She must be really horny!' Naruto thought with a sweat drop as he witnessed Rangiku subconsciously draw the chakra from her necklace which was in her room no doubt to almost break the barrier.

He would have to recreate the waterfall and the surrounding clearing once he got back.

He had to admit that seeing her prodigious twins jiggle and wobble from her sudden movement certainly was pleasing on the eye. However, being a guy and protective one at that, he had reactivated the Genjutsu to keep Ulquiorra from seeing her true state of dress.

Witnessing her raise her fist for another punch and knowing that not even the so-called unbreakable barrier would withstand the force of a horny super-powered woman's punch, Naruto forced the fluidity of the Negacion to swiftly attract them to the opening and disappear into the black embrace of the portal before Rangiku could deliver her move.

"IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO FORGET WHAT YOU DID AND MOVE ON, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN, YOU BLOND BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT AFTER I RIDE YOUR BONES TO DUST, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

A massive sweat drop glided down Naruto's head as he disappeared into the portal "Yup, horny as hell!"

It seems he won't be returning home anytime soon. While being ridden by the busty blonde did sound fun and interesting, the *riding your bones to dust* part sounded painful! He just hoped his wife would calm the hormonal girl down, otherwise he may just move in to Las Noches permanently!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done! Hope you liked it.

Before someone comments on it, the scene about the Muslim woman kicking a Sikh in his nuts did actually happen. My elder cousin was a NATO soldier stationed in Afghanistan in 2009 and the scene happened during one of his patrols. Actually what I heard from him was much more brutal but this is the downgraded version.

 **IMPROTANT NOTE:** Can **someone please draw this Naruto for me?** If someone talented from the **Deviant art** can draw this Naruto, kindly tell me and I'll give you the details! Take as much time as you like but please can someone do it! I will forever be in your debt!

 **AN 1** : I hope you liked the interaction between Naruto, Rangiku and Tsunade. Honestly, I am not much of heated stuff writer, thus if you feel like I went about the description the wrong way, you are certainly correct and justified. Rangiku's relationship with him will be more physical and less spiritual from now on.

Leave your comments on this front and tell me what you think. Should I keep adding such scenes into my upcoming chapters or simply make it an Action/Humor based fic?

 **AN** **2** : Oh and the decision about the continual or removal of the Shusuke Amagai Arcs as well as the update of a new chapter depends on the speed as well as the majority of your reviews. Kindly express your opinions as soon as possible.

 **AN 3** : I am going to delete the NOTE I had left before my departure which took the place of Chapter 13, when I am about to upload another, I will delete it, thus if an updates comes, know that it will be a new one. I will be doing the same to every story. Thank you!

For those of you who likes this Naruto, I have some news. I have added another story (Naruto X Avengers Assemble), check it out when you have time.

 **Once again, review guys and gals. Leave a guest review if you don't have an account but leave something before you leave! My Moon Emperor story received an astonishing amount of reviews (130) for 7! Come on guys, show the same response to this fic as well!**


End file.
